Lunar Eclipse: Part I
by PedePaulie
Summary: Selene (Moon) never got over the (alleged) death of her twin brother Elio (Sun). She starts a journey in Alola, determined to work twice as hard for the both of them. She is annoyed when Hau decides to befriend her and show her that she is too independent for her own good. Can anyone break through her wall of defense she built to protect herself?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I finally finished playing Pokemon Sun, and I loved every minute of it. Since I was a child I've had a special love for Hawaii (and I recently got back from a trip there), so it was only natural that I would be ecstatic about the Alola region and its unique Pokemon. I thought everything was beautifully done.

I also loved the characters and ended the game wanting to learn more about them. I perused the internet for fanfiction to see what was out there. Then I came up with this idea. What if they male and female protagonists were twins and one of them died/disappeared leaving the remaining sibling to become the Alola champion? The female will be the protagonist in this story, but an alternative universe could exist where the male was the survivor.

Anyway, I believe I've come up with a unique take on characters. It will get a little deep and heavy - almost dark - at times, but rest assured that I think I'm incapable of not writing a happy ending. I will follow the events of the game, but the main plot will not be as important. This will be a diary format, so I will summarize many of the events in the game. If you want word for word dialogue, play the game! Let me know what you think of the balance I'll try to strike between summarizing and showing the action.

Finally, there will eventually be some romance in this. I adore Hau and have not seen many stories that feature him, so he will probably be paired with Selene/Moon. Course, I do love Gladion too, so you never know. ^_^

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this sneak peak prologue!

* * *

 _November 18, 2016_

I still see him every time I lay my head down to sleep. I can heard his voice calling out to me for help, but there is nothing I can do to save him. There is never anything I can do to save him. Even in my dreams I cannot change what happened. Elio is gone, and I need to accept that.

It's been four years now. Four years since we were supposed to start our journey together in Kanto. He would choose a Charmander as his starter and I would choose a Squirtle. It seemed to fit. Fire and water. Sun and Moon. But then tragedy had struck, taking him from me. I wanted nothing to do with becoming a Pokemon trainer after that.

As the years passed, the pain lessened but did not fade completely. I decided I had to be strong for my mother and myself. I would get through this pain no matter what. Mom has moved us here to Melemele Island in the Alola region. She thinks the warm air will help me get over the past. I'm sure she remembers how Elio loved this place. We dreamed of traveling here together after we conquered Kanto. Our father took us on a trip here when we were kids before he passed.

I think it is time I finally start my Pokemon journey. Elio would be disappointed in my if I didn't, after all. I'll do it for the both of us. I'll have the adventures he always wanted but can never have. I'll be happy and strong, and no one will ever know the sorrow in my heart. No one knows me in Alola. I have left Kanto behind and everything it represents.

We arrived this morning. There are too many boxes to unpack, so Mom and I will get to that tomorrow. I received a video call from Professor Kukui, my mother's acquaintance. I was surprised when he called me "cousin," but then I remembered Mom said it's part of the culture here. Everyone is part of one big family. I can get on board with that.

Kukui explained the Alola region to me and even showed me his Rockruff and Pikipek. I have to admit, they're pretty cute. The professor took a picture for my trainer passport and then promised to see me soon in person. I hung up, feeling slightly more optimistic about my new life in Alola.

I smiled when Meowth entered my room and rubbed against my leg, and I bent down to stroke his back. Gazing at the cat, I knew I could no longer ignore my love for Pokemon. It was time to start anew. I have no way of knowing what the future will hold, but I know my twin will always be with me in my heart.

Now, who should I choose as my first Pokemon?

 _Selene_


	2. Chapter 1

_November 19, 2016_

I overslept this morning. To be fair, I was still jet lagged from my plane ride yesterday. Alola has several hours ahead of Kanto time. I jolted awake after my mother's Meowth yelled in my face. Right, we were expecting a visitor soon. I hopped out of bed and tried to make myself presentable, and then I wandered into the living room.

"You were out like a light, weren't you?" my mom said with a smile on her face. "You ought to be full of energy by now!"

I shrugged. "Traveling must have taken a lot out of me."

She chuckled. "I get it. So, Selene, are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

This caused me to smile. "Of course!" I wondered how soon I would be able to have one of my own.

"That's right! I want to hurry up and meet some too. We're living in the Alolan region now; the beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon in this place must be friendly, right?"

Just then the doorbell rang, and I ran to get the door. It turned out to be Professor Kukui. He seemed friendly and cool enough. He and mom caught up for a bit before he turned to me and said the words I had been waiting to hear:

"Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin. Time for you to meet the island kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

After running back to my room to fetch my hat and backpack, we were off. My mom was right: the humid air did feel good on my skin. All of the new sights and sounds caught my attention as I walked with Kuiki, and my heart lifted every time I saw an Alolan Pokémon. Given a little time, I might come to love this place after all.

"And we're here!" Kuiki announced 20 minutes later as we stepped into a clearing with houses bordering the sides. "This right here is Iki Town! This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" His smile faded as he looked around the clearing. Huh? What's goin' on here? We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah. Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail."

"Mahalo Trail?" I said. If I remembered correctly, 'mahalo' meant 'thank you.'

Kuiki nodded. "That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah. Selene! Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna! I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other."

I blinked but retained the smile on my face. "What does he look like?"

"The island kahuna? You can't miss him. He looks just like a kahuna."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I felt restless just waiting there, so I followed his instructions and headed up a flight of stairs. I then found myself in another clearing with some sort of stage in the center. Behind it was a trail guarded by two totems. I noticed a girl standing near the entrance. She had long blonde hair and wore elegant clothing. Was she talking to herself? Before I could call out to her, she had started along the trail. Figuring this was where I was supposed to go, I followed far behind.

The girl stopped when she reached a plank bridge. On the other side of the bridge there appeared to be some sort of shrine with ruins. Was this what she had come to see? Suddenly, something flew out of the bag on her side. Was that a Pokémon? It was purple and almost appeared to be made of gas. The girl gasped as the creature floated towards the bridge.

She took a step towards the bridge but stopped when a flock of Spearow suddenly swooped down towards the bridge. They were headed straight for the purple Pokémon! I stopped behind the girl and froze in fear. Then she turned around to face me, and I had to say something. "What's wrong?" I managed to choke out.

"H-help," she said. "Save Nebby! Those Spearow are attacking it! But... but I'm too afraid to go out there... My legs feel like they might give out..."

The Pokémon named Nebby seemed to tremble in fear. Why didn't this girl call out a move? Wasn't she his trainer? She said she was afraid, but so was I! I was not a person who did something impulsive like this. Elio had been, and look where it got him. Then again, if I had been braver that day, maybe I could have saved him.

I took a deep breath. I had to do it. I had to do what Elio would do in my place. I ran before I could think myself out of this. I slowed down when I realized the wooden planks creaked and carefully made my way over to Nebby. Thankfully, I reached him before the Spearow. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to my body. Then I felt the Spearow attack with their beak.

The pain did not last for long. A bright purple light emanated from Nebby, shooting the Spearow out of the sky. Unfortunately, the attack also broke the bridge, and I held the Pokémon close as we hurled towards the water below.

I never hit the surface of the water. Something caught me in its arms and carried me over to the ground on the original side of the bridge. I looked in surprise at my rescuer – a strange looking Pokémon. It gaze dat me for a minute before flying off. Then I remembered Nebby, and I released him so he could float back to the girl.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the girl said. She proceeded to scold the purple Pokémon for his antics. Afterwards, she glanced at the ground and picked up a sparkling stone. "A sparkling... stone? It feels almost warm somehow." She looked at me. "Please, forgive me. I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Who are you?" I asked.

Instead of replying, she held out the stone to me. "I think this stone must belong to you."

I took the stone and stared at it for a moment before placing it in my backpack.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this," the girl said, "about seeing Nebby. It's a secret, okay?"

"Sure." I had no reason to expose her secret. That must be a rare Pokémon if she wanted him to hide all the time.

After returning Nebby to her bag, the girl asked me to accompany her back to town. I was going there anyway, so I agreed. It was then I remembered the kahuna. He must not have come down this way.

Kukui was there to greet us once we arrived. "Hey, Selene!" he said. "Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah! Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!"

"Oh... um... yes," said the girl. "You can call me Lillie."

"And, Lillie, this here is Selene. She just moved here to Alola! Take good care of her."

Lillie turned to me with a small smile. "So... you're also one of the professor's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you."

The people around us started chatting excitedly. I heard the name 'Kahuna Hala' thrown around. Then a large, important-looking man entered the area. "Did I miss something?" he said in a booming voice, though his tone was friendly.

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna?" said Kukui. "I thought we were meeting here."

"I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." He turned to the girl. "Sorry, Lillie, what were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about."

"Yes, Kahuna Hala," Lillie said. "Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when this girl helped him get away, but the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine. And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

The Kahuna seemed impressed. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you. Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate!" He grinned at the professor before turning back to me. "It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young girl with a Pokémon of her own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of her! I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island."

"My name's Selene," I said. Brave and kind? Kind maybe, but that stunt with Nebby was the bravest thing I had done in my life. Not very typical of me. I could only do it because I was acting like my brother.

 **"** Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today. Come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!"

Kahuna Hala released the three starter Pokémon: Rowlet the grass type, Litten the fire type, and Popplio the water type. Excitement lit my heart as I looked at each one in turn. Though they were all cute and cool looking, I already knew which one I wanted as my partner. "I'll choose Litten." I stared at the black and red cat Pokémon. Fire types reminded me of my lost brother, and it would be comforting to have one with me... almost like he was still with me.

Hala nodded in approval. "Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners. So let us see if little Litten there also decides to choose you!" He motioned towards the stage in front of us.

I remained calm on the outside while my heart hammered on the inside. What if the Pokémon didn't like me? I scrambled onto the stage while the Litten did the same. We stared at each other for a full minute. I could hardly breathe. Finally, the fire type strode toward me confidentiality. When he nuzzled against my leg, my face melted into a smile. I bent down and scooped him up, cuddling him against my chest.

"So little Litten has accepted you as well, Selene," Hala said. "Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life!"

I held the Litten in my hands and examined him. "I'll name you 'Sun.'" The cat purred in response.

I was a real Pokémon trainer now! I gratefully accepted the Pokedex Professor Kukui offered me. Then he suggested I introduce my new friend to my mom, and I heartily agreed. I thanked everyone and then turned around to head back to my house.

I had not walked more than a few steps when I saw someone blocking my path. It was a boy about my age, and he had a black shirt, yellow and orange shorts, and green hair tied up in the back. He grinned widely when he saw me. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

I blinked in surprise and instinctively took a step back. Who was this guy and why was he impulsively challenging me to a battle? Sun looked at me from my arms, seeming just as uncertain.

I heard Hala chuckle from behind me. "Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

"Fair enough," said the boy. "Then I'm Hau, and my partner's Rowlet. His name is Feathers. Your Litten looks really cool, too!"

I blinked again. "Thanks?"

Hau grinned. "Yeah! So let's battle! I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been all over looking for you!"

I gave him an odd look. "Okay..." He had been looking for me and he did not even know me? I did not know whether to be flattered or creeped out. Was there really nothing going on in this town that each newcomer was a cause for excitement?

"I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt, but I'll watch for you," Lillie said.

"Oh yeah, your first battle already!" said Kukui. "Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins. Woo!"

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here," Hala said. "I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!"

"You will battle me, right?" Hau said, giddy with excitement. "I know you will! Right?"

Well, if he was the kahuna's grandson, he could not be a total nutcase. It would not do much harm to battle. Plus, I did have the type advantage. "Yeah, and I won't lose!" I said confidently.

"All Right! This is gonna be great!" He pulled out a Pokeball and released his Rowlet, a tan and green owl Pokémon.

I took a deep breath and set Sun on the ground. I took out my Pokedex and quickly reviewed his moves. Ember, Scratch, and Growl. This shouldn't be too bad. "Sun, use Ember!" I called out.

The Litten sprang to his feet and immediately hurled a series of fire balls at Feathers. The Rowlet took to the air, but he was not quick enough. The fire sent him back to the ground. At his trainer's command, he used Leafage. The glowing leaves sprang from his body and hit Sun before he could react.

The battle continued in this way. After a couple of Scratch attacks and one more good Ember, Sun finally stood victorious. The Rowlet had fainted. "Good job, buddy," I said, smiling and rubbing the Litten's head.

For some reason, after returning his Pokémon to his Pokeball, Hau jumped up and down in excitement. "Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin! Selene, right? Your Litten was awesome! Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!"

I forced the smile to remain on my face. Did this guy have too much sugar in his coffee this morning? I had to admit, he kind of reminded me of Elio. My brother used to get excited about things he was passionate about like Pokémon and adventures. However, Hau took that up several notches and got excited about _everything_.

"Selene, would you be so kind as to give me a look at that sparkling stone you have there?" Hala said suddenly.

"Sure..." I had no use for the stone, so I handed it over.

Hala's eyes widened as he examined the stone. "Could it be?!"

"Tutu, isn't that..." Hau started to say.

Hala looked up at me. "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge- isn't that what I heard, Selene?"

I nodded. "That's when I got that stone."

"So it even deigned to give you a stone... Perhaps you are here in Alola, Selene, because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now."

I shrugged. "Sure." I was meant to be in Alola? It did not feel like it at the moment, but maybe it was true. I sure _hoped_ it was true. I was tired of feeling like I had no purpose.

"Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening. It would seem that you have the makings of a fine Trainer. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

"Okay." A festival sounded interesting, and it was not like I had other plans.

"First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Selene," said Kukui. "Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!"

Lillie nodded. " Yes... I will keep an eye on..."

"Pew!" said Nebby from beside her.

Lillie turned to him and gasped. "Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!"

Everyone laughed, including me. This certainly was turning out to be an interesting place. I departed with Kukui and Lillie just as the sun started to set. My Litten padded beside me, appearing to enjoy the nature walk.

After some casual chatter, we arrived back at my house. I thanked my two guides and then bounded into the house, Sun on my heels. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Selene!" Mom said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "So, what kind of Pokémon did you get?"

"A Litten," I replied, motioning towards the cat at my feet. "I name him 'Sun.'" I held my breath as I awaited her reaction. 'Sun' had been Elio's nickname as 'Moon' was mine. I did not know if I had overstepped my bounds or not.

Mom appeared surprised at first, but then a warm smile spread across her face. "That's a wonderful name, honey. I'm proud of you. I'm glad you have a friend now to always stay by your side." She bent down and stroked Sun's back, causing him to purr.

I exhaled in relief. "Thanks, Mom." I hoped the very same thing. With Sun, I felt like I could finally overcome my past.

Just then, Meowth trotted into the room. He spotted Sun and bounded over to him. The two cats sniffed each other before meowing in greeting.

Mom chuckled. "It's good to see they're getting along. So, have you had a chance to battle yet?"

I nodded. "Yes, actually. After the kahuna gave me Sun, I met his grandson, Hau, and beat him in a battle." Even though I hadn't been prepared for it, it felt pretty good to win my first battle!

"That's wonderful, dear? And you met a boy?" Her voice had a teasing tone to it as she winked.

I rolled my eyes and let out a groan. "Don't even go there. We just met, and he's not my type." Not at all. I would not be able to keep up with his energy.

Mom chuckled and shook her head. "If you say so. Anyway, how about we get dinner started? You and Sun must be hungry!"

And so that's exactly what we did. It felt good to retire to my room after dinner and crack open this journal Mom got me. She thinks it will help me to write the events throughout the day. I think she may be right. Writing helps me process everything that happened, and today was certainly exciting!

Until next time!

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope this was a suitable first chapter. There is a lot of introductory stuff that needs to get done before I can delve a little deeper. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

_November 20, 2016_

I woke up around noon this morning. This is an improvement, I guess. I spent the day playing with Meowth my new Litten. We even got a little training in. Then just as the sun set, Professor Kukui arrived at the door.

"Hello, Kukui," my mother greeted him. "Is the festival starting soon?"

Kukui nodded. "It will be starting in an hour. But first, now that she's got a Pokemon of her own, I thought I'd show Selene here a little something on Route 1."

Mom smiled. "Sounds good to me. Have fun at the festival, sweetie. I'm sure you'll have a good time with your new Pokemon pal **.** Me and Meowth will be sure to unpack every last box here - you'll see!"

I followed Kukui outside. This time, we took a different route to Iki Town. I noted the tall grass laid out in front of us, and Sun pawed it curiously. It turned out Kukui wanted to show me how to catch a Pokemon. He gave me ten Pokeballs and a few Potions for that purpose. Then he demonstrated the process with his Rockruff. It did not look too difficult. I totally had this!

"Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town, yeah?" said Kukui. "Take good care of Selene, Sun!" With that, he jogged off.

I took a deep breath. "Ready, Sun?"

The Litten meowed in agreement.

The two of us started our mission. I already knew which Pokemon I wanted to catch first, so I used the other wild Pokemon we ran into as training for Sun. Finally, I found it: a Pikipek. Unfortunately, I overdid it and caused the flying type to faint. This was harder than I thought. I healed Sun and continued exploring.

I ran into a boy who warned me the festival was starting soon, but I ignored him. I could not show up with only one Pokemon! At last, I heard a rustle, and a Pikipek flew into the air. "This is our chance, Sun," I said. "Give it one good Scratch!"

The Pikipek took the offensive and flew down to peck at Sun with his beak. The Litten winced but beared the pain long enough to whack the flying type right out of the air with his claws. While the bird was stunned, I pulled out an empty Pokeball and tossed it at my target like Kukui had taught me. The Pikipek was sucked inside, and I held my breath as I watch the ball wobble. Finally, the ball grew still, and I let a grin spread across my face.

"We did it, buddy!" I ran across the grass and scooped up the Pokeball. Then I released my catch and gave him a Potion. "I think I'll call you 'Twitters.'"

The Pikipek chirped before perching on my shoulder.

I decided to let both of my Pokemon train one last time before I returned them to their Pokeballs and headed into Iki Town. There were many people out today, chatting happily with each other. I smelled food cooking and could hear light, tranquil music. I could not spot Professor Kukui, so instead I headed over to Kahuna Hala.

"Evening, Selene," he said when he saw me. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," I said, "but what exactly is this festival all about?"

Hala smiled. "The Alola region is made up of our four islands, and each island has its own guardian Pokemon. Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out."

I nodded. "Cool. I'll be sure to check everything out." I turned and started to walk around the town. It certainly did look like everyone was having a good time.

"Ho! Howzit, Selene!"

I stopped when I heard someone call me. It was Hau, looking as excited as ever - and a little silly with his Rowlett on his head. I gave him a small smile. "Hi, Hau."

"Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and Feathers have been waiting for ages!"

I blinked. Not this again. "Really?"

Hau's smile faltered. "Hold on... Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!"

"Oh yeah, right on time!" Kukui said as he approached with Lillie.

"But to what exactly?" said Lillie, echoing my thoughts.

"A full-powered festival for Pokemon battling!" He placed a hand on Hau and my shoulders and grinned. "We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!"

Lillie looked from me to Hau. "So you two will be taking part in the battle?"

"They have been chosen, and everyone is excited!"

Lillie smiled slightly. "I don't like seeing Pokemon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt, but it seems like this is an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you both."

"It certainly is," Hala said, coming up from behind us. "Are you two ready for this Pokemon battle?"

"I'm always ready!" Hau said, pumping his fist in the air.

I nodded. "So am I."

"Then let's begin!"

After Hau returned his Rowlet to his Pokeball, Hala led us to the same stage I stood on yesterday. Kukui told us to each take a side and wait for our entrance.

"For all life on our islands," Hala began, "and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts **,** we pray for your protection for them and all Melemele. May this Pokemon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity - Tapu Koko! Before you stands Hau - grandson to the kahuna." Hau stepped onto the stage, appearing confident. **"** Before him stands Selene - one who has met with Tapu Koko."

I heard whispers from the audience as I took my spot. I felt self-conscious being the center of attention and hoped I could get through this without any incidents.

"Sun! Take care of my little Selene!" I heard my mom call out, making me flush with embarrassment.

"Relax," Hau said, offering me a friendly smile. "As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?"

I stared at him. Was it really that simple? I did not understand how he could be so positive all the time. There was a benefit to looking at the bright side, but the way he went about it seemed almost careless.

"Selene! Hau!" Hala declared. "Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!"

Hau chose his Pokemon first - a Pichu. At least I recognized this Pokemon. I found my Litten's Pokeball and released him from his confines. The electric type proved to be tough. However, a few Ember attacks from Sun eventually caused her to faint.

"Nice job, Pichu," Hau said as he returned her. "Now Feathers!" Once released his Rowlet immediately flew into the air.

This match up proved tougher than yesterday. Sun was still tired from his previous battle, so even Feathers' grass moves did a lot of damage. Soon, I realized it was time to recall him. _Now we'll have an air battle,_ I thought as I released Twitters.

The Pikipek got the hang of the battle right away. It made me pleased to think I had chosen such an excellent Pokemon. It was a close one, but Twitters' peck attacks finally won the day.

Hau did not look upset in the least. "That was awesome, Selene," he said, returning Feathers to safety. "That was a really great battle. I had a blast fighting you!"

I forced a smile. "Me too." Something about him unnerved me. Shouldn't he have been taking this a little more seriously?

"It was a good battle," said Hala. "With this, even Tapo Koko-"

"Ko-ko-kooo!"

I looked up in surprise but could see nothing.

Hala, however, appeared quite pleased with the interruption. "Ho! You Heard it for yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval." He turned to me. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this." He walked over to me and held something out.

I stared at the bulky, gray bracelet before slipping it on my wrist. "What is it?"

"Your Z-Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokemon; it can bring forth their Z-Power! We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the Sparkling Stone that you received from Tapu Koko. Although, until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokemon. And yet you have already received that sparkling stone... It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you... or perhaps it has a mission for you."

A mission? That sounded quite intimidating. I had only been here three days!

"In other words, it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge!" Kukui said. "If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

"The island challenge?"

Kukui held up four fingers. "Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer - the island challenge champion. Woo!"

"Sounds great, right?" said Hau. "I can't wait to have a real adventure!"

I gave him a strained smile. "Right." Why was everyone here assuming things about me and what I wanted to do? Adventures were Elio's thing, not mine! Then again, he would be disappointed in me if I didn't take this opportunity, and I had let him down too many times.

"I'll explain about the island challenge later!" Kukui said.

It seemed the little ceremony had ended, so I walked over to Lillie. She had said she did not like battles, but she still seemed to have enjoyed herself.

"Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't he?" she said. "I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby."

Her bag moved and said the word "Pew!"

"Me too," I said.

"It saved you as well, didn't it? And left you with that sparkling stone even though you're a stranger to this place."

"It's all still so overwhelming for me, honestly."

Lillie smiled. "Let's go enjoy the festival."

The two of us made our way over to a long table full of food, most of which I had never seen before. I took a little of everything that seemed appetizing and then sat down on a bench next to Lillie. I watched as everyone either ate, talked, or danced.

"Not bad," I said after several bites of a sweet food. This stuff was very different but still good. "Have you been to one of these festivals before, Lillie?"

"No, this is my first time," she said. "I don't come from this island. Do they have festivals like this back where you're from?"

I shook my head. "Kanto is very different from Alola. Everyone is nice and polite but... distance. No one goes out of their way to get together with their neighbors like this. And legendary Pokemon aren't revered as much. This place is kind of nice, actually."

"I agree. Everyone here is so friendly... even to outsiders."

I had to admit that was a bonus. I had been afraid I would stand out since I was from a very different culture. Thankfully, my fears had been unfounded. Then I remembered how everyone seemed to expect so much from me right off the bat, and my smile faded.

Lillie glanced at me in concern. "Is something wrong?"

I hesitated before deciding it was safe to confide in her. "I'm just worried about this whole mission thing Kukui and Hala seem to think Tapu Koko has in mind for me. This is not what I signed up for. How will I know what I'm supposed to do?"

Lillie smiled at me. "I'm sure you'll figure it out when the time is right. You saved Nebby on the spot, didn't you? If you keep doing what's right, you'll accomplish everything you're supposed to."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Lillie." Was it that simple? It was too much to think about right now. I needed to enjoy the festival and then get some rest.

"Lillie!"

The loud voice made me flinch. I looked up and, sure enough, a grinning Hau stood in front of my new friend. Did he have any other volume?

Lillie appeared startled as well, but she gave him a polite smile. "Hi, Hau. Enjoying the festival?"

"Lots! Come on and dance with me!" He motioned towards a makeshift dance floor where everyone appeared to be getting their groove on.

Lillie recoiled in shock, her eyes wide. "I - I don't dance." She cast me a quick glance. "But you should go, Selene!" Before I knew what was happening, she had pushed me into a standing position.

Hau appeared surprised at first, but then his grin returned. "What do you say, Selene?" He held out his hand.

I probably looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth partly open. I looked at Lillie, and she gave me an encouraging nod. Well, if she thought it was a good idea... I turned back to Hau with a nervous smile. "Okay..." I set my plate down and took hold of his hand, flinching again when he practically dragged me onto the dance floor. Thankfully, he then let me go.

Hau immediately moved to the upbeat music. "I love this song, don't you?"

"It's the first I've heard it," I admitted. I tried to copy his movements, but it felt awkward and forced. I looked over his shoulder and noticed my mother dancing with two women.

"That your mom?" Hau said, following me gaze. "It looks like she knows how to have a good time."

I thought it was embarrassing, but I said nothing. _Just smile and nod._

Hau cocked his head while appearing to examine me. "Here, let me help you." He suddenly grabbed my hands and started moving with the music. Startled, all I could do was follow his lead. He grinned. "That's the way!"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh huh..." My eyes darted back and forth. "What if someone sees us?" My mother in particular would jump to conclusions that were definitely _not_ true.

Hau did not seem bothered in the slightest. "Forget about other people and just have fun!"

Easy for him to say. He did not care if he looked like a fool. Still, this was a festival and I was a newcomer, so I did my best to at least look like I was enjoying myself.

I managed to actually get into it after a few songs. I even enjoyed spinning and twirling around with Hau. It was my thirst that eventually put an end to it. "I'm going to get some punch," said said, "but thanks for the dance."

Hau flashed me a grin. "I'll be here when you're ready for some more!"

I was pretty sure I was done for the day, but I nodded before departing for the buffet table, where I grabbed some punch and coconut cake. I found Lillie right where I had left her.

"You looked good out there," she said.

"Hau certainly is a handful." I saw him still on the dance floor, dancing the night aware. Where did he get all that energy?

Lillie chuckled. "Yes, but he's kind."

I shrugged. I lot of people were kind. I took a bite of my coconut cake and nearly melted at the wonderful taste. This was another thing to love about Alola.

A little bit later, Professor Kukui approached and suggested we had home for some sleep. I could not agree more. The festival had been fun, but I had had enough. Kukui and Lillie walked me home. Then they departed for their own residence.

I arrived home just in time to see my mom head off to bed - right after she took a closer look at my new Pikipek, of course! Tomorrow will be another day.

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for coming back, everyone. I hope this chapter was a little better. I had a chance to add in some scenes not found in the game. The next chapter will deviate slightly from the game for some logical reasons. Until then!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, everyone! I hope I'm getting better as I go along. I see I still need to find that balance between summarizing and having everything play out. I started with the first and have ended up on the other extreme now. I'll continue to work on it. For sure I need to keep my tenses in mind.

In regards to how realistic it is that Selene remembers everything when she journals, I'll say two things. I have in mind for her a personality type that is very good at remembering details throughout the day, especially in regards to people. So I think it is plausible for her to write out dialogue. Plus, many first person novels are supposed to be the protagonist remembering events and they put in a lot of detail! I'll try to be a bit more careful, but it would get too boring if I made this like a literal journal.

Anyway, I appreciate any comments you have about how I'm doing. Please be patient with me. This is the first time I've written something like this. Hopefully it will get better once all the introductory scenes are completed!

* * *

 _November 21, 2016_

I managed to wake up at eight this morning, and I actually felt rested. I had just finished breakfast when the doorbell rang. My mom assumed it was Kukui while I answered the door. I stepped outside to see Lilli standing there.

"Alola, Lillie," I said.

"Oh, Alola, Selene," said Lillie. "Um… The professor said: 'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!'" She made her voice sound deep just like Kukui's, making me chuckle.

"He did? Alright then."

"So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokémon lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um... It's this way."

"Selene!" my mom said from the door. "Here. A Little pocket money for you. Don't go wasting it on anything too silly!" She handed me a wad of money and then turned to Lillie with a bright smile. Oh! Well done, Selene. You're already making friends, aren't you? And what a cute little friend you've found!"

I rolled my eyes. " _Mom!_ " I could only imagine what my mom would say if Lillie were a boy.

"I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep meeting wonderful people here!"

"M-Me?" Lillie said, clearly flustered. "Well, thank you. My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

Mom turned to me. "Looks like it's finally your time to shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out there with Sun, and don't be gone too long!" With that, she returned to the house.

"You have a very nice mother, don't you?" said Lillie.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

 **"** We should get going. I'll show you to the Pokémon Research Lab." She led my down a path to the left. "You can only reach the professor's lab by treading through the tall grass here. He says he can research moves better when he is so surrounded by Pokémon."

"Makes sense to me." My eyes fell on her duffle bag, and my curiosity got the best of me. "Is Nebby in there?"

"Y-Yes," Lillie said, sending me a nervous smile.

"Don't take this the wrong way – I was happy to save him the other day, but if you're his trainer, couldn't you call out an attack?"

"I – I'm not really his trainer. Nebby is just a friend." She bit her lip and glanced at the ground. A few seconds later, she looked at me with renewed determination in her eyes. "I think I can trust you, so I'll tell you about him. He-his real name is Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokémon. It came from far, far away."

"Pew!" Nebby said from the bag.

"He seems to have a very strange power," Lillie continued. "He used that power to save me once when I was in danger, but some... other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about him. Can you keep this a secret? Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please?"

"Of course!" I said, placing my hand over my heart in a pledge of honor. "I completely understand. I won't tell a soul – even my mom."

A slight smile crossed Lillie's face. "Thanks. I know I can count on you."

We approached a large house/small building that must have been the Research Loud. As if to confirm this, I heard Professor Kukui's loud voice from inside: "Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!"

My eyes widened in shock. "Uh… is he okay in there?"

 **"** Ahh... There they go again..." Lillie shook her head in dismay. "The Pokémon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree. I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokémon Trainer, too."

 **"** Raaaa-oooooohhh! Raff ruff!"

 **"** The professor... He never stops researching moves. Not even... inside the lab itself. Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again..." She sighed. "And I had just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds... and I'm no good at mending clothes... so he'll just have to buy another new one... We should probably go in before he does any more damage."

The professor was even odder than I thought. I held in a sigh as I followed my friend inside. He certainly was unique, I could give him that. We walked into what appeared to be a living room. It was much like my own except there were several Pokémon walking around and a large aquarium with fish Pokémon in the middle.

Kukui, his lab coat torn and dirty, brightened when he saw me. He pat Rockruff on the head and stood up. "Hey there, Selene! Thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!"

 **"** Of course," said Lillie. "However I can be a help. I am supposed to be your assistant, right?"

 **"** Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research. Say, Selene, lemme see your Pokedex for a second, yeah?"

I blinked. "Okay." I pulled my Pokedex out of my watermelon shaped bag and handed it to him.

"So, what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?"

"I guess not."

 **"** But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!"

"'It?'" said Lillie.

 **"** What's wrong, Lillie? Don't make me do all the talking! See, there's this Pokémon inside your Pokedex called Rotom."

"Rotom?" I said.

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom," said Lillie. "It is a peculiar Pokémon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines."

"Yeah, buddy!" said Kukui. "And to put that crazy skill of Rotem's to work... It's the next generation of Pokedexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A whole new way for people and Pokémon to communicate. Woo! And there's only a few of these beauties out in the world so far!"

He proceeded to release a small, red Pokémon that seemed to have electricity all around it. The Rotom zipped into my Pokedex and brought it to life. It could even talk now! I am amazed at the combination of Pokémon and technology. I was sure Rotom and I would get along great.

"A-lo-la! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!"

I turned around to see that Hau had let himself in. I gave him a small smile. "Alola."

Hau looked around Kukui's place. His eyes landed on stairs that led up to a loft. Apparently, that was where Lillie was staying. I wondered why she was not with her family. I hoped she was not in some sort of trouble. Could this have something to do with Nebby?

"All right, there are some important things you need to know about the island challenge," Kukui said, drawing my attention back to him. "The island challenge is your chance to become the strongest Trainer around - the island challenge champion. Woo! It's a great adventure for you and your Pokémon to go on together! There are four main islands that make up Alola and a kahuna for each one of them. If you wish to be recognized by the kahunas as worthy, it's said you must clear seven trials. Selene, I want you and Sun to get out there and give it a shot! You were able to fully use your Pokemon's moves in your very first battle, so I think you must have a talent for drawing out Pokemon's strengths, yeah."

"Then yeah, I'll do it!" I said. It had been my dream to enter the Kanto Pokémon League - Elio and I both. If this was the Alolan equivalent, then I had to do it. Although, the idea of having to cross the sea to get to the other islands did frighten me a bit...

"Oh yeah! As someone who's dedicated my life to studying Pokémon moves, I really want to see you out there meeting all kinds of Pokémon on your island challenge! Here! Everybody on the island challenge gets one of these island challenge amulets."

He handed me a cool looking amulet, which I snapped onto my bag. Hau had gotten one from his grandpa.

"We should be getting to school now," Lillie said.

I frowned. "School?" I had come here to be a Pokémon trainer, not sit in a classroom all day!

"You've gotta learn the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer," Kukui said. "It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainers' School is the first step!"

"I'll explain on the way," Lillie said. "Let me show you to the Pokémon Center first."

So Lillie and I headed out together. On the way to Haua'oli City, she told me that everyone who took the island challenge has to defeat four top students at the Pokémon School. In order to prepare for the school, trainers attend classes to learn about Pokémon and battling. Anyone can stay for as long as they want, but island challengers usually leave after they had enough experience to beat the four trainers. Even though she is not a trainer, Lillie attends the school because she enjoys learning about Pokémon from a research perspective.

We soon arrived at the city, and Lillie took my into the Pokémon Center, which looks different from the ones in Kanto. There is a shop right inside and even a cafe with hot drinks and treats for Pokémon. I made a mental note to return there later. Then it was off to school.

"And this is the Trainer School," Lillie said as we reached a large building.

A young woman stepped up to greet us. "You must be the trainer Kukui told me about. I can take care you her, Lillie. Why don't you run off to class?"

Lillie nodded. "See you later, Selene."

The woman offered me a warm smile. "My name is Emily. I teach the upper levels students here. I trust you know how our school works? Would you like to challenge any of my students now?"

I thought it over for a minute. "I'll challenge the first student now just to see where I'm at." Then I would know how hard I had to work in order to graduate.

The teacher led me into an empty classroom and left me alone. She soon returned with boy named Hiromi who was ready to battle.

Hiromi used a Pikipek for the battle, and I called out Sun. This battle was a lot tougher than the ones I fought against the wild Pikipek. Hiromi's Pokémon continued to dodge most of my Litten's attacks, and in the end, that was what won him the battle.

"Not bad for your first try," Emily said from the classroom door. "Feel free to challenge any of my students before class any day. Now let me show you to your class."

I followed Emily down several twisting hallways until we finally entered a room. There were several students inside, including Lillie and Hau, who waved enthusiastically when he saw me. Emily briefly explained the situation to the male teacher.

"Not a problem," he said as he turned to me. "Welcome, Selene. My name is Oliwa. Class will be from 9:30 to 2:00 with a half hour for lunch in the middle. Have a seat wherever you want."

Hau was waving both of his arms at me now, so I reluctantly took the empty seat next to him. Lillie, who was on his other side, let out a light laugh.

"Woo! You're in this class too?" Hau said. "We're going to have a blast now!"

Somehow I doubted that, my I kept my mouth shut and turned my attention to the teacher.

The lessons were not as bad as I thought they would be. Still, I rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang. Lillie and Hau were soon by my side. We did not get very far, however, for Kahuna Hala and a Tauros blocked our way.

"I heard that this Tauros was causing trouble, so I rushed over," Hala said. "I guess it's time I get old Tauros back home." He turned to me. "But why don't you give him a little pat first, Selene?"

I blinked. Was he serious? The Tauros appeared hostile, but he had not hurt Hala. I decided to chance it and reached out my hand to pat his back. The Tauros closed his eyes, seeming to like it.

"Ha ha ha! You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokémon become happier when we show them some care. Wa ha ha! Oh the places you'll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokémon and people who will enrich your life." Hala then placed his hand on Tauros and guided him off the road.

"The kahunas sure are something, eh?" said Hau. "Able to calm a raging Pokémon without even needing to battle. Now that's something! I mean, I like Tauros plenty and all, but it is pretty scary! I don't want to ride on it!" He looked from Lillie to me. "So where are you two off to now?"

"I was thinking I should show Selene around Haua'oli City a bit," Lillie said.

"Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie! Selene just got here to Alola, huh? Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!"

Lillie nodded. "All right. Let's all go together."

Hau ran down the road. "Then what're we waiting for! This way! Come on!"

Lillie shook her head, but there was a smile on her face. "Oh, Hau... I guess we should go catch up with him before he gets too far, Selene. Haua'oli City is the biggest city in all Alola."

As the two of us jogged after the boy, I once again found myself wondering where all that energy came from. Maybe I would never know. We slowed down once we reached city. The beach was to the left, and I nervously watched as Hau ran out onto the sand. I hoped no one expected me to go into the water. I busied myself by walking along the street, taking in all the shops.

A few minutes later, Hau jogged over to me. "So what do you think? Haua'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!"

"It is pretty neat," I said.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Selene, come in here with me. I've got a good idea of something you could do!"

I cast a startled Lillie a startled look as Hau pulled me into the nearest store. Once inside, he talked to the cashier about a special gift for my Rotom Dex. It turned out to be a new camera feature that would allow me to snap photos and store them on a hard drive. It actually sounded pretty cool, and Rotom seemed excited about it as well.

Lillie was right where we left her. "That was the tourist bureau, right? How was it?"

"We got Selene's Rotom Dex upgraded," Hau said. "Now it can take pictures too!"

"What a wonderful helper you are, Rotom!" Lillie said.

As if on cue, the Rotom Dex floated out of my bad and snapped a picture of Hau, Lillie, and me. I felt a little blinded after the flash.

"Rotom!" I said accusingly.

Hau laughed. "What was that for, Rotom? Go and put that little trickster back in your bag, Selene."

I tried grasping the Rotom Dex, but it flew out of my reach. " _Look, a Meowth!_ " it said suddenly.

I whipped around and, sure enough, a Meowth sat in the street staring up at me with big eyes. Except... it did not look like any Meowth I had seen. "Is that really a Meowth? Why is it gray and not cream like my mom's?"

" _Alolan Meowth are different from Kantonian Meowth,_ " Rotom said. He closed in on the cat and snapped a picture. " _Alola has many regional variants like this one._ "

"I think I saw this Meowth back in the schoolyard," Lillie said. "Selene, I think it's following you."

I looked at her in surprise. "Why would it do that?" The Meowth strolled towards me and rubbed against my leg. It purred when I bent down to stroke its back, and I noted it was female.

"Maybe it smells your mom's Meowth on you," Hau suggested. "You should try to catch it. It would be so cool to see an Alolan and a Kantonian Meowth in the same place!"

"What do you think, Meowth?" She did seem really sweet. The cat Pokémon back away and meowed, seeming happy. "Okay, I'll battle you then."

"Let's go over here." Hau motioned to a patch of grass on the side of a building.

So the group of us headed that way. I was pleased to see the Meowth had followed us. Then I released my Litten, and the battle began.

It was neat to battle with two cat Pokémon. The Meowth was quick, and I soon realized it was a dark type. However, a few good Embers from Sun did her in. I tossed a Pokeball, and the Meowth was easily caught. I thought through a bunch of names before deciding on 'Kiku.' I returned Sun to give him a rest and then turned to my companions.

"That was awesome!" Hau said.

"So that's how you catch a Pokémon," Lillie said thoughtfully.

"That made me famished! Let's go get some food, Selene. Lillie, will you come with us?"

Lillie shook her head. "I think I will get some shopping done."

"Suit yourself. Come on, Selene."

I was grateful he did not drag me along with him this time. Still, I had to jog to keep up with his quick steps. Wherever we were going seemed a long ways away, and I was grateful when we finally stopped in front of a shop that had a Slurpuff as its sign.

"Well, here we are!" Hau said loudly. "If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em!"

I eyed the shop warily. "What is this place?"

"This is the Malasada Shop. Come on and try one with me!"

He seemed even more excited than usual, so I decided to humor him for a bit. Once inside, we both ordered a sweet malasada and then found seats at a table for two. It turned out that malasadas were big doughnut-like fried pastries with powdered sugar on top. Pokémon apparently liked them as well, so Hau and decided to share with our Litten and Rowlet.

"They're good, aren't they?" Hau said between bites. "They even have takeout malasada you can give to your Pokémon later to heal their status conditions! That's the coolest thing ever, right? But you can only have one of each once a day. I suppose they would run out too quickly because they're so amazing." He paused as his eyes searched my face. "You don't talk much, do you, Selene?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _You talk_ too _much._ "You're not giving me a chance to say anything."

Hau blinked. Then it seemed like the realization dawned on him. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll stop talking while I eat this delicious malasada. You go ahead and say anything you want!"

 _Now that I'm on the spot._ I did not trust that he could remain silent for long, so I racked my brain about something, _anything_ , we could talk about. I flushed when I noticed that the other patrons would cast us occasional glances. They did not think we were on a date, did they? That was the last thing I wanted. I clenched my fists. _Think of something, quick!_

Hau calmly gazed at me while he ate his treat. Was it possible his presence was even more unsettling when he was _not_ talking? I needed to find something to ask him that would not generate an annoying exclamation. My eyes landed on our Pokémon enjoying their food. "Why did you choose a Rowlet as your starter?"

"Oh, that's easy!" He seemed relieved that he was allowed to talk again. "Rowlet is a grass and flying type, and that's an awesome combination! Don't you think it would be amazing to soar over the ocean? Plus, its final evolved form is part ghost, which is even more awesome! And Feathers is really cute, don't you think? We felt pulled to each other." He smiled at his Pokémon. "Why did you choose Litten?"

I busied myself by taking a bite of malasada. I should have known this was coming. Looking at Sun someone gave me the courage to answer as honestly as I could. "I guess I like cat Pokémon. Could be because of my mom's Meowth. They're very independent and do their own thing but extremely affectionate once you've earned their trust."

"You must be a very patient person then."

I looked up at meet his gaze, and the sincerity in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. "I - I guess so." This was the realest conversation we had ever had, and for some reason it made me extremely uncomfortable. I had almost finished my dessert, so I stuffed the rest in my face and stood up. "I want to go see my in the city." I refuse to look him in the eye.

"Okay!" Hau said cheerfully like nothing was different. "But let's go get some takeout first!"

"Th-that's not necessary," I said, following him to the register with Sun on my heels.

"It's no trouble at all." He accepted two paper bags from the cashier and then handed one to me. "Here you go! It's on me." He flashed me again.

I smiled weakly. "Th-thanks."

Feathers flew onto his shoulder, and we walked outside. "That was a great experience!" he said, spreading his arms out wide. "Now that I've got some fuel in me, I wanna go right down to the marina and scream out loud: 'Watch me, Tutu!' No... 'Watch me, world! I'm gonna beat even my old gramps someday!'"

Alarmed, I grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "You really shouldn't!"

Hau just laughed. "I seriously want to go have some beach time. How about you?"

I hesitated. Visions of treacherous water passed in my mind, and it suddenly felt hard to breath. I let go of Hau and took a step back. "I - I think I'll go check out some more shops. Sun doesn't like the water anyway."

"Okay, I'll catch you later then!" He took off running towards the beach while his Rowlet flew above him.

I sighed and shook his head. He was an interesting one, that was for sure. I glanced down at Sun. "Shall we go?" The Litten meowed in response.

I roamed around the city for a while, taking everything in. Eventually I spotted Lillie exiting a shop and jogged over to her. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Selene," Lillie said. "Here, I have something for you." She held out a makeup bad and lens case. "I received it inside the apparel shop here. I didn't even buy anything, but they said I was the 99,999th customer to visit the store. But I already have the same set, so I thought that maybe you might want them."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and accepted the items. "Sure, than you."

"It looks like we have something in common now, don't we, Selene?"

I chuckled. "I guess so."

"I think I'm going to go see if the professor needs any help with anything. Will you be able to find your way home alone?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Good luck with the professor." From what I had seen, she would be needing it.

Lillie smiled. "Thank you. Alola, Selene."

After she departed, I returned Sun to his Pokeball and headed inside the apparel shop. I found they actually had some pretty cute clothes. I decided on a red shirt with an Alolan floral design and black shorts. I felt pretty pleased with myself as I returned to the streets.

The sky had gotten darken since I had been inside. The sun sure does set early in Alola. I decided I better get home before it got dark. It took a moment for me to orient myself, but then I was on the path out of the city. I had not gotten far when I heard a voice behind me.

"Selene! Are you going home?"

I turned around to face Hau. "Yes. Lillie already left, and I don't want my mom to worry."

Hau placed his hands behind his neck and smiled. "Do you mind if I walked you home? I would love to see a real Kantonian Meowth."

I hesitated. I had been looking forward to a silent trip home, but it would be nice to have backup in case something happened. And he was mostly harmless. "That's fine with me."

Hau grinned. "Great! I can't wait!"

The walk was actually not that bad. Being in nature somehow made me more tolerant of Hau's chatter. Or maybe my tiredness made me more sociable. Either way, reaching my house in a good mood felt like a success.

"Mom?" I said as I opened the door. "Are you home?"

"Hello, sweetie," Mom said as she popped her head out of the kitchen. "You were out late. Oh! You brought a boy home!" She rushed over to shake Hau's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you! I hope you've been good to my little girl."

I groaned, suddenly regretting my decision to let Hau accompany me. "Mom, please don't start."

Hau laughed. "It's nice to meet you too. Selene is great! School was not very fun, but we had a great time in town!"

"Meow?"

Hau let out a loud gasp. "The Kantoin Meowth!" He raced over to the poor normal Pokémon and scooped him up. "You're so cute!"

"Be careful with him, Hau," Mom warned.

Hau set Meowth onto the ground and continued to observe him. "Selene, show your Mom your Meowth!"

"You caught a Meowth, honey?"

I pulled out Kiku's Pokeball. "Yes, and she's different from this Meowth here." I released her from her confines. "Her name is Kiku."

Kiku looked around the room curiously. Then she spotted my Mom's Meowth. The two of them slowly walked toward each other. After cautiously sniffing each other, they meowed in greeting.

"Aw, that's adorable," Mom said. "You made a good choice with that one."

"I have to get home now, but thanks for letting me see them together!" Hau said. He appeared to be bubbling over with excitement.

I gave him a small smile. "No problem. Have a good night, Hau."

"Night!" He dashed out the door and was gone.

"So, he seems like a nice boy," Mom said in a knowing tone.

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing going on."

"Sure, honey."

It took some time to convince my mom that Hau was just a friend... if even that. Then I had a nice, relaxing evening at home. Luckily, the Pokémon school did not give out homework. I unloaded my bag and found the big malasada takeout Hau had bought for me. I smiled despite myself.

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, that was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it. I made the Pokémon School more like the school in the anime. I thought it made more sense this way. I want to slow down the journey to make it more than the few days it seems to take in the game. That being said the next couple of chapters will mostly be about events not in the game. Stick with me for that!


	5. Chapter 4

_November 28, 2016_

I'm sorry I've been neglecting this journal. Since I've been in school, the days have been so similar that all of my entries would be rather short. I've decided to wait until I have something exciting to write about. Like today. But first let's catch up.

I've attended school for a week now. It's actually not that bad. The lessons are interactive and include plenty of chances to battle. Lunch is at 11:30. There is a small cafeteria or we can bring our own food. I enjoy trying new Alolan food every day. When 2 o'clock hits, we're free to go.

I usually end up exploring Haua'oli City with Lillie and/or Hau. I've become quite fond of Lillie. She is quiet, sweet, and thoughtful. She does not talk about her past but neither do I. It's a nice, unspoken rule that we don't have to reveal too much to each other. We simply enjoy the other's Pokémon. I tell her what it's like to be a Pokémon Trainer and she entertains me with stories about Professor Kukui's antics.

Hau is a different story all together. I know he means well and most of the time I can tolerate him, but sometimes it is tiring to have to endure his endless bubble of loud enthusiasm. I must be very patient after all to have lasted so long. Really, who's that excited all the time? Even if he is, he doesn't have to go shouting it to the world every chance he gets.

The one time I did get a chance to roam the city alone, something interesting happened. I was exploring the Marina when I ran into Captain Ilima, the captain of the first trial. Apparently, he is also a student and recognized me from school. Before we could get into a real conversation, two thugs dressed in black and with bandanas tied over their mouths calling themselves Team Skull sauntered over to us. It seemed they wanted to steal Ilima's Pokémon, but he did not seem frightened at all.

"Who are these guys?" I whispered to him, but I only received a smile in response. They honestly looked like lame copycats of a real gang.

"What, what?! Why you trying to act hard when we're already hard as bone out here, homie?" the first grunt said.

"Oh, let's check these fools," said the second.

It looked like they weren't going away, so Ilima and I each took a grunt to battle. I honestly expected it to be a harder fight, but Sun easily the Zubat. Afterward, the two thugs ran away in fear.

"My thanks to you and your Pokémon," Ilima said. "That was some excellent battling. You're taking the Island Challenge, right? Come find me after you graduate and I'll see if you're ready to take on my trial."

I smiled. He seemed nice enough. "Thank you."

So that's how I met Melemele Island's captain. But enough of that. Today was supposed to be a good day. Today before class I challenged Hiromi to a battle. For some reason, Lillie and Hau wanted to watch. Even Kukui, who had stopped by for a guest lecture, decided to be part of the audience.

Once I got focused, I drowned them all out and fought hard with Sun. I knew the Pikipek's tricks this time, so I was able to maneuver around them. I still only got in a few good this, but that was all that was needed. After a grueling battle, my Litten and I came out victorious. Hau cheered while Lillie politely clapped.

"Wow, you've gotten strong," Hiromi said as he returned his Pipipek to his Pokeball. "Congratulations."

"Yes, that was excellent," teacher Emily said. "Now you only have three more students to defeat."

"But you can worry about that later," said Kukui. "Right now you should celebrate! Woo! I'll let your mom know about your spectacular victory!"

"Yeah!" Hau exclaimed. "Let's celebrate after class!"

"No ditching," Emily warned.

We didn't ditch, though I did spend most of the class daydreaming about future victories. The day seemed to drag on even longer than usual. Finally, we were all free to go. Hau wanted to rush into the city right away, but Kukui stopped us just outside the school.

"I told your mom about your victory, cousin, and she is mighty proud of you!" he said. "She wants all three of you over for dinner to celebrate, yeah! I already let Hala know, Hau."

Hau grinned. "Awesome!"

"Thank you," said Lillie. "Will you join us, professor?"

Kukui shook his head. "I won't get in your way. Have a good time!"

I hurried to Haua'oli City with my companions before I could draw any more unwanted attention. I was pleased about my victory, but everyone did not have to make such a big deal about it. I had not even beaten my first trial yet.

After buying malasadas, Hau played in the ocean with his Pokémon while Lillie and I sat in lounge chairs on the beach. I may not like water anymore, but nothing beats soaking in the sun and gazing out at the beautiful view! Sun lay in the sand beside him, and he purred when I stroked his back.

"Your Pokémon sure are fond of you," Lillie noted. "I am amazed at how they continue to fight for you even when they're hurt."

"It's just like humans and sports, I guess," I said. "Some sports dangerous and cause a lot of injuries, but people still do it for the love of the game. Pokémon naturally battle in the wild, and oftentimes it's more serious with higher costs. If they're with a trainer, they can battle for fun and get their injuries treated right away."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Pew!"

Lillie gasped as the duffle bag shook. She sat up and struggled to keep it closed in her lap. "Oh, Nebby! I know you want to enjoy the beach too, but it's too dangerous." She sighed and shook her head. "He's become even more restless lately."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. I understood how Nebby must feel like he was missing out on all the excitement. There had to be a better solution than this current arrangement. "You know, Lillie, maybe Nebby wouldn't be so restless if you let him come out more – maybe even let him have a friend or two."

Lillie eyed me warily. "I agree, Selene, but I just can't risk it. I do let him out in my room, but I don't have any Pokémon for him to play with."

I considered this for a minute. "Well, maybe you could let him play with my Pokémon in my room tonight."

"Oh, that does sound like an excellent idea! Thank you, Selene."

"Pew!"

She chuckled. "And Nebby thanks you too."

I smiled at her bag. "No problem." I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. "I know you don't like battling, but would you consider becoming a trainer for other reasons? Not everyone has to take the Island Challenge or compete for gym badges."

"Oh, but I would still need to learn to battle, wouldn't I?"

"Sure. It would be good to know for self-defense in case your Pokémon was attacked. But battling doesn't have to be negative. It has a protective feature."

"Yes, I suppose." Her voice sounded hesitant. "I still don't know if I could do it."

I opened my eyes and looked at her with an encouraging smile. "It's alright. There are all different kinds of trainers out there. My mom loves watching battles, but when she was a trainer she preferred Pokémon Contests."

"What's a Pokémon Contest?" She appeared moderately curious.

"They're really fun! The trainers are called coordinators, and in the first round of the contest they show off their Pokémon's moves in an artistic and beautiful way. Only if you pass that round do you get to battle. Even then, the battles are more about style and grace then harming your opponent."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

I smiled. "I was never interested in competing myself, but they're a lot of fun to watch. Pokémon Contests originated in Hoenn and eventually found their way into Kanto. And that's not the only option you have as a trainer. In Kalos, female trainers perform in competitions that usually contain no battling at all. They find other ways to showcase their bond with their Pokémon."

Lillie placed a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "There certainly are many ways to connect with Pokémon. You've given me a lot to consider."

"If you ever want to know anything else, I'm right here!"

She giggled. "Thank you, Selene."

Our conversation faded away at that point, but I did not mind. I enjoyed simply listening to nature. It was very peaceful and relaxing. This was how _I_ liked to celebrate. I closed my eyes and gave into the moment.

My eyes shot open when I felt water drip onto my body. Then I saw Hau's face a meter from mine and screamed. Startled, he backed away and steadied himself before he fell on the sand.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were awake!" he exclaimed. He had taken his shirt off to swim, and his body was dripping wet.

I looked down at my body and began to panic. He had been leaning over me, so now I was wet. "You got water all over me!" I leapt to my feet and tried to rub the water away with my hands.

Hau laughed. "It's only water."

I glared at him. "Mind your own space."

"Hold on," Lillie said as she carefully stuck her hand in her bag. "I think I have a towel in here." She smiled when she pulled out a small, white hand towel and passed it to me.

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lillie."

"Don't you take showers?" Hau said in confusion. He was still not at all apologetic, I noted.

"It's not the same thing," I mumbled while I worked to dry myself. "You scared me too. Leave me alone until you dry off."

He gave me an odd look. "If you say so. We should head to you place anyway. Your mom is expecting us."

"You better be dry when we get there." I stalked off towards the road. Lillie walked beside me while Hau trailed behind. At least he had the sense to keep his distance.

I had calmed down and Hau had dried off by the time we reached my house. The house smelled nostalgically of Kantonian food, and my mom appeared with an apron and a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Lillie and Hau," she said. "Welcome! And congratulations on your win, Selene!"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'm glad I have this chance to get to know your friends. Dinner will be ready shortly."

I nodded. Hau and I released our Pokémon so they could eat as well. Lillie and I shared a look. We would take care of Nebby later.

My mom served delicious dinner like always. And of course, she had to question my friends about everything. I suppose I should have been lucky she did not ask for embarrassing stories about me - or offer any herself.

To my annoyance, she seemed to have a fascination with Hau, and he eagerly talked on and on about whichever topic came up. Finally, having had enough, I excused myself so Lillie and I could spend some time in my room.

After closing the door, Lillie opened her duffle bag, and a purple streak immediately zipped out and flew around the room. It took a minute for Nebby to calm down, and he then noticed my Pokémon and swooped down to greet them.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Lillie. "I think this is good for Nebby. And dinner was delicious!"

I smiled. "I'll let my mom know you approve." My smile faded when I realized I could still hear Hau and mom's voices through the door. "If I can separate her from Hau..."

Lillie giggled. "I think it's sweet they've taken a liking to each other."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. She'll be expecting me to bring him over more now. And after he got me wet today..."

"Do you have a problem with being wet?" Lillie gave me a concerned look.

I hesitated. I am not ready to tell anyone the truth just yet. "No, I don't like being wet, but I don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time."

Lillie nodded. "I understand."

The mood lightened when we started to play with the Pokémon. All of them seemed to have a blast. Before we knew it, Lillie announced it was time she got home. I helped her catch Nebby and get him into her bag, and then we marched into the living room.

"Hello, sweetie," mom said from the kitchen washing dishes. "It looks like you two had fun."

"We did," I said. "Where's Hau?" I looked around but saw no trace of the boy.

"He's in the restroom. You know, he's a very nice boy. You chose well. Just be careful." She winked.

I groaned. That was it! I had to set the record straight once and for all! "I told you there's nothing going on between us."

"Not now, of course, but-"

"No! He's not my boyfriend, and he will never be! He's not even my friend! He's just some guy who keeps following me around!"

Mom's eyes were wide with shock. For once, she had nothing to say.

"Selene..." Lillie said.

"I thought we were having fun."

I spun around to face Hau, standing there dumbstruck. I immediately felt guilty, but there was no way I could take it back now. Besides, this might finally be my chance to get rid of him. "No, _you_ had fun. It's nothing personal, really, I just don't think we're compatible as friends. You're too loud, and I need my peace and quiet."

Something lit in his eyes. "Why didn't you just ask me to? Why keep smiling the time like nothing's wrong?"

"I was trying to be polite! You can't just go around tell people how obnoxious they are!"

Hau's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Maybe you should. It's better than being a liar!" With that, he stormed to the door. "Come on, Lillie."

I turned to Lillie to see her torn with indecision. "I'm sorry, Selene," she finally said in a soft voice. "I'll see you later." She gave my mom a small smile. "Thank you for dinner." Then she bowed her head and scurried out the door after Hau.

After they were gone, I let out a long breath. "That did not go as planned."

"I should say not." My mom put her hands on her hips and gave me a sharp look. "That was extremely rude, Selene."

"Well, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just snapped. At least he knows the truth now, right?"

Mom frowned. "I don't understand your problem. If there's conflict, why don't you just work it out?"

I sighed. "It's not that easy, Mom."

"It should be!" Her arms fell to her sides in defeat. "Honestly, Selene, he's a nice boy who obviously wants to be your friend. You should give him a chance."

A wave of irritation rolled over me. "I've given him plenty of chances. I'm going to bed. Good night, mom." I strolled past her straight to my room. I ignored the stares my Pokémon gave me as I flopped onto my bed.

Of course I made the right choice. There's no doubt in my mind. That boy was driving me crazy. I'm looking forward to a nice, relaxing day tomorrow. There's no way I'm going to regret this. Not at all. You'll see. Just wait.

 _Selene_


	6. Chapter 5

_December 5, 2016_

Another event week has passed. Let's start at the beginning.

Hau ignored me the day after I yelled at him. I did not really expect anything different. At lunch, he sat with a group of students I had not bothered to get to know. I thought I would have to eat alone when Lillie sat across from me.

She gave me a small smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you going to apologize with Hau?"

I frowned. "Why should I? I finally got him to leave me alone."

"But he was hurt by what you said. Don't you want to make up with him?"

I looked over at the other side of the lunch room where he chatted with his classmates. I heard him give a long, unnecessarily loud laugh. Then I returned my attention to my food. "No, I'm good. He'll get over it. He probably was only hanging around me because I was a novelty to him. He'll find something new and shiny tomorrow."

Lillie shook her head. "He's not a Rockruff. I don't think you're giving him enough credit. I think he could be good for you. You're so serious all the time. What's wrong with having a little fun every now and then?"

I sighed. "I don't have time to mess around. I have goals to accomplish. I can't let anyone get in my way."

"What about your friends?"

I moved my food around with my fork. "Friends are great, but they're not my focus right now. I'm trying to fulfill my dream with my Pokémon. I don't need anyone else."

Lillie grew quiet. After a minute, she said in a soft voice: "Maybe they need you. I did once."

I looked up at her in surprise. Her eyes held an emotion I could not place. Without another word, she stood up, picked up her tray, and walked to Hau's table. I told myself it was better this way.

I found myself in an irritable mood for the next several days. I did not understand it. I had thought Hau's antics were what bothered me, so why was I even unhappier now? And it was not guilt that I was feeling. It was not that Lillie was unhappy with me either. She did not spend as much time with me as before, but she still talked to me like normal.

I should have relished the silence. This was what I wanted. I had had trouble making friends since my brother died, and my old friends eventually abandoned me because of my somber attitude. I convinced myself I did not care. Maybe part of me even believes I do not deserve friends for what I let happen to Elio.

The long walks on my own started to drive me crazy. I think I even began to bug my Pokémon. With the silence came a lot of time to think, and I realized why that was a problem. I had not noticed that my nightmares had become less frequent until they came back in full force. It seemed my mind had nothing better to do than bring up images from my past. I wanted to focus on my future, but somehow that seemed out of reach.

I challenged Joey, the second trainer at school, on Friday. It was my Meowth against his Butterfree. I thought I tried my hardest, but stupid mistakes kept messing me up.

"Are you sure your head's on right?" Joey said after his victory. "Sort your life out before you take me on again."

His words stung. I did not know what I was supposed to do. I talked it over with Lillie, but she did not have any helpful suggestions. There was no way this could be about Hau. Had I become so used to him that even his absence affected me? Lillie suggested that what happened with Hau was only a symptom of something deeper. Thankfully, she didn't pry.

Over the weekend I found myself with nothing to do except train at home with my Pokémon. Eventually that wore on my, so I lounged in my room with Sun. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I just need to graduate school," I muttered. "That must be by problem."

I heard the sound of paws padding on the ground. Then Sun leapt up onto my stomach, and he held something in his mouth. I took the rectangular paper from him and looked it over.

My heart dropped. It was a photo of Hau and his Rowlet I had Rotom conspicuously take for me. Hau was sitting in the sane stroking his Pokémon's head while the Rowlet had a look of pleasure on his. I had taken the photo because it was the most serene I had ever seen the two.

I looked at Sun, and he meowed. I frowned. "You think I should make up with him too?" The Litten nudged the hand that held the photo.

I closed my eyes and sighed. What was happening to me? What kind of person was I becoming? I wondered what Elio would do in this situation. I bet he would have loved Hau. Maybe I would have too back then...

It suddenly felt too claustrophobic in my small room. I lifted Sun into my arms and hopped off my bed. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own, for I soon found myself in the middle of Iki Town. I had been a while since I had been there. It appeared just as I had left it. I became irritated with myself for coming here, but when I turned around to leave, I heard a familiar voice call out to me:

"Ho! Selene! It's nice to see your face around here."

I turned around and smiled weakly at the kahuna. "Alola, Kahuna Hala. I thought you might not want to speak with me."

"Why would that be? Oh, you must be talking about your little tussle with Hau. Yes, I've heard all about that." He smiled.

I blinked. "You're not mad?"

Hala let out a large belly laugh. "Not at all! I do not want to get in the middle of drama amongst the young ones. And I know Hau can be a lot to handle. He was a ball of energy just like I was."

My eyebrows rose. "You were?"

He smiled and nodded. "And so was my daughter - Hau's mother. I remember when she started her Island Challenge." A look of nostalgia crossed his face. "She ran into a young lad from another island also on his challenge. The two of them were so different that they fought like crazy. But at the end of their journey, they learned to work together and rely on the other's strengths."

"That's a nice story, but what does it have to do with me?"

Hala placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "I do not want to tell you who you should be friends with, but you look kind of down. You seem to be a remarkable young girl, but everyone has their weaknesses. Part of growing up is learning how to work with others to make up for them."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "Hala, what happened to Hau's mother?"

This time the kahuna's smile was tinted with sadness. "She passed away about seven years ago. Hau was mighty broken up about it. We both were. If you can believe it, he was very down until he decided to make a change in his life. I think some of his energy comes from knowing the dark part of life. He chooses to live in the light despite it." He dropped his hand and smiled brighter. "What you do is up to you, young miss. I just thought this was something you should know. I won't think less of you whatever you decide to do."

I nodded. "Thank you, kahuna."

I thought about his words on my walk home. Why had I assumed Hau had not known any trauma in his past? Knowing the truth, I now found his attitude remarkable. Plus I felt even guiltier than before. Maybe he was the one who was better off without me. I knew I had to do something to set this straight.

Hau continued to ignore me at school the next day. I tried to catch him once classes finished, but he ran off before I could stop him. I figured he would go to Haua'oli City, so I headed there myself. On the way, I racked my brain for ideas. Then it hit me.

I stopped by the malasada shop for takeout and then began my search. I did not have to look far. I stepped onto the beach and saw Hau sitting in the sand, gazing out at the ocean.

I took a deep breath. This was my chance to be honest - totally honest this time - and I could not screw it up. I plastered a smile on my face and sauntered over to him. "Hey, Hau," I said in as cheery a voice as possible. "I wanted to apologize for last week, so I got you this." I held the bag out to him.

Recognition lit Hau's face when he saw the bag, but he quickly hid his smile and gave me a skeptical look. "You think you can just pay me off with a malasada and say you didn't mean it?"

My smile faltered. "No. I meant what I said. I just realized I was wrong and wanted to explain why."

"Oh. Okay." He grabbed the bag and pulled out the malasada. "You can sit." He motion to the spot next to him.

I took my time getting comfortable in the sand. I found I could not look right at him, so I focused on my hands instead. "You did annoy me, but you're right that I should have told you earlier. I've been dealing with my own issues, and I think you were just an easy target." I dug up sand with my hands and squeezed. "I used to be a lot more fun, and now I realize I've been taking everything way too seriously."

"That's for sure! We're still kids, Selene. And I can be serious, too."

I was surprised by the sincerity in his voice, which gave me the courage to finally look him in the eye. "I know. I figured that out. It was a silly assumption. I guess it's been a long time I've met someone as enthusiastic as you that it caught me off guard. I had everything all planned out, but you're too unpredictable."

Hau grinned. "But there's no fun in having everything predictable! You need to learn to enjoy life a little more - or relearn it, it sounds like." He paused. "And I'm sorry too. I should have noticed I overwhelmed you. I'll try to tone it down a bit if you try to relax more."

I nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable arrangement."

"So does this mean we can be friends?" His eyes lit with hope.

I smiled. "Yes, Hau, we can be friends." I have to admit the idea still does frighten me, but it also gives a warm and peaceful feeling.

Hau pumped a fist in the air. "Awesome!" Then he held his malasada with both hands and ripped it in two. Smiling, he gave me half. "To celebrate."

I accepted the gift. "Thank you." I bit into the treat, enjoy its sweetness.

"I'd suggest we take a swim, but I don't think that's such a good idea." He looked at me with a mix of curiosity and concern. "Are you really afraid of the water?"

I hesitated. Now might be a good chance to explain. "It's true; I am afraid of the water. In a controlled environment like showers or washing my hands it's not so bad, but I hate water I can't control."

He tilted his head to the side. "Then why did you move to an island surrounded by water?"

"I - I thought it would help me get over it. I lost a brother in an accident on the water a few years ago. I used to love water Pokémon, but now it hurts to be near them." I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again. Somehow, though, talking about the painful memories hurt less than simply thinking about them.

Hau looked at me with compassion. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone." He stared down at his malasada.

"I know. Your grandpa told me about your mom." It was the reason I felt safe confiding in him. I now knew he would understand. "I also lost my father when I was young." I wondered what happened to his father, but when he did not respond I knew not to press it.

Hau bit into his treat and then stared up at the sky. "So, how are you going to complete the Island Challenge if you can't stand water? We have to travel on boats, you know."

I took a bite of my own food. The ocean still appeared formidable to me. How was I supposed to face it? "I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, but maybe I won't be able to do it..." I would not be able to complete my goal after all. I had already failed.

The sound of hands slapping on sand caused me to flinch. I turned to Hau to see a confident look on his face. "I've made a decision!" he announced. "I'm going to help you get over your fear of water!"

I widened my eyes. "That's not necessary."

Hau grinned. "Sure it is. We're friends, right? Don't worry; I won't drag you into the water. You need to overcome this gradually. Your first goal should be to allow yourself to catch a water Pokémon, but that might be too much to start." He appeared to think hard about something. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! Why don't you catch an electric Pokémon? They have an advantage over water types, so it might help increase your confidence when dealing with the water."

That actually sounded like a good idea. "But where would I catch one?"

"I caught my Pichu around here. I bet she can help us locate another one." He stuffed the rest of his malasada in his mouth and stood up. "Come on out, girl." A cute little Pichu soon appeared on the sand. "Can you help us find another Pichu that Selene here can catch?"

The Pichu nodded. Then she bounded off towards the road. Hau and I were soon on her tail.

This was all rather sudden, but I did promise I would light up. The Pichu brought us to a patch of tall grass. It did take some time and effort searching, but finally I spotted another yellow mouse. Taking out Kiku's Pokeball, it was time to battle.

The little Pichu seemed to enjoy the battle - maybe because Hau's Pichu was there. In the end, she did not appear too disappointed to be captured. I let her out immediately, and Hau's Pichu ran over to shake her hand.

"Aw, it's like they're sisters," Hau said with a smile.

"Your name will be Luana," I announced.

At the sound of the name, the Pichu turned to me and climbed up my leg, resting on my shoulder. Hau's Pichu did the same to him.

"We match!" he said.

I chuckled. "We sure do." Not too long ago I would have been horrified of catching the same Pokémon as Hau. But growing up in Kanto, how could I resist the little mouse that would one day evolve into an adorable Pikachu?

And, okay, Hau is not so bad after all.

 _Selene_


	7. Chapter 6

_December 10, 2016_

I beat Joey at school on Tuesday with Kiku. Hau and Lillie were there to watch me this time, and we had a fun afternoon in the city afterwards. Lillie was relieved that Hau and I had made up. Things returned to normal - except better. I marveled at how inadvertently letting my true thoughts be known had turned into a greater good.

I grew bored of exploring the same old areas, so Hau and I decided to take on Route 2 on Saturday. It would take time to travel all the way up there and back down again, and I told my mom not to expect me until that night. Hau was obviously excited about the adventure. I had to admit, it did make me kind of nervous. This was a long time to be together, and I hoped we still got along when the day was through.

We met up in Haua'oli City near the Pokémon Center. Hau waved enthusiastically when he saw me. I smiled as I approached. "Alola, Selene," he said.

"Alola, Hau." My eyes fell to the bunch of daisies in his hand. "What's with the flowers?"

His expression suddenly turned serious. "The cemetery is up near Route 2, and I thought it might be nice to visit."

"That sounds like a good idea." I did not know he could be so sentimental. It was surprising in a good way.

"Yeah, so, Route 2 is this way." He led me down the street and to the right.

I soon saw where Route 2 was _supposed_ to start, but a Tauros was blocking the way again! Thankfully, Kahuna Hala was already there, getting him under control.

"Alola, you two," Hala said when he saw us. "Good to see you two getting along. I've got this ornery creature calmed again, for now." He smiled at me. "Want to try giving him a little pat again? That's the only way he'll get used to you."

I shrugged and reached out my hand to pet the big animal. I smiled when he mooed in response.

"Wow, you're really good with him!" Hau exclaimed.

Hala laughed. "Maybe old Tauros here can feel your love for Pokémon. He sure seems happy to know you. And yet... It still seems to me like Tauros wants to stretch his legs on his own island challenge! Ha!" The Tauros whipped his head up and down and snorted. "What! You want to play tag, now? The Melemele kahuna never loses, friend!" The Tauros turned and fled with the kahuna hot on his trail.

"I see where you get your energy from," I said.

Hau chuckled. "That's tutu for you. Even he knows how to have fun!"

I smirked. "Let's get going before it gets too late." And we were finally off.

We took our time exploring the tall grass along the route. There were Pokémon here that I had not yet encountered, and I found this to be a good chance to train my Pokémon. About an hour later, we made it to the cemetery. A solemn, respectful mood overtook us as we entered.

A few people and Pokémon hovered over gravestones and placed flowers over the graves. I followed Hau to the third row in the back. He stopped halfway down and gazed at the tombstone. For once he was silent but did not need to speak.

While he stood there, I left to find flowers of my own. When I returned, Hau offered me a grateful smile. Then we both placed our flowers on the grave. Images of my father and brother entered my mind. I wondered if they could see me now, wherever they were. I prayed that their souls had found peace.

The mood broke when something purple and round floated up from the grave. Startled, I stared into the creature's black eyes. It has two long strings as arms that bent down and scooped up the flowers we had just laid down. Then it zipped through the cemetery.

Hau and I exchanged bewildered looks. "What was that?" I said.

"I think it was a Drifloon, a ghost Pokémon," Hau said, his eyes wide.

"Indeed, you are correct," said a voice from behind us. We turned to see an old woman watching us with a troubled smile. "That Drifloon has been stealing flowers from graves for weeks. It's such a shame." She shook her head. "So far no one has been able to catch it."

"Then we'll be the first!" Hau declared. "No one steals flowers from my mom's grave and gets away with it! Are you in, Selene?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

The woman smiled. "Be careful, children. Ghost Pokémon can be tricky. There is patch of woods near the cemetery the Drifloon has been seen entering. I would start there."

"Thank you," Hau said. He turned to me. "Let's go!"

We quickly walked through the cemetery and then ran once we were out. I wondered what could be up with the Drifloon. I had heard stories the ghost Pokémon liked to play pranks on humans, but wasn't this taking things too far? Once we entered the woods, we saw the purple balloon flying up ahead.

"There it is!" Hau exclaimed.

I glanced down at my bag. "Rotom, can you help us out?"

The Rotom Dex flew out of my bag and managed to scan the Drifloon from a distance. _"Drifloon, the balloon Pokémon. Stories go that it grabs the hands of small children and drags them away to the afterlife. It dislikes heavy children."_

"That's morbid," I said under my breath.

"Is it trying to lure _us_ away?" Hau said in fear.

 _"That is doubtful,"_ said Rotom. _"You two are much too heavy. Still, I do not want to stick around for this."_ Then he zipped back into my bag.

"Coward," I muttered. To Hau, I said, "We'll just have to keep following it."

A large, old house with black, decaying wood planks soon came into view. A chill past down my spine. It looked like a haunted house, and the Drifloon had just passed through the doors. I glanced at Hau, and he nodded. We had no choice.

We slowed down our steps so we could carefully enter the house. We appeared to be in an old entryway with flickering candles. I wondered who had lived there. The Drifloon flew past some stairs to the second floor.

The steps did not look sturdy at all, and they creaked with each movement. I held my breath until we made it to the top. The Drifloon was already down the hall. I started to jog after it, but the board below me suddenly gave way! I tried to move back on my other foot, but I lost my balance and started to slip through the board.

"Selene!" Hau cried. I grasped his reaching hand before I fell to the first floor. The boy struggled to pull me up a few inches. I managed to grab the wood floor with my free hand and support some of my own weight.

Finally, I was in the clear. I sat against the wall to catch my breath and give my heart a chance to slow down. "Thanks!" I gasped. That drop may not have been enough to kill me, but it certainly would have caused an injury or two.

Hau gave me a weak smile. "Who needs to be careful now?"

I blamed him for rubbing off on me. Still, how could I complain when he saved my life? We stood and continued on our way - very slowly now. We had to check every door because we had lost sight of the ghost Pokémon. Then, at the end of the hallway, we entered a room and saw it.

We were in an old, dusty bedroom with an even older bed pushed to the far end of the wall. At the food of the best sat an end table and on top of that was what appeared to be a closed off vase. No, it was...

"Is that an urn?" Hau whispered.

The Drifloon set the flowers next to the urn on the table, making it part of a huge, growing pile of a variety of flowers. The Pokémon did not look at us, but I had the sense that it was sad about something.

"I - I don't think it's hostile at all," I said in a low voice. "I think it's mourning someone it lost - just like us." I felt compelled to help, so I took a step forward.

"Don't go near it!" Hau warned.

The Drifloon turned to face me when I approached. It made a threatening noise, so I became still and simply observed. Glancing at the urn, I saw the name 'Alice' inscribed on it.

"Is that the woman who used to live here?" I asked.

The Drifloon nodded. It had relaxed a little but still appeared on guard.

"I've lost people I love too," I said in an even tone. "My father and brother. And Hau has lost his mother." I paused. "I understand you want to honor Alice, but everyone who lost people in the cemetery loved them too. It's not right to stop them from honoring their loved ones. Do you understand?"

The Drifloon's body drooped, and he appeared very sad again. He slowly nodded his large, balloon head.

I gave him a small smile. "I bet you're lonely, huh? I used to be lonely, but then I made some great friends to help me get on with my life. If you want, you can come with me. I'll be your friend, and I'm sure my Pokémon would love to cheer you up."

The Drifloon tilted to one side, thinking about it. Then he brightened and nodded enthusiastically.

I smiled and pulled out an empty Pokeball. "Thank you, Drifloon."

The ghost poked the ball with one of his skinny arms. The Pokeball opened and sucked him inside. Hau stood there watching with wide eyes.

"That was amazing!" he said. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "If you're silent and listen, sometimes you can pick up on things you would otherwise miss."

"I'll definitely remember that!" He looked around the room. "How will we get out of here? We don't want another accident!"

I released the Drifloon from his new Pokeball. This time, he greeted me with a happy noise and something that resembled a smile. "You look like a balloon, so you're going to be 'Helium' now, okay?"

Hau laughed. "Good one." The Drifloon appeared pleased as well.

"Can you help get us - and these flowers - back to the cemetery safely?"

Helium nodded and scooped up half the pile of flowers in his arms. Hau and I gathered the rest and then followed him out the door.

Thankfully, there were no more mishaps in the haunted house, and we made it back to the cemetery safe and sound. The old woman still stood there, seeming surprised to see us.

"So, you captured it after all," she said. She smiled when she saw the flowers. "That's a good, Drifloon. It will be impossible to tell where they all belong, so how about we place them evenly among the graves?"

That is just what the four of us did. Afterward, the lady thanked us and set us on our way. Hau and I soon came across an empty field where we stopped to eat and let out Pokémon rest. An hour and a half later, we were off again.

While we were walking and minding our own business, a Delibird flew at me and grabbed my bag with his beak, refusing to let go. "Hey, what's your problem?" I said.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Hau said.

The Delibird let go of my bag and nodded. Then he flew off. Hau and I followed close behind.

The flying type led us to a berry field. He landed near a group of three individuals and pointed at them with his wing. I gasped. Those two Team Skull punks I had run into the other day had cornered an old man who must have been the caretaker of the fields and Delibird.

"You got a lame bunch of berries," said Grunt A. "Now Team Skull's your adversaries! Takin' berries off your hands is just the start of our plans, yo!"

"You can't just steal someone's berries!" Hau said, glaring at the grunts.

"Yeah, just leave him alone," he added.

"Yo, hold up, you're that trainer form the marina!" Grunt B said, pointing straight at me.

"You got a bone to pick with us, homie?" said Grunt A. "You and Cap may have beat us at the Marina, but you won't be so lucky if we get serious, yo!"

"You know these guys?" Hau said.

I sighed. "Unfortunately. Ilima and I had to fend them off when they tried to steal his Pokémon."

"I appreciate your concern, children," the old man said, "but these Team Skull punks do nothing but talk big and act small." Like Ilima, he was not afraid of them at all.

"I think it will be quicker if we just take them on," I said.

"We'll just take your Pokémon along with the berries!" Grunt A declared.

Hau took a Pokeball into his hand, his eyes narrowed at the grunts. "We'll teach you not to mess with us!"

We each took a grunt. I battled Grunt A's Drowsy with my Pichu while Hau battled Grunt B's Zubat with _his_ Pichu. Of course, we were soon victorious, and the two Pichu celebrated by dancing together. The grunts ran off, mumbling threats.

"See? They're nothing to worry about," I said.

"Still, it felt good to beat them," Hau said, smiling at the Pichu.

"You two did quite a number on them!" the old man said as he approached us. "Allow me to thank you for driving off those Team Skull numskulls." He handed us both an oran berry.

"Thank you, sir," Hau said. "We'll get out of your hair now. Come on, Pichu."

The man waved at us as we left with our Pokémon. The Pichu ran ahead of us, poking each other in a game of tag. I chuckled. "You know, they remind me of you," I said.

Hau grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

I smirked. "Sure."

He sudden poked me in the arm. "We should play too. You're 'IT.'"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You're on!" I normally shunned childish games like this, but the day was so bright and warm and I was high on a victory. I laughed as I chased Hau down the path. Maybe he was onto something after all. I felt so surprisingly free. I could not remember the last time I had let loose and enjoyed something just for the fun of it.

I noticed Hau slow down, so I figured this was my shot. I picked up speed as I zeroed in on him. He turned around and put his hands up, his eyes wide. I did not have a chance to stop when I realized he was standing at the top of a hill. I slammed into him, sending us both crashing into the grass. I heard the Pichu yell in alarm as my body rolled down the hill.

Finally, I came to a stop. I pushed myself into a sitting position, feeling dizzy. I noticed Hau on his back near me laughing his head off.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

I dropped onto my back and laughed as well. "You're crazy!"

"Thank you!"

I smiled as I looked up at the sky. I heard the Pichu near us, and it sounded like they were playing again. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Yes, this felt good.

"Selene," Hau said after some time had passed, "can I ask you a serious question?"

"Go ahead," I said.

"What was your brother like?"

My heart skipped a beat. The last person I wanted to talk about was Elio. And yet, after I had caught a glimpse of Hau's sensitivity, somehow I could not deny him the truth. I held in a sigh. "He was confident and serious but also fun-loving. He was great at thinking up creative, elaborate plans. He had a dream he would have done anything to achieve, but he still always had time for me. He loved fire Pokémon..."

"He sounds like he was a great guy."

I smiled. "Yeah, he was."

"My mom was pretty great too. She loved Pokémon and people. She used to sing and dance to cheer me up. She always had a kind word to say about everyone. She never stopped smiling, even in the end."

I wondered what it would be like to lose my mother. My father had been difficult, but there is something special about your bond with the woman who gave birth to you. I do not envy my friend at all. "It must have been tough to see her go." I rolled onto my side so I could look at him. He had his hands tucked under his head as he gazed at the sky.

"As hard as it was to lose your brother, I'm sure." He paused. "But at least we had a chance to know them, you know? At least they had a chance to touch our lives." He smiled. "When I think about all the people who never had a chance to meet my mom, I realize I'm pretty lucky. When you meet someone who affects your life, you remain changed forever. They never really leave you as long as you still love them."

I had nothing to say to his surprising evaluation. I had never thought about it that way at all, and I am still amazed that his happiness comes from a deliberate choice rather than innocence or naiveté. Was it possible he was actually more mature than me?

The Pichu broke the moment when they climbed onto their respective trainers. Hau laughed as he picked his up. "You're done playing?"

I smiled and stroked Luana's ears. "I'm glad you had fun."

"We should get a move on," Hau said. He stood up, placed Pichu on his shoulder, and pointed to a building in the distance. "That's the motel. The Pokémon Center is not far beyond it. We can stop for a drink and then head back."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

So our adventure eventually came to an end. It has been a very long day, and I am surprised at the twists that occurred along the way. It seems there is a lot more I need to learn about Alola than I originally thought. I'll try to remember to have a little fun along the way!

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone! I think this chapter turned out pretty well. I feel like I'm getting better at this as I go along. Let me know what you think, and thanks for sticking with me. The first trial is coming soon! :)


	8. Chapter 7

_December 17, 2016_

I defeated Mia, the third trainer, on Monday. Hau challenged the first three from Tuesday through Thursday, and on Friday we were both ready to face Joseph, the fourth and strongest trainer. I barely managed to defeat his Grimer with my Drifloon, and afterwards, Hau managed a win with his Rowlet.

Kukui and Lillie, who had been watching from the sidelines, cheered along with us. Then Teacher Emily approached with a smile on her face.

"Excellent work, you two," she said. "Now I am curious how you would work as a team, so I'm challenging you both myself!"

"At the same time?" Hau said.

Emily nodded. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course we can," I said.

"Then choose your Pokémon."

I decided to go with my Litten while Hau chose his Pichu. I had never been part of a tag battle before, but I was open to all new experiences. Emily called out a Magnemite and a Meowth.

I soon discovered that the battle was tougher than I thought it would be. Emily's Pokémon naturally worked together, and Hau and I had to come up with a strategy without saying much. Eventually, our Pokémon got in synch. Sun and Pichu learned to help each other and cover each other's weaknesses. In this way, we were able to win the battle.

"We did it!" Hau exclaimed, jumped up and down.

I grinned and gave him a high five. "That was actually fun."

"Yeah, 'cuz you were battling with _me_."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that was it."

"Excellent teamwork!" Emily said. "It's been awhile since I've been so worked up! I'm a bit sad to see you go. Are you sure you don't want to stay in school and take my classes?"

"No way!" Hau said. "We're ready for our first trial!"

Emily chuckled. "Then it's time I dismissed you both from school."

"It's time for your graduation ceremony, oh yeah!" said Kukui. "Follow me!"

He led us outside to the back of the school, where it appeared that a mini party had been set up. There were balloons, games, food, and a cake. Then the rest if our classmates poured out to join us.

"This is just a little something to see you off, woo!" Kukui said.

"Well, then, let's enjoy ourselves, Selene!" Hau said with a grin. "Captain Ilima can wait."

"I – I guess so," I said. I was once again overwhelmed by the generosity of Alolans. I could not imagine something like this happening back home – especially with a newcomer. I truly was blessed to have had the chance to move here.

I did have a good time with my friends and classmates. It was nice to have a break from everything before my trial. Once it was over, I decided I would set out for Verdant Cave the following day. I planned to travel to the motel on Route 2 so I would not waste time. For now, I would spend another night with my mom.

I woke up early the following morning and set out. I did not see Hau anywhere, and I wondered when he would start his day. He said he did not want to travel together because we were supposed to be rivals now. I understood and agreed, but it still felt weird without his presence.

The journey through Route 2 began as peaceful. I did become uneasy when I saw the dark clouds forming ahead. Another thing I appreciated about Alola was the weather. Instead of large storms, there were rain clouds that blasted water on a small area for several minutes and then moved on. However, the signs I saw now reminded me of the grey clouds back in Kanto.

My instincts turned out to be correct. The large drops of water assaulted, and I muttered under my breath as I ran in search of shelter. I soon came along a string of houses. One of them had a roof that overhang a small porch, and I headed straight for it. I did not see anyone around, but I did not think they would mind if I took shelter. I stood under the roof and rubbed my arms to try to get them dry.

I froze when I heard a door creak open. A middle aged couple exited the house, looking worried about something. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I realized they had not even seen me.

"I hope Maggie gets back soon," the man said. "This storm looks like it could be a fierce one." The wind picked up just as he finished speaking.

"Maggie?" I said, hugging myself to stop the shivering from the sudden cold.

The couple turned to look at me in surprise. "Our daughter," the woman said slowly. "Who are you?"

"S-Sorry. I was headed to my first trial, and I just wanted to get out of the rain."

"I hope Maggie knows to get out of the rain," the man said with a grim expression.

"Help!" a shrill voice cried out, making the couple gasp.

The rain made it hard to see well, but there seemed to be a small figure getting closer to the house. As it came into view, I could tell it was a very distraught little girl no older than six years old.

"Maggie!" the woman cried. She rushed out and scooped her daughter up in her arms. "Thank heavens you're safe!"

"But Malla's not!" the little girl cried, flailing her arms and legs.

"Malla?" I said.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Her Meowth. She always runs off in the rain. Maggie must have been searching for her."

"I'm sure Malla will be fine," the woman said as she carried the girl onto the porch.

Maggie continued to squirm in her mother's arms. "No! Malla hates rain!"

"I know how she feels," I said sympathetically.

The girl stopped squirming and looked at me with big eyes. "Will you save her, miss?"

I hesitated. "Well..." The last thing I wanted to do was run out into this downpour.

"You're a trial goer, right?" the man said. "I'm sure you can do it." He cast a concerned look to his wife. "I don't want Maggie to run after her again."

In a snap decision, I made up my mind. I could not live with myself if I abandoned a Pokémon in need. "I'll do it."

The family appeared relieved to hear it. "Thank you, miss!" Maggie said.

I nodded. But if I was going to do this, I would need some support. I found Luana's Pokeball and released the Pichu. "Can you help me find a Meowth, girl?"

Luana nodded and gave me a thumb up. Then she climbed up my leg and rested on my shoulder.

"Where did you last see Malla?" I asked the little girl.

Maggie pointed down the street to the right. "That way!"

"Okay, I'll be right back." I took a deep breath and then bolted off the porch. The rain pounded against my skin, but I kept going.

Thankfully, the rain let up just enough that I would be able to spot a dark colored cat. I somehow forget that I was wet as I searched every place nearby. Finally, I reached a park, and Luana let out a loud exclamation.

I craned my neck up to gaze at a large tree in the middle of the park. There, on the lowest branch, sat an Alolan Meowth. "Malla?" I called it. I breathed a sigh in relief when the cat meowed in confirmation. "You can come down now. I'll take you to Maggie."

The Meowth shook her head. Her claws dug into the branch, and she appeared frightened.

I sighed in frustration. Even though she was on the lowest branch, it was still much too high to for me to reach, and there was no way I could climb up there with the trunk all wet. Maybe that was why the Meowth could not get down. "You'll have to jump, Malla. Don't worry; I'll catch you." I held my arms out under her and gave her an encouraging smile.

Malla shook her head more fiercely and let out a sorrowful cry.

I dropped my arms in defeat. "Come on, Malla..." I wondered what I was doing there and what I had gotten myself into. I was now soaking wet trying to convince a Meowth terrified of rain to jump down from the comforts of a tree.

"I'm afraid of water too," I murmured, "but I still came searching for you because Maggie is worried about you."

"Pi! Pichu Pi!" Luana cried, causing Malla to perk her head up.

I smiled slightly. "Luana is an electric type, so she has an advantage in water. She makes me feel confident in the rain, and she can help you too. Why don't you come down?" I held out my arms again and waited with baited breath.

Ever so slowly, the Meowth unhook her claws and stood on the branch. I gave her an encouraging smile and nodded. Luana continued to talk to her as she crouched down. Finally, she jumped.

The cat landed in my arms, and I let out an 'oof.' Malla was wet and shaking, so I held her close to my body. "Now let's get you home." I turned and ran out of there as quickly as was safe.

I took some time to retrace my steps, but finally I saw Maggie and her parents waiting on their porch. The little girl ripped her arm away from her mother and ran to me when she saw me.

"Malla!" she cried.

The Meowth struggled in my arms, so I loosened them and allowed her to leap at the girl. Maggie laughed as she hugged Malla.

"Thank you so much!" the woman said.

"How can we repay you?" the man asked.

"You don't need to do anything," I said. "I was glad to help." Luana nodded in agreement.

"At least dry off inside and warm up with some soup," the woman said.

"Yes, come inside!" Maggie said eagerly.

I smiled at her. "Alright, if you insist." I honestly did relish the chance to get out of the rain and wait out the storm. So that was exactly what I did.

The soup was delicious and the company excellent. My clothes were even dry by the time the sun made its appearance an hour later. I think everyone and waved as I departed. It was time to get back to my Island Challenge!

Soon arrived at the motel and headed to the front desk to check in. Unfortunately, they were all out of rooms. I should have taken my mother's advice and called ahead, but I did not think it would be very busy. Verdant Cave must be a popular destination in Alola. Luckily, the Pokémon Center accepted guests, so I headed in that direction.

Thankfully, I managed to book a room at PMC. I sat at the cafe and drank some rich tapu cocoa while Nurse Joy had a look at my Pokémon. We were almost ready to take on the first trial!

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?"

I looked up to see a young teenager with a large frame and cocky grin standing in front of the empty seat at my table. I blinked. "No, but I prefer to be alone."

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me. I just want to be alone to mentally prepare for Verdant Cave."

The boy sat down anyway and leaned his elbows on the table. "Oh really? Are you on the Island Challenge? You don't look like you're from around here."

I frowned. Something about this guy gave me the creeps. "I'm not."

"What's your name? After your trial, the two of us could have some fun together." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Now I understood. He _was_ a creep. "I'm not interested."

The boy's smirk fell, and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Are all the girls where you're from so rude?"

I clenched my teeth and forced myself to remain calm. "You must not be from Alola either, for you're the rudest person I've met yet!"

His eyes widened, but before he could say anything else, a voice came over the intercom:

 _"Selene, your Pokémon are all healed."_

I placed my hands on the table and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"We'll see each other again," he called after me.

I shivered at his words. Hopefully he was staying at that old motel. I managed to put a smile on my face as I retrieved my Pokémon from the counter. Then I was out of there.

I met Captain Ilima outside of Verdant Cavern. He greeted me and then led me inside. The cave appeared quite intricate with different levels and various holes and boulders. Someone stood guard in front of an entrance to another part of the cavern.

"Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern!" Ilima said. "I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial. What you should attempt to do is defeat three of the Pokémon that lurk here in their dens. Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave and collect the Z-Crystal there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokémon to succeed."

I nodded. "Makes sense to me." I stiffened when I heard a growl nearby.

"Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Many strong Pokémon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokémon, also resides here. It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial. By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokémon in Verdant Cavern. This is but one of the seven trials you will face during your island challenge, and it begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!"

This did not seem too difficult. I wandered over to the first hole to inspect it. As soon as I bent down to look inside, a Pokémon jumped out at me, startling me. It was a creature I had never seen before. My Rotom Dex named it as Yungoos, a normal type. I released Twitters and prepared to battle. My flying type easily beat the Yungoos with his Rock Smash move.

Satisfied, I moved onto the second hole I had spotted. This one too contained a Yungoos for my Pikipek to battle. After defeating it, I wondered if this was as difficult as it was going to get. Where was that Totem Pokémon Ilima had talked about?

Three holes remained. I saw a Yungoos poke its head out of the hole on a ledge, so I ran right towards it. However, I found nothing after inspecting the hole. The Yungoos then poked its head out of a hole down below. But once I reached this one, it poked its head out of the third hole. Was this wack a Yungoos? I could have sworn it laughed at me.

"Yo yo yo!" a voice said from behind me. Those two Team Skull grunts stood on the upper ledge of the cavern.

"It's your berry thief boys, back...back again!" said the said grunt. "Remember us?"

I blinked. Were these guys right in the head? "Sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I see," said Grunt A. "Just 'cause we switched places, you can't tell who we are anymore?!"

"Who cares about that anyway?!" said Grunt B. "We're here to mess her trial up, yo!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Yo, let's get that Pokémon, homie!" He sauntered towards me, acting like a gangster.

I rolled my eyes. So they were lunatics and they were following me. I looked at the Pikipek resting on my shoulders. "Let's get this over with, Twitters."

The flying type nodded and took off. The Team Skull Grunt called out his Drowsy again. This battle was actually a little harder than the last time I battled him. However, my little bird still managed to pull it off even after battling those Yungoos. What's more: afterwards, he evolved into a Trumbeak!

"That's the way we do it!" I said with a grin. In response, Twitters made a noise that sounded like a trumpet.

"What's up with that?" Grunt B said after his friend lost.

"For real, though?!" said Grunt A, seeming shocked that he had been defeated. "I can't get my skull around it! This kid's mad strong, yo!"

"Naw, it ain't even like that. This kid is straight up dangerous, homie!"

"I don't know, man... Isn't this whole place trouble?!" He looked around the cavern with wide eyes.

"Yeah! It totally is, homie! I mean, that thing is so strong that regular Pokémon don't even wanna come out and battle!"

Grunt A looked right at me. "Yo, kid! You know there's a mad strong Pokémon lurking back here somewhere, right? I'd run if I were you."

Grunt B shook his head. "Naw, we're not going out like that! We gotta get our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch that skulking Yungoos, yo!"

"For real?! Fine!" He glared at me. "I got no bones to pick with you!"

The two of them each sat down near one of the holes the last Yungoos had been using. I sighed and shook my head. I would never understand those guys, but at least now there was only one place for the Yungoos to come out. Sure enough, the little Pokémon attacked Twitters once we approached. As a Trumbeak, he defeated the Yungoos even quicker than before.

"Thanks, fellas!" I said to the Team Skull grunts after the trial guide let me into the next room. I was in an open area surrounded by rocks. At the far end of the cave sat a pedestal with a weird rock floating on top. I took a deep breath and started towards it.

Just as I reached out to grab the z-crystal, a threatening growl reached my ears. A huge Pokémon had challenged me to battle! It was Gumshoos, the evolved of Yungoos. I figured this had to be the Totem Pokémon since it seemed to have a stronger aura than the others in the cavern.

This time I called out Sun to battle. It certainly was a tough one. What surprised me most was that the Gumshoos called a Yungoos to fight alongside it. This made it very difficult to get in some good hits! The Litten did not want to rest, so I let him fight until the end. Somehow, Sun figured out how to learn Fire Fang, and this is ultimately what allowed him to win the battle.

"Great job, Sun," I said, scratching his head. "Take a rest now."

"What an incredible Trainer you are!" Ilima's voice echoed throughout the smaller cavern. "For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what I can say. Working in harmony with your Pokémon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! You're a phenomenal Trainer. Congratulations, Selene! The z-crystal from the pedestal is yours now!"

I smiled. "Thank you." I reached out and grabbed the crystal, noting its warmth. Ilima then explained how I used it. It was called Normalium Z, and I would be able to use it to replace any normal type move my Pokémon knew. However, it took a lot of energy and could only be used once in battle. I will be sure to practice later on.

I thanked Ilima again and left Verdant Cavern. All that battling had made me hungry, so I stopped by a close restaurant. Then it was back to the Pokémon Center. I did not want to risk running into that weirdo guy again, so I decided to let my Pokémon rest in the room I have been given. If they really need it, they can see Nurse Joy in the morning.

What a day!

 _Selene_


	9. Chapter 8

_December 18, 2016_

I awoke feeling refreshed and ready to continue my adventure. I entered the Pokémon Center lobby and then headed straight for the café. I needed something to wake me up. I was surprised to find a familiar face already in line.

"Hau!" I said, moving to stand behind him.

Hau turned around and brightened when he saw me. "Hey, Selene! I thought I might see you here. How's it going? Did you defeat the trail?"

I grinned. "See for yourself." I pulled out the z-crystal for him to examine.

Hau gasped. "Whoa! That's so cool! What was it like?"

I chuckled. "Let's get some drinks and I'll tell you all about it."

We both bought a tapu cocoa and then found a table that sat two. I explained the trial to Hau, who kept enthusiastically interrupting me to ask his questions. This time, I did not mind. He was headed to the trial after this, and I wished him luck.

We had just stood up to leave when an irritating voice rang out from behind me:

"There you are, babe. I waited for you last night, but you never showed."

I groaned as I turned around to face the guy who had bothered me the previous way, a cocky grin still plastered on his face. "Just leave me alone already. I told you I'm not interested."

They boy reached out and grabbed my wrist, making me flinch. "Come on, now, if you just give me a chance-"

"She said she's not interested," Hau said form beside me. He had his arms crossed as he glared at the guy.

The guy laughed and continued to hold onto my wrist. "And what are you going to do about it, kid? Go back to playing with your Pokémon and let us have our own fun."

For some reason, the jest irked me. "He's the same age as us." I tried to rip my hand away from him, but he was too strong. His actions were also subtle enough that I knew no one would come to my aid.

The guy yanked me hard, causing me to stumble into his arms. "Age has nothing to do with it. I've seen you around, kid, and clearly I'm more mature-"

"Let her go!" Hau said in a sharp tone while I struggled to get out of the other boy's grasp. I had never seen him look so… angry. Clearly, he was out of practice, for he was not being taken seriously.

"Or what, kid?"

"Or – or I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

The guy laughed, passing the unpleasant vibrations onto me. "You want to battle for this girl?"

"Her name is Selene, and she is not a prize to be won. I'll battle for her freedom."

"Fine, but you'll regret it. I'm Matt, and I never lose. We'll battle outside."

I breathed a sigh of relief when he finally let me go. I rubbed my arms to try to get the feel of him off me.

"Are you alright?" Hau whispered to me as we fell into step together, his expression softened with concern. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Don't worry; there's no way I'm going to lose now."

Jake stopped in a field to the left of the Pokémon Center. "Choose your Pokémon," he said with a smirk. "And I didn't catch your name."

Hau narrowed his eyes at him. He stood slightly in front of me, almost protectively. "It's Hau. Feathers, come help me out!"

The Rowlet emerged from the Pokeball and did a little dive in the air. Then he looked back at his trainer and gave a startled expression. He likely had never participated in a serious battle before. _I_ had never seen Hau serious about a Pokémon battle. I hoped he would be all right.

Matt laughed. "That's it? Wait until you see my partner. Go Growlthie!" A familiar looking dog Pokémon appeared before him. The fire type growled and arched his back. "You're going down, kid. Growlithe, use Ember!"

"Dodge that and use Leafage!" Hau called.

I bit my lip. Feathers was at a clear disadvantage, and I had only seen Hau beat opponents he was strong against. I worried that he was in way over his head.

And yet, there was something different about him in this battle. He was totally focused on winning, and he seemed in synch with his Pokémon. He called moves just at the right moment, and the Rowlet responded with grace and precision. I thought he had just been messing around all this time. Could he actually be strong when it counted?

"Now Peck!" Hau declared.

"Finish him off with Ember!" said Matt.

A panting Rowlet flew into the air. The Growlithe aimed his fire balls well, but Feathers flew between each one. Then he got close enough to the fire type to peck him with his beak. The Growlithe cried out in pain and proceeded to collapse.

"You did it, Feathers!" Hau cheered. "You won!"

The Rowlet turned around and flew into his trainer's arms, making a cooing sound. Hau laughed as he hugged the Pokémon. "You deserve a rest."

It felt like a great weight had lifted form my shoulders. He had won. For me. "That was amazing, Hau!" Without thinking, I flung my arms around him.

I felt Hau flinch in surprise, but then he relaxed and hugged me back. "You're safe now," he whispered.

I pulled away and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

"This is all your fault," Matt growled. He jabbed his finger accusingly at the Growlithe. We'll have a talk later. He returned him to his Pokeball and then shot Hau a sharp look. "You got lucky, kid. I'll get you next time."

"Just don't bother Selene again!" Hau said.

Matt grunted as he departed the area.

Hau placed his hands behind his neck and chuckled to himself. "That sure was interesting."

I smiled. "I'm glad it ended well. I guess now you can start your trial."

A concerned look crossed his face. "Are you sure I should leave you alone? What if that guy comes back?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. He'll be too embarrassed to show his face to us anytime soon. You need to accomplish your goal. I'll just explore Route 3."

Hau nodded. "I'll see you later then."

I smiled as I turned to leave. "Good luck on your trial."

"I'll beat it for sure!"

"I'm sure you will." I felt light as I headed to Route 3. I had not gone far when suddenly Professor Kukui blocked my path.

"Selene," he said, "you completed your first trial, yeah?"

I held up my z-crystal. "Yep, I finished it yesterday afternoon."

Kukui grinned. "Then it's time you learned about z power. Woo!"

He proceeded to give me a brief tutorial on z moves. I had to let my Pokémon hold the crystal, and then when I wanted to use the move, I did a particular pose. It seemed like it would take some time to get down.

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" Kukui said suddenly. "I lost Lillie somewhere on Route 3. Think you could spare some time to help look for her, Selene?"

"Of course," I said.

"Thanks, cousin. Let's split up and find her, yeah!"

I traveled further down Route 3, looking for my friend. Several minutes passed with no sign of her. Finally, I found a small cave I figured I would check out. Upon entering, I found myself in a large field of flowers, and at the edge of the meadow stood Lillie with her back to me!

"Nebby!" Lillie called. "Nebby, come back!"

I jogged over to her. "Nebby's gone again?"

Lillie glanced at me and nodded. "Nebby ran off into the meadow here, and after he got into so much trouble on the bridge too. What if a wild Pokémon attacks him? He doesn't have any moves he can use to battle!"

"I'll get him back for you," I said. I could just make out Nebby's purple form all the way on the other side of the meadow. I took a deep breath and headed into the flowers.

The flowers were large and clogged my senses. A few wild Pokémon attacked me on the way, but I easily fended them off. Several minutes later, I reached Nebby. He looked at me with innocent eyes like he had done nothing wrong. I was glad he let me gather him in my arms and take him back to Lillie. When I reached her, he flew away from me and happily greeted her.

"Oh, you!" Lillie said. "Thank you, Selene."

I nodded. "No problem."

Nebby returned to the bag, and then we headed out of the cave. I paused to consider which direction to go to meet back up with Professor Kukui, and then suddenly Hau ran up to us.

"He-e-ey, Selene," he greeted me. "Oh, and Lillie's with you too."

"Finished your trial already?" I said.

Hau grinned. "That's right. Hey, I wanna see if I learned anything from my trial. Let me battle you again!"

"You're on!" I stepped back to give us room. Then I called out Kiku. Hau chose his electric type, and I was surprised to see it was a Pikachu. Pichu must have evolved. I wonder how long it will take mine to follow suit.

Anyway, Pikachu defeated my Meowth, but then I called on Sun, who defeated Pikachu and Feathers. The Litten purred in pleasure before rubbing against my leg. I felt lucky to have such a reliable partner.

"So you and me both beat that Totem Pokémon, huh, Selene?" Hau said. "Looks like we're getting pretty strong! But I wonder if I'll ever really be able to beat my gramps at this rate."

"But you beat Matt who was pretty strong," I pointed out. "With a little more training, I'm sure you can do it."

Hau smiled slightly. "Thanks, Selene."

"Who's Matt?" Lillie asked curiously.

Before I could answer, Kukui jogged over to us and said: "Hey there, Selene. I knew I could count on you. Thanks for tracking Lillie down for me!"

I smiled. "No problem."

We chatted for a bit, and then Kukui, Hau, and Lillie started back for Iki Town. I decided to slow down and explore Route 3 for a little while. I also needed to train my Pokémon before I took on Kahuna Hala.

I walked across a bridge – a stable bridge, thankfully – and came across a trainer grumbling to himself. Apparently, in the grassy field to the left, there was a strong Pokémon who challenged every trainer it came across and did not stop until it defeated every single one their Pokémon. Curiosity got the better of me, so of course I headed straight for the field.

Right as I stepped into the tall grass, a Bagon jumped into my path and growled at me. I could not help but smile. This was my first dragon type I had come across, and I wanted to catch it! I called out Twitters first.

The trainer had not been lying; the Bagon _was_ strong. She defeated Twitters, Kiku, Luana, _and_ Helium without breaking much of a sweat. The only Pokémon I could defeat were the allies she called. At one point, I tried to throw a Pokeball at her, but she just batted it away with her claw.

"What's with this Pokémon?" I said in frustration.

Rotom flew out of my bag and hovered near my head. _"Bagon dream of the day they will evolve into a Salamence and learn how to fly. Perhaps this one wants to be caught by a strong trainer so it can achieve its dream."_

The Bagon's expression softened at this, so I assumed the Rotom was correct. "I can help you achieve your dream," I said. "I'll show you I'm strong enough. Go Sun!"

The Litten growled, his fur on end. This was my last Pokémon. "Be prepared, Bagon! Sun never loses! Sun, use Ember!"

Sun opened his mouth and spat out his fire balls. The Bagon dodged these while she ran towards the fire type. "Now Fire Fang!" Sun turned on her as soon as she was in range and delivered a powerful blow.

The battle raged on for some time. I could have been imagining things, but it appeared to me that the Bagon had lightened up and was actually enjoying herself. Perhaps she had decided I was a worthy enough trainer for her. There was only one way to find out.

"Hold on, Sun!" I said, and the Litten froze in place. The Bagon, now panting, eyed me warily. I grabbed a Great Ball from my bag. Then, holding my breath, I aimed the ball and tossed it at the dragon type. She was sucked inside the ball, and it wobbled.

Several seconds later the ball grew still. I grinned as I ran over to retrieve it. "We did it, Sun! We've got a Bagon!" Sun meowed in victory. I smiled at the Great Ball. "I'll name you 'Valerie.' Don't worry; you'll become a Salamence before you know it."

I tucked the ball away and continued on my way with Sun by my side. Valerie was my fifth catch on Melemele Island. Now I had a full team with which to challenge Hala. I hurried home to tell my mom all about my adventures.

 _Selene_


	10. Chapter 9

_December 20, 2016_

I just realized I didn't write an entry after my Grand Trial yesterday! The battle was so exiting that it completely slipped my mind. Let me go back and catch you up.

I trained hard for hours yesterday. I finally felt ready when the afternoon approached and headed straight to Iki Town, where Professor Kukui and Lillie greeted me and wished me luck. I found Hala in the main square. As we prepared for battle on the stage, I noticed the villagers coming out of their houses to witness the event. I smiled when I saw Hau standing next to Lillie and Kukui.

"Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge," Hala said, looking mighty formidable. "I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Shall we begin? The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a Pokémon battle against me, the kahuna! It is known as the Grand Trial. It seems that both you and your Pokémon are prepared to combine your mental and physical strengths to unleash your full power! Well, Selene, you have been entrusted with the Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Now show me you and your partner Sun's full power! Old Hala here will also be going all out. Let the grand trial begin!"

Hala chose a Mankey as his first Pokémon, and I decided to go with Sun. The Litten was revved up and ready to go. I was unused to battling fighting Pokémon, so I got off to a rough start. In the end, Sun's fire type moves won the round for us.

"Not bad," Hala said. "Let's see how you handle my Makuhita!"

I decided to withdraw Sun and go with Twitters after Rotom informed me that flying type moves worked well against fighting types. Sure enough, the Trumbeak's Peck and Pluck attacks soon defeated the Makuhita. I now felt pumped and ready to take on the final Pokémon.

Hala released a Crabrawler. I recognized the Pokémon because Crabrawler were often hidden in berry piles under palm trees. I had already had to fend off a few of them. I paused to consider my options and then pulled out Valerie's Pokeball. I knew she would be disappointed if she did not at least have a shot in this battle.

The Bagon growled as she faced her opponent. She responded immediately to my command to attack, but the Crabrawler slipped out of the way and proceeded to execute his own move. Valerie howled in frustration. Thankfully, her next attack hit the pot, but it did not do a lot of damage. This continued for another minute until Hala activated his z power. He used All-Out Pummeling, a fighting z-move that left me in awe and Valerie on the ground, fainted.

"Now what will you do, Selene?" Hala said with a calm smile.

I hesitated. I could use Twitters again since his flying moves would be very effective. However, Hala could not use a z-move again, and there was something I wanted to try out. "Sun, come back out!" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hoped I did this right. "Breakneck Blitz!" I moved my arms in the motions that Ilima and Kukui had showed me. Sun glowed with power and then moved forward at lighting speed. I watched with wide eyes as he hit his opponent, causing a spark of bright light.

"Way to go, Selene!" Kukui called from the sidelines. "That's how you use a z-move! Woo!"

Hala let out a deep laugh. "Very good, child, but this battle is not over yet."

He was right. Crabrawler had been severely damaged, but he was still standing. Sun managed to dodge his next attack and get close to him to use Fire Fang. It was this move that sealed the victory. Just before I could celebrate, however, Sun started to glow.

"Whoa!" Hau exclaimed. "Your Litten is evolving!"

Sure enough, when the light faded, I saw that Sun had grown and developed orange fur with a weird yellow orb under his neck. While I examined him, Rotom flew out of my bag to explain: _"He evolved into a Torracat. At its throat, Torracat bears a bell of fire. The bell rings brightly whenever this Pokémon spits fire."_

"Sweet!" Hau said with a grin. "You've got a great Pokémon there, Selene. I can't wait to battle him!"

Hala laughed. "Wait until you take me on, boy."

Hau put his hands behind his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I still need more training, so that will probably happen tomorrow."

"Then we'll for Akala Island on Wednesday," Kukui announced. "Oh yeah! Shall we say eleven in the morning?"

I jumped off the stage with Sun. Wednesday was in two days. "That works for me." I pushed down the uneasiness I felt at the prospect of the open water.

A moo made me turn my head. My Tauros friend had suddenly charged into the square. He stood before me, swishing his tail. Hala suggested I set up a ride pager so I could call on Tauros to ride him whenever I wanted. The idea intrigued me, so I agreed. Hala gave me ride gear and showed me how to use the pager. Then I climbed onto Tauros' back. Hau waved at me from down below. Everything sure looked different from up there.

I got off Tauros and thanked him, telling him we could go on an adventure the following day. Ilima then approached and explained he helped develop the ride pager. On Alola, Pokémon and humans worked together to get things done. Ilima requested a battle with me if I had time before leaving the island, and I agreed.

I was prepared to return home when Lillie called out to me. "What is it?" I said. Nebby floated next to her, appearing quite peaceful.

"You see, Nebby is..." She hesitated and started again. "His real home is far away from here, and I want to help him get home. It's like I told you before; Nebby saved my life once when I was in trouble. Now I want to save him! I feel like there's not much I can do on my own, since I'm not a Pokémon trainer, but if I had a real trainer like you helping me, Selene, then maybe... But I probably shouldn't ask a random person to help, right? I know it's just my own wish, and it has nothing to do with you."

I shook my head. "Of course I'll help! You're my friend now, and that's what friends do."

Lillie brightened. "Oh, thank you so much. I'm so glad! I really didn't know what else to do." She glanced at Nebby. "Then I suppose the two of us will be heading to the next island as well!"

I smiled. "I look forward to it. Good night, Lillie."

"Good night, Selene."

Now I knew I really did have to find a way to gain the courage to get on that boat to the next island. There was no way I could let Lillie and Nebby down!

So this morning I decided to take Tauros out for an adventure around an island. Nothing builds courage like riding around on the back of a Tauros, right? I returned to the meadow on Route 3 and found a hidden, which was a lot of fun to explore. Then I started for Ten Carat Hill.

I read in a guide book that Ten Carat Hill used to be an active volcano, but now it lays dormant. Actually, all of Alola is made up of volcanoes that are now extinct in the form of mountain ranges. It's really neat that every living thing on Alola - humans, plants, and Pokémon - had to voyage there at some point. The unique setting is what created regional variants among the Pokémon.

Tauros and I entered the hill and found ourselves in a cave. I slipped off his back and grabbed Valerie's Pokeball. I knew wild Pokémon were likely to attack, and the Bagon probably wanted to work through her disappointment from yesterday.

Valerie crossed her arms and turned her head away from me. She did not appear up to doing anything right now.

I bent down so I was on her level. "I'm sorry about the battle yesterday, girl. It wasn't your fault. We should have trained more together. I heard there are Rockruff around here. Do you want to help me catch one?"

Valerie stared at me for a long minute. Finally, she grunted and nodded her head.

I smiled in relief. "Thank you."

We strolled through the cave at an even pace. Wild Pokémon attacked like expected, and Valerie made quick work of them. I was just wishing I had a map when a whine hit my ears. Valerie took off running, and I followed close behind.

We came to a particularly rocky area of the cave. And there on the far wall was a Rockruff! Valerie stood next to it and pointed to it. The Rockruff whined again, and I gasped when I saw the reason why: its hind leg had gotten trapped under a rock! I ran over to assist.

I could have used Tauros to smash the rock, but I did not want to risk injuring the Rockruff. I turned to Valerie. "Can you get the rock off of him?"

The Bagon nodded. She positioned herself in front of the rock and then pushed with her small arms. Meanwhile, I took hold of the Rockruff. The rock moved ever so slowly. Finally, the Pokémon was free. The Rockruff wagged his tail happily and licked my face. I laughed and set him down. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, the Rockruff flattened his ears and whined again. He glanced around the cave and sniffed the air.

"Are you looking for something?" I said. The Rockruff barked, so I took that as a 'yes.' "We're exploring the hill here, so if you come with us, maybe you'll find it."

The Rockruff padded to my side and barked again, so I figured he liked the idea. I called back Tauros, and then the four of us continued to walk through the cave.

After a few more turns and battles with wild Pokémon, we arrived at the center of the hill. I gasped as I looked all around us. It was like we were in a large, dug out hallow. The hill jutted out all around us in a circle with fields of grass in the center. I could hardly believe that lava used to flow form here. "This is amazing. Elio would have loved this."

The Rockroff barked and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"My brother. He's... not here anymore." I wondered if he would be disappointed with my inability to be near water. I am sure _he_ would not have a problem with it if it was the other way around. "Do you have a family, pup?"

The Rockruff whined appearing sad again.

I glanced at Valerie. "Can you see if there are more Rockruff around here?"

The Bagon disappeared into the tall grass. A minute later, I heard her call. I jogged into the grass with the Rockruff on my heels. Then I saw Valerie facing a group of snarling Rockruff. The Rock Pokémon stopped growling and barked when they saw my new friends.

The Rockruff leapt from my side and happily joined the others. They all licked him and wagged their tails. The original Rockruff turned and barked at me, seeming to thank me.

I smiled slightly. "You're welcome. Good luck out there, Rockruff." Then I turned and walked away. Valerie hurried to my side and gripped my leg. "What?"

The Bagon pointed to the Rockruff and then back at me. She tilted her head to the side, questioning.

"No, I'm not going to catch him. If he's still got family to go back to, then he can choose to stay with them." My suddenly melancholy made it not feel right to take him against his will. I did not know if Valerie understood, but she continued to walk with me. We caught up with Tauros, and then I rode out of Ten Carat Hill.

Later that day, I found myself seat at the beach, gazing out at the ocean. Despite all my victories thus far, I was questioning all of my choices in Alola, starting with my decision to move there in the first place. Part of me could not help but think that this had been one tremendous mistake. There was no way I could make it through this Island Challenge. Not if I had to cross the water.

"Hey Selene! I won my Grand Trial!"

I gave Hau a small smile as he plopped down next to me. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

"Are you excited for tomorrow? I've never been off this island, you know. I bet Akala is super cool and full of cute Pokémon!"

I wished I could share his enthusiasm, but I could not shake my somber mood. "I can't do it, Hau. I can't get on that boat tomorrow."

Hau frowned. "Is it because of the water?"

"Yes. And what about my mother? She hasn't been alone since-" I sucked in a sharp breath. Would I be abandoning her?

Hau laughed and shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that, Selene. Haven't you see how many friends your mom has made already? She'll be perfectly fine! And I bet she _wants_ you go have fun on your Island Challenge."

"Then I'll disappoint her by not being able to continue on." I sighed and returned my gaze to the water. "What if something happens out there? What if we don't make it to Akala Island? What if the mere sight of the ocean freezes me on the spot?"

"Then I'll help you, of course!" Hau said in a matter-of-fact way. "You've got to stop trying to do everything on your own, Selene. Rely on your friends a little more. We're here to help you."

I looked at him, wondering how he could be so calm and serene. If it wasn't ignorance... then why? "But what if-"

"You're thinking too much. If anything happens, we'll face it together. It's time to start _living_." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "Come on!"

I was surprised when he started to drag me off the beach. "Where are we going?"

He looked back at me and grinned. "To the mall! They just reopened after renovations, and I've been wanting to go see it. It's super awesome, Selene! You'll love it!"

I didn't notice until now that he had successfully distracted me from my own thoughts by his spontaneity. I wonder how much of it was on purpose and how much of it was just him being himself. Either way, I know I am lucky to have a friend like him. Maybe he does have a point.

The mall is this huge building in the shopping district of Haua'oli City. I had passed it many times and been curious about it, but this was the first time it was open. Hau took me to a bunch of interesting shops. Then, before we called it a day, we stopped by the Battle Buffet - after calling my mom to tell her I would not make it home for dinner, of course.

"This place is the best," Hau said as we stood in line. "Not only is it an all-you-can-eat buffet with amazing food, you get to have Pokémon battles! If another trainer wants the same food as you, you battle to decide who will take it. You have ten turns to win as many battles as possible, and then you eat!" He grinned at me. "What do you think?"

"It sounds like one way to work up an appetite," I said, unsure about the whole idea.

"It is! I've only been here once when I first got Feathers. We were inexperienced, so I didn't get to eat much, but with both of us it will be a piece of cake!"

"If they let us battle together," I said.

It turned out they did allow tag teams as long as we let our opponent use two Pokémon. When we entered, my eyes were immediately drawn to an ice cream buffet. Of course, we had to battle to earn the privilege of eating it. Hau and I defeated a young boy with his Pikachu and my Pichu. Then we battled for some soup and some pasta. And after the last battle, Luana evolved!

"Wow, that's awesome, Selene!" Hau exclaimed. "Now we've both got Pikachu! They're really cute, huh?"

I smiled. They were cute. The two Pikachu walked around each other, sniffing each other. Then Luana happily moved her new yellow tail with a heart for a tip. I remembered I had caught Luana to give me strength and confidence. Pichu only evolved through a close bond with their trainer, so I hoped this was a good sign.

We released our Pokémon so they could eat the food set out for them and then took a seat to enjoy the prizes we had won. The food was pretty good, and it tasted even better after all those victories. Perhaps this place is onto something.

Afterwards, Hau and I chatted as we walked back to my house. At that point, I had completely forgotten what I had been brooding over earlier that day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Selene," Hau said as I made my way to my front door. "You'll make it to Akala Island for sure!" He gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Hau." Somehow, someway, I would get on that boat.

 _Selene_


	11. Chapter 10

_December 21, 2016_

I got up early today to prepare for my journey. I decided a nice stroll through Hau'oli City would calm my nerves. I remembered Ilima's request, so I headed for the house he had pointed out to me in the past. Ilima was happy to see me and told me he wanted to battle me to test something out. When I agreed, he took me to the training school for the battle.

That captain battled harder than I last remembered - maybe because he used a z-move this time. Still, I used Helium and Twitters to beat his Gumshoos and Smeargle. Afterwards, he invited me back to his house for tea and snacks, and then he gave an everstone - a smooth stone that prevents evolution.

All in all, I enjoyed my visit. I just wish Rotom would stop calling Ilima a dreamboat. That pesky Pokémon is worse than my mom!

After a quick stop to the Pokémon Center, I knew it was time. I made my way to the Marina in order to make my appointment. Professor Kukui, Lillie, and Hau were there to greet me. And so was a rickety old boat that barely looked seaworthy. My heart dropped.

"Alola, cousin!" Kukui said. "Are you ready to head out with us?"

I took a step back, away from the boat. "I, uh-"

"Of course she isn't ready!" Hau said with a bright smile. "We haven't set the game up yet!"

Lillie cast him a curious glance. "Game?"

Hau nodded. "Did you bring the handkerchief I asked you to?"

"Oh, yes." Lillie dug through her bag and pulled out a navy blue handkerchief, which she handed to me.

"Release your Pokémon and then put that on!" Hau said to me.

I blinked. "Okay..."

Kukui laughed. "I don't know what he's up to, but I'm sure it will be a blast! Woo!"

I shrugged and pulled out my Pokeballs. If this was meant to distract me, it might work. I placed the handkerchief over my eyes and tied it securely. I could feel my Pokémon's eyes on me, wondering what the heck was going on. "Now what?"

"Tell your Pokémon to come with me!"

I sighed. "Do whatever he says, guys."

"Thanks, Selene! I'll be right back!"

I heard the sound of a bunch of feet running, and then it got eerily quiet. I turned to where I thought Lillie stood. "Do you know what he's doing?"

"No, sorry, Selene," Lillie said.

I did not have to wait very long. Hau returned and took hold of my arm to guide me onto the boat. I felt uneasy as I stepped onto the swaying boat, and my heart started to pick up speed. Still, my curiosity seemed to quell my anxiety somewhat.

Only after I carefully made my way down a flight of stairs did Hau allow me to remove the blindfold. I blinked my eyes several times to regain my vision. I looked around and saw I was in the room on the lower level of the boat, and Hau stood in front of me with a goofy grin on my face. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"You Pokémon wanted to play hide and seek!" he declared, spreading his arms wide. "You have to find them and catch them! Start with this room."

"Okay then." Obviously, he was trying to get me to forget that I was on a boat on the water. It was a sweet gesture, so I decided to humor him. I looked around the room a few times and then spotted a yellow tail sticking out from behind the bar. I walked to the bar and peered behind it. A smile tugged on my lips. "I found you, Luana!"

"Pika!" The Pikachu suddenly leapt onto my chest, grabbed my hat in her mouth, and then used my head as leverage to jump behind me. Startled, I turned around and saw her run up the stairs.

Hau laughed. "You better catch her!"

I nodded and jogged after the mischievous Pokémon, taking the stairs too at a time. When I reached the main level, I gasped. The boat was moving, and I had not even noticed. The strong wind whipped my hair back, and salty smell of the sea was strong.

But most surprising was that all six of my Pokémon had made a semi-circle around a small area of the boat, leaving me enough room to sit against the wall. "Wh-What is going on?"

Hau came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "They're here to protect you while we travel across the ocean, Selene. They won't let anything happen to you. And neither will I. We're all in this together."

I suddenly felt overwhelmed as I gazed at his tranquil, smiling face. It was a simple gesture, true, but no one had ever done something so thoughtful for me. I did not understand why he cared so much, but it did not matter. If he was going to do all this for me, I had to try to be brave. "Th-Thank you, Hau. This is wonderful."

Hau beamed at me. "It was nothing. You'll feel better if you sit down. You won't get as dizzy that way."

I leaned against the wall and slid down. Hau sat beside me, letting his arm touch mind. I did not know if my quickened heartbeat and shallow breathing were from anxiety from being on the water or from sitting so close to him... and which one was worse. I focused on my Pokémon in front of me, counting on me. We were already on our way, and there was no going back now.

The journey turned out to be better than I imagined. Hau kept me occupied with his random stories and intriguing questions. The sight of the ocean made me uneasy, but I gradually grew used to its presence. With everyone around me, I could almost forget that I sat on a boat that could throw me into the water at any moment. I had never been more grateful for Hau's non-stop chatter. He did not give me any chance to think, which meant my mind could not run off in worry about everything that could go wrong!

Still, I returned my Pokémon to their Pokeballs and leapt off the boat as soon as we reached land. Dirt and grass had never looked so beautiful!

"Land ahoy!" Hau said as he jumped off the boat and landed next to me. "All right! Akala Island, here I come!"

"Isn't it a bit late to declare 'land ahoy' after you've already arrived onshore?" said Lillie.

"What a stick in the sand!" Hau turned to me. "Help me out here, Selene. It was funny, right?"

I smirked. "It was pretty funny." More so his 'stick in the sand' comment rather than his 'land ahoy' joke, but whatever... After the adrenaline rush of being on a boat, anything sounded funny.

Hau grinned and then looked at Kukui. "What about you, professor?"

"The land is certainly ahoy, oh boy!" Kukui said.

Nebby emerged from Lillie's bag and appeared to be laughing while Lillie sighed and shook her head.

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?" said a female voice. "I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that."

Two young women introduced us and introduced themselves as Olivia, the island kahuna, and Mallow, one of the trial captains. Olivia explained that there are three captains on Akala Island with trials to defeat before the Grand Trial. We had a pleasant chat, and then the two of them departed. Kukui explained that they probably wanted to make sure we made it there safely.

"I must head back to Melemele now," he said. "Have fun on Akala!"

"Shoots, I know where I'm going first, and that is straight to the Pokémon Center!" Hau said excitedly. "I wonder what kind of malasada they make on Akala, eh?"

I chuckled. "We'll have to find the shop and try some later."

"Maybe I'll see about some shopping of my own," Lillie said. "And I should find out about the ruins for Nebby's sake, too."

"I'm going to stop by the Pokémon Center too. Maybe I'll see you around."

Lillie nodded and, after making sure Nebby was still in her bag, set out on her way.

I thought a leisurely walk through the city sounded nice, but apparently Hau had other plans. He started sprinting through the streets, and I had no choice but to follow him.

"How did you like that boat ride?" he shouted as we ran.

"It was better than expected, but I'm still not looking forward to the next one!"

He laughed. "You did great! You'll love the water in no time!"

I doubted his claim, but I appreciated the sentiment. We slowed down when we reached the Pokémon Center so that people would stop looking at us like we were maniacs.

The Pokémon Center looked like all the others except the cafe served some different drinks. Hau and I enjoyed a pinap juice while Nurse Joy looked at our Pokémon. Once she was finished, the two of us parted ways to do our own thing. I wanted to explore the town and maybe get some shopping down.

I found Lillie outside of an apparel shop, her bag swinging wildly. "You looking for new clothes?"

She shook her head but then hesitated. "Well, yes, I was doing that, too, but this little fellow will hardly sit still. I think Nebby might be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life. Apparently they house the sacred guardian of Akala Island, a creature called Tapu Lele. I wondered if you'd like to come with us when we go to visit the ruins. I mean, little Nebby here seems to like you quite a bit, Selene."

The ruins did sound interesting. I found the prospect of the deity guardians fascinating. "I'm not sure what my plans are here yet, but I'll let you know."

Lillie nodded. "I'll be at Tide Song Hotel in an hour if you decide you want to come. I'm supposed to be meeting someone there."

"Really? You know someone on Akala Island? Who?"

"Someone very important to me."

There was something sad about her smile, but I did not ask anything more. "Okay. You think you can find the place?" On more than one occasion she had gotten lost on Melemele Island.

"I'll be all right. I can see the building from here, after all. Even I shouldn't be able to lose my way. I think."

"Pew!" Nebby flew out of the bag to greet me.

"And you! I'll have you stay in your bag, mister."

Nebby threw what appeared to be a mini tantrum. I laughed and bent down to smile at him. "You better do what Lillie says, Nebby. I'll play with you once it's safe, okay?" The Cosmog appeared satisfied with this and flew back into the bag.

Lillie smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks." She turned to leave but then stopped and looked back at me. "I've heard that there is a group of terrible people around who try to steal Pokémon. A group called Team Skull. We need to be careful if we want to escape the notice of such a collection of villains. Isn't that right, Selene?"

I nodded. "Of course." The two Team Skull grunts I had met on Melemele Island were pathetic at best, but there was no saying if they represented the entire organization. After Lillie left, I slipped inside the clothing store. The only thing that caught my eye were some white shoes with black lightning bolts, so I bought them and put them on.

Heahea city was nothing compared to Hau'oli, but I still enjoyed walking around in the afternoon sun. I had just decided to head for the Tide Song Hotel when a male voice called out to me:

"Stop right there!"

I froze in place, immediately remembering Matt. I relaxed only slightly when a man and women, appearing to be relaxed tourists, jogged over to me.

"Ah ha ha! We didn't mean to surprise you," the woman said. "You must be doing your island challenge."

"I'm Dexio," said the man.

"My name's Sina! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"We're here seeing the sights in Alola. Its unique tradition of island challenge... It's pretty fascinating, I've got to say." He paused and looked me over curiously. "I called out to you because you look like someone we know. You wouldn't happen to have a brother in Kalos, would you? A twin perhaps? He's about your age... dark hair and blue eyes... always up for an adventure..."

My heart pounded so hard I thought it would leap out of my chest. There was no way... and yet, it did sound like he could be describing Elio. My throat felt dry, and I had to force myself to speak. "Name?"

Dexio scratched his head. "It was... Alexander."

I instantly deflated. "It's not him." Why did I think it could be Elio anyway? Just because they never found a body...

Dexio shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth a shot."

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Sina said excitedly. "You and Dexio should battle!"

"And why should we do that? Though I might as well test my skills. Is that all right with you?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not?" My first battle on Akala Island might as well be now.

"Then I'll let my partners go wild!" He threw a Pokeball, revealing a Slowpoke.

The sight of the water Pokémon made me a little uneasy, but Luana's appearance helped a little. Luckily, her electric attacks were able to do quick work of the Slowpoke. Dexio then chose Espeon, a psychic type from the Johto region. I decided to go with Helium.

Despite Helium's advantage, the Espeon was tough and ended up defeating him. I switched back to my Pikachu, hoping for better luck. This Kalos trainer was strong, all right, but Luana was brave and fought until the end. We pulled off the victory together. I rewarded her hard work with a pat on the head.

"I get it," Dexio said, "facing trials helps you grow close to your team. I think that's absolutely wonderful!

Sina nodded. "I feel like I've been able to have a glimpse of the island challenge! Let me heal your Pokémon as thanks!" She offered me some potions, which I used to heal Luana and Helium.

"You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team, no doubt about it!" Dexio said. "This battle reminded me of us in the past...and that group of five young Trainers. I've made up my mind! I'll entrust this important item to you!" He handed me a weird looking green object no wider than my hand. "The item that I just gave you is for collecting the Cores and Cells of a Pokémon Zygarde."

I looked at him in confusion. "Zygarde? Isn't that a legendary Pokémon in Kalos?" I remembered learning something about how Zygarde was made up of many parts that could be dispersed in an area, but what was it doing in Alola?

Dexio nodded. "I'll tell you the details another time, so please keep it safe for now. For your island challenge, it might not be a bad idea to go to Route 4 to train your Pokémon. We'll be taking our leave now! Bon voyage!"

And then there were gone. I looked at the Zygarde Cube and sighed. I hoped I would receive more of an explanation later on because this was just bizarre. I placed the cube in my bag and continued on my way.

The Tide Song Hotel was a large building at the end of the block. Upon entering it, something sparkling on the left caught my eye. Curious, I made my way over to the corner of the lobby. I had to bend down to examine the object, and I gasped at what I found. It was a tiny, deflated-looking creature that somehow seemed familiar. I followed my instincts and pulled out the Zygarde Cube.

After sucking the tiny creature inside the cube, I heard Dexio's voice from the object: "I just received a signal from your Zygarde Cube! The creature that just got sucked into the cube is what we call a Zygarde cell. The Zygarde Cube I gave you is like a nest for cells and cores. Your mission is to collect all the cells and cores! We'll get in touch. Bonne chance!"

Okay then. I'm collected parts of a legendary Pokémon. Great. I shook my head and continued on my way through the hotel. I found Lillie off to the side, appearing disappointed about something.

She explained that she thought she saw Tam Skull and ran away to avoid them, thereby missing her meeting. She was not up to visiting the ruins after that. I again wondered who she was supposed to talk to but bit my tongue. She booked a room at the hotel and invited me to stay with her for the night. I agreed, figuring I could resume my adventure tomorrow.

The two of us proceeded to find a nice restaurant where we could enjoy dinner together. It was nice for just the two of us to hang out. We then retired to our room to relax. It did turn out to be quite an eventful day. All in all, there is not much to complain about. Tomorrow is my chance to explore Akala Island!

 _Selene_


	12. Chapter 11

_December 22, 2016_

It took me a minute to realize I was on a whole different island when I woke up this morning. I was grateful I was not alone, and I enjoyed a nice breakfast with Lillie before heading out. I had been told the first trial on the island was just past Route 4, so that was where I started.

Route 4 was a winding path that led uphill for the most part. There were plenty of chances for me to train my Pokémon. I had grown pretty hungry by the time I reached Paniola Town. However, I immediately found Hau standing in my way.

"Hey, Selene!" he said, waving energetically at me. "Glad I ran into you... So we can see who's stronger now! We've both got a z-ring, after all."

I chuckled. "Our first battle on Akala Island? Sounds good to me."

"Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we're in a real old-fashioned Western showdown or something, right? This is so cool!"

Looking around the town, I had to agree. We were in a ranch-style city complete with dirt roads. "Now let's do this!"

Hau nodded. "Come on out, Pikachu!"

I decided to use Valerie against his electric type. The Bagon appeared pumped to be in another battle. Thankfully, this time she as able to win. She was not so lucky against Hau's newly evolved Rowlet, however. I had to call out Sun in order to win that round.

"Ma-a-an, that was some kinda battle!" Hau said. "Our Pokémon all look like they had a blast, too!"

"That's for sure," I said. I'm slowly getting used to the concept of enjoying battled for the sake of it rather than simply winning. Not that I didn't love winning.

"Right then. Here. I'll share my bit of good luck with you, Selene."

He handed me a weird object that I turned over in my hand. "What is it?"

"You know how the Totem Pokémon are all, like, surrounded by some aura of power? If you use a Dire Hit on your Pokémon and manage to land a critical hit, that aura won't mean a thing!"

I smiled and tucked the object into my bag. "Cool. Thanks, Hau."

"You know, Pokémon battles are just, like, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but you're only really a loser if you don't have any fun while you're at it, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah... I hope I don't look _too_ serious when I battle. I tend to get really into it."

Hau flashed me a grin. "Nah, you always look great, Selene." And before I could even take in his compliment, he was dashing off again. "Anyway, I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch! See you later!"

I stared at the spot where he just stood. How does he manage to catch me off guard so much and cause me to question everything I thought I knew? It's unnerving yet thrilling at the same time. I'm not sure how much more I can handle. I tried to push him out of my mind as I searched for a place to eat lunch. I was probably just hungry.

After lunch, I continued on my way to Paniola Ranch. I did not get far when someone stopped me, explaining that the captain was nearby. The man led me to one of the fields full of Tauros and Miltank. I recognized Captain Mallow from yesterday, and she waved when she saw me.

"Thanks for stopping by!" she said. "You're Selene, right?"

I nodded. "And you're Captain Mallow? What are you doing at the ranch?" Was this where the trial was held?

"I just stopped by to visit some old friends," she said. "The moomoo milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce and other things... Mmm! The taste can't even be described!"

I pushed down my impatience and forced myself to speak slowly and calmly. "I do enjoy moomoo milk. I'll have to try some. So, is your trial held around here?"

Mallow nodded. "It's off to the east a little ways. Unfortunately, I'll be stuck here for a few more days. But since you came all this way, I'll do you a little favor. May I see that?" She pointed at my ride pager hanging off of my belt.

I shrugged and handed it over to her. If there was no trial being held around here, I wonder where Hau ran off to.

Mallow fiddled with the ride pager for a minute and then handed it back to me. "Stoutland was registered to your ride pager! See, Stoutland can sniff out items for you that are buried in the dirt where you can't even see them. There's all kinds of stuff laying around waiting for you to find it! If you go all the way down Route 5, you'll come out on Brooklet Hill. My friend Captain Lana is up there, so say hi to her for me if you see her!"

I thanked her and went on my way. At least that had not been a total bust. I managed to call a Stoutland with my ride pager. The large Pokémon seemed friendly enough, so I got on his back and began my search for items around the ranch. It actually was not a bad time. A couple of hours went by before I decided it was time I continued my journey.

On my way out of town, I stepped inside a building labeled a Pokémon nursery. Something made me curious about it, so I decided to talk to the lady at the cash register.

"Good afternoon," she said. "You don't look like you're from around here, but you're a trainer, right? I heard that other regions have these Pokémon daycare places. Apparently you can leave Pokémon there, and they'll raise your Pokémon for you. We've got nurseries here in Alola, but all we do is hold on to your Pokémon for you. We don't help them get stronger or learn any moves, but I'd guess we're easier on your wallet! Oh, and there is something else! If you leave two Pokémon together at the nursery, you sometimes end up finding an Egg! Since we're talking about it, do you want one of the Eggs I found here at the nursery recently? The owner didn't want it, and we don't know what to do about it."

I looked at her in surprise. Someone didn't want an egg? Taking care of an egg sounded like a lot of work, but I did not want to abandon it and have it hatch without anyone to look after it. "Sure, but I do have a full team already..."

The lady motioned to a computer on her left. "You can use that machine to transfer a Pokémon to your PC."

I remembered Professor Kukui saying something about setting up a PC for me. I managed to call him through the computer and send him Kiku. I asked him to let my mom take care of her so that she could hang out with her Meowth. Once it was all done, the lady at the register handed me a brown egg with a beige pattern around the center. She then handed me an incubator to keep it safe.

"Thanks for taking it off my hands!" she said. "Good luck on your island challenge!"

I placed the egg into the incubator and managed to get it to fit in my bag. I would have to remember to be very careful from now on. I hoped I had what it took to raise a baby Pokémon. Once I was outside, I shook the worries from my mind and headed straight for Route 5.

Th is route turned out to be a little more straightforward then the previous one. I stumbled across a Fomantis, a neat little grass type, and ended up catching it. I decided to name him Kaipo. However, his Pokeball shrunk because I did not have room in my team. I made a mental note to check out the computer at the next Pokémon Center.

Not too long after that, I heard the sounds of battle from up ahead. I made my way around a large rock and came across a clearing where Hau stood facing a boy a couple of years older than us. The guy had blond hair that fell over one eye, black clothes, and an intimidating expression on his face.

"Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!" Hau said, his back to me.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" the guy said, clearly agitated about something.

"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!"

"...Enjoying it? You can enjoy Pokémon battling when you put everything you have into it... which clearly you haven't."

"Don't talk to him like that," I said as I walked forward and stood next to me friend.

Hau looked at me in surprise. "Whoa! Hey, Selene! This guy is plenny scary!"

"You're Selene?" the guy said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that's me," I said. Why did it sound like he had heard of me before? Must have been from Hau.

"Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some Pokémon have a better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do."

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him. "I was just being friendly!" What had his knickers in a bunch?

The guy ignored the comment. "I'm Gladion. I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull."

I frowned. "You're part of Team Skull?"

"I do what I have to do to get by, but that's not important. Battle me. I won't take no for an answer."

I blinked. "Okay..."

"Be careful!" Hau said, taking several large steps back.

I nodded. This guy seemed very different from the Team Skull grunts I had met back on Melemele Island, and he must actually be tough if he beat Hau. I would proceed cautiously. Gladion called out a Zubat, so I chose Helium. I won this battle pretty quickly. But then he released Null, his partner.

I recoiled at the sight of the strange Pokémon. Rotom had no information on it, and I was not sure it was a Pokémon at all! It looked like some sort of weird science experiment gone wrong. It had body parts that did not go together stuck to each other. "What is that thing?" I said.

Gladion glared at me. "Null. Enough questions. Just battle."

It looked like I had no choice. I had to fight a Pokémon I knew nothing about. Helium's ghost type moves had no effect, so maybe it was a normal type. My Drifloon fainted before I could get any good hits in. I thought about my next Pokémon for a minute and then decided to go with Twitters. The Trumbeak got right down to business. After an excruciating battle, he emerged victorious.

"Way to go, Selene!" Hau cheered.

Gladion looked frustrated at the loss. "Hmph... It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready."

"Strong opponents?" I said. Clearly, this guy had a mission. At the very least, I did not get the sense that he was up to no good. Not like the Team Skull grunts I had met anyway.

Gladion pointed to Hau. "That kid there. His Pokémon aren't weak. And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling... But this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious!"

This information puzzled me. "What are you talking about?" And what did any of that matter to him? It seemed like I was not the only one who needed to lighten up.

"You know my gramps?" Hau said. He suddenly brightened. "Wait, so you think I'm strong?" He grinned. "Awww, look at you, little Gladion! Aren't you just a real cool guy? Heh heh heh..."

Gladion opened his mouth to respond, but then two people came sauntering over from down the hill. They were dressed in Team Skull garb and walked like the grunts I had already met.

"I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless, too, huh?" the first grunt said. "No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you!"

"Just give it up already," Gladion said, seeming annoyed.

The grunt looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You know you can't even beat me. You'll just get your Pokémon hurt for no reason. They're good Pokémon."

So, he did care about Pokémon. He did not seem like that bad of a guy after all. If I had to guess, I'd say he's had more bad stuff done to him than he would want to do to others. His toughness is a defense mechanism to survive.

"We came all this way, and for what?" said the second grunt - a female this time. "For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten in our way, we could've stolen the Totem Pokémon from Brooklet Hill! Let's get out of here. Look, the Murkrow are crying, and it's time we should be flying."

The first grunt moved in close to Gladion. "Listen up good, Gladion... The boss does like you. That's true. But you're just some hired help we keep around for when we need you. You aren't part of Team Skull, not really, and you never will be. Got it? You better get it." He joined his partner, and the two of them departed.

Gladion sighed and shook his head.

For some reason, I was not very frightened of him then. "Gladion?" I said, taking a tentative step forward. "Are you going to be alright?"

He shot me a sharp look. "Worry about yourself... and your friend. It's dangerous out here. This isn't a game."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "I didn't think it was. Listen, if you need help-"

He swiped his hand in the air to cut me off. "Mind your own business." Then he turned and stalked away.

"Wasn't he a delight?" I muttered. Still, there was something intriguing about him. Maybe it was because I knew he had experienced hardship too. And he was a mystery - that was for sure. He was probably right in that I should focus on my own problems. I did not have energy to waste on every person I came across.

"Thanks, Selene," Hau said. "And Twitters, too. It was a good battle!"

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Phew... Looks like I've gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on the trial at Brooklet Hill next! I'll probably see you in a little bit. We're gonna beat this island challenge!" He waved before running off again.

I sighed and continued along Route 5. I soon came across a Pokémon Center, and I dropped off my Pokémon so we would be ready for my next trial. I wondered what kind of trial it would be. Brooklet Hill was just off to the left, so I figured I would investigate to see if I could get any hints.

I made sure my egg remained safe while I wandered through the grass. I stopped in my tracks when I reached the sign for Brooklet Hill. I stood on one side of a stream, and a sign pointed across a bridge. I hesitated and then cautiously crossed over the bridge. I held my breath, trying not to think about the water below. I released my breath in relief when I made it to the other side.

I attempted to peer at the hill to catch a glimpse of what the trial might contain. It seemed like the hill was full of wet, marshy grass, and I smelled water up ahead. My heart thundered when the truth dawned on me. This must be a water trial. I scurried all the way across the bridge and then took several more steps just for good measure.

I became transfixed at the swirling water before me. It beckoned to me, tempting me to become lost inside its depths. Where I could join Elio...

I shuddered and took another step back, my trance broken. Now defeat loomed over me like a gloomy cloud. With all this water around, my second trial had to have something to do with water or water Pokémon. There was no way to avoid it.

"Selene? Are you here for your trial?"

I turned around to face Hau, and his smile faded when he saw my expression. "Look at how wet everything is here. This has to be a water based trial."

Hau scratched his head and frowned. "Yeah, I did hear something about Captain Lana being a water trainer."

I sighed, letting my shoulder slump in defeat. "Then I can't do it. I made it on the boat, but I can't actually engage the water. It's too much."

"Only if you dive straight in, but there's another way!" He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Selene. Tomorrow is day one of Hau's Super Water Training!"

I blinked. "What are you going to do?"

Hau grinned. "I'll figure that out as I go along!"

I held in a groan. "Great." I was not sure his spontaneity would be useful in this situation. Then again, if he kept me guessing, it could distract me from my problems.

"I'm thinking we should start with catching a water Pokémon. If you make friends with it, maybe it can help you get used to the water."

I nodded. "Then we really have to start tomorrow 'cause I left all my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center."

"Then let's go find something to eat! I'm starving!"

I laughed. "Okay, Hau, sounds like a plan."

As we walked together, I already felt lighter. My worries seem miles away when I spend time with my friend. If he could make that last when we're apart, then that would truly be amazing.

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** The other day I looked at my bottle of kukui nut oil and wondered why the name sounded so familiar. lol I just realized where Professor Kukui's name comes from. It makes sense since all the other professors have tree-based names. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

_December 25, 2016_

The following morning, I stared at the marshy grass at the top of Brooklet Hill for at least five minutes. Plenty of water Pokémon roamed the area, but so far now of them caught my interest. Finally, I decided to release Kaipo to help me look. I had sent Trumbeak and Helium to my PC to make room for him and the Pokémon I was about to catch.

"That's a cool Pokémon," Hau said. "Now which water Pokémon do you want to catch?"

I hesitated. The thought of getting close to any water Pokémon still made me queasy. "I – I don't know. Can't I just get used to water Pokémon by battling them? Do I really have to catch one?"

Hau smiled. "Of course you do! There's got to be a nice, gentle Pokémon you can catch. Maybe one you're familiar with from Kanto?"

I sighed. There were a few water types I remembered not being so bad. The ones that did almost as well on land as in water. "Fine; I'll look again."

My Fomantis helped me search the tall grass. Finally, I caught sight of a yellow Pokémon lying on its back, gazing at the clouds above. "Oh, it's a Psyduck!" I said. "That one might be alright to catch."

"Go for it!" Hau exclaimed.

The noise caused the Psyduck to stand up and look at us. I smiled slightly and gave it a little wave. "Hi. I challenge you to a battle. Go, Kaipo!"

The Fomantis started off with a good Leafage. The Psyduck fought back with a confusion attack, but luckily Kaipo did not appear confused. After a Razor Leaf move, the Psyduck seemed weakened enough for me to throw a Pokeball. My hand shook as I handed the sphere, but somehow I managed to hit my mark. I held my breath as the Pokeball wobbled on the ground.

The ball wobbled three times and then grew still. Hau cheered behind me while I sauntered over to the Pokeball and scooped it up. Now to name it. I thought it to be a female. "You'll be 'Melody.'" It was a nice, pleasing, name that would hopefully help me bond with her.

"Way to go, Selene!" Hau said. "I knew you could do it!"

I smiled at him. "Thanks. So… now what?"

Hau grinned. "Now we're going back to Heahea City!"

I blinked. "We're going all the way back? Why?"

"It will be easier to get used to water if you're by the ocean. Let your Psyduck out of its Pokeball so it can walk with us."

"What if she gets tired of walking? It's a long way back."

He smiled. "Then you'll just have to hold her. This is your chance to bond. Feathers and I will do it too!" He released his beautiful Datrix, who immediately took to the air.

I slumped my shoulder in defeat. "Oh, all right." I returned Kaipo and then let Melody loose. The Psyduck tilted her head to the side as she examined me. I gave her a nervous smile. "I'm your trainer now, so we're going to go on a little journey, alright?"

Melody placed her hands on her head like she had a headache. "Duck?"

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

The first leg of the journey proved to be uneventful. Thankfully, Melody was quiet and obviously not a trouble maker. She seemed pleased to be out and waking around. Similarly, Feathers enjoyed soaring the skies.

We stopped for a quick lunch in Paniola Town and then started down Route 4. We ran into a few wild Pokémon, giving Melody and I a chance to battle. We were both awkward at first, and I was glad Hau and Feathers were there to bail us out. We did seem to get better as we went along, which was good. I thought that maybe we just needed some time to get used to each other.

We arrived in Heahea City that afternoon and headed straight for the Pokémon Center. After letting Nurse Joy take a look at Melody and Feathers, we started for the café for a well-deserved break. I was surprised to find Lillie sitting at a table by herself, sipping a hot drink.

"Oh, hey, Lillie!" Hau said excitedly. "It's great to see you here!"

Lillie looked up in surprise. "Hau, Selene… What are you two doing back here?"

Hau placed his hands behind his beck and grinned. "We're just here for some ocean training. It turns out the first trial is a water trial, and neither of us are ready yet."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Was it true that he was not ready either? Remembering what Gladion had said, I could believe it. I would feel better if I could help him with some training as well.

"Oh, the beach is nice," Lillie said. "Good luck with your training."

"Thanks," I said. "We were just getting some drinks."

"Feel free to join me… if you want."

"Of course we will!" Hau said. "Let's go, Selene!"

We soon returned with coffee in hand. It was nice to catch up with Lillie – even if Hau did take up most of the conversation explaining in detail everything that had transpired since he had last been in Heahea City.

Lillie bid us farewell once our Pokémon were ready, and after fetching Feathers and Melody, we were headed for the beach. My heart thudded louder each step we got closer to the ocean.

"We'll just start with playing on the beach with all our Pokémon," Hau said. "You can handle that, right?"

"I, uh, guess so." I had done it in the past, so I was sure it would be no big deal. It was anticipating what was to come next that would be the worst part.

We made it to the beach and managed to find a large spot of unoccupied sand. Then we slipped off our shoes and let our Pokémon loose. I got to meet Hau's new Pokémon, a little Eevee that was, for some reason, interested in my egg. I dug a small hole and placed the incubator inside to keep the egg safe. Sun seemed to think it was a good idea lay near the egg to keep it warm with the fire in his belly – or maybe he just wanted to stay clear of the water.

I gradually allowed myself to enjoy my time in the sun. Playing with my friends, it became easy to forget the ocean right next to me. We all played a little game of tag, which got us all laughing and having fun. I even found I liked the little Psyduck I had caught. She was a bit slow and absent-minded, but she got along with everyone really well.

For dinner, we bought some hot dogs off of a grill and shared with all the Pokémon. The atmosphere calmed down when the sun started to set. Hau and I sat together in the sand and watched the sky turn to shades of orange and pink.

"It's so beautiful," I said. Despite the circumstances, my heart felt light and happy. I truly was blessed to be surrounded by such great Pokémon… and people.

"Alolan sunsets are the best!" Hau said. "Look! Melody loves it too."

I smiled at the Psyduck in front of me appearing transfixed by the sight before her. I chuckled lightly. "Yeah… This was a good idea. Thank you for helping me, Hau."

"It's nothing. I get to spend time with you and all these Pokémon!" He grinned. "We'll be sure to have a lot more fun tomorrow!"

I smiled and nodded, hoping he was right. Soon, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, and it was time to pack up and go for the night.

We spent the night in the Pokémon Center. Hau suggested I keep Melody out of her Pokeball, so I reluctantly let her sleep in my bed next to me. I was so exhausted from my long walk that I fell asleep quickly. And there were no nightmares.

The following day, we lounged at the Pokémon Center for a bit and then returned to the beach. Hau had me start off using Melody in some Pokémon battles. First I battled his Pokémon, and then I trained against my own. The Psyduck grew more confident with each victory, and I could feel our bond grow. After training, we took a quick lunch break on the sand.

"You and Melody are doing great," Hau said before biting into a sandwich.

I smiled a little. "Thanks. But just because I like one water Pokémon doesn't mean I can do anything with water itself."

"Don't worry. We'll work on that next."

After lunch, Hau had Melody stand opposite of me on the beach. "Now tell her to hit you with one of her water moves!" he said.

I looked at him in alarm. "That does not sound like a good idea, Hau!"

He grinned. "What better way to get used to water than through a Pokémon you care about? Just a little bit should do it."

I frowned. I still did not like it, but I figured I had to do it. Melody was giving me a concerned look, so I offered her a smile. "It's alright. Use Water Gun on me - gently."

Melody still seemed uncertain, but she took in a deep breath and then released a small stream of water. The water struck my chest and caused me to nearly lose my balance. The Psyduck cried out and waddled towards me.

"It's fine," I said, bending down to pat her head. I felt wet and uncomfortable, but I could endure it.

"Very good," Hau said. "Now why don't we just play in the water near the shore?"

I smiled at Melody. "Go ahead."

The Psyduck waddled to the water. A wave crashed onto shore and sucked her into the ocean. I gasped, but she started to laugh as she swam around. A small smile formed on my lips as I watched her play.

"Looks fun, doesn't it?" Hau said from beside me.

I shrugged. "I guess so, but I still don't think I'm ready for it."

"Then start with getting your feet wet. Come on!" Hau grabbed my hand and dragged over to the water, stopping in the sand just as the waves receded.

Then the waves came back and washed over my feet. I yelped from the shock of my cold and clung to Hau's side.

Hau laughed. "You're fine, Selene!"

I felt myself blush as I slowly let go of him, though he did not seem to notice. I held my breath when the waves crashed onto shore again. The water was still cold, but it did not feel too bad. Just like a bath...

Melody waved at me from further in the water. I released my breath and smiled at her. The water did not seem too dangerous from where I stood. I was just about to announce this thought when a large wave hurled itself at me, drenching the entire lower half of my body. I looked down at myself in shock.

Hau burst out laughing. I realized he had taken several steps back to avoid the wave and was completely dry. "The ocean got you good!"

I wanted to grumble, but then I thought of a better idea. "Melody, use water Gun!"

The Psyduck opened her beak and out came a stream of water that hit Hau, knocking him into the sand. I walked over to him and looked down at him with a smirk on my face. "Melody got you good."

Hau laughed again. "Yeah, she did! Help me up?"

I took hold of his extended hand, and as soon as I did, he pulled me into the sand next to him. I got into a kneeling position and gasped. "Now I'm covered in sand!"

Hau smiled at me mischievously. "You know what can get rid of sand? Water!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine." So we returned to the water, and my training resumed.

That night, instead of returning to the Pokémon Center, Hau had the brilliant idea of sleeping on the beach. We set out towels at the very edge of the sand so the tide would not get us while we slept. I felt vulnerable and exposed as I lay down to sleep, but at least my Pokémon were all around me.

"Look at that sky!" Hau said brightly. He lay with his Pokémon to the right of me. "The moon sure is beautiful."

I stared at the big, silver orb in the sky surrounded by sparkling stars. "Yeah, it is." I felt nostalgic staring at the sky. It was something my whole family had often done back in Kanto. My mom and I did not do it much anymore. It wasn't the same. And yet, with Hau and my Pokémon, I felt somewhat at peace. Still, there were nagging questions in the back of my mind. "Hau?"

"Yeah, Selene?"

"How are you so happy all the time? I mean it seriously and not as an insult this time. Your grandpa told me you were upset about your mom, but then you go over it. I don't know how I could do that. What makes you smile?" I bit back the sorrow that threatened to break loose from its prison within me. For a while, all I heard was the sound of the ocean crashing on shore. Then Hau finally spoke:

"I did get kind of depressed for a while. Any kid would be, right? I don't blame you for it either. It's not something you just get over." He paused. "One day I decided I didn't want to live like that anymore. I wanted to be happy. My mom always loved my smile, so I smile for her. It didn't happen overnight, but every day I made choices to focus on the good things in life like friends and having fun. I don't have the energy for all that negative stuff."

"Is that why you care more about having fun during battles than winning?"

"Yeah, you could say that. What's the point of winning if you don't enjoy yourself? If I was upset every time I lost, I would just be dragged down a path of disappointment and misery. Besides, it's better to focus on what I'm good at, right?"

I smiled. "You are good at getting people to have fun. It worked on me - even if it did take some time." Still, remembering what Gladion had said about him, I wondered if there was some part of his approach that was not very healthy. But I was in no place to judge.

Hau chuckled. "You were a tough one, Selene, but I got you to crack! I'm glad you're my friend. It's been fun hanging out with you."

"Yeah, you too."

"We should get to sleep. I'm thinking one more day of training should do it! Good night, Selene."

"Good night, Hau."

I fell asleep to sounds of the ocean and Pokémon crawling around the sand. However, in the middle of the night, the nightmares started. I was on the ocean with Elio again, and he was turn from me. I cried out in my sleep and tossed and turned on my towel. Then I felt someone beside me, and the dream dissipated.

"Shh... it's alright," Hau said in a soft, soothing voices. "I'm here."

My eyes remained shut, and visions of my lost brother zipped through my mind. "Come back..." I whimpered. "Don't go..."

I felt arms around me, and I relaxed into someone's embrace. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you."

I listened to his heartbeat, and my own slowly returned to normal. I felt warm and comfortable enough to drift off to sleep again - with no nightmares.

I felt groggy in the morning. I groaned as I sat up on my towel. Then I remembered the nightmares. I looked around, but my Pokémon were sitting around me, and Hau lay on his own towel, still asleep. Had all that been a dream then? And why did I hope it had actually happened?

Hau stirred and then greeted me like nothing had happened. Maybe it had been my imagination. Either way, I definitely would not question him about it. I eagerly ate my breakfast and then turned my mind to the training ahead.

We started off with battle training and then took some time to play in the sand and water. I was already surprised at how far I had come. Thankfully, Hau did not think I would need to swim at this point. Instead, he said I might need to learn how to use another ride Pokémon: a Lapras.

Hau borrowed a Lapras from nearby and led it to where we were staying on the beach. The large Pokémon gave me a friendly greeting, and I smiled slightly in return.

"She looks nice, but I'm still not sure I can do this," I admitted.

"Don't worry," Hau said, "we can do it together! I'll ride with you, and Melody will swim beside you, right?"

"Psy!" Melody said with a nod of her head.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "O-Okay. Let's do it."

The Lapras turned so that her side faced us. I grabbed onto the spikes on her back and used them to lift myself up. I held tightly onto one of her spikes as she wobbled in the water. Then Hau climbed on sat and sat behind, wrapping his arms around me to secure himself.

"Are you doing alright?" he said near my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"N-No," I said.

"It's too late to back down now! Let's take it slow, Lapras."

I felt like my heart would leap out of my chest when Lapras lurched forward. This was much different from being in a boat. I could feel every bump and movement from the water - and one false move, and I would be sunk! Hau's closeness did kind of distract me, but I was not so sure that was a good thing.

I watched Melody swim beside us. I could even see some fish in the water! Fortunately, the Pokémon decided to leave us alone. I tried to view the water as a friend, but it seemed very threatening the way it always moved. At least it couldn't leapt at me.

It was a short trip, but I was still glad when the Lapras returned to shore. Hau slid off of the Lapras' back and then offered me his hand, which I gratefully accepted. My legs felt like Jell-O on the sand, and my heart beat erratically.

"That was terrifying!" I said.

"But you made it!" Hau said with a grin. "We'll ride later in the say, and once you're used to it, you'll finish that trial for sure!"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, maybe you're right." With his help, I thought maybe I could do it after all.

The rest of the day passed by at lightning speed. By dinnertime, I had successfully ridden Lapras by myself without having a heart attack. I considered that a huge success! Hau thought so too, and he said we will return to Brooklet Hill tomorrow to take on the trial.

I have to admit, the water still makes me very nervous. However, I have come a long way, and I am determined to achieve my goals. And I will be happy to get it over with. Wish me luck!

 _Selene_


	14. Chapter 13

_December 27, 2016_

Melody traveled outside her Pokeball once again as Hau and I returned to Brooklet Hill. This time, we were successful in all battles we came across. This journey was much more relaxing than the last. We arrived at the Pokémon Center near the trial site that afternoon. Hau insisted I put my practice to good use and take the trial first. After he wished me good luck, I set out on my own.

I made it to the bridge but could not cross because a girl blue hair and blue eyes stood in my way. "Hello," she said. "I'm Lana. I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill. You look like an able-bodied trainer. Could I ask for your help with something?"

"Sure!" I said. Maybe this was part of the trial? Either way, it was not like I had anything else to do.

"Then follow me. This way, please."

She led me across the bridge onto Brooklet Hill. We walked for several minutes down the hill in silence. Finally, we reached a large pond. The water appeared tranquil except for some splashing in the middle.

Lana pointed to the splashing. "See? Do you see that there? Look at that vigorous splashing! I wouldn't be surprised to find a fearsome Pokémon is the one causing it all... So, brave trial-goer, I would like to ask you to investigate that splashing there and find out what exactly is causing it. I won't ask you to swim out there, of course. I have a lovely gift for you instead. Can I see your ride pager?"

I tried my best to stay calm as I handed her the pager. This had to be part of the trial. There was no way around it. But what would I do if it was a fearsome Pokémon causing the splashing?

"Lapras was registered to your ride pager!" Lana said. "If you climb atop Lapras there, you will be able to travel over bodies of water."

"Oh, really?" I was glad Hau had made me practice this already!

Lana nodded. "That's right. You'll even be able to reach those splashes and see what is going on there. I simply can't suppress the curiosity welling up within me. That's why I would appreciate it if you would investigate those splashes in the water."

"O-Okay." Why couldn't she do it herself? This had to be some sort of test. Well, I had done all that training, and I had to pass! I used the ride pager to call a Lapras over to me. I stared into the calm eyes of the creature before taking a deep breath and climbing onto her back. I held on tightly to suppress my shaking. "T-To the splashing!"

My heart lurched when the Lapras moved forward. Thankfully, she kept up a good pace. She stopped right before the splashing sight, and I leaned forward slightly to get a better look. I nearly leapt out of my skin when something jumped at me from the water. Rotom told me it was a Wishiwashi! "K-Kaipo." My hand shook as I found my Fomantis' Pokeball. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Kaipo's grass type attacks managed to push the Wishiwashi back in the water, where it did not disturb us again. I let out a breath of relief and returned to shore. I hoped Lana did not notice my legs or voice shaking as I explained the source of the splashing.

"Oh my," she said. "So, it was Wishiwashi kicking up all that water? Even a little Wishiwashi can make such big waves." She paused when the sound of loud splashing ran throughout the area. "Oh me. What is that? I can hear wild splashing from over there." She pointed to another pond further down the hill. "It sounds even larger than what we just saw. Is it a Pokémon? Is it a person? I suppose we had better go check."

I held in a groan and followed her down the path. It was probably another Pokémon making the splashing, but I didn't say anything. I did not know what would happen if I questioned a trial captain, after all. We stopped in front of the second pond and gazed out at the water.

"Look!" Lana said. "There it is. Ah, I'm sorry. What was your name?"

I blinked. Whoops. My nervousness already caused me a social blunder. "Selene."

"Of course! Selene. It is a lovely name. Just lovely. Now look over there. Do you see that? Whatever is kicking up such lovely splashes must be rather big. A strapping young swimmer, perhaps? Or an amazing Pokémon specimen?"

A strapping young swimmer? So, that was what she was after. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead called Lapras again. I felt a little more comfortable this time around. We reached the splashing site, and, sure enough, it was another Wishiwashi. This time, Luana did quick work of the water type. I almost felt confident as I returned to Lana with my report.

The trial captain appeared disappointed by the results. "So, it was another Wishiwashi that was kicking up all that water? Hmm. How unfortunate. It wasn't a strapping young swimmer after all." Now there was an even louder splashing even further down the hill. "Oh my word! Now what is that? Even more furious splashing? It sounds as big as a Wailord. It might just be another Pokémon, but... Maybe, just maybe, we'll be lucky enough to find a spry young swimmer floundering in the water and in need of saving!"

I felt myself sweat drop. "Right..." It sounded like she was just looking for a boyfriend. Suddenly, rain fell from the sky. Just perfect.

Lana did not appear to notice my discomfort. "Let's go investigate it, Selene!"

This time we ran down the hill. I tried to cover my head with my arms, but it was no use. I would be soaked by the time this was through! We traveled all the way down to the base of the hill and reached an even larger pond filled with even larger splashing. I clenched my fists and told myself this would be over soon.

"You've come all this way with me," Lana said. "That's right. Didn't you notice? You passed through the captain's gate by my side, which means that you will undergo my trial! To clear my trial, you must defeat the great Totem Pokémon known as the lord of the ocean! That spray of water you can see there, that is where you will probably find the totem. And perhaps those Wishiwashi you battled against will also want their revenge. Defeat whatever comes at you and prove your strength to me! And remember that you cannot catch any Pokémon here unless you complete my trial. So, let the trial begin!"

I nodded. So, this was it. I took a deep breath and called Lapras. Time to get down to business. I had no problem riding to the splashing site this time, but then the huge Totem Wishiwashi appeared, and I shook in terror. How was I supposed to defeat that thing? And the rain would boost its moves! "Luana, Thunder Shock!"

Even my Pikachu's electric attacks did not make much of a dent in the Totem's strength. And then another Wishiwashi appeared to help battle me and heal its friend. I recalled Luana when I realized she was already tired out. I tried Valerie next. The dragon type was strong and brave, but she could not get much damage in before she fainted.

I paused to consider my next move. I needed some sort of strategy. At least my focus on defeating this Pokémon as quickly as possible gave me the strength to make it through the water trial. "Melody, help me out!" My Psyduck had the ability Cloud Nine, which would erase the boost my water type opponents received from the rain. "Use Confusion!" Thankfully, I was able to confuse both Wishiwashi and by myself some time.

Then I called out Kaipo and used his Razor Leaf move to strike both opponents at once. He was brave but eventually fell to the strong Pokémon. Then it was Luana's turn again. I really did not want to make Sun battle in this water, so this had to be the last round. "Use one good Thunder Shock on that Totem Pokémon!"

Luana jumped in the air and let out a powerful electric attack that hit its mark. The Totem Wishiwashi cried out and crashed down into the water. After one more Thunder Shock, the ally Pokémon was defeated as well.

It felt like all my energy drained from my body at once. Fatigued yet pleased with myself, I steered Lapras back to the shore. I could not believe I had actually done it. I was too tired to worry about the water anymore, though I was happy it stopped raining.

Lana congratulated me and gave me a waterium z crystal along with a fishing rod. I did not know if I was ready for fishing, but I appreciated the gesture. Then she led me back to the Pokémon Center where I could dry off. I may have been able to endure the water, but that did not mean I liked the feeling of being wet!

Hau stood outside of the PMC, and he grinned when he saw me. "So, did you pass?"

The thrill of victory finally set in, and I found myself grinning back at him. "I did! Thanks to you." I jogged over to him and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

Hau laughed and hugged me back. "No problem. I knew you could do it all along! Wow, but you're pretty wet!"

I stepped away from him and gave him a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm going to get changed. And you should go complete the trial yourself!"

"Will do! See you later, Selene!"

I waved at him as he departed for Brooklet Hill. I took this opportunity to book a room at the Pokémon Center and then change into a spare set of clothes. Then it was time to take a quick nap.

I awoke just in time to meet Hau on his way back and congratulate him on his victory. We celebrated with a small dinner and then chatted for a couple of hours. It felt good to have that particular accomplishment in the bag. The rest of the island challenge should be easy now!

The following day, we set off together down Route 6. The next town over had a malasada shop, and Hau said we just had to check it out. We had not gone far when we ran across a problem - actually, two problems.

Those Team Skull grunts from Melemele Island were bothering a Drifloon while a short girl with a Mudsdale looked on in disapproval. The girl turned to us and spoke: "You there, trainers. Can you come to my aid?"

"Sure thing," Hau said. "What are these two up to now?"

"You're those numbskulls from Melemele Island, yo!" Grunt A said.

The girl frowned. "These scoundrels are Pokémon thieves, and you're on familiar terms with them?"

Hau and I exchanged a look. "We don't know who they are!"

"Yo, for real?" said Grunt B.

I simply smirked, and Hau laughed. Messing with them was fun.

"I am Hapu," the girl said. "I could take care of these two by myself, but..."

"We can help you out!" Hau interjected. "We could use the practice!"

The Team Skull grunts muttered more nonsense before releasing their Pokémon - a Zubat and Drowsy. Hau's Datrix and my Torracat easily defeated both of them. The grunts then fled, leaving the Drifloon free to return to his trainer. Hapu thanked us and sent us on our way.

We soon arrived in Royal Avenue. After a quick trip to the Pokémon Center, we found the malasada shop. It turned out they served sour and dry malasada, which were quite different from the sweet malasada in Hau'oli City. Our Pokémon seemed to enjoy the treat as well. With our stomachs full, we decided to check out the Battle Royal we kept hearing about.

As we neared the magnificent building that served as the arena for Battle Royal, I caught sight of Gladion walking with Null. He said something to his Pokémon and then walked through the door. What was he doing there? Hau, who did not appear to have noticed the boy, grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the building.

The inside of the building was very high tech with white walls, two levels, and a large front desk in front of the doors that led to the stadium. I was just taking it all in when we were approached by a man with no shirt wearing a weird red mask.

"Glad you could make it!" the man said. "I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me...the Masked Royal! Woo!"

I blinked. The way he spoke reminded me of someone... "Professor?"

"The Mask Royal!" he repeated. "I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations: the Pokémon Battle Royal. Woo! But, Royal, what's the Battle Royal, you might ask." He held up four fingers. Yeah, he was definitely Kukui. "Four trainers! Four trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokémon, yeah, for one big Pokémon battle, oh yeah! When one Trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever trainer has taken out the most Pokémon, yeah, and has the most Pokémon left will emerge the winner. Woo! First, just give it a shot! Pick your Pokémon, and let's do this!"

"Cool!" Hau exclaimed. "I wanna battle!"

Kukui - I mean, the Masked Royal - pointed straight at Gladion, standing around in the corner. "You there! Come join in the fun! I'll be in the mix, too, yeah. And now we have our foursome. Woo!"

I could not read Gladion's expression as he walked with us through the doors. We all had to choose a corner, and once we were in position, we were allowed to walk out into the battle arena. The roar of the crowd in the stands felt overwhelming, but at least it was better than being on the water.

"Discovery!" an announcer boomed. "New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it! It's time for a Pokémon Battle Royal! Ready...fight!"

This was simply a practice round, so we all used one Pokémon. Sun managed some good hits on Feathers, but then Kukui's Rockruff took him down. It's was Gladion's Null, however, who ended up winning the whole thing. It actually was pretty fun. My mind whirled from the excitement as we returned to the lobby.

Hau and I were instantly greeted by a man who complimented us on the battle. He introduced himself as Kiawe, the captain of the next trial on the volcano. I noted that this would likely be a fire trial. Good thing I caught Melody.

"So!" Kukui said once Kiawe had left. "Selene, Hau, how are your trials going? I hope you and your Pokémon are working hard and havin' a blast. Woo!"

"But, Mr. Masked Royal," Hau said, "how'd you even know that we're doing our trials right now?" I opened my mouth to explain, but then he spoke again. "Oh! I get it! Because of our amulets, huh?" I sweat dropped. "Well, I'm having a blast!" He turned to Gladion. "But why are you here? Why would you even wanna do a Battle Royal?"

"Because Null and I have to make it on our own," Gladion said. "And I don't ever want to forget that."

"...Wow. You're just a ray of sunshine, eh? I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everybody else. You can do a lot more together, too!"

Gladion shook his head and made for the exit.

Hau shrugged. "Well, I don't know what his deal is, but I thought that battle was just plain fun! That's why I like doing Battle Royals. And my Pokémon seem to like them, too!"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, mine too." For some reason, I could not focus on the conversation. My mind kept wandering to Gladion. I decided to make a risky move and trust my instincts just this once. "I'll be right back." Then I dashed out the door before Hau could ask me what I was up to.

"Gladion!"

The blonde stopped but did not turn around. "What?" he said tersely.

I walked around him so that I could face him. I opened my mothing to speak but nothing came out. Maybe I should have thought this through after all. Honestly, I did not think he would actually stop for me.

"Do you have something to say, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" He stuffed his hands in his shirt pockets. "I don't have time for this."

My brain suddenly decided to start working again. "Where are you going?" Okay, so, it wasn't working _well_.

Gladion narrowed his eyes at me. "That's none of your business, is it?"

I bit my lip and shuffled my feet. "Well, no, I guess not." I racked my brain for something else to say. For the life of me, I could not remember why I wanted to talk to him. "You battled well back there. Battle Royal is pretty cool, huh?"

"It's a tool to grow stronger; that's it."

"And why do you want to get stronger?"

"Don't _you_ want to get stronger? Or are you like your ridiculous friend back there?"

I frowned. "Hau is not ridiculous. He _does_ want to get stronger – just at his own pace. I used to focus only on being a better trainer too, but then he showed me that life is better when you learn to relax a little and have fun."

"And now you want to pass on the favor? No thanks." He walked past me, roughly pushing past my shoulder when he did.

"W-Wait! That's not what I meant!"

" _Don't_ alert me when you figure out what you meant."

"I just-" I let out a loud gasp when my bag shook.

Gladion slowly turned around and trained his eyes on me. "Now what?"

"I – I don't know." I unzipped my bag and pulled out the incubator that held the egg, which was now shaking violently. Then it began to glow. I hastily unscrewed the clear lead so I could investigate. Before I could even touch the egg, however, pieces of shell broke away, revealing a small, brown Pokémon. The little Eevee looked up at me with big, round eyes, and my heart melted on the spot.

"Do you know how to take care of a baby Pokémon?"

I looked up in surprise to see the Gladion now stood next to me, and his tone and expression were softer than before. The Eevee looked at him curiously. Then he smiled and let out a small 'yip.' Gladion reached out his hand and stroked the baby's head. And was that a hint of a smile on his face?

"You know, I don't think you're as tough as you want to appear," I said softly.

The small vanished. "I'm better with Pokémon than people."

"Me too."

Gladion withdrew his hand and turned away from me. "You better know what you're doing. I'd hate to see an innocent Pokémon suffer because your ignorance."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll be fine. Thanks for caring, Gladion."

He grunted as he walked away.

The doors behind me flung open. "Hey, your egg hatched!" Hau exclaimed. Then he appeared right next to me, grinning at the little Pokémon. "Hi there! Are you going to name him?"

I nodded. "How about 'Michio?'"

The Eevee yipped in agreement. And that was the gist of my day.

 _Selene_


	15. Chapter 14

_December 29, 2016_

I spent Thursday training my Pokémon in preparation for Kiawe's trial. I decided to send Kaipo back to my PC since he would be at a disadvantage against the Pokémon I would be up against. After lunch, I set out to search for a fire type Pokémon to catch, for I had heard the last trial on the island, Mallow's trial, was a grass based trial.

Route 7 started out on the beach, which was fine, but then it continued out onto the ocean. I stared uneasily out at the water. I did not need to follow Route 7 to get anywhere in particular, so I would skip it for now. I turned around and started for Wela Volcano Park. I figured that was where the fire Pokémon were hiding anyway.

I stopped at the base of the volcano and looked up in awe. I have seen the volcano once before when I was on vacation with my family many years ago. I had forgotten the majesty of the structure and how small it made me feel. it was funny; I should have been more afraid of the lava from the volcano than water from the ocean, but instead I felt pulled towards the large rocky structure.

Images of Elio racing up the volcano flashed through my mind. Dad had stopped him, of course. We were too young and careless back then. Mom and dad promised we would come back. Well, half of us had returned.

I froze when a fire ball passed in front of me. Was that an Ember attack? I looked in the direction it had come from to find an entrance to a cave inside the volcano. Curious, I started towards it. "Hello? Is there a Pokémon there?" I jumped back when a thick smog seeped out of the cave. Then more fire balls.

I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt. "Sun, find out what's going on in there."

Cackling echoed from within the cave. Sun growled and took several cautious steps toward it. Then a black streak shot out of the cave, sending Torracat jumping into the air. A small, lizard-like Pokémon rolled on his back, laughing hysterically. Sun growled at the Pokémon and raised his hackles.

I frowned. "What the heck is that?"

Rotom zipped out of my bag to explain: _"Salandit, the toxic lizard Pokémon. Salandit burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them."_

Sun hissed, which just made the Salandit laugh harder. I sighed and shook my head. "Let's go, Sun. We don't need a Pokémon like that." The two of us continued on our way, and the laughing gradually faded in the distance.

We continued to travel around the volcano. The view was simply magnificent! I found where Kiawe's trial was held and made a note of it for the next day. Unfortunately, I did not come across any fire Pokémon I wanted to catch. I returned Sun to his Pokeball and continued down the volcano alone. I looked forward to some nice relaxation at the Pokémon Center.

As I neared the base, I heard laughing once again, but this time it sounded like it came from humans. I kicked my pace up to a jog to get closer to investigate. I soon found myself back at the entrance of that cave, and I gasped at the sight before me. Three teenage boys stood in front of the cave, blocking the entrance, and they had the Salandit from earlier backed up against the ledge of the cliff. They threw stones at the Pokémon and laughed.

"Hey!" I cried. "Leave that Salandit alone!"

One of the boys looked at me with a smug expression on his face. "It thought it could mess with us, and now we're messing with it!" The other two snickered in agreement.

They reached down to grab more rocks, and I acted without thinking. I ran in between the boys and the Salandit and used my body to cover the Salandit just like I had with Nebby on the bridge. Wait... I had Pokémon this time.

I sucked in a sharp breath as rocks struck my back. I fumbled around for a Pokeball and finally managed to release Sun. The Torracat stood in front of me and the Salandit protectively, growling.

"Hey, we were just kidding around!" one of the boys said.

"Yeah, no need to be so serious!" a second said.

I heard the sound of feet pounding on dirt and let out a breath of relief. I slowly uncurled myself and stood up. The Salandit shook in fear, and when I reached forward to pick him up, he backed away. His eyes widened in alarm when he found himself sliding from the cliff. I quickly reached out and grasped him in my hands. He wiggled and scratched me, but I clenched my teeth and forced him into my arms.

"Shh... it's okay," I said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you to the Pokémon Center so that Nurse Joy can have a look at you." The small Pokémon finally relaxed, and I headed back to town with Sun by my side in case those boys returned.

The Salandit became fussy again when I brought him to the Pokémon Center, but the nurse seemed to know how to handle him. Feeling wiped out, I made my way to the cafe to have a light dinner while I waited for the results.

I wondered why I had acted so impulsively. It was not like me at all. Then again, my connection to Pokémon had grown since moving to Alola. Maybe I was getting better at this, or maybe my brother's spirit was still with me somehow.

I heard my name over the loud speaker, snapping me out of my thoughts. I returned to the counter, and Nurse Joy explained that the Salandit was all healed. My new friend happily jumped into my arms this time and nuzzled me with his scaly head. He was not such a bad guy after all. He must have just been looking for someone to play with him.

"You want a friend, don't you?" I said. The Salandit nodded in response. "How about you come with me? If you promise not to play harmful pranks, my Pokémon and I will have fun with you." I pulled out an empty Pokeball to let him to decide.

The Salandit tilted his head to the side as if considering the proposition. Then he smiled and touched the Pokeball with his nose, which opened it and swept him inside.

I finally had a new fire friend! I returned to the room I had booked so that the two of us could have some fun together before bed. I decided to go with the name 'Mander.' I was sure that great times were ahead for us.

This morning, I returned to the volcano to take on Kiawe's trial. I took a moment to rest at the top of the volcano before entering the trial site. Kiawe greeted me and explained the trial. It seemed simple enough. Three danced would be shown twice, and I had to pick out the difference in the second round of the dance.

Three Alolan Marowak performed the first dance. In the second round, I correctly pointed out which Marowak had changed position, and the Marowak promptly attack me. Luckily, I was able to fight him off with melody's help. In the second dance, a hiker joined the second round, and I had to battle him with my Psyduck.

Finally, it was time for the last dance. The difference in the second round was obvious. A large Pokémon appearing similar to a Salandit danced in the background. This turned out to be a Totem Salazzle! Of course, I had to battle her to complete the trial.

Melody put up a good fight against the Salazzle and her Marowak companions. Unfortunately, I soon had to switch her out for Valerie. The Bagon succeeded in getting both opposing Pokémon's health down to a small faction before fainting. It did not seem like much work needed to be done, so I decided to call on Michio. The Eevee was energetic and eager to fight. After a few Quick Attacks, he managed to defeat the Salazzle and Marowak.

While I praised Michio, Kiawe congratulated me on my victory and offered me a firum z, which allows my Pokémon to use Inferno Overdrive. I could not wait to practice with Sun and Mander. He also registered Charizard to my ride pager. I was not sure if I will be brave enough to try it out, but I like that I have the option. I thanked Kiawe and started the long trek back down the volcano.

I considered my next steps as I enjoyed a delightful lunch. According to Rotom's map, the next Pokémon Center was quite always off, although there did appear to be a motel in the middle of Route 8. I did not think I would be able to make it there before nightfall, so exploring the whole route was not an option. I decided to spend one more night in the town.

Next, I had to decide which Pokémon would join me on the next leg of the journey. I thought it over and realized I should trade Melody and Luana for Twitters and Helium, both flying types who had an advantage against grass types. The idea of finally parting from my Pikachu made my heart squeeze. She had been my source of strength throughout this whole journey. But it made sense to let her take a break, and I did need to learn to be brave on my own.

Inside the Pokémon Center, I released Luana to give her the news. She greeted me with a nuzzle that made me smile. I squat so I could be on her level. "It's been great having you here with me, Luana, but I'm going to send you back to the professor for a little bit."

Luana blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Pika?"

I gave her a sad smile. "We'll be up against grass Pokémon, and you might not do so well. You've been a great friend, and you deserve some rest." I rubbed her head, and she smiled. "We'll be together shortly. I think I can face whatever water threats come my way because you've helped me."

Luana jumped onto my chest and rubbed out cheeks together. I closed my eyes and hugged her hard. This would be easier if I had Hau nearby, but I did not know where that boy had run off to. At least I still had Sun.

Luana detached herself from me and allowed me to return her to her Pokeball. I felt a twinge of regret as I placed the ball in the computer transporter, but I knew it was for the best. Soon I had everything settled. After resting a little more, I ventured out to Route 8 to train with my Pokémon in a new area.

Right away, I noticed a white building at the beginning of the route. The door was unlocked, so I entered out of curiosity. It turned out that it was one branch of the Aether Foundation - a company that helped injured and abused Pokémon. I remembered reading a pamphlet about them that Kukui sent me before my move. I had found them quite impressive, and meeting the workers confirmed my initial thoughts.

One of the workers asked me if I would help out with their research. Apparently, the information my Rotom Dex could find out about Pokémon was different from the information they had access to. They were currently interested in Stufful, a Pokémon nearby, and the lady asked me to catch one and then show her the Pokémon's Pokedex entry. I said I would think about it. I did not have plans to catch anymore Pokémon at the moment, and I was not about to catch one just because someone asked me. It seemed reckless and cruel to the Pokémon.

Still, the name 'Stufful' sounded familiar to my ears. Had I come across it before? The building may have been new, but I did recognize the field to the west of it. A wave of nostalgia flooded my mind, bringing mixed emotions. I had a sudden desire to see a Stufful to confirm my suspicions. I entered the field to begin my search.

I came across many wild Pokémon, which gave me a chance to train, but none of them seemed to be what I was looking for. Then I saw it: A pink bear that looked like a stuffed toy sitting in the grass. A flashback hit me.

I was in Alola, lost in the woods. It may have even been Route 8. I cried out for help, but no one could hear me. Then I saw Elio run towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the woods where our parents waited for us. I cannot remember how I got lost, but I know I had never been so relieved.

The next day Elio used his allowance to buy me a stuffed toy that looked just like this Stufful here. I named him Mr. Cuddles. I kept him with me all the time until I was 10-years-old and thought I was too grown for toys. My mom gave the bear away right before I lost my brother and found myself wishing for it back, but by then it was too late.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. I needed to catch that Stufful. For the memory of my twin brother. I grabbed a Pokeball. Then I realized I must have zoned out. The Stufful was gone.

I grit my teeth in frustration. "Dang it!" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself. If I found one Stufful, I could find another one. I still had a few hours of daylight.

Unfortunately, dusk fell all too soon. I had gotten some great training in, but I had no Stufful to show for it. I turned to leave but a rustling behind me caused me to stop. I slowly turned around and laid my eyes on a Stufful.

"Hey!" I greeted it. "I've been looking for you! Can we have a battle?"

The Stufful looked back and forth anxiously. Then she began to cry.

"N-No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm!"

The sound of feet pattering caught my attention. A little girl came into view and threw her arms around the Stuffy. "Stuffy!" she cried. "You're safe!"

My shoulders sagged in disappointment. "This Stufful is yours?"

The little girl nodded. "Uh huh. She got lost. Thank you for finding her."

I gave her a small smile. Well, if the Stufful was hers, it was good they were reunited. "No problem. I had a Stufful once. Actually, it was a toy Stufful. My brother gave it to me."

The girl's face brightened. "My brother caught this Stufful for me! There he is!" She pointed across the field to a boy a few years younger than me standing with a man and a woman. "Brothers are the best, aren't they?"

I smiled. "Yeah, they are." Somehow, it made me feel better talking to her.

The girl stood up with the Stufful. "I have to go. I hope you find a Stufful!" Then she skipped back to her family.

I had a mixture of feelings as I watched her leave. I hoped she would always treasure her family no matter what they did to annoy her. And she better keep that Stufful close.

As for me, my search resumes tomorrow.

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Michio got some battle experience in here! I have an idea of what the little Eevee will evolve into. I was leaning towards Espeon, but a male Sylveon might be interesting. What do you think?


	16. Chapter 15

_December 31, 2016_

I am writing my journal entry in the morning for reasons I will explain later.

So, yesterday I spent a good chunk of the morning searching for a Stufful. After a couple of hours, I tired of this and focused on training in the field, hoping a Stufful would stop by. Soon, lunchtime arrived, and I set out food for myself and my Pokémon. That's when I saw it.

A small, pink and brown Pokémon cautiously made its way over to my group. I put my finger to my lip to quiet my own Pokémon. We were all perfectly still as the Stufful reached out a paw and swiped a piece of Pokémon food. He devoured the food, and his face lit up.

I smiled. "You like that, huh?" The Stufful nodded. "I'll give you some more if you battle me."

The Stufful seemed to consider the offer. After a moment, he jumped back and growled, his hackles raised.

I grinned. "Great! Valerie, let's go!"

The Bagon attacked first, hitting the Stufful with an Ember attack. The little bear was quite ferocious for looking so cute. I hoped he would fight hard for me as well as make a nice companion. Finally, when he was weakened enough, I threw a Great Ball at him - I would not be taking any chances here.

It felt like all the tension left my body when the ball became steady. I had finally caught a Stufful! "Good job, Valerie," I said, rubbing her head as I walked past her to fetch the Great Ball. I picked up the shrunken ball and smiled at it. "You'll be 'Cuddles,' of course. I'm sorry it might be awhile before we can see each other again." I was tempted to return to the Pokémon Center now to trade for the Stufful, but I knew I needed my current team for the next trial.

We quickly finished up lunch, and then I returned everyone to their Pokeballs. I headed back down Route 8 so I could fulfill the job I had been given. The Aether worker was happy to see the information I had on Stufful. She paid me quite a bit of money too. I thanked her and headed back out.

I had not gotten far when I was stopped by someone else wearing a lab coat. He introduced himself as Colress from the Aether Foundation. I did not understand why he was interested in me, but I could not complain about the fire TM he gave me.

Finally, my journey resumed. I took my time traveling along Route 8. The ocean to the right was a nice touch, and I was high enough that the water did not bother me. I stopped many times to battle wild Pokémon or trainers. Eventually, I felt like Sun and Mander had down their fire z-move. We were ready for Mallow!

The sun was starting to set by the time I reached the Roadside Motel on the edge of the forest. I peered down at the path ahead of me to see if I could catch sight of the Pokémon Center. My map told me it would take at least a half hour to get there. I decided to take my chances with the motel.

Unfortunately, the motel was booked. The lady at the counter also told me a Team Skull member was currently staying at the motel and had been for two years. I silently debated taking on the Team Skull member and snagging his room. Instead, I chose to camp out in the woods. One night in nature would not hurt me. It was what I would be doing if I were on my journey in Kanto, after all.

I settled on a spacious area surrounded by trees. Then my Pokémon and I enjoyed a quick dinner. I started to return everyone to their Pokeballs, but Michio knocked his ball out of my hand and nuzzled me instead.

I chuckled as I hugged the Eevee. "You want to stay out for a bit?" He yipped in response. He was technically still a baby Pokémon, so I decided to comply.

I opened my bag and pulled out a blanket. It was small, but it would have to work. Thankfully, even Alolan nights are warm and humid. I spread the blanket on the ground and smiled when Michio started roll around on it.

"Aw, what a cute Eevee," a snickering voice said from behind me, making my blood run cold.

I turned around to confirm my worst suspicions. "Matt."

The stocky boy smirked. "In the flesh."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

Matt gave me a creepy grin. "I'm taking the island challenge, see?" He held up his arm to display the amulet attached to his bracelet.

My eyes widened in shock. "Who did you manipulate to get _that_?"

"Aw, don't be like that Selene. I think we just got off to the wrong start." He walked towards me, and I walked back to maintain the distance between us. Michio growled at him from the blanket.

"Stay out of this, Eevee, or you'll pay!" Matt snapped. Then he turned his sickly sweet smile on me. "Now, where were we?"

I shivered and continued to walk backwards. "Stay away from me, and I leave my Pokémon alone!"

He laughed. "That's barely a Pokémon. Where did you get that thing?" Michio leapt at him, and Matt kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying across the ground, where he did not get up.

I gasped. "Michio!" I wanted to run to him, but Matt's large hands grasped my shoulders, and he slammed me into a tree.

"Hey, pay attention to _me_!" he snarled, his face so close to mine that I could smell alcohol.

Fear ran through my body. I had assumed this guy was just a jerk, but what if he was actually dangerous? Michio seemed out cold, and all my other Pokeballs were in my bag on the blanket... I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was a shrill squeak.

Matt's creepy grin widened. "Good. Now, this is how it's going to go down-"

"Tackle!"

Something slammed into Matt's side, sending him sprawling to the ground and relieving the pressure off of my shoulders. I look in shock at the Pokémon standing before me. That was Null! Sure enough, his trainer was right behind him.

Gladion stood over Matt and scowled down at him. "Do _not_ harm people who cannot defend themselves. You're a sorry excuse for a trainer."

Matt slowly got to his feet, groaning in the process. He quickly recovered and glared at Gladion. "Fine," he spat. "Let's settle this with a Pokémon battle." He then released his Growlithe.

Null returned to his trainer's side to battle. The Growlithe put up a good fight, but it was not long before Gladion and Null had the victory. I had watched from my blanket, Michio in my arms. The Eevee stirred just as Matt grumbled some lame excuses for losing.

He shot me a sharp look as he jogged past me. "Another one of your boyfriends may have saved you this time, but this isn't over!"

I rolled my eyes at the boyfriend comment. As if. I thought Gladion could barely tolerate me. Still, he had saved me, so thanks were in order. I set Michio and the ground and stood up. "Gladion. Thank you for-"

"What do you think you were doing?" Gladion snapped, advancing on me. "Do you realize what could have happened if I had not shown up?" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

I cringed because of his anger and, out of instinct, took several steps back.

Gladion stopped and, seeming to realize what he was doing, looked away and stuffed his hand sin his pockets. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then don't yell at me!"

He glared at me. "You deserve it. You have no sense of danger, and you're way too trusting. You would not have gotten yourself into that situation if you were aware of your surroundings."

Michio padded over to us and sat in between us. He looked from Gladion to me and whined. I was merely happy he was fine.

My anger rose as I locked eyes with Gladion and refused to look away. "I've spent the last four years with so much anxiety I can hardly live! Now finally I feel like I can let my guard down and actually be happy. Is that really the choice? Do I need to choose between being safe and miserable or happy but in danger?" Tears formed in my eyes before I could stop them. I _wanted_ to be happy, but what if he was right? Sometimes I felt like a fraud that did not deserve all the good things she had been giving. What if all my effort was for nothing?

Gladion stared at me for several more long moments. Then he tore his gaze away and spoke in a slightly softer tone: "That's not your only choice. In fact, it's stupid. If you're anxious, you will see everything as a threat, and you'll waste your energy for the real danger."

I frowned. "Then what's the solution?" My curiosity got the better of me, and my anger faded.

Gladion let out a heavy sigh. "You need to learn to listen to your intuition. If you remain calm, it will tell you when there is a real threat approaching. I doubt your hyperactive friend could understand the concept, but you have potential."

I placed my hands on my hips and shot him a glare. "Hey, Hau's not totally naive! He's been through a lot too, you know. And he did beat Matt in a battle last time."

Gladion looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Last time?" He shook his head. "Anyone can get lucky."

I sighed in exasperation. I was tired of his attitude and the way he picked on my friend. Sure, I had many of the same observations on Hau when I first met him, but that was kind of the point... "But at least he's happy. I _want_ to be happy, and he's helping me. Before I met him, I was more like you... except I hid it well. Again: do I really have to choose between reality and happiness?"

I thought I saw a flicker of surprise in Gladion's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by his usual glowering. "Do what I said: find a middle path."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Being in the middle can be quite lonely." I wanted someone to understand what I was going through. Was that too much to ask?

"You said Hau has helped you. What are you doing to help him?"

His question surprised me - and brought me out of my melancholy mood. "What do you mean?"

"I won't take back anything I said about him, but if you're his friend, why aren't you helping him improve? He's stronger than he will let himself believe."

Now I was really caught off guard. _Me_ help _Hau_? Sure, I would like to help him, but I did not know how I could. "I guess I never really thought about it. Sure, there are things he could work harder at, but at least he has fun in everything he does."

Gladion glanced at Null, who sat by his side, and then looked back at me. "If you're going to bother with someone, you should teach other to make it worthwhile. It's the same as a Pokémon and trainer. If you focus on something bigger than yourself , you can achieve meaning in your life, which is better than happiness."

I nodded slowly. "I think I get it." I would have to think deeper on the subject. If there was a way I could improve Hau's life, I would definitely try. Something else occurred to me, and I could not help but speak up. "What about you, Gladion? If you're telling me to choose a middle path, doesn't that mean you need help as well? Don't you want to be happy?"

Gladion's expression immediately hardened, and his whole body stiffened. "I'm not a good friend for you. That is all I will say." Then he turned and stiffly walked in the direction that led out of the forest, and Null followed on his heels. "Let's go."

I blinked. Was he still speaking to me? "Go? Go where?"

Gladion stopped. "Back to the motel. You'll stay in my room with me for the night."

I gaped at him in shock. "What?!"

He turned around and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not letting you camp out here with Matt still lurking around. The Pokémon Center may have a room, but there's no guarantee. And I'm not about to walk there and back just for you. The safest option is to stay with me. I said I won't hurt you."

My mind still whirled from the shock. I opened my mouth but no words came out, so I closed it and swallowed hard before trying again. "You just said I'm too trusting. Why should I believe you?" I knew the answer before I said it.

"Use your intuition - and your reason. If I had wanted to harm you - or get you alone - I could have done so already. Does your intuition tell you it's safer to come with me or spend the night here with wild Pokémon and strangers lurking around?" He crossed his arms and waited for my response.

It was odd, but something deep down did tell me I could trust him. And he was right that I did not have any better options. When I nodded at him, he turned and resumed walking. I looked down at Michio with a small smile. "Well, let's get going."

Michio yipped and trotted beside me as I followed Gladion. It looked like I was in for another adventure today.

We soon reached the motel, where Gladion unlocked the door to his room to let us inside. I swept my eyes across the well-kept room. It was very clean for a buy's room, but then again, he might not have had many possessions. Null trotted over to a little green Pokémon pet and laid down. I smiled. Cute.

As soon as Michio entered the room, he bounded over to Gladion and started rubbing against his leg. The boy looked down at the Pokémon with a frown. "What's with your Eevee? Does it have no sense of danger either?"

I chuckled. "You saved me, so he knows you're not dangerous, Gladion. Besides, you were there when he hatched. He might think you're his dad."

"How annoying," Gladion muttered. Still, he bent down to scratch Michio's head.

I took the opportunity to approach Null and examine him a little closer. He was not so bad after all. He was the one who technically saved me. I slowly extended my hand and waited for his reaction. When he inclined his head slightly, I reached all the way to stroke his head and then his back. I smiled when he rolled over on his side so I could rub his belly.

"How are you doing that?" Gladion said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Null doesn't like anyone but me."

"Maybe you've just never given him a chance to make friends." I paused. "Or no one has given him a chance." When it looked like the strange Pokémon had enough, I stood up and faced Gladion. I could not read his expression, but he seemed less guarded than before. "Now what?"

"Now you're going to sleep so you won't complain about being tired when I take you to the Pokémon Center tomorrow. Take the bed. I've got some work to do."

I glanced uneasily at the multi-colored striped bed that sat against the far away. Gladion turned off the lights but then approached a desk near the door and switched on a lamp. "Where are you going to sleep?" It was not that I didn't trust him. It just seemed like he might be completely ignorant about women. If he didn't even want to make friends, how could he get a date?

"I have blankets," he replied. "I'll take the floor."

I blinked. Did I hear him right? He examined his face for any hints but could find none. I had to trust my intuition here.

"What?"

I shrugged and didn't answer. He would only deny it if I called him kind. There was something else I wanted to know, though. "You're the Team Skull member the lady at the front desk told me about, aren't you? She said you've been here for two years. What's going on? If you're in some kind of trouble-"

"I don't need your help!" Gladion snapped. "This is not a sleep over; go to bed." When he turned his back on me, I knew I would not get anything else out of him.

I sighed and crawled into bed. Michio hopped onto the bed next me and settled beside me. I smiled as I stroked his back. "Hey, Gladion?"

"Now what?" he said in an irritated town.

"Thank you."

He did not respond, but his silence told me all I need to know. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling completely safe.

I woke up refreshed the next morning. Gladion wanted to set out right away, so we exited the motel and started for the road. He returned Null to his Pokeball, but Michio wanted to remain out, so I let him walk alongside Gladion.

We hardly said anything to each other, but the silence was somehow not awkward. I had a lot to reflect on from the previous day, and I looked forward for the next opportunity to write in my journal. I spent a lot of time guessing what Gladion was thinking. It was so hard to figure him out. If he was a good guy, why was he with Team Skull? Why was he living at a motel? And what did he think of me? Was I just a bother, or did some part of him actually care?

My spinning thoughts were interrupted by a shout up ahead. I could see the Pokémon Center coming into view with Hau standing outside waving at me. The sight of him lifted my heart.

Gladion stopped. "You can make it from here."

Doubts suddenly flooded my mind. I looked from Hau to Gladion. "But, what if-" I caught his gaze, and I knew he understood my question.

"You belong there. If you have a chance at happiness, you should take it." Then he turned and walked away.

I stared at his retreating back for a long minute. Could I really do it? Could I make peace with my past and find happiness? I heard pounding feet closing in on me.

"Hey, was that Gladion?" Hau said, now by my side.

I looked at him and nodded. "I got lost, and he helped me out."

"Oh that was nice at him." He smiled. "You know, I think he's a good guy after all."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, he is." I suddenly felt a wave of affection for my friend, and I pulled him into a hug.

"What is this for?" Hau said in surprise, though he hugged me back.

"Just... thank you." I pulled away and looked into my eyes. "For being my friend."

Hau grinned at me. "Of course. I'm always here for you." He paused. "I was just heading for Lush Jungle. Do you mind if I take the trial first this time?"

I shook my head. "I need to get my Pokémon looked at in the PMC anyway. Good luck on your trial."

Hau nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Selene!" He waved as he ran down the path.

I smiled after him. Then I started straight for the Pokémon Center. It was time for some rest, reflection, and journal writing.

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope I portrayed Gladion decently. Feel free to continue offering suggestions as to which Pokemon Michio the Eevee should evolve into. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

_January 1, 2017_

I felt much better after taking a break, and I was sure my Pokémon did as well. I waited enough time that I thought Hau had to have completed the trial. Then I set out for Lush Jungle myself. I easily spotted the trial gates near the Pokémon Center and entered.

Mallow waved at me when she saw me. "Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow!"

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"I knew it the first time I saw you and your team: You've chosen only the finest ingredients! That's why I'm gonna make you help me - er, no! I mean, that's why you should try my trial! You are the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you? You're so totally ready for this!"

I blinked. "Okay." I would help her with something? I was getting the feeling that some of these trial captains just wanted someone to do their work for them. Oh well. It was still a trial.

Mallow smiled. "Ah, the breath of the jungle. I can tell just what today's special should be... Yup! It's gotta be my personal specialty: the Mallow Special! I'm gonna need you to find four ingredients for me! I'll need a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed."

I nodded. Seemed simply enough. I grabbed the forage bag she gave me and called Stoutland to help me search. With this ride Pokémon, I was able to easily find all of the ingredients. Of course, I had to battle the Pokémon who tried to stop me. Mander and Twitters did all the work, and after the last battle, Twitters started to glow!

Twitters grew in size, and when the light faded, he showed off his new form: a Toucannon. I grinned at the large bird. "Congratulations, Twitters! You'll get a lot more done now!" The flying type let out a loud call in response. I returned him and then walked back to the entrance of the jungle where Mallow waited for me.

Mallow accepted the ingredients. Then Lana and Kiawe appeared with ingredients of their own. "You're up next, Selene!" Mallow said. "We're going to cook up a storm and lure out the Totem Pokémon of Lush Jungle!"

Ah, so that was the plan. Mallow placed all of the ingredients into the rocky helmet. I grabbed the rare bone and thick club and started to pound the items to a pulp. It was a lot of hard work, actually. My arms ached by the time the concoction reached a gooey consistency.

I stepped back and waited. It did not take long for the Totem Pokémon to charge forward and devour some of the food. Then it turned to me and prepared to battle. The Pokémon was a Lurantis, and its skin was quite a pretty pink. I was sure it was strong as well, so I first called out Mander.

The Salandit had already battled that day, but he still put in a good effort. Next, I called in Sun. Working together, he was able to use his new z-move, draining Totem Lurantis of most of her energy. One more good fire move did her in. Sun purred as he rubbed against me.

"Wow, Selene you're strong, huh!" Mallow said. "You were really able to draw out the flavor of your Pokémon in that battle. The Totem Pokémon bowed right down to you!"

"Yes, even back at Wela Volcano Park my vaunted Salazzle didn't stand a chance," Kiawe said.

"Nor did the Wishiwashi that I had trained so carefully," said Lana.

That's right; I had defeated all three trials on Akala Island. I could take my grand trial now! Mallow handed me a grassium z and showed me how to use it. I carefully placed it with the others.

Mallow glanced down at the bowl of food remaining. "Hm? Looks like Lurantis didn't finish all the food. Oooh, I really want you guys to try some! Have a bite, Kiawe! You, too, Lana!"

The two of them each took a bite of the food. I politely declined.

"It tastes so good you might melt," Kiawe said. "No, wait. Is that my tongue that's melting...? Uhhn!"

"It's...it's so..." Lana started to say.

"S-SPICY!" Kiawe and Lana shouted at the same time before bolting out of there. I burst out laughing.

"What? What's wrong with you guys? Don't you have any taste?!" Mallow called after them.

After regaining my composure, I thanked Mallow for the trial. She wished me luck on my grand trial, and then I headed out of the jungle.

Professor Kukui was waiting for me at the entrance. He also congratulated me and gave me a TM. He advised that Kahuna Oliva used rock type Pokémon, and then he told me to meet him at the Dimensional Research Lab when I got back to Heahea City. I told him I would do so and then started for the Pokémon Center.

I found the information about Oliva helpful. I found a computer and used it to switch Twitters, Helium, and Mander for Cuddles, Melody, and Kaipo. Now I just had to train them a little more, and I would be all set!

I had a quick lunch while I planned out my route. According to Rotom's map, I had to head south down Route 5 and Route 6 and I would make it back to Heahea City. I did not know if I could do it all that day, but I would try my best.

I worked my way through the northern part of Route 5, which did not have access to until now. I took the chance to train my Pokémon a little bit. A couple of hours later, I arrived at Paniola Ranch.

"Selene!"

I smiled when I saw Hau running towards me. "Hey, how's it going?"

He skidded to a stop in front of me, kicking up dust, and grinned. "Great! You cleared all the trials too, right? Now we can take on Captain Olivia!"

I smiled. "Yeah, that's right. I'm headed back to Heahea City now."

"Oh, can't you ride a Charizard? Kiawe told me he registers Charizard for trainers, but I don't have a ride pager."

"Er... I don't know if I could handle riding a Charizard..." Although, I had not even stopped to consider the idea. Walking seemed too natural.

Hau frowned. "But it would be a lot quicker to fly. Are you afraid of heights?"

I hesitated as I considered the source of my anxiety. Then it hit me. "No. When he was still alive, my brother planned on choosing a Charmander as his starter Pokémon in Kanto. He loved the idea of riding on the back of a Charizard. I think my fear stems from that, but I don't think it's as bad as my water fear. It's just something I wouldn't choose to do."

Hau nodded. "I think I understand." His next smile was gentler and more understanding than the last. "Let's try together, okay? I think you'll like it if you try it, and it is a lot faster than walking. Why don't you call a Charizard?"

His calm demeanor lured me into accepting. "O-Okay." I pulled out my ride pager and pushed the Charizard button. Not a minute later, a huge, orange fire and flying type appeared before us. He was very majestic and breathtaking!

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Hau said with a huge grin on his face as the Charizard roared. He ran over to it and scrambled onto his back. "Come on, Selene!"

He looked so happy up there that I felt like this could actually work. When I got close enough, he took my hand and pulled me up onto the Charizard in front of him. I looked down and instantly felt dizzy. "Wow. We're up so high."

"And we're about to get higher! To the Pokémon Center in Heahea!"

The Charizard lurched of the ground, and I held the reins tightly. I hoped I knew how to steer this guy. Hau wrapped his arms around me waist and laughed in my ear. His presence made me oddly calm, and I soon forget my fear as I enjoyed the ride.

The island looked so small from so high. The wind in my face chilled me a little, but I did not mind. "This is actually fun!" I shouted over the noise. "Thanks for making me do this!" I grew more exhilarated the longer I flew.

"You're welcome!" Hau shouted back. "You should try fun stuff more often!"

I chuckled to myself. Same old Hau. And I was very grateful for him.

We reached Heahea City sooner than expected. Charizard dropped us off at the Pokémon Center. My legs felt wobbly once more, and I collided with Hau when I tried to walk. Luckily, he was able to steady me before we both fell to the ground.

"Thanks for the ride!" Hau said, waving at the Charizard as he flew off. "You too, Selene. That's do that again sometime!"

"Sure, it was fun," I said in agreement.

"I'm going to go train some more before I take on my grand trial. I'm sure I'll see you around!"

I nodded. "See ya, Hau. And thank you!"

He grinned at me over his shoulder while I ran off.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. As for me, it was getting too late to meet Professor Kukui, so I decided to relax a little. Tomorrow I would head to the Dimensional Research Lab and then train with my Pokémon.

The next morning, I ate a quick breakfast before starting for the Dimension Research Lab. I could make out Lillie and Nebby as the building came into view. She stood facing Nebby and did not appear to see me. I stopped when I heard her speak to the Pokémon:

"Go, Nebby! Use...use Splash!"

Nebby appeared confused. "Pew?"

"Heh, I was just acting like I was Selene. You...you always seemed to end up getting hurt, Nebby, so I never really liked Pokémon Trainers or thought that I would want to be one myself. But when I see Selene and Hau... It's like they've thrown open some door that I always thought was closed. They stride straight through it into the future. It seems...so amazing somehow."

Nebby looked straight at me. "Pew?"

Lillie turned to me in surprise, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Oh! Um, oh, Selene. Hello. I feel like it's been a while since we last met."

I smiled. "It certainly has."

"Th-there's a laboratory here that studies the dimensions, did you know? And the professor is waiting to meet you! How...how were your trials? It must be quite trying to do three in a row."

"It was really tough," I said ghostly. Especially that first one.

"I would think so... But still! You made it through all three!"

I grinned. "Yep! Now it's time for my grand trial. But let's step inside this lab first."

Lillie nodded. "Of course." She led the way into the building. We took the elevator to the third floor and entered a professional-looking lab full of people wearing white lab coats.

Professor Kukui immediately greeted me and then introduced me to Professor Burnet, who happened to be his wife. Apparently, Lilli had told her good things about me.

"Five months ago, I found Lillie lying on a beach, Cosmog in her bag also unconscious," she explained. She looked around the room. "No Hau today?"

"Hau?" said Kukui. "He's out doing his own thing. But he'll be the real deal someday. He could even become a kahuna, just like old Hala before him!"

"You really think so?!" Burnet said.

"Whoa-ho! Well, yeah, I really do."

His assessment intrigued me. So did see potential in him as well. Just then Hau ran over to us, seeming to have heard the entire thing. I hoped a little bit of praise would serve to motivate him.

"Good to see you again, Hau!" Burnet said. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Anyhow," said Kukui, "I brought Selene here because I wanted you to tell her about some of the mysterious phenomena here in Alola."

"I'd be happy to! The mysteries of Alola, huh? Then you've got to mean... the Ultra Wormhole!"

I blinked. "Ultra Wormhole?" That sounded like something out of a sci-fi novel.

"It's extremely rare, but sometimes a hole opens in the sky over Alola. It appears that this rift leads to a different and unknown dimension. The reason that people think there may be a mysterious dimension is because of the legends of fearsome Pokémon appearing from the Ultra Wormhole. It's very weak as proof, but I can't ignore it. There is also plenty of evidence already in the Pokedex for the existence of different dimensions, right?"

"Fearsome Pokémon...?" I guessed.

"Even normal wild Pokémon sometimes attack people, right? But the Pokémon that appeared from the Ultra Wormhole went way beyond that. They were called Ultra Beasts, and they were feared. If the stories are to be believed, the guardian deities of the islands fought desperately against them. But like I said, it's all legends and folktales. It's hard to know how much is true. But I would be very happy if I could somehow unravel the mysteries of the Ultra Wormhole by studying the dimensional disturbances! We've recorded several known relationships between Pokémon and different dimensions in books. You can find them on the bookshelf in this lab."

"That's all very interesting. Thanks for sharing." I did not know how all of this related to me, but I was curious enough to look around the lab.

I found out quite a bit of information on the subject. As I was preparing to leave, I noticed Lillie standing alone, so I walked over to her. I figured now was my best chance to ask her the question burning in my mind. "Hey... Do you mind if I ask you what happened five months ago?'

"Oh, no," Lillie said. "Well, I'd wanted to learn more about Nebby... I mean, about Cosmog. So, I decided to come speak to Professor Burnet, but I got lost along the way...and ended up wandering about until I collapsed on the shore. She listened to my story, staying up all night to hear it all. And then she even got her husband, Professor Kukui, to lend me his loft to stay in. And she told him to help me investigate Nebby's origins, too. Professor Burnet has been so kind, and she's still helping me try to find a way to get Nebby back to its own home. She's been like...like a real mother to me."

"Wow, that's awesome," I said. "It's great that you found her." Something about the way she spoke made me wonder about her real mother, but now did not seem like the right time to ask. I bid her farewell and then departed the lab.

As I stepped outside, something in the sky caused me to pause. It almost looked like a crack formed in the sky, but then it was gone. Weird. Maybe all this wormhole talk was having me seeing things.

I pushed the matter out of my mind and focused on the day ahead. I found a nice, grass area where I could train my Pokémon. Tomorrow I plan to take on Kahuna Olivia. With all the training my Pokémon and I got down, I know we can beat her!

 _Selene_


	18. Chapter 17

_January 3, 2017_

Yesterday morning, I got up early and headed straight for Diglett's Tunnel. The Kanto region also had a famous tunnel dug by Diglett. I have never had a chance to check it out, but next time I visit home it would be fun to explore it and compare the two.

Anyway, I had not gone far when I ran across Kahuna Oliva herself. She congratulated me on completing all three trials on the island and invited me to meet her at her shop in Konikoni City, which lay at the end of the tunnel. Apparently, finding my way out of the tunnel was some sort of test. There were many wild Diglett that attacked trainers, especially recently.

Once Olivia took her leave, I began my march through the tunnel. Sure enough, I had the opportunity for plenty of battle practice. I ran across a couple of Aether Foundation workers who explained that Team Skull was to blame for angering the Diglett, but Olivia has helped calm them down. Just thinking about Team Skull made my blood boil. Just who did they think they were anyway?

Unfortunately, a couple of grunts still lingered in the cave. They stood by the exit, blocking the way. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Ahh, no way," one of the grunts said to the other. "Just when things were startin' to heat up, yo, I got surrounded by Diglett and beat up, yo! Yo, since when can Diglett use Beat Up?!"

"I'm so mad that now I want to beat up on some fools," said the second grunt. She shot me a glare. "Don't be mad 'cause you were the fool who was dumb enough to be here right now."

I sighed and shook my head. "You guys will never learn."

"Selene!" Hau's voice echoed throughout the tunnels as he ran. He skidded to a stop beside me. "Aue! I was wondering who you were playing around with without me, and it's Team Skull!"

"You want some?" said the first grunt. "That's how we say hello! Nice knowing you, punks!"

"Yo, step off!" said the second. "Enough with the beating up, yo!"

"We may not be trying to take over the world or nothing, but we're still hard as bone out here!"

"See you on the flip side!"

I rolled my eyes. "You won't mind a double battle then?" I glanced at Hau, and he nodded.

This time, the grunts battled with a Salandit and Fomantis. Admittedly, they were tougher opponents than in the past. Still, Hau and I used teamwork to beat them with his Pikachu and my Psyduck. The grunts were left sputtering once again, causing me to laugh. Maybe I didn't mind running into them so much after all. They were kind of amusing.

Hau grinned at me. "Man, Selene, when I fight with you... It's like even my Pokémon feel more at ease!"

I looked at him in surprise. "R-Really?"

"Of course! You really are some kind of trainer. Now I'm gonna go have some more fun with those Diglett! See ya!" He waved before dashing off down a tunnel.

I was left standing there with a funny feeling in my chest. It sounded like I already did have an influence on him. His directness was both helpful and annoying. I did not know how seriously I could take him and what he actually meant.

I shook my head to clear such thoughts. I had a battle to focus on! I marched out of the tunnel, shielding my face from the bright light of the sun. Then my stomach growled. It looked like the battle would have to wait.

I pulled off on the side of Route 9 to enjoy a quick lunch with my Pokémon. Then I was back on the road. It did not take long before a city came into view. I took several minutes looking around at everything. There were plenty of shops and even some outside vendors selling products. I did not have time to check it all out at the moment, but I promised myself I would return.

Eventually, I found the jewelry shop that Oliva owned. A Probopass guarded s flight of stairs. When he saw me, he handed me a letter from Olivia. Something has come up, and now she needed me to meet her at the Ruins of Life. After thanking the Probopass, the Pokémon moved up the stairs. It soon returned with some medicine for me. I wondered if he was acting under Olivia's instructions. Either way, I was grateful.

I took the opportunity to explore the rest of the store. There were cases of fine jewelry I could not afford. Also, a lady sold Pokémon stones and fossils. I did not need any evolution stones at the moment, but the Cover fossil caught my eye. The lady told me this fossil could be revived into an ancient water and ground type Pokémon. This was very intriguing news indeed. For some reason, my curiosity proved stronger than my aversion to water, and I ended up buying the fossil. I did not know when I would get the chance to restore it.

I checked Rotom's map to make sure I would not get lost on my way to the ruins and then departed the store. The Ruins of Life lay east of Konikoni City past Memorial Hill. The trek up the hill turned out not to be too bad, and I had more chances to train my Pokémon. I felt good about my upcoming grand trial.

I had just arrived on the other side of the hill when I ran into another Team Skull grunt. This time, the grunt held a Slowpoke captive, much to the dismay of two Aether Foundation workers. Actually, the male worker was addressed by the other as 'chief.'

"Here is a promising young Trainer!" he said. "Fight in my stead, child, and rout these Team Skull ruffians. I will bestow honor upon you, if you do!"

I blinked. "Okay." I did not understand his reluctance to fight, but I had no reason to decline. I called out Kaipo to defeat the grunt's Raticate. Once again, I reigned victorious. The Slowpoke appeared happy about his rescue. I bet Team Skull wanted to sell his tail as food!

"Thanks, kid!" the 'chief' said.

"Yes, indeed," said the female worker. "You are a trial-goer, aren't you? You're a splendid trainer."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The chief nodded. "I am deeply impressed! I'd like to reward you by showing you something truly astounding. Once you have finished on Akala Island, come to Hano Grand Resort and I will take you to see a wondrous place."

The offer surprised yet flattered me. "Okay, thanks. I should be able to make it in two days." After my grand trial, I wanted a chance to explore the island one last time.

The man clapped his hands together. "Two days is perfect!"

The woman smiled. "Thank you for helping us out. I really owe you! I'm so glad there are nice young Trainers like you around. Good luck on your island challenge!"

I smiled back at her. "Thanks. Good luck with Team Skull!" I certainly hoped I did not have to run across them again anytime soon.

Of course, it was not to be. I could see the ruins just up ahead when someone called to me from behind. I turned to see an unpleasant female member of Team Skull looking at me. She seemed to be higher up than the others.

"So, you're the one Gladion was talking about?" she said. "Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me."

I stared at her. "Gladion told you about me?" And he had praised me?

The girl scowled. "Swipe that dumb look off your face. I'm Plumeria. I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right?"

I felt a sweat drop form on my forehead. "Er... it's kind of hard to miss..." This Plumeria already sounded more intelligent than the other team Skull members I had met. _Except Gladion._

"Right, but don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness? You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!"

I blinked. "Sorry?" I did not understand her problem. I was not the one starting the fights. Unfortunately, she did not see things that way. She released a Golbat and forced a battle on me.

Pulmeria proved stronger than the grunts with her Golbat and Salandit. Still, with Twitters and Valerie's help, I never feared losing. Perhaps I should have been grateful for this opportunity to train one last time.

Pulmeria crossed her arms and frowned at me. "Hmmph! You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get."

I shook my head as I watched her leave. Well, it certainty already had been an interesting day. I took a minute compose myself and prepare for my upcoming trial. When I was in the right start of mind, I marched through the trial gates and stopped in front of the opening of a large cave.

I stood there waiting for Olivia to show up. However, the first people to arrive were Professor Burnett and Lillie. Nebby popped out of his bag to greet me. Apparently, Lillie had gotten lost searching for the ruins, so Burnett brought her here to me. Lillie and I thanked the professor before she departed. Lillie explained that these were the ruins of Tapu Lele, the island's guardian. We both wondered why Nebby was so interested in the ruins.

Finally, Kahuna Olivia arrived on the scene. She and Lillie introduced themselves to each other. Then it was finally time for my grand trial. Olivia explained that I could use four Pokémon while she used three.

She chose Nosepass as her first Pokémon, so I decided to go with Melody. The Psyduck's water moves were excellent against the rock type, but to my dismay, the Nosepass knew a couple of electric attacks that soon knocked out Melody. I thought carefully about my next Pokémon. I chose Cuddles, figuring he could deal with both rock and electric attacks.

It turned out the Stufful's cuteness was quite deceiving. She proved very strong in battle, defeating the Nosepass after using a z move. I chose to keep him in the battle when Olivia called out a Boldore. This battle was tougher, but Cuddles still pulled through.

Olivia chose a Lycanroc as her last Pokémon while I stuck Kaipo in the battle. Olivia used a z move to easily defeat the Fomantis. Next, I called out Valerie. The Bagon put up a good fight, but she was defeated before she could issue the finally blow. That left me with just Cuddles. The pink bear stood strong and proud as he faced his third opponent. He dodged the Lycanroc's moves while dealing out some of his own. With his last Brutal Swing, he took down his opponent once and for all.

The Stufful returned to his normal cute demeanor and bounded over to me. I smiled, picked him up, and held him close to my chest. "You were amazing, Cuddles! You are very strong!" That was not the reason I had caught him, but now I found myself grateful for it. Cuddles let out a happy noise as he nuzzled me.

Olivia congratulated me on my victory. Then she handed me a rockium z and showed me how to use it. I thanked her and carefully stowed it away. Then Nebby emerged again to give me a cheer.

"You look very pleased, don't you?" Lillie said.

"By the way, Lillie," said Olivia, "this might be a weird question, but... why even come to the Ruins of Life if you're not a trainer?"

"Oh, because of Nebby. He's not originally from here, and I want to help him get back to his home. But I don't have any idea how to do that. He seems fond of the ruins for some reason, so I keep visiting them and hoping that maybe I will find some clue to help him."

Olivia looked Nebby up and down. "You certainly don't see Pokémon like that every day. Tapu Lele may be called the guardian deity of our island, but it can also run wild at times. Regular Pokémon normally avoid the guardians at all costs... unless they are strong enough to face the tapu themselves, that is." She looked at Nebby again, smiling innocently, and shook her head. "Wait, that can't be right." She turned to Lillie. I think your journey will hold many surprises. And I hope it holds many joys. I'll take you back to town, Lillie. You're doing everything you can for your partner, even though you're not a trainer. I like that kind of person, so I can't help but give you a hand!"

We all started for the exit but stopped when we saw Hau running at us. He grinned and waved at Olivia. "Aue! You're Kahuna Olivia. I'm Hau from Iki Town. You've gotta let me battle you!" His eyes landed on me. "Oh, hey, Selene! Guess what? This weird green guy from Aether told me to come to Hano Grand Resort in two days. Crazy, right?"

"He told me that too," I said. I wondered what he wanted show us. Curiosity pulled me, but it was not enough to change my plans. "Right now I'm going to explore Konikoni City and Akala Island some more. Good luck on your battle."

Hau grinned. "Thanks!"

"I think I'll stay here," Lillie said. "I'd like to see how Hau's battle goes, too. Even though I hate to see Pokémon get hurt... But I know that both of your Pokémon are dedicated to battling beside you two."

Hau smiled at her and then turned to Olivia. "I may not be as strong as my gramps, Hala, but I can still raise up Datrix and the rest of my team to do their best!"

"You're just Hau, right?" said Olivia. "And what's wrong with that! Who cares if you're Hala's grandson? Now show me what Hau can do!"

I cast Olivia a grateful smile. I appreciated her attitude, knowing it would be good for Hau. I kind of wanted to stay and watch his battle, but I thought this was something he needed to do on his own. I said goodbye to everyone and then departed.

I spent the rest of the day exploring the shops in Konikoni City. There were selling a lot of cool items. I even decided to update my wardrobe a little bit. I chose blue shorts and a white cap. Then I decided it was time for my first haircut in Alola. On whim, I chose to go with wavy hair and no bangs. I also added a little bit of pink lip gloss. I certainly looked different, but I liked it.

For dinner, I had a fish special z set at Mallow's restaurant. It was delicious! I turned in early at the Pokémon Center so I would be well rested for another day of adventure.

This morning I set out to wander around the city a little more. I came across a woman with three adorable Pikachu. She gave me a Pikanium z-crystal. It could only be used if a Pikachu knew Volt Tackle, but she said she could teach my Pikachu the move if I brought her to her. Of course, I dashed off to retrieve Luana from my PC. I had to send back Melody, but it was good seeing the Pikachu again. Soon enough, she learned Volt Tackle and now had a z crystal. It was a good start to a good day!

Later on, I happened upon Lana's house. Her younger twin sisters greeted me and insisted on battling me. I won the double battle with Luana and Valerie - and Valerie finally evolved into a Shelgon! She is well on her way to gaining her wings. Lana then returned home, and her sisters wanted to know which one of us was stronger. So, of course, we had to battle. I ended up winning that one, though it was close.

I left Konikoni City after lunch on the back of a Stoutland. I wanted to explore the island and search for some cool items. I had a nice, relaxing time, and the hours flew by. I even came across a fossil restoration center. I debated with myself for a minute and then decided to restore my Cover Fossil. Even though he was a water type, the Tirtuoga I received in return was too cute not to love. I named him 'Crush' and promised I would take good care of him. I had to send Valerie back to my PC, but I was sure she would not mind now that she had evolved once. I will spend more time with her later.

The sun had set by the time I reached the Thrifty Megamart and decided to let Stoutland rest. I noticed Kiawe up ahead talking to the store manager, so I quietly stepped closer, my curiosity piqued.

"Kiawe, I'm really terribly sorry about this, but I've thought long and hard about this decision," the manager said. "If it comes down to people who are counting on this job to make a living, and you..."

"It's all right," Kiawe said, clearly dejected. "I know how hard you've worked to open this location after the guardian deity destroyed the previous one in anger. I understand, boss."

"Kiawe, I've given you as much as I can afford. Spend your final paycheck wisely."

"Thank you very much."

"I hope your dream of studying dance abroad comes true someday. I have to keep working hard here to make my dreams for the Thrifty Megamart come true."

"It's okay, boss. You can head back in now."

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you."

Kiawe placed his head in his hands and let his shoulders slump. "How could this happen?" When he removed his hands, he noticed me for the first time. "Oh, it's you, Selene."

I smiled weakly. "Hi. Sorry for eavesdropping. I was worried."

Kiawe sighed. "It's fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to battle you, Selene."

I nodded. "Sure."

"I don't feel like dancing by myself right now."

I wanted to know what was wrong but did not press the matter. I called out Sun to help me out. Kiawe appeared to put all of his emotion into battling. It was quite enjoyable, actually. I narrowly managed to secure a win against his fire types.

"So strong," Kiawe said, appearing to be in a slightly better mood. "I should've known. You did clear my trial, after all. By the way, how much did you overhear?"

I tried to think back. "Er... right after he mentioned his decision. I didn't catch the details though."

Kiawe nodded. "My dream is to become a professional fire dancer. I've been saving up forever to go study dance abroad, but I was just laid off from my part-time job. It seems like nothing ever goes right."

"I know what you mean." His story stirred my compassion, but I did not know the words to say to make him feel better. It was so much easier with Pokémon.

He gave me a sad smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you with my problems, Selene. You're so easy to talk to, though. I feel much better after talking with you. Thank you for being there."

His admission surprised me. "Yeah, anytime."

"I'll be going then. Until we meet again, Selene." He appeared a little cheerier as he walked away.

I did not know what I had done, but I was glad I could help. Perhaps I was not so bad with humans after all. Maybe I just needed a little practice.

After a quick shopping trip, I found the nearest Pokémon Center. That is where I currently reside. Tomorrow I'll get to find out what that Aether Foundation chief wants to show Hau and me. I hope it will be a lot of fun!

 _Selene_


	19. Chapter 18

_January 4, 2017_

It took me some time to reach the Hano Grand Resort, so I thought it would be fine if I took a break and checked out the Hano Beach. It was a nice beach with different activities going on. I even earned some money throwing Pyukumuku back into sea. Then I decided to explore the hotel a little bit. About an hour later, I was ready to meet that Aether Foundation chief.

The chief introduced himself as Faba and offered to take Hau and me to Aether Paradise, an artificial island dedicated to the protection of Pokémon. Professor Kukui encouraged us to accept and said he would meet us at Malie Garden on Ula'ula Island. The idea of an artificial island made me nervous, but Faba insisted it was entirely safe. He led us to a ferry that would take us to the island.

"Can you believe a big hunk of iron like Aether Paradise can float in the sea?" Hau said as we walked together. "And it's all cuz of the Pokémon holding it up. Did you know that, Selene?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Really?!" That sounded pretty amazing.

He grinned. "Knew I could count on you to react!"

I rolled my eyes playfully and gently shoved him to the side. "You're crazy."

Hau merely laughed. "By the way, you changed your hair, didn't you? You look great!"

I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks." I had nearly forgotten the change. I wondered if he noticed the makeup as well but didn't ask.

My smile faded when we reached the ocean. I stood on the dock, staring at the ferry. It had been two weeks since I had been on a boat. I reminded myself how far I had come with my water trainer. Hau put a hand on my shoulder and offered me an encouraging smile. I smiled slightly and nodded. Taking a deep breath, I stepped with him onto the ferry. I had done it.

I spent the entirety of the trip in the lower level of the boat. That was where the food was, anyway. I did my best to keep my mind off of the water. Somehow, it worked. It was a huge relief when the ferry pulled into Aether Paradise.

"Here we are, you two," Faba said once we were inside a large building. "This is Aether Paradise." He led us deeper inside the lower floor. "Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conservation of Pokémon. It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Pokeballs and more. Yes, all for the sake of Pokémon conservation."

A young purple-haired woman approached and greeted us, introducing herself as Wicke. Faba then left us in her care. She seemed very nice - not at all arrogant like Faba. She led us onto a weird triangle that acted as an elevator. The first floor was filled with white walls just like the lower level. I spotted several workers in white uniforms.

Wicke explained the workings of the first level and then brought us up to the first level, which housed the conservation area. I looked in amazement at the grass, trees, and Pokémon. The Aether Foundation certainly had put in a lot of work.

"Aether Paradise is a safe haven for all Pokémon," Wicke said. "For this reason, the use of Pokeballs is strictly forbidden within the conservation area. We keep Pokémon that have been targeted by Team Skull here, and we also try to support Pokémon that need a little extra protection. Like Corsola, for example. They are quite terribly overhunted by a Pokémon called Toxapex."

I noticed the Corsola swimming in the makeshift pond and couldn't help but smile. This whole place was very impressive. I was glad I had the chance to visit.

"That's pretty amazing!" Hau said. "The Aether Foundation seems awesome. But why'd you bother setting up a branch in a place like Alola?"

Wicke smiled. "I couldn't say. It's hard to know for sure what our president is thinking sometimes. If you'd like to meet President Lusamine, she should be here in the conservation area now."

Then we were free to walk around. I took my time examining the conservation area with Hau. Eventually, we came across an extravagantly dressed woman with large, blond hair. She was watching the Pokémon with admiration in her eyes.

"My sweet Pokémon," she cooed. "I promise I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you with my love." She turned to look at us. "Ah, you must be Selene and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise, the Aether Foundation's own private island. I am the president of the foundation, but please, just call me Lusamine. I'm so glad that we got to meet. I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about Pokémon. But there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit." She shook her head sadly. "And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all of those poor Pokémon and shower them with love. Even Pokémon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region, are worthy of my love."

"Wow, Miss Lusamine!" said Hau. "I don't know how you do all this! You're, like, not even that much older than us!"

The woman chuckled. "Oh, you sweet boy, I'm already over 40!"

Confusion crossed Hau's face. "You are?" When she smiled, his eyes grew huge. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Oh, you! The right style does wonders, you know. And, Hau, your style is a bit wanting, hm? I'll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit."

Hau appeared horrified at the idea. "L-like what you wear? I don't think anyone else could pull off that kind of look! Except maybe Lillie..."

Something sparked in Lusamine's eyes. It was only there for a second, but I definitely saw it. "Oh, don't you worry. You just leave everything up to me. Trust me; children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adults around them." Her tone had a slight edge to it.

Suspicion rose within me. Gladion had told me to pay attention to my intuition, and right now my intuition told me there was something wrong here. There was something not right about this woman. She looked unnaturally young, and the way she spoke was almost creepy. Hau did seem taken back but not for the same reasons as me. Was it all in my head? No, I knew I was onto something here.

I crossed my arms and frowned. "I'm of the opinion that children are smarter than they appear, which you would know if _you_ listened to _us_."

The president looked shock at my declaration. "Headstrong girls need to mind their manners!"

Before I could reply, a tremor shook the entire floor. "Is the island sinking?!" It was a crazy thought, but my anxiety sky-rocketed. I instinctively clung to Hau's side, which he thankfully allowed.

"That tremor," Lusamine said. "Did something happen on the lower levels?"

Thankfully, the building became still. My brain started working again, telling me my fears were unfounded. I extracted myself from Hau and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Hau said kindly. "The island isn't sinking."

Just then, a hole appeared in front of us, and from out of it emerged a strange Pokémon that roared ferociously. The Pokémon seemed almost like a jelly-fish with no discernible head. It was almost translucent in color, telling me it was definitely not from around here.

"Did you come... from another world?" Lusamine said with awe. She stepped towards the creature.

"Brr-rrr-rrr..." said the Pokémon.

Alarmed, Hau jumped in front of the president. "Miss Lusamine, stand back! That thing's...not right!"

Lusamine gazed at the Pokémon with sad eyes. "You poor creature."

"Brr-rrr-rrr!"

Hau turned to me. "Can you distract that thing? I've gotta get Miss Lusamine outta here."

I nodded. "Sure thing." I turned to the creature and released my trusty partner, Sun.

The strange Pokémon appeared to be quite fierce. It was difficult because I did not know what type of Pokémon I battled against. Sun's attacks did not do much damage, and he quickly wore down. Thankfully, after several minutes, the creature returned through the hole, which then disappeared. I let out a breath of relief. I turned to see that Hau, Lusamine, and Wicke all stood behind me.

"So, it's true," Lusamine said, barely above a whisper. "I still need that Pokémon. I need to get it back."

"What?" Hau said. "Miss Lusamine, did you say something?"

Lusamine smiled. "That creature we just saw was undoubtedly an Ultra Beast... An unknown being from another dimension that suddenly appears from the Ultra Wormhole. It looked like it was suffering... Like it pained it to be in this strange place. I can't bear to see that happen! I will save it. And I will love it! Thank you...both of you... Thank you so much!" She sounded almost hysterical, making me uneasy.

I exchanged a looked with Hau. Now I definitely knew something was wrong with this woman. I suddenly had the feeling that we needed to leave this island. I was not about to get into the middle of something that was beyond my control.

"Wicke," Lusamine said, "these two are still in the middle of their island challenge, aren't they? Please deliver them to their next island."

Wicke nodded. "O-oh! At once, ma'am!"

"I will go to check that none of our poor resident Pokémon came to any harm. And I need to speak with Mr. Faba about exactly what happened downstairs. And of course... I will have to start preparing the foundation for our newest and perhaps greatest duty yet: the protection of the Ultra Beasts!"

While her words themselves sounded noble, the way she said them and the gleam in her eye made me uneasy. At the very least, her obsessiveness blinded her to the danger inherent in the situation.

"I'll see the two of you to Ula'ula Island, then," Wicke said. She led the way down the elevator to the first floor.

"I never thought I'd actually get to see the Ultra Wormhole in my life," Hau said to me while we walked. "We've gotta tell Professor Burnet about this the next time we see her!"

I nodded. "For sure." And maybe she could confirm or dismiss my suspicions about the president.

"I don't know if what happened should be rightly described as an accident," said Wicke, "but... I think it's probably best if you do so." She stopped just by the entrance to the building. "Anyway, I was very glad to get to meet you both. Please take this to remember your visit. Some malasadas for Hau..." She held out a brown paper bag.

"Yes!" Hau exclaimed, accepting the gift. "Big malasadas! Awesome!" He looked from me to Wicke. "Isn't it crazy how malasadas taste even better when you eat 'em together with someone else?"

Wicke smiled. "Yes, I think I know what you mean. Meals always taste better when you share them with the ones you love."

Their words shocked me, and my heart hammered while my hands grew sweaty. "I-I'm sure that's all in your head!" I stammered. Hau gave me an innocent, inquisitive look, and I immediately turned away to hide my blush.

Wicke chuckled lightly. "If you say so, Selene. This is for you." She held something out to me. "A TM for the move Psychic. I hope you both have wondrous adventures on your island challenge."

"We will!" Hau said. "Thanks, Ms. Wicke!"

"Goodbye," I said.

Hau and I started for the nearest ferry. My mind was preoccupied, so this time I hardly noticed as we boarded the boat. The seats were inside with windows looking out at the ocean. I took the aisle seat while Hau sat by the window. I became contemplative as I thought about everything that had transpired on Aether Island.

Hau placed his bag of malasadas in his lap. "Ho... My heart's still kinda racing, you know?" he said. "The Ultra Wormhole is real, and Ultra Beasts are real, too! The world is just way too big."

"Right..." I murmured. "Say, did you notice anything strange about Miss Lusamine?" I glanced at him to see his reaction.

He blinked. "Besides the crazy way she dresses? Not really."

I bit my lip. How was I supposed to say this right? "She seemed a bit... eccentric, and she was way too fascinated with that Ultra Beast."

Hau shrugged. "She loves Pokémon; what's wrong with that? And it was a cool experience... if you take out the scary parts."

I frowned. So it was just me. "I suppose so..."

"I bet we'll discover even more new things on the next island, too! We're gonna need all the energy we can get. Time to dig in!" He reached into his bag and pulled out two malasadas. "You want a malasada?"

I flushed when I remembered what Wicke had said. "S-Sure." My hand touched his as I took the treat from him, and he smiled. _Stupid hormones._

Hau immediately started to devour his snack. "Ahhh! So gooooooood! Shoot, I already ate the whole thing!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You've got to slow down or you'll get sick."

Hau grinned at me. "I know that."

I could not stop the smile on my face or the warm feeling that spread through my chest. I leaned back in my seat and took a bite of my own malasada. Despite everything, I was glad to be there with him in that moment.

A little while later, we arrived on Ula'ula Island. Once again, my legs shook as I stepped on the shore. Looking around, I could already tell this was a much bigger island then the others. I could even spot a mountain in the distance. The beauty of it all left me on awe.

"Land ahoy!" Hau said from beside me. "All right! Terra firma under foot again!"

I chuckled at his ridiculousness. "Are you going to say that every time we arrive on a new island?"

He grinned. "I will if it keeps making you laugh!"

His answer surprised me, but then a warm smile spread across my face. Yeah, laughing sounded nice.

Hau looked at his surroundings and whistled. "Ula'ula Island is, like, another totally different place than Melemele or Akala, huh?"

I nodded. "That's for sure."

"I've got an idea, Selene! Let's have a battle!" Excitement shown in his eyes.

I shrugged. "Sure." I have gotten used to his enthusiasm, and now it's almost endearing.

"I want my Pokémon to get a deep breath of this fresh new air."

"Good idea." Our Pokémon should be able to enjoy this too, right? I chose Sun as my first Pokémon, and Hau chose Raichu. I did not realize he had evolved his Pikachu, and what was even more amazing was that this did not look like any Raichu I had ever seen in Kanto. This Pokémon had rounded features and floated in the air. I quickly learned that he was now a part psychic type.

"Impressive," I said after Sun suffered a strong Psychic attack. "Region variants are really amazing! There are no Raichu like that in Kanto."

Hau grinned. "Really? Alolan Raichu must be pretty special!"

I had to agree to that. And Raichu was so special that he was able to beat my Torracat. He was weak, though, so I felt confident in sending out Michio. My Eevee was no longer a baby. He had grown considerably over the past week, and while he still enjoyed cuddles and goofing off, he could be pretty serious in battle. One great Bite attack succeeded in defeating the Raichu.

Next, I got to see another one of Hau's newly evolved Pokémon: this time, a Vaporeon. I initially bristled upon seeing the water type, and I noticed Hau watching me carefully. Michio, on the other hand, seemed very impressed by the evolved Eevee. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I knew this Pokémon, and he was no threat to me. I issued a command to Michio, and he responded immediately.

Vaporeon proved to be quite strong as well. Eventually, I decided to call back Michio and bring in Luana. The Pikachu took a fighting stance and then looked back at me expectantly. I knew what she wanted. I pressed my finger to my z ring and activated the Pikanium z move.

Luana danced alongside me as power filled both of us. Then she jumped up to fist bump me and then snuggled into my chest. Smiling, I threw her towards the Vaporeon, electricity surging around her body. Hau's eyes were wide in surprise as the powerful attack took out his Pokémon in one hit.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that?" he said.

"That's a secret," I said with a wink.

Hau chuckled and shook his head. Then he released his last Pokémon, Feathers. I decided to stick with Luana even though I knew she was at a disadvantage. I tried out her new Volt Tackle move, which worked well. Unfortunately, it took a lot out of her, and she was defeated by the Datrix's grass type move.

Now it was all up to Michio. I could not remember ever fearing losing to Hau, which said a lot about how far he had come. This knowledge just made me try even harder. My Eevee and I put everything into this battle, and in the end, we both felt the thrill of victory.

"That battle took my breath away!" Hau said. "I can't breathe the fresh air that way!"

I smirked. "And you were so close. Honestly, though, you have gotten a lot stronger. I can tell you've been working hard."

Hau smiled. "Thanks! You've inspired me to try my hardest!"

His innocent admission caused me to blush. Thankfully, I did not have to think about how to respond, for Michio started to glow right before my eyes. He was evolving! But into what? I was transfixed as I waited for the transformation to be complete.

The light faded, revealing a pink and white fox Pokémon with long ribbons attached to the head. Michio let out a cute noise and rubbed against my leg. "Wow, you're a Sylveon," I said.

Hau reached down to rub his head. "He's so cute! I've never seen a Sylveon before."

"I hear they're popular in Kalos." I smiled at Michio. I had not been expecting this at all, but it seemed to fit in a way. "Do you want to walk with us for a bit?" The Sylveon nodded. I turned to Hau. "We should look for Professor Kukui now."

Hau nodded. "To Malie Garden!"

Michio curled a ribbon around my arm as we walked together behind Hau, who ran ahead like always. Malie appeared to be a nice, small city with beautiful gardens. The area spread in front of us was quite lovely. It reminded me of a garden in Johto, actually, and I wondered if Johto settlers had founded the city.

"I heard that they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden," Hau said. "I'll start my search from the bridge here. Why don't you start around the edge of the garden?"

That sounded like a good enough plan to me. I have to admit, I took my time strolling through the garden. Everything there looked so beautiful and smelled so nice! It felt good to relax after a stressful day. Finally, I saw Hau running towards the tea house, I jogged over to him. Sure enough, Kukui sat at a table sipping tea.

"Ho! Professor Kukui!" Hau exclaimed.

Kukui smiled as we approached. "Hey there! What's going on with you two? Your eyes are shining extra bright today. Did something big happen?"

Images from Aether Paradise filled my mind. "It sure did!" I said.

Hau nearly bubbled over with excitement as he spoke rapidly. "Professor! Professor, you gotta hear this! The Ultra Wormhole opened up, like, right in front of us, and there really are Ultra Beasts in there! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet, too!"

Kukui appeared impressed by the news. "Woo! You got to see the Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast? That IS amazing, oh yeah! Sounds like an even better reason to train hard, yeah, on your island challenge! Maybe someday we'll all be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole!"

This idea did not sit right with me. Something about this whole thing made me nervous. Was it really just my anxiety? I did not want to see the worst in everything, but I could not ignore the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Kukui went on to explain that the next trial was on Mount Hokulani, which could only be reached by bus. I decided I would take the trip in three days to give myself time to train, and Kukui said he would try to meet me there. Hau was not sure what he wanted to do, but right now he wanted to visit the malasada shop even though we had just eaten malasadas.

As for me, I took trip to the Pokémon Center to rest and rejuvenate my Pokémon. Kukui said that electric and bug types were used in the next trial, so I took some time developing an appropriate strategy. I ended up sending Luana, Cuddles, and Kaipo back to my PC in exchange for Mander, Kiku, and Helium.

I ran into Lillie while exploring Malie City. She generously offered to share her hotel room with me. She also asked for my help in finding a book about the Alola ruins in the library in order to help Nebby. Hopefully, we'll be able to catch up and spend time together tomorrow. It has been awhile since we've hung out. Friendships are just as important as training!

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me this far, everyone. Right now it looks like there will be around 30 chapters for everything that takes place in the main game. I am considering making this into two parts to make it easier. The second part would begin after the championship. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 19

_January 7, 2017_

I spent Thursday morning training with my Pokémon. I made special care that my new Tirtuouga felt safe and welcome with the rest of us. So far, Crunch appeared easy going and quick to learn. I took a break for lunch, and then I started for the library to meet up with Lillie.

The library was situated in the far end of the city, and I could see my friend standing outside as I neared I smiled and gave her a small wave. "Hi, Lillie. Did you find this place okay?"

Lillie gave me a soft smile and shook her head. "No, I ended up getting lost, yet again. I wandered around completely lost until I ducked into the apparel shop. And then I saw this outfit, and they said it was the last one they had in stock, so I bought it even though I don't think I'd ever have the guts to wear an outfit like it. But the woman working at the store did tell me where to find the library! So, I guess you could say it was all for the best. Though the library was actually right past the apparel store, if I'd just kept going..."

I chuckled. "You would have eventually found it. You need to have more confidence in yourself, Lillie."

"I - I guess so." Suddenly, a Mudsdale ran up to us, causing Lillie to jump and cry out in alarm. She calmed down when the Pokémon's trainer approached.

Hapu stroked Mudsdale's mane and smiled at me. "Been a while, friend. Looks like your island challenge is coming along favorably. That must be pleasing to the tapu." She glanced at Lillie. "So, Selene, who might this be?"

Lillie straightened up. "Oh! Hello. My name is Lillie."

"This is Hapu," I said. "We met on Akala Island."

Hapu nodded. "My apologies if Mudsdale spooked you just now. Doesn't seem like you're a trial-goer. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm actually, um, studying the tapu's ruins for...various reasons of my own," said Lillie.

"Well, that's some fine initiative. I'd be happy to show you the way whenever you'd like to go. My Mudsdale here is as sturdy as all get-out. She can easily carry two."

Lillie politely bowed to her. "Thank you for your offer." She turned to me. "Shall we check out Malie Library first though, since we're here?"

I nodded. "Good idea." I followed her into the library. There were two floors, and both were filled with books. I enjoyed reading, and I was tempted to sit down and enjoy myself. However, I was here for a mission.

"The book that I'm looking for is a very old one," Lillie said. "It's a book that contains old myths and legends that Professor Burnet told me about. Those tales seem to suggest that Alola's Legendary Pokémon came from another world."

That did sound interesting. We split up to search for the book. I quickly discovered the books were organized according to topic. The first floor seemed to focus on Pokémon trainers and battles, so I decided to search the second floor. Lillie soon joined me, but neither of us had much luck. I wondered if there was a computer or librarian that could help us out.

"It must be a very valuable book, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to take it out of the library," Lillie said.

"Is this what you're looking for, princess?"

We turned to see a girl holding an old, worn book, which she held out to Lillie.

"Give it a read!" she said.

Lillie took the book, relief washing over her face. She confirmed that this was the book she had been looking for. She sat down at the table and opened the book to read it out loud. The book talked about a beast that appeared from another world and defeated the island guardians. The beast of the sun and moon combined to bring new life.

"Isn't it great?" the girl said with a smile. "My dad's books are all great!"

"What?" Lillie said. "I mean, yes, it is. But when you say your father... Isn't this book...very old?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it belonged to my dad. I know I don't look it, but my family used to be pretty much royalty. I had to have all my dad's books moved here so they didn't get ruined by the Pokémon. I can tell you lots of other old stories about Alola, too! You interested?"

Lillie brightened. "Well, that would be wonderful! I would be delighted, if you did." She looked up at me. "I think I'll stay here. You should train for your next trial."

"Sure, have fun," I said. I waved at the two girls and then made my departure.

I spent some time exploring the city before returning to my training. The following day, I used a similar structure. I did make sure to check out the malasada shop. The spicy malasadas were amazing! I did not see Hau around anywhere, so I hoped he was training hard. My own Pokémon were coming a long way.

Something amazing happened that afternoon. Sun finally evolved into an Incineroar! He now stands on two feet and has bulging muscles and a fire belt around his waist. And now he's a part dark type! He seems almost intimidating to strangers, but to me he's still a sweet kitty. It thrills me to think about how strong he's gotten, and I am confident that the two of us will go far together.

That evening, Lillie and I sat on our beds in our hotel room chatting with each other. My friend appeared impressed by my accomplishments so far, while I was glad she was getting somewhere in her research for Nebby.

"Oh, Selene," she said suddenly, "I wanted to ask you something if it's alright with you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Hau mentioned you came across an Ultra Beast on Aether Paradise..."

"Oh, yes! It was very weird but kind of cool."

Lillie frowned. "That is what Hau said." She appeared troubled about something. Was she expecting a different reaction?

I placed my hands behind my neck and leaned against the wall as I became more thoughtful. "It was kind of odd. It almost seemed like it was something _intentional_." I paused to gouge her reaction and saw her listening attentively. "I know Professor Kukui and Hau seem excited about wormholes and Ultra Beasts, but it honestly scares me a little. There are some things we shouldn't mess with, you know?"

A small smile appeared on Lillie's face, making her seem almost relieved. She nodded. "That is what I think too." She paused. "I wonder... if Nebby is connected to this."

"Pew!" The purple Pokémon darted out her bag and started to roam the room.

"Oh, you!"

I laughed. "Hello, Nebby." That little Pokémon did make everything more entertaining. "Well, if this is all connected, I'll help you in any way I can." I did not want to get involved in unnecessary struggles, but I had to help my friend.

Lillie smiled. "Thanks, Selene. I'm glad to have met you."

"Same here. I'm going to get some rest now. I'm taking my next trial tomorrow."

"Oh, of course you are. Good luck! I'm sure you'll do great."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lillie." I had good dreams after I drifted off. I have really gotten used to Alola. It almost seems like home. I could not wait to see what the next day would bring.

This morning, I set out for Route 10 to catch the bus at the end of the route. I ran into a lady who had lost her Stufful in the grass. Of course, I had to help her out. I managed to find all eight of the little bear Pokémon. Those pink bears could certainly be wily little fellows! The lady was grateful for my help, and I was pleased to have been of service.

Upon reaching the bus stop, I came across a new problem: Team Skull. For some unknown reason, they were trying to steal the bus stop itself, although it appeared too heavy for the two of them to carry alone. They had officially reached a new level of ridiculousness. What kind of criminals are these guys? Their boss either has no real ambitions or no standards for hiring.

After defeating the grunts, Professor Kukui showed up. He generously offered to accompany me on the bus up to Mount Hokulani. The ride was actually an interesting experience. It was fine riding all the way up a mountain, and I could not wait to see the view at the top.

The air felt thin and cool as Kukui and emerged from the warm vehicle. A building towered over us, and there was a Pokémon Center to the right. Kukui motioned for me to follow him to a lookout area along the edge of the cliff.

"Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola," the professor said as he turned to face me. "And the tallest... It's a sacred spot, yeah, the closest you can ever get to the legendary Pokémon of Alola, said to be the sun incarnate." He turned and pointed into the distance. Through the thick fog, I could just make out a mountain peak. "That's it! Right there. On the peak of Lanakila! That's where I'll establish our Pokémon League!"

"A Pokémon League?" The view took my breath away, leaving me in awe. The majestic mountain reminded me how small and insignificant I am. But it also confirmed my need to protect the people and Pokémon I love. I barely noticed the cold air on my skin as I gazed straight ahead. Something about nature seemed to purify the soul.

"We'll get everybody who's finished their island challenges, yeah, and up there on the peak of Mount Lanakila, they'll battle against the kahunas to become the island challenge champion! I've always valued our old traditions here in Alola, but it's time to make a Champion the whole world will recognize. It's time to get our own Elite Four and make our own Pokémon League. To think that, someday, the kiddos in Alola will be able to go from being the island challenge champion to the world Champion! And then, when we have our own Champion, they can show the rest of the world what's so special about Alolan Pokémon and their Trainers, yeah!"

I smiled. "That sounds amazing, professor." And once I complete my island challenge and the League is ready, you can bet that's where I'll be.

Then I remember my next trial. I reluctantly tore my gaze away from the view and followed Kukui to the entrance of the building. The professor introduced me to an old friend of his, Molayne, who worked in the building. The man challenged me to a battle to see if I was ready to face the next trial, and I gladly accepted.

His Pokémon were pretty tough, but I managed to beat him. He told me I would face my trial inside the building and gave me brief directions to the trial captain, Sophocles', room. Kukui then bid me farewell and said he would be back in Malie City.

The observatory was obviously a high-tech building. I did not love science, but I could appreciate this place's accomplishments. It would be neat to come back here at night and observe the stars. I bet it gets freezing cold though.

I wandered through the building until I came upon an open room. The room was messy with several beeping machines lying around. A boy stood before me and introduced himself as Sophocles. He appeared young for a trial guide and seemed almost nervous. I introduced myself and gave him a friendly smile to put him on ease.

"Let's get started," Sophocles said.

I looked around the room and blinked. "Right here?"

He nodded. "Right now, right here."

I shrugged. "Alright then." It was his trial.

"You summon the Totem Pokémon and prove your strength to it. That's what every trial boils down to, right? So, I thought... Why not just call the totem here from the start? So, I tried a bit of this and that, and I think I've whipped up a little device to call the Totem Pokémon."

"Okay, but why build a machine?"

"Here at the observatory, we also monitor sounds that we detect from outer space. There are some sounds that are inaudible to people, but Pokémon can hear just fine. We broadcast the sounds we have gathered terrestrially and monitor the reactions of Pokémon. The machine that summons the Totem Pokémon makes use of this technology. Utilizing other sounds we have gathered, we also developed a security system here, but that was actually Big Mo's invention. Just so you know, this will actually be my first time trying it out, so I'm glad you came. I needed a test subject."

I pushed down my nervousness with a smile. "O-Okay." Why did I not like the sound of that? Alola sure had... unique challenges for trainers.

Sophocles pushed some buttons to turn on the machine. "Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0, engage!" The machine made loud noises. "Now the totem should-"

"Vwoon!"

The loud noise startled me, but the sudden darkness caused me to shout in surprise.

"Gyargh?! No way!" Sophocles exclaimed. "Did I blow a fuse?!" I heard a bang. "Oww! Did the door close?! Let's see, we'll need to turn off the security system to get the door open. You'll have to pass an audio quiz!"

I focused on my breathing as I stood still in the darkness. I was not afraid of the dark, but I didn't want to hurt myself by moving around. "That's alright. Sorry about your machine."

"I-it's fine. I definitely feel a powerful presence. It's coming now. The Totem Pokémon is coming. So, let's get this trial going, okay? My trial is about to begin!"

A mechanical voice asked me an easy question, and the door opened when I answered. Just then, a Pokémon ran into the room. It was a Grubbin, and it wanted to battle. I sent out Mander to take care of him. It was difficult fighting in the dark, but we still managed to defeat the bug type.

Sophocles was not quick enough to catch the door, so I had to answer another question. This time, a Charjabug scurried through the door. I chose Helium to battle her. We were almost overcome by the tough little Pokémon, but then Helium evolved into a Drifblim! He now looked just like a hot air balloon. With his new power, he won against the bug.

Of course, the door closed again, and I answered a third question. Another Charjabug made its way inside, and I defeated him with the help of Kiku and Crush. Sure enough, Sophocles did not catch the door, and the quiz continued.

This time, however, the Totem Pokémon finally made it through. The Totem Vikavolt was an impressive dual bug and electric type. I was highly impressed with his abilities and the way he defeated Michio. In fact, I think I want a Vikavolt of my own. If I had known what it would eventually evolve into, I would have caught a Grubbin a long time ago. Anyway, it took the full power of Sun's newly evolved form to bring him down.

The lights suddenly flickered on, and Molayne sprang into the room. "Soffy!" he exclaimed.

Sophocles smiled at him in relief. "Big Mo!"

"Nice work, captain! You helped Selene here through her trial, and your experiment was a success! It seems that your Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0 uses too much electricity. If we can get a little assistance from Charjabug, we should be able to make some improvements."

Sophocles nodded. He turned to me and held something out in his hand. "Here, Selene. I'll give you this electrium z to reward you for beating the Totem Pokémon."

"Thank you!" I said upon accepting the crystal.

"You watching?" He demonstrated the moves to activate the z move. When he was done, he shifted uncomfortably and bashfully gazed at the floor. "I was fine when the power was off. Geez... Now that you can see me, I feel all nervous... I'm not sure what to say. Thanks? Or, uh, congratulations? You passed my trial. That is all. You really are a fine trainer."

I chuckled lightly. He was kind of cute when he was nervous. "Thank you, Sophocles. That was actually a fun trial."

He nodded in response but did not look at me again.

Molayne congratulated me as well and then gave me steelium z. He also said Professor Kukui had forgotten his Battle Royal mask and asked me to return it to him. I promised I would and then made my departure.

I explore the mountaintop for a bit while my Pokémon healed up in the PMC. Then I caught the next bus back to Route 10. I could have flown on Charizard, but I was in no hurry and enjoyed the ride. Soon, I was back in Malie City, and I headed straight for the garden.

I immediately ran into more trouble. The two Team Skull grunts from earlier stood in front of the bridge, facing Kukui. The professor calmly engaged them in conversation, probably realizing they were not a huge threat. I stood nearby in case he needed backup. A crowd of people watched on in interest.

"Battle Royal, huh?" said a new voice. "Nice idea there, Kukui. You can beat down three Pokémon at once, huh?" A man dressed in black and wearing gold chains and sunglasses sauntered over to the grunts and faced Kukui with his arms crossed.

"It's Guzma," said the first grunt.

The second grunt grinned. "The boss has graced us with his presence!"

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up," said Guzma. "Yeah, big bad Guzma is here!" He looked around at the group of people with a wicked smirk. "Greetings, cowering public! We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, the Pokémon professor Kukui! And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!"

So, this was Team Skull's boss. He was... not as expected. He did not appear particularly evil, but this was still something downright intimidating about him. It impressed me that Kukui stood his ground, his smile never leaving his face.

"Here we are, Kukui... Fellow rejects who never could become captains," Guzma said haughtily. "We've got all these moldy old traditions in Alola: the kahunas, the captains... It's about time we cut out all that silly garbage and make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that. Don't get me wrong, though, Kukui. We've got no need for a Pokémon League. After all, everyone already knows who the strongest Trainer is on these islands!"

Kukui shook his head. "Speak for yourself, Guzma. It's not like I couldn't become a captain. I chose not to. I had other dreams, see? I wanted to figure out which moves would be strong enough to beat old Hala, and I finally found what I was looking for. The strongest moves you can use are the ones a Trainer and their Pokémon choose together in the heat of the moment, when it really counts. That's when I knew I had to make a Pokémon League, yeah, to give everybody a chance to be pushed to the limit with their team and find that perfect move! Let's see it, Guzma! Show me your moves and prove you aren't just all talk! If you really can, that is." He looked over his shoulder and noticed me for the first time. "Right, Selene? Don't you agree?"

I was surprised he addressed me, but I nodded. "That's right."

Guzma looked at me with a frown. "So, you're one of the kids on her island challenge? You don't look like Hala's grandson."

"This here's Selene," Kukui said with a note of pride in his voice. "She just moved to Alola recently. Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! She's loving every minute of it! Selene and her Pokémon can unleash some real powerful moves. So, if you think you're the strongest trainer on these islands, Guzma, why don't you battle her?"

"Tch! This move fanatic is getting me all riled up!" Guzma's eyes landed on my wrist. "You've got a z-ring, huh, kid? Why even bother with the island challenge? What's the point of it?"

"It'll make me strong," I said.

"No, it won't, you dumb kid! Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!"

There had to be a backstory about Guzma and Kukui. There was way too much venom in the Team Skull boss' voice. And how could Kukui be so confident? I wished I could question him, but this was not the time.

Guzma released a Pokémon that I had never seen before. I decided to play it safe and go with Sun. The fire type's moves were effective against the Golisopod, but the opposing Pokémon used a move that allowed it to be switched out in battle. Now I faced an Ariados. Luckily, Sun did not have any trouble defeating him. He looked tired after that round, so I called out Mander to finish off the Golisopod. Guzma was definitely stronger than his underlings, but I could still see through his strategy and win.

The Team Skull boss placed his hands on his head and stomped his foot in frustration. "Guzma! What is wrong with you?! Now's the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!" He glared at me. "It was Selene, right? I'll remember you...as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime!"

I shook my head as I watched him run off with his grunts. I did feel slightly afraid of him, but if Kukui did not seem too worried, I would not be either. It seemed like he was someone who had nothing better to do than to try to make everyone around him as miserable as him.

"Team Skull will have to go lick their wounds now!" said a member of the crowd. "Getting beat by a child just doing her trials."

"Aue, Selene!" another person said. "You are one righteous trainer!"

I felt humbled by their praise. I was just doing what any trainer would do. I smiled and nodded at everyone who cheered for me.

Kukui clapped his hands together and grinned. "Woo, Selene! Those were some nice moves! I can feel my soul shaking!" He paused. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give you something super important. Here you go, cousin." He handed me a small object. "This is the z-crystal for Incineroar, the evolution of the Litten you chose." His eyes darted around, finally landing on my bag. "And, uh, about that mask you've got there, Selene... Molayne gave you that, yeah?"

I blinked. I had almost forgotten about the mask sticking out of my bag. "That's right." I grasped it and held it out to him.

"I'll take it, if you don't mind. I can make sure it gets back to the Masked Royal safe and sound."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Who did he think he was still fooling with that Masked Royal gag? Well, maybe Hau.

"So, what happened to Lillie?" Kukui asked. "You lose her somewhere, Selene?"

Before I could respond, Lillie appeared with the girl we had met in the library. "I'm right here," she said.

"And so is Acerola!" said the girl.

Kukui smiled. "And Hau is...probably at a malasada shop somewhere, yeah?"

I chuckled. "You nailed that one on the head, professor."

Lillie turned to me with a concerned look. "You and the professor fought those horrible Team Skull thugs, Selene? Just thinking about it makes me worry. They sound like a scary group."

Kukui blinked. "You think? I don't know. Exchanging a few moves in battle is the quickest way to get to know someone in my book."

I watched him with a small frown. Did he have no sense of danger? Or did he know Guzma enough to realize he was not a true threat? "Maybe..."

Kukui shrugged. "Well, I'm going to head up Mount Lanakila. I've gotta make sure the Pokémon League gets finished and everybody has the chance to find their own perfect move. Keep training hard on your island challenge, Selene, and one day you'll make it there!"

I smiled and nodded. "Thank, professor. Good luck." I turned to Lillie and Acerola. "I think I'm going to rest after my trial and head out tomorrow. What are you two up to?"

Acerola grinned. "We're going shopping!" She took a surprised Lillie by the wrist and dragged her to the road.

I chuckled as I watched them depart. I am glad Lillie found another friend. Now I will not have to worry about her so much. I returned to the Pokémon Center to get some much-needed rest. Tomorrow will be a big day!

 _Selene_


	21. Chapter 20

_January 9, 2017_

I woke up early yesterday morning to get a head start on the day. I decided to switch out some of my Pokémon so I would have the opportunity to train some others. I traded Mander, Helium, and Michio for Melody, Twitters, and Valerie. Then I explored Malie City one last time.

I came across five trainers on the bridge in Malie Garden. They gave me a big nugget for beating all of them. The last trainer complimented my battling skills and then asked me to join Team Rocket. I found myself alarmed since Team Rocket used to be an evil organization in Kanto. I thought they had disbanded, and thankfully, after I beat the trainer, he confessed that they were just wannabes. I was able to leave in peace.

Next, I set out for Route 11. It was a relatively short route with plenty of grass in which to train my Pokémon. When I reached Route 12, however, I realized I was in for a different story. Rough, rocky terrain spread out before me, and I remembered that this island was more mountainous than the others.

Luckily, Hapu arrived just in time to register Mudsdale to my ride pager. I could then call a Mudsdale to help me across the rocky path. This leg of the journey certainly proved interesting, and I had a good time meeting all types of rock Pokémon.

The sun started to set by the time I reached the end of the route. I thanked Mudsdale and let her wander back home. Now I had three options in front of me: Secluded Shore, Blush Mountain, and Route 13. I needed to find a place to rest for the night, so I figured the power plant on top of Blush Mountain would be my best bet.

It was a long, arduous climb up the hill, but I finally made it. Fortunately, there was a small cafe where I could eat with my Pokémon. Plus, one of the workers said I could crash in their guest room. I would not have to sleep in the wilderness that night!

Before I headed off to bed, I decided to search for wild Pokémon. To my great pleasure, I was able to find and capture a Charjabug, naming him Zippo. I normally do not care for bug Pokémon, but this one is really cool! I went to bed that feeling pleased with my progress that day.

I checked out the beach first thing this morning after descending the hill. It was a nice little beach full of neat treasures. My Pokémon and I had some fun relaxing there for a little while. When we were through, I started along Route 13.

I wondered how long it would take to get to Tapu Village. This route was less rocky but longer than Route 12. Soon, I reached an oasis of sorts. There was a pond in the center of a clearing, and a motel and trailers lined the edges. I had just taken it all in when I heard someone towards me.

"Selene!" Hau skidded to a halt in front of me with his usual grin. "I heard the news from Sophocles! You helped him out with testing da kine, yeah? That totem-calling machine or whatever? I guess I was test subject number two! But I managed to get through the trial. Maybe even managed to get a bit stronger, eh?"

I chuckled lightly. "Hopefully."

"You only have one volume, don't you? Haven't you ever heard the expression that silence is golden?"

Hau jumped in alarm. "Gah! He's back!"

I turned to see Gladion standing in front of the motel with his normal scowl on his face. I shrugged in response to his comment. "You get used to it."

Gladion ignored this and walked right up to us. "Listen, Team Skull is looking for a Pokémon called Cosmog. Do you two know anything?"

Hau cast me a worried look. "What?! N-not that we'd tell you!" Rolling my eyes, I roughly hit him in the side with my elbow. "Ow!"

Gladion narrowed his eyes at him. "So, you do know something. Look, Cosmog isn't even a strong Pokémon, but it has the potential to summon Pokémon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know. If something like that happened, it would be a disaster for Alola."

Hau blinked. "A disaster? Like...a real disaster? Then what're we supposed to do about it?"

Gladion glared at him. "Protect it! If you do know where Cosmog is or if you do find anything out...just keep it safe! I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care but... I'm going to tell you this just once. You have to protect Cosmog... no matter what!"

"Okay, we'll do it!" I said. "Don't worry, Gladion." I touched his arm in an attempt to calm him down. He flinched but made no effort to remove my hand. "And also... I do trust you. I don't care that you're with Team Skull. Your actions are what matter."

Gladion's eyes flickered in surprise but soon regained their usual harshness. "Don't be so naive."

I smiled and shook my head. "It's not like that. I was friendly when we met, but I didn't trust you. I made a choice based on what I've observed."

Gladion did not respond, but his expression softened ever so slightly. His eyes swam with emotion, and I wished I could know what he was thinking… what he was feeling.

"Am I missing something?" Hau said in a loud voice, snapping me out of my trance. "Since when are you two so chummy?" He eyed Gladion with suspicion.

Realizing I was still touching Gladion, I dropped my hand and took a step back. "Sorry." For some reason, I felt guilt over the situation.

"Don't be sorry," Gladion said, glaring at Hau. "You've done nothing wrong."

Hau's eyes widened, and he nearly stumbled as he stepped backwards. "Now I know something's up!"

I held in a sigh. Maybe it was best to become clean before Gladion made it sound worse than it was. "Hau, do you remember when you saw us together back in the forest on Akala? I said he'd helped me out with something."

Hau nodded. "I remember that, but you never told me what happened."

"She thought it was a good idea to camp out in the forest alone," Gladion said. "I had to come in and save her when some punk harassed her."

Hau gasped. "Are you talking about Matt?"

"Y-Yes," I said. "He's taking the Island Challenge too."

"And this guy saved you?" Hau groaned. "I wish I could have been there so I could have protected you instead!"

His assertion surprised me and gave me an uncomfortable feeling, so I reacted in the only way I knew how. "I- I don't need anyone to protect me! I would have been fine if Gladion hadn't stepped in. I was just caught off guard."

"You clearly underestimated the situation," Gladion said, sounding annoyed. "It's not safe to wander around the wilderness at night on your own."

Hau nodded. "Now that's something I can agree with! Your friends are here to help you, Selene."

"But I don't need that kind of help," I said. "I can take care of myself. Matt is not a problem."

"Aw, did someone miss me?"

I spun around to face Matt, who stalked toward me with a creepy smile on his face. Hau rushed to my side, and both he and Gladion tensed.

"We don't want any trouble," I said in an even tone. "Just leave us alone."

Matt smirked. "And where would the fun be in that? I see you have your bodyguards with you. What's the matter? Can't trust the princess with another guy?"

Gladion shot him a glare. "Leave now or I'll destroy you like last time."

"No, I'll do it!" Hau exclaimed.

"No, let me battle him," I said firmly. I did not mean to be harsh, but something about their arguing made me feel panicked. "I don't need either of you."

Hau appeared hurt by my assertion. "B-But-"

I shook my head. "I can do this on my own."

Matt grinned. "Really? Then let's have a double battle." He pulled out two Pokeballs and tossed them in the air, releasing a Growlithe and Gumshoos.

I chose to use Melody and Sun. I thought the water and fire combo would work well. This was my first time in a double battle, and it was kind of confusing. It did not help that I felt pressure from my audience and tension from Matt. It was a fierce battle, and in the end my Pokémon pulled through for me.

Relief washed through me as I returned my Pokémon. I glanced back at Gladion and Hau. "See? I can handle myself. You would have only gotten in the way."

"What a battle!" Matt exclaimed. "Strong girls are hot. I'll be seeing you around, sweetcakes." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then left the way he had come.

I rolled my eyes. "He's such a pain."

"I already knew you were strong," Hau said, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "But I still want to help."

My frustration returned in an instant. "I don't want you to!"

A pained look crossed Hau's face. "O-Okay. Then I won't. I'll see you later then." He turned and fled the area.

My heart dropped as I watched him leave, and all my anger evaporated. I had not meant to hurt him. I just did not understand why he was so persistent about this.

"Good job," Gladion said. "You wanted him to leave, right?"

I sighed and shook my head, feeling defeated. "I don't know what I wanted. I just keep messing things up."

"He's the one who reacted based on emotions. And now his emotions have left him to abandon you when there could still be danger lurking around. You're traveling to Tapu Village, correct? I will have to accompany you."

I could not read his expression, but I could tell he was dead serious. Part of me felt pleased by the offer but the other part was still annoyed. "You don't need to do that. You saw me beat Matt. I can take care of myself."

"Just because you're strong enough doesn't mean it's a good idea. That guy could be waiting to ambush you once you're alone."

I opened my mouth to protest but then stopped. It would be kind of nice to have some company, and I might not get the chance to freely talk to him like this again. And maybe he was tired of being alone. Perhaps, in his own way, he was trying to stave off his loneliness. "Alright. Thank you, Gladion."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

I smiled. "Whatever you say." I could not help but feel at peace with the comfortable silence that fell over us as we started to walk together. I found myself wanting to know more about him, but I did not know which question would produce a favorable response.

I thought about Team Skull and the trouble they were causing. I did not understand their motive except for boredom. I wondered if they had been successful in any of their attempts to steal Pokémon... or bus stops. "Gladion, are you a spy?"

He gave me a look that implied he thought I was crazy. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged. "It kind of seems that way. You obviously aren't in line with the Team Skull philosophy, and I know you've sabotaged their efforts at least once."

"I told you I'm just trying to survive. Don't find noble goals where there are none." He stared straight ahead, his body rigid and tense.

Even if stopping Team Skull was not his goal, I thought it stills aid a lot that he did it. Why did he want to insist he was a bad guy? Then I remembered something else he had done. "Did you tell the grunts not to mess with me?"

"I told them it would be a waste of time to challenge you. It was not you I was trying to help."

I wondered about that. He still would not look at him, but appeared to be a little less irritated. "Well, it's not working. They're still causing me trouble. Oh, and I met the boss, Guzma."

This got a reaction out of Gladion. He snapped his head to look at me, his gaze intense. "Stop getting involved. This isn't a game. The grunts are mostly harmless, but the higher ups could decide you need to be eliminated."

I blinked. Someone was dramatic today. "It's not like I go looking for trouble. I just don't run away from it. And it was fine. It was Professor Kukui's idea that I battle Guzma. I beat him, by the way. Do _you_ understand his objective?"

Gladion looked away. "No, and I don't care to. Do not concern yourself with him. Focus on what I warned you about earlier."

About Cosmog? "How did Team Skull find out about Cosmog anyway?"

"I have no idea, but it changes everything." His eyes narrowed in frustration.

I wondered if a grunt had caught sight of Nebby. Lillie was careful, but the little Pokémon was very mischievous. I hoped she would be alright. She would not dare go off on her own, would she? The sound of my stomach growling broke me out of my thoughts. Gladion glanced at me, and I smiled sheepishly. "Can we stop for lunch?"

"You can do whatever you want," he said.

I found a nice, grassy area amongst the trees to release my Pokémon. I gave them special Pokémon food and pulled out sandwiches for myself. I sat on the grass and leaned against a tree. I noticed Gladion standing nearby, his arms crossed, and gazing out in the distance. First I wondered if he was not hungry, but then something else occurred to me. If he had to be a part of Team Skull to survive, he must not have much money.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Hungry?" I held out a sandwich with a smile.

Gladion glanced at me. "No."

My smile fell. "I won't leave you alone until you eat it. I don't want you to collapse on me on the way to Tapu Village."

Gladion rolled his eyes and swiped the sandwich. "If it will shut you up."

Satisfied, I stood near him and bit into my own sandwich. Watching him, my curiosity returned. Why has he been alone for two years? He had to have run away from home. If he was abandoned, the authorities would have made sure he was taken care of. It seemed like he had to be running from something. Did he act tough to hide his fear and loneliness? I would be tempted that way if I were in his place. Somehow, he appeared more relaxed around me. I hoped he could learn to trust me one day.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said. "It's more annoying than your questions."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Huh? I thought you liked silence."

"Your look is anything but silent."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Did he _want_ me to interrogate him? Somehow, I felt that would just push him away. I turned away and focused on my sandwich. My brain already hurt from all the thinking that day. I gazed at my Pokémon and suddenly got an idea. I thought about asking Gladion if he minded, but then I remembered he said I could do whatever I wanted.

I finished my sandwich and then waltzed over to my Pokémon. "Hey, guys, do you want to play tag?" Luckily, they were all for it. I did feel a little childish, but I just wanted to have some fun after a stressful morning. I noticed Gladion watching me as I ran around with my Pokémon.

The running soon tired me out, and I stopped near Gladion to catch my breath. "Do you want to play?"

"No," he said. "You obviously spend too much time with Hau."

I grinned. "I don't think that's such a bad thing. Come on." I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him with me.

Gladion tensed under my touch. Then he yanked me towards him. My eyes widened as I stumbled into his chest. He gripped my shoulders to hold me close to him and glowered down at me. "Stop being so careless. You should not trust me. You have no idea what I could do to you. This is how you got into trouble with Matt."

Meeting his intense gaze, a shiver ran down my spine. Yet, I was not afraid. My nervousness came from somewhere else. "Do you _want_ to do something to me?" I stood tall and refused to look away. Two could play at this game. My heart thudded in my chest as I waited for his response.

Gladion backed away from me and scowled. He muttered something to himself about this not being part of the plan.

I thought about the deeper meaning to his actions. He almost seemed to take a similar approached that I did to Hau this morning. "Gladion, I don't think I'm the one you're trying to protect here. I'm not the one you think is in danger." When he did not respond, I knew I was right.

All the fun had been zapped out of me, so I focused on returning my Pokémon to their Pokeballs. Then I made my way to the road where Gladion joined me. We walked together in silence for a long time.

"We're almost there," Gladion said after what felt like hours of walking.

I attempted a smile. He would not look at me, and I wondered if I had upset him. "Good." We turned a corner, and I could see two people dressed in white up ahead, lost in conversation. "Hey, it looks like those are Aether Foundation workers.

Gladion stopped, his eyes wide. "Crap." He grabbed my arm and yanked me off to the side. I stumbled and fell behind some bushes.

"What's going on?" I said, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"Shh!" Gladion lay on his stomach beside me and peered between the leaves in the bushes. Only when the Aether Foundation workers were gone did the tension leave his body. He then stood up and looked around. "Sorry. I do not want them to see me."

"Why not?" Then as I stood up, it hit me. "Oh, because they're after Team Skull, right?"

Gladion glanced at me, his expression unreadable. "Right. Let's go."

We fell in step beside each other on the road once again. "That does seem to be a pretty good organization though, even if there does seem to be something off about those in charge."

"What are you talking about?" Gladion said in an even tone.

"Oh, this chief guy Faba invited Hau and I to Aether Paradise. He appeared very arrogant and condescending, but maybe that was just me. And President Lusamine-" I paused when I noticed Gladion staring at me intently. "Well, she seems a little _too_ obsessed with Pokémon, especially those Ultra Beats."

"What do you know about Ultra Beasts?" His voice was low and almost harsh, and I could not tell if he was angry with me or something else.

I considered how much I should tell him. He was still a part of Team Skull. And yet he knew about Cosmog and wanted to protect him. And Lillie wondered if Nebby was connected to all of this. Perhaps most convincing of all, I had the feeling he would not think I was crazy for my speculations. "While Hau and I were there, a hole opened up, and this weird Ultra Beast emerged. Hau thought it was an amazing experience, and I guess it was, but... something did not feel right... like this is not something we should be messing with."

Gladion relaxed a little at my words. "So, you do have some sense. There are some people who are so eager to advance knowledge that they're endangering us all. Stay far away from that stuff if you can."

I nodded. "I plan to."

The air grew silent again, but this time it did not feel so uncomfortable. Then at long last, we arrived at Tapu Village. It appeared to be a nice, quaint town.

Gladion stood at the edge of the forest. "Now I will head back."

I looked back at him with a frown. A part of me did not want to see him go. "You could stick around here for a while, you know."

He shook his head. "I have business to attend to. Stay safe." Then he turned and walked back down the path.

"Oh, thanks for taking me here!" I called after him. He did not respond, but I knew he got the message. Now I needed to train my Pokémon for the next trial. After that, I can figure out what to do about Hau.

 _Selene_


	22. Chapter 21

_January 12, 2017_

Mount Lanakila is visible from Tapu Village. You can see where they are building the Pokémon League. It is all so very exciting! Anyway, the day after I arrived, I visited the Pokémon Center to inquire about the next trial. I found out it was a ghost type trial, so I structured my team accordingly. I brought in Zippo in exchange for Melody and figured this was good enough.

I spent the day training my Pokémon. I grew tired as the day dragged on into the afternoon. I halfheartedly called out attacks to my Pokémon when something caught my eye. I stared at one of the bushes that bordered the grassy area that served as my training field. A white head poked out of the leaves but then quickly disappeared. It had to be a Pokémon. I wondered if it found our training interesting.

"Hello there," I said in a friendly voice. "Do you want to train with us?"

The Pokémon poked its head out again. "Pix?" it said.

There was something oddly familiar about this one. "Rotom, what kind of Pokémon is this?"

The Rotom Dex flew to my side and spoke in its mechanical voice: _"Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. Vulpix exhales air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this Pokémon by an older name - Keokeo."_

"A Vulpix?!" I said in surprise. "Vulpix in Kanto are red - and fire types!"

 _"This is one of those regional variants."_

I smiled at the Vulpix. "Cool. Do you want to watch us train?"

"Pix!" said the little fox. She stepped out onto the grass and sat down.

I felt satisfied with this response. The sight of the wild Pokémon gave me renewed energy to train hard with my Pokémon. I was impressed with the patience the little ice type displayed. When it started to get dark, I invited her to train with us one more time. She seemed hesitant, but after Kiku's encouragement, she agreed to a one-on-one battle.

The Vulpix proved quick and agile. She kept Kiku on her toes, and it looked like they both had fun. I stopped my Meowth before the Vulpix got too injured. "Good job," I said as I bent down to rub her head. "Let's all take a little break now."

I returned my Pokémon and then found a shady spot in the grass to lie down. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the Vulpix bad over to me and sit beside me. I smiled and stroked her back. "You're a sweet Pokémon. I bet Hau would like you."

The Vulpix cocked her head to the side. "Pix?"

"Oh, he's my friend." I remembered the last time I had talked to him, and a stone sunk in my stomach. "I don't know if he really wants to see me right now though. We kind of had a fight."

"Vul?"

I sighed and stared up at the sky. There were no clouds like normal, and thankfully the sun had moved out of my view. "I don't know why. Something inside of me keeps trying to push me away. He would probably be better off with other friends. Like Lillie. She's very nice just like you. You would like both of them better than me."

"Pix!" The Vulpix nudged me with her cold nose.

I sat up and looked at her. "What is it?" She had a determined look on her face, but I could not figure out what she wanted.

"Pix pix." I gasped when she dove into my bag. Before I could stop her, she reemerged, holding an empty Pokeball in her mouth.

"Do you... want to come with me?"

The Vulpix dropped the Pokeball and the ground. "Vul!"

Her behavior bewildered me. I had no idea why she wanted to join me, but I would not pass this up. "Do you want to look out for me? Alright, you can come." I picked up the Pokeball and touched her with it, causing the ball to open and suck her inside. I smiled at the shrunken sphere in my hand. "You'll be 'Yuki.' I promise I'll take great care of you."

My heart felt lighter after that encounter. If that little Vulpix believed in me, then I knew I could figure things out. I just had to apologize to Hau and hope I could make it up to him. I still did not entirely understand my reaction, but I decided to give it more thought later on.

Hau must have been training, for I did not catch sight of him for the rest of the day. Defeated, I headed back to my room in the Pokémon Center. The next day I planned to challenge the next trial. Maybe I would come across my friend then. I hoped these distracting thoughts would leave me so I could focus on winning.

I did not know where the trial was held, so I talked to the nurse at the Pokémon Center the following day. She directed me to Aether House on the outskirts of Tapu Village. As I approached the house, I could make out Hau about to enter. I thought about calling out to him but then decided against it. What if he did not want to talk to me? Then I was tempted to leave the area to avoid him. However, I gathered my courage and entered the building after him.

Upon closing the door, Hau turned around to look at me in surprise. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, but two little kids challenged us to battles. Apparently, they were siblings of Acerola and thought they were 'protecting' the house. Of course, we easily won.

"I tried really hard!" said the boy I defeated. "I am a kid, you know!"

"So, I won, yeah?" Hau said. "Then why's this little fellow still gnawing on me?"

I laughed as I watched the kids Yungoos nipping at his heels. "Maybe you taste good."

Hau gave me a mock-horrified look. "I hope not! I'm not a malasada!"

"Ha ha ha! Looks like I finished up my shopping spree right on time!" Acerola said from the doorway. She looked from me to Hau. "You've already met everyone?"

"Oh yeah, we met all right," said Hau. "In battle anyway. But, hey, where's Lillie?"

"I left her with Hapu. They should be coming soon. So why don't we get those trials done first? You did know I'm the captain, right?"

"Oh, really?" I said. "That's cool." I should have figured.

Hau looked down at the kids. "These ankle biters are starting to grow on me. I think I might hang out for a while. It's kinda soothing, you know?" He smiled at me. "Good luck on your trial though, Selene."

I gave him a weak smile in return. Why was he acting like nothing had happened? Did he really forgive me that easily? Or did he not want to make a fuss in front of everyone? He appeared very sincere. Sometimes he really confused me. "Thanks."

"My trial takes place at the abandoned site where the supermarket used to be," Acerola said. "I have to take care of something, but I'll meet you outside in a minute."

I nodded and then made for the door. I exited the building and immediately noticed a team Skull Grunt staring menacingly at Lillie, who clutched her bag to her side, her eyes wide in fear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lillie cried. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"For real, girl?!" said the grunt. "Your bag was moving right in front of my eyes, and I'm just supposed to ignore that?! If you've got some rare Pokémon in there, I'm gonna have to take it and make some cash! Even if it's not that rare of a Pokémon, I bet I could still get paid, yo."

"Lillie!" I said as I ran down the stairs and stood in front of her. I glared at the grunt. "Leave her alone."

The grunt scoffed. "Oh, so we're following that script, are we? A trainer dashes forward to save the girl, huh? I'm not gonna let you be the hero in this scene!" He released a Drowzee.

I sighed and chose to battle him with Crush. By this point, I found these grunts a waste of my time. As soon as I beat him, he ran off claiming he did not really want to steal Lillie's Pokémon anyway.

"Thank you, Selene," Lilli said. "I just wanted to go for a stroll on my own to see what it must feel like to be a trainer, so Hapu and I went our separate ways. But then Nebby tried to get out of my bag." Nebby peeked out of the bag to greet me. "Didn't you! Go on, you little troublemaker. You'd better thank Selene, too!"

"Pew!"

I smiled at them. "You're very welcome. But you have to be careful - both of you. Team Skull is looking for Nebby."

Lillie gasped. "How would they know about him? Do they know he's with me?"

"I don't think so or else they would be targeting you. I'm not sure how they found out, but you have to be extremely cautious. Don't go off on your own anymore."

Lillie bit her lip and dipped her head. "O-Okay, Selene. I promise I won't."

"Oh, Lillie!" Acerola exclaimed as she emerged from the building. "What's the matter? You look all worn out. Do you want to rest at Aether House awhile?"

"Oh, Acerola, thank you! I think I might take you up on that."

"And you, Selene, we can reach my trial site from Tapu Village. Come on, follow me!"

"Selene!" Lillie called after me. "Do your best to become a real champion!"

"Thanks!" I said before following Acerola.

The abandoned Thrifty Megamart is an old building now inhabited by ghost Pokémon. For my trial, I had to capture a photo of the Totem Pokémon using Rotom. I took pictures of other ghost Pokémon to catch its attention. I thought I kept seeing a Pikachu run off somewhere, but it turned out just be the Totem Mimikyu. For some reason, Mimikyu dresses like Pikachu to hide its true form.

I completed the task and then returned to Acerola. The trial captain was pleased at my results. The trial appeared easy enough, although my Pokémon did have to battle hard against the ghost types, which was an interesting experience! Anyway, I returned to the Pokémon Center to rest my Pokémon and myself.

This morning, I took my time getting ready for the day. I was not quite ready to take on my grand trial, so I needed to come up with something else to fill my day. I still needed to talk to Hau, but I did not know where to find him. Finally, I settled on visiting the ruins back in the desert I had passed on my way to Tapu Village. At the very least, it would be a fun adventure.

I stepped outside the Pokémon Center and nearly collided into Hau. "Selene, I'm sorry!" he said. "I didn't see you."

"It's fine," I said. "I was just looking for you. Do you want to visit Haina Desert and the ruins with me? I thought it might be a nice break from everything else. We can use the Mudsdale registered in my ride pager."

Hau grinned. "Sure, that sounds like fun!" Then his smile faded to be replaced by a serious expression. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back on Route 13. I overrated. I know you can protect yourself, but I just like feeling useful."

The tension in my body eased up when I realized he was not angry with me. "I know, and I'm sorry too. Everything came out the wrong way. I didn't mean to say I don't want you around."

"I figured that! Let's go have fun today, okay?"

I nodded with a smile. "You bet."

Soon, we both sat on Mudsdale as she led us through the desert. I held tightly to the reins while Hau sat behind me. There were some interesting finds in the desert, including a psychium z! We did find the ruins, but we could not see much because huge boulders were in the way. While we rode through the desert on our way back, Hau and I casually chatted.

"I really hope Lillie lays low for a while," Hau said. "I feel like something could happen any minute!"

I also had an uneasy feeling, and I tried to push it down. "She's got us and also Hapu and Acerola. We won't let anything happen to her... or Nebby..." I wondered why Team Skull was after the Cosmog. I had a feeling something big was going on.

"Right! And I think she's getting stronger too. She's not a trainer, of course, but I think her confidence has grown!"

"That's good." I paused. "Have you two been spending a lot of time together?"

He chuckled. "When she's not being dragged around by the girls, yeah. She is a pretty cool person to hang around. I think I've gotten her to enjoy herself a bit!"

"That's good." I attempted to shake off an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. When I could not, I realized this was a good opportunity to explain myself. "You know, part of me wants to be bothered that you're spending so much time with her, but I know you have every right to. And your friendship with her doesn't take away from your friendship with me. It's the same thing with Gladion and me. You don't need to be jealous of him."

"Was I jealous?" He sounded surprised. "I guess I was. I understand what you're saying, Selene. I just don't understand Gladion at all, but if you do, then you should totally try to get him to lighten up!"

I laughed. "If that's possible."

"Hey, maybe someday all four of us could be friends - you, me, Lillie, and Gladion!"

I had to smile at that. It sounded naive, but it was a nice dream. And, who knows, one day it may just come true.

 _Selene_


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** To clear up any confusion, I'll occasionally list Selene's Pokémon and her current team.

Selene's Pokémon: Sun the Incineroar, Twitters the Toucannon, Luana the Pikachu, Kiku the Meowth, Helium the Drifblim, Valerie the Shelgon, Michio the Sylveon, Kaipo the Fomantis, Melody the Psyduck, Mander the Salandit, Cuddles the Stufful, Crush the Tirtuoga, Zippo the Charjabug, Yuki the Vulpix

Selene's Team: Michio, Valerie, Zippo, Cuddles, Yuki

 _January 15, 2017_

I dedicated the following day to training for my grand trial. I did hear that the kahuna of Ula'ula Island used dark types, so I made a few changes to my team. I switched out Kiku, Crush, and Twitters for Michio, Cuddles, and Yuki. Then we all spent the day together.

I planned to set out the next morning, but Acerola really wanted to go shopping with me. I ended up agreeing to her request. It was nice to spend some time with another female. I really have met so many different types of people on my journey. I hope we can all continue to be friends.

After shopping we grabbed a quick lunch and then walked back to Aether House, talking and laughing together. Upon arriving at our destination, the positive atmosphere evaporated when we took in the scene before us. The Team Skull admin Plumeria and several grunts stood opposite of Hau, who looked devastated about something.

"Selene!" Hau cried.

"What's going on?" I said in alarm.

Plumeria placed her hands on her hips and frowned at me. "Back so soon, hmm? I wasn't expecting you just yet. It takes these dumb grunts way too long to deal with you kids, so I guess it's my turn now!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're on!"

She battled with her Golbat and Salazzle again, so I chose Zippo and Valerie. While we fought, I wondered when I would ever catch a break from these guys. I could defeat them, but they still took a lot of energy out of me. Still, it felt good to see Plumeria's disappointment when I beat her.

The admin glared at me. "Hmmph. Guess you are pretty tough. Now I understand why my grunts waste so much time battling kids. But if you want us to return the Pokémon, then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you, hmmph! See you at our base in Po Town!"

"Huh? What Pokémon?" But she left without responding. I sighed and turned to Hau. "Are you alright?"

Hau nodded. "Yeah. Sorry... There were too many of them for me to stop..."

I gave him a weak smile. I hated to see him sad. "It's alright. I'm sure you did your best. They obviously tried to come when there wouldn't be many of us here."

He sighed and shook his head. "Battles you can't afford to lose aren't any fun..."

"Let's check on everyone else," Acerola said as she rushed to the entrance of Aether House. Hau and I were hot on her heels.

Once inside, I was relieved to find that Lillie, Nebby, and everyone else appeared to be safe. The Pokémon Team Skull had stolen was the Yungoos belonging to Acerola's little sister. My blood boiled at the very thought of it. Who stole a Pokémon from a young girl?

"Darn it, those numskulls actually did something pretty clever for once!" Acerola said in frustration.

"If we want to get the Pokémon back... then Selene has to go to Po Town... All alone?" Hau said with wide eyes. "With no backup? That's what they said, but...that's not fair!"

"And why go to all that trouble just for a Yungoos?" I said. "It's obviously a trap."

Hau gave me a worried look. "Are you going to go?"

I felt a strong resolve come over me. "I have to. Even if this is meant to get me out of the way, it's still the right thing to do."

Hau's eyes grew huge. "I can't let you go alone! What if something happens to you?"

My first instinct was to shrug him off again, but the concern in his voice stopped me. He was just showing that he cared. I made sure my tone was soft as I responded. "I'll be fine. You know I can take these guys, right?"

"Yes, but, I-" Hau's face was suddenly overcome with sadness, and his shoulders slumped. "I-I'm sorry, Selene. It's my fault. Now you've got to put yourself in danger because...I couldn't stop them..."

I looked at him in surprise. "Wait, that's not-"

"You were right. I'm just bringing you down..."

I did not know what to say. Seeing him look so pathetic wrenched my heart, and yet the words to comfort him would not come.

"That's not true, Hau!" Lillie said. "You've been tons of help to Selene and me. You were just overwhelmed."

I gave her a grateful smile. "She's right," I said. "You are strong, and I'm glad I have you with me. I do need to go to Po Town alone, but there is something important I need you to do. I'm worried that Team Skull will try something here while I'm gone. I want you to stay here and protect Lillie for me. Don't let anything happen to her or Nebby, alright?"

Hau hesitated, his eyes swimming with uncertainty. He looked from me to Lillie, who gave him an encouraging nod. Finally, he nodded. "Alright, Selene. You can count on me."

I smiled, relief flooding my body. "Thank you, Hau."

"Team Skull has taken over Po Town," Acerola said. "It's basically their private playground now. If you're gonna go, though, try to find this guy on Route 15 who's wearing a kimono. He might be able to help you get to Po Town."

"Then that's what I'll do," I said. "I'll be back soon, everyone." I turned to leave, but Hau grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Selene, Route 15 is a water route!" he said.

My blood instantly ran cold. I had to... cross the water? The very thought filled me with dread. But then I looked from Hau's anxious face to the pleading eyes of Acerola' sister and knew what I had to do. "Then I'll just have to face it."

Hau appeared shocked as he let go of my arm and took a step back. "O-Okay. Good luck."

I nodded. "Thanks." Then I turned and left Aether House before I could change my mind.

I turned right and followed the path all the way to the ocean. I swayed on my feet as I stared at the water. How was I supposed to do this? If I thought too much about it, I would surely fail. I had to focus on the task at hand and the very next step. I spotted the man in a kimono Acerola had mentioned and walked up to him.

"Man, oh man, what is going on today?" he said. "Someone actually bothered coming to this kind of sad place? Well, no matter. I'll take you on. Keep you company. Tell me. Uncle Grimsley is going to flip a coin. Will it be heads or tails?"

I blinked. What was with this guy? "Tails."

Grimsley flipped the coin and then examined it. "Astonishing. You just took a stab, like some kind of prophet. Right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly. A loss is a loss. I'll give you Sharpedo's info for your Ride Pager then. Ride it to victory."

I handed him my ride pager. "Thank you." This must be how I was supposed to cross the ocean.

"Po Town lies at the other end of Route 16 here, but it's thoroughly occupied by Team Skull. You shouldn't go there unless you want trouble."

Well, it looked like I wanted trouble. I thanked him again and then stepped up to the ocean. The water seemed to tease me as it splashed onto the sand. I pictured the little girl and her Yungoos in my mind. I had to do this for them. I took a deep breath and pressed a button on my ride pager.

A fin sped through the water. It stopped near the shore, and the Sharpedo poked its head out. He was a large fish Pokémon wearing a harness. I really hoped this was safe. I took another breath and climbed on board. "Let's go!"

My stomach lurched when the Sharpedo dashed forward. It took all my strength and concentration to hold on and steer the water type. The good news was that all this focus distracted me from the idea of being in the water. This was very different from the friendly, gentle Lapras I was used to, but at least the Sharpedo's speed would quickly get me back on land.

My mind hurt from the strain of keeping my thoughts on the path ahead, but it was necessary if I did not want anxiety to consume me. At long last, land came into view. As soon as the Sharpedo stopped, I leapt onto the dirt. Unfortunately, my legs were unstable from not standing for a couple of hours, and I crashed to the ground.

I muttered to myself as I stood up and brushed myself off. I had arrived at Route 16. Now didn't someone tell me to do something here a few days ago? I spotted a trailing on the other side of the clearing. Oh yeah. Sina and Dexio told me to meet them there. I jogged over to the trailer and entered. I found myself in what appeared to be a high-tech lab with weird contraptions.

"I've been waiting for you!" Sina exclaimed. "Now let me explain about the reassembly unit."

"Hi to you too," I said.

Dexio sighed and shook his head. "Sina... You don't waste even a second."

"Have you been collecting Zygarde's cells and cores?" Sina asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you going to explain what I'm supposed to do with them now?"

She smiled. "Of course. The reassembly unit is a device that has something to do with the Pokémon Zygarde. The machine is capable of assembly and separation of Zygarde. Assembly is to create a Pokémon called Zygarde! Now, Dexio, it's your turn."

Dexio shook his head again. "Oh...Sina, Sina, Sina... Anyway, there are two ways to assemble Zygarde. One is to add cells you collected to Zygarde."

"The other is to create a new Zygarde with only cells!"

"Next we'll explain about separation."

"To separate Zygarde... it means to return Zygarde to its cells!"

"Separated cells will be returned to the Zygarde cube."

"For your information, according to the research by the professor who's sent us to Alola, Zygarde is divided into 100 cells and cores."

Wow, that was a lot. "And I need to find them all?" I said.

Sina nodded. "That's right! Oh, and depending on the number of cells and cores, the shape of Zygarde will be different. In other words, Zygarde changes its forme!"

"Zygarde is said to maintain the order of the Kalos region," Dexio said. Then why is it in Alola? Is it a sign that something is about to happen?"

"I hope not," I muttered.

"If you collect Zygarde's cells and cores," said Sina, "you may get the answer. Anyhow, we'll be taking our leave now! Bon voyage!"

I watched the two of them leave without another word. They were an odd pair. I thought I could trust them though. They had trusted me with a legendary Pokémon, after all. I made my way over to the reassembly unite. It was time to assemble Zygarde. I placed the Zargare cube in the machine and touched the appropriate buttons.

The machine made a loud hissing noise. A minute later, out popped a Pokeball. I grabbed the sphere and pressed the button. A green and black canine Pokémon appeared before me. I smiled. "Zygarde?"

The Pokémon nodded.

"I don't know if you were conscious or not while in the cube, but I'm Selene. I need your help. Team Skull has kidnapped an innocent girl's Yungoos, and I must go into their turf to get him back. Do you think you can help me out?"

A low rumbled emanated from Zygarde's throat.

I took this as a yes. I was a little relieved that I had this Pokémon on my side. Maybe now I stood a chance. It was getting late, so the two of us departed the trailer. I wanted to grab some dinner and then bond a little with Zygarde. Tomorrow I would come for Team Skull.

I ate quickly the next morning and then went on my way. I had to pass through Ula'ula Meadow, and I would have found it beautiful if I were not in a hurry. After passing through Route 17, I finally arrived in Po Town.

A police station stood at the outskirts of town, and I was surprised to find it occupied by Alolan Meowth. The police must have abandoned this place after Team Skull took over. I had to battle several grunts just to reach the town entrance. The town was barricaded behind a wall, and two grunts stood watch. They ran off after I defeated them, but they refused to let me inside.

"You there, girl," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see an older man watching me with a serious expression on his face. He appeared to be wearing an old police shirt. "Seems to me you're trying to get into Po Town. You sure you've thought this through? You'd better be ready if you're thinking of coming in here. Ready to live as Team Skull. Or ready to take on Team Skull. You really think you're ready for that?"

I nodded. "I am!"

"I guess everyone has their own reasons. I've got my reasons, too, for doing what I do. I'll have them let you in. If you don't make it, I'll be sure your remains at least get back home."

As he left, I thought he was just being melodramatic, but then the gates opened, and a chill ran down my spine. Po Town as dreary and crumbling. The whole place was torn up with barricades and piles of junk everywhere. Clearly Team Skull did not know how to take care of this place. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It immediately started to rain.

And so it began. It was almost like an obstacle course where I had to navigate my way around the town while battling grunts along the way. I knew where I was head though: the mansion at the end of the road. Guzma had to be in there. Yungoos would be with him.

Once inside the mansion, I found myself in a new puzzle. There were more grunts to defeat plus rooms to explore. I found some curious pieces of paper with passwords and pieces of advice written on them. I had a feeling they would be helpful later on, so I took them with me. Sure enough, I spoke the passwords to a security grunt who let me out onto the room, claiming Guzma could be reached that way.

I had to battle one more grunt in the pouring rain on a creaking roof. Then I found an open window and dashed inside. This is where I found Guzma standing on a bed, trying to look intimidating. On the floor next to him stood a grunt, who was guarding the Yungoos!

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up," Guzma said. "Yeah, big bad Guzma is here! I don't really get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!"

"I'm here for the Pokémon," I said. Like I would waste time with him.

"Oh, Yungoos? How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch! And you came all the way here just for that, huh? Can't you just watch out for your own Pokémon and stay out of other people's business?!"

"You're one to talk," I scoffed.

He shook his head. "You're one messed up kid! You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack! I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let's see if I can't fix you!"

I tensed and prepared for battle. This one was not nearly as entertaining as the last. Hau was right; it was no fun when I could not afford to lose. Guzma's Ariados was easily beat with Sun's Flamethrower, but his Golisopod appeared even more tough than last time we battled. Thankfully, Zippo managed to help me through it. I was breathing heavily by the end, but still I had won.

The boss gripped his own head in frustration. "Guzma! What is wrong with you?!" He turned to his grunt. "Yo! Give the Pokémon back to the kid. NOW!"

The grunt moved out of the way, and the Yungoos ran to me.

Guzma glared at me as he moved passed me. "I'm gonna beat you down one of these days! No matter whose help I need to do it."

I shivered while I watched him leave with the grunt. I did not like the sound of the that. Even if I had beat him, I knew I should be wary. I took a deep breath and then started for the exit with the Yungoos on my tail.

Upon exiting the mansion, the Yungoos ran over to the policeman I had met earlier. The man looked down at the Pokémon and then up at me. "Have I got you to thank for this?"

"Well, I saved him," I said.

"Thing must've been scared half to death if it's glad to see a wretch like me. What a lot of hassle..." He glanced at me z-ring. "A trial-goer, huh? Figures. Look, I'm not gonna fight someone who is taking on Team Skull. Just go."

"Okay..." I did not understand this guy or his motives. Whose side was he on?

"Though, looking around now... It seems like there're fewer Team Skull folks around today than usual. Huh. I guess some of 'em might have run off after seeing their boss get beat."

"Uncle Nanu!"

I was surprised to see Acerola run over to us. Uncle? This guy was related to her?

"And here comes the noise again," Nanu said.

Yungoos ran over to Acerola, who picked him up. "Aue! I'm so sorry. You must've been so scared, huh?" She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Selene! Really! You're really something!" She turned to the man. "Uncle, you're a great police officer, aren't you? I really hope that you're keeping a good eye on things here! What else do you stay here for, if you're not putting a stop to Team Skull's shenanigans?"

Nanu shrugged. "The rent's real cheap. No one else is crazy enough to stay this close to Team Skull, after all."

Acerola shook her head. "That's what you say, but it's really all for the Pokémon, isn't it? You could depend on the Aether Foundation to look after the Pokémon that Team Skull hurts, but you stay here to look out for them, huh?" She smiled down at the Pokémon at her feet. "Come on, Yungoos. Let's get you back to Aether House!" She started to leave, and I followed after her. "I'll come back to see you again soon, Uncle!"

"No one's asking you to," he said.

"He's actually a nice guy, isn't he?" I said to Acerola as we walked.

She smiled at me. "He sure is. He's one of those guys who doesn't like to show it."

I chuckled. "I think I know another one like that. Anyway, how did you get here so fast?"

"The bus. The next one won't come until the early morning, so we can rest at the Pokémon Center first."

"Sounds good to me." I had a long day, after all. At least tomorrow I will be able to return in victory.

 _Selene_


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Selene's Team: Michio, Zygarde, Zippo, Cuddles, Yuki

 _January 16, 2017_

I fell asleep on the bus as soon as Acerola and I boarded it. Hey, it was early and I was still tired from the previous day. My friend woke me up when we arrived in Tapu Village. Together, we walked back to Aether House, Yungoos by our side.

I felt much lighter and happier than before. It was a big accomplishment to defeat all those Team Skull grunts and their boss! I hope they would not mess with me anymore. Guzma still worried me, and I feared he would do something crazy. But at least now we had a break. At least that was what I thought.

"We're home!" Acerola said as we entered the building. "We brought Yungoos with us, too!"

The Yungoos ran over to the little girl, but she and her brother were not smiling. Neither was Hau. My stomach dropped. "What's wrong?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Selene..." Hau said. "I'm sorry! I...I can't even make myself smile right now..."

"But why? What happened?" Acerola said with panic in her voice.

"Miss Lillie..." said her little sister.

"She's gone!" her brother wailed.

I immediately tensed. "What happened?"

"That Plumeria lady came back as soon as Acerola had left..." Hau said. He explained how Team Skull was after Nebby, and she willingly went with them to protect everyone. "I'm supposed to be a trainer, but when it came down to it, Lillie had to protect me. Lillie, who's not even a trainer to begin with!"

"Oh no," I murmured. All my accomplishments deflated on the spot. I should have known this would happen. Team Skull wanted to get rid of Acerola and me so they could take Lillie and Nebby. It had obviously been a trap, and I had walked right into it. And yet, what else could I have done? I did the right thing on all accounts, and I could not regret now that something bad had happened. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hau-"

"Did I hear that right? It was Lillie who took Cosmog?!"

"Gladion!" I exclaimed. I had no idea where he came from, but he must have been listening to us.

"Geh! You know who Lillie is?!" Hau said.

I had never seen Gladion so angry. He clutched his head in his hands almost as if to keep it from exploding. "And you all are so useless and weak that now Cosmog is... Lillie is... Arghhh!" He threw up his hands in frustration and then reached for a Pokeball. "I'll show you how angry you make me!" He faced me, clearly challenging me to a Pokémon battle.

"Wait!" Hau cried. "It's not Selene's fault. She had no choice but to go after Team Skull in Po Town!"

But I already for my own Pokeball. "It's alright, Hau. He won't listen to us until he blows off some steam."

To be quite honest, I needed to get out my frustration as well. Gladion chose his Golbat, so I went with Zippo. I quickly got into the battle. There was something different about battling him than everyone else in Team Skull. It was almost refreshing. I almost chose Michio to go up against his Sneasel, but then I remember by Sylveon was fond of Gladion and chose Zygarde instead. My new legendary Pokémon friend did quite well. However, Null soon proved too much for him. It was time to stop messing around. I called upon Sun to finish this up.

I felt worn out after the battle. Thanked my Pokémon and then turned to Gladion. "Are you better now?"

He nodded. "That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have dragged you into a meaningless battle like that." His expression suddenly hardened, and he glared first at Hau and then at me. "But I told you both! I told you that Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola! I have to get it back from them!" He fixed his eyes on me. "We'll leave from the ferry terminal. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Maybe it was his tone or the denial of my freedom - or perhaps simple stress - but something inside me snapped. "No!" I said forcefully, returning his glare with one of my own. "You don't get to barge in here and tell me what to do - and after I beat you too."

"Selene, we don't have time for this. I'll drag you out of here if I have to."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That sounds like something Matt would do. You spent a lot of time trying to tell me I should stay away from you, and now you want me to go on a dangerous mission with you?"

"Who's Matt?" I heard Acerola whisper behind my back.

"You don't want to know," Hau whispered back.

"I'm nothing like Matt!" Gladion said in anger. I could not help the smile that tugged on my lips. Did he realize what he just admitted? "Do you think it's easy for me to ask for help? I want you with me because you're strong. And I'm not sending you out there on your own. I will be there to back you up. I won't let anything happen to you."

I widened my eyes, surprised by his fierce declaration. I wondered if his strong emotions led him to say more than he intended. It almost sounded like he cared. I pressed my lips together as I thought about this. There was one more thing that I needed to know. "Just tell me one thing. You make it sound like you know Lillie. Who is she to you? Who are you really, Gladion?" I wanted to know that he was not just using Lillie and me because he wanted to stop some disaster from happening. Not that saving Alola wasn't a good motive... Maybe it was my selfish interest that wanted more.

"I want to know that too," Hau said.

Gladion let out a heavy sigh. "She's my sister, alright?"

I do not know what I was expecting, but it was not _that_. I should have seen it coming, actually. They both had pale skin and blond hair, strange Pokémon, and no home. I felt something click into place. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the person she was supposed to meet with when we first arrived on Akala Island. Someone important to her..."

"We've been keeping in touch through letters. Yes, we both ran away from home. She only escaped a few months ago while I've been gone for two years. If you really want to know our sad tale, I'll tell you later." His defenses seemed to drop a little as he spoke about Lillie. He appeared less guarded. If I pushed, I bet I could uncover all the emotions he had been concealing for two years.

Instead, I latched onto one part of story. "If things were so bad, why did you leave her alone? That's not what a brother is supposed to do!" Sadness, frustration, and anger fought for dominance in my heart.

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped. "I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I meant to go back for her, but..." He shook his head. "You can judge me later. We have to go."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you. Come on, Hau."

"No," Hau said in a weak voice. "I'm not going."

Gladion rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

I turned to Hau and frowned. "What do you mean you're not going?"

Hau sighed. "Because what if... What if I just get in you guys' way? What if I really am just this weak?" He looked tired and defeated, and his eyes were swimming with sorrow.

My heart clenched. "Th-That's not true, Hau. You're plenty strong. Besides, I need you with me."

He shook his head. "You don't. You told me to look after Lillie, and I couldn't even do that. You're better off without me. I'd probably just make things worse." He cast his gaze to the ground, his shoulder slumped.

I longed to say something to make him feel better, but once again, the words would not come. How did he always know the right thing to say when I was down? I was nothing like him. How could I make him see he had his own strengths? "Lillie's your friend. What will she say if you don't show up?"

"I've already disappointed her by not protecting her. She won't want to see me."

"B-But, Hau-"

He looked up at me, his expression eerily vacant as if he had decided to let go of everything. "Go with Gladion. He's a better partner for you than me."

I stared at him, willing a retort to form in my mind, but there was nothing. I had never seen him like this, and I did not like it. He was not someone who was supposed to give up hope. If he did, how could I retain my own?

"If that's what he believes, then it is as god as true," Gladion said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Leave him."

I hated the idea of leaving Hau, but I did not know what choice I had. Lillie and Nebby needed me. And so did Gladion. I turned to Acerola. "Will you talk to him? Tell him to meet us at the ferry terminal if he changes his mind."

Acerola nodded. "I will. Are you sure you can trust this guy?" She glanced at Gladion.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "Definitely."

"Then I will leave it to you two to go and save Lillie. I'll stay here. Every time I leave, Team Skull attacks this place. I have to protect these kids!"

"Good luck!"

"You too!"

I looked at Hau again, and he immediately turned away from me. Holding in a sigh, I grabbed hold of my determination and matched over to Gladion. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good." Gladion grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him out of the building. Only once we were outside did he look down at his hand and frown. "Sorry." He let go of my wrist.

I was grateful he was trying to not be so forceful. I did not want him to think he could not touch me, though, so I grabbed onto his hand with mine. He looked at me with raised eyebrows but did not complain or pull away. I had thought I had needed the contact for comfort, but I could feel the tension and anxiety through his hand. "How are we getting there? Surely we're not walking all the way."

"We're taking the bus," Gladion said.

I frowned. The bus again? "I have a ride pager, you know. We can fly on Charizard. It would be much faster."

"They might spot us from the air. It will take longer, but the bus is safer."

I sensed something else was up, for he had unconsciously gripped my hand tighter when I mentioned the Charizard. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

Gladion kept his gaze fixed ahead, but the tension I felt from him confirmed my thought. "Everyone has something."

"I bet you're afraid of a lot things." It now seemed clear to me that his tough exterior was an act to convince others - and perhaps himself most of all - that he was strong and could handle anything. It was what kept him from breaking apart after whatever tragedy had befallen him. I may not have taken the exact same path, but I could relate. I was too independent for my own good and unconsciously kept others at an arm's length difference. All to protect myself.

"Then we've both learned something today. I did not think anything could make Hau upset."

"He's had his own trauma. He got through it, and it seemed to make him stronger. But now..." I wondered if part of it had been an act as well. Did Hau purposefully focus on the positive in an attempt to erase the pain of the past? Could it be that he was truly not over it? If this was a tactic to protect himself from feeling negative emotions, then perhaps he was not so different from Gladion and me after all. Were his defenses starting to crack like Gladion's? Would I be next?

Gladion did not respond. Silence hung over us like a heavy blanket, though it was not completely uncomfortable. We arrived at the bus stop just as the shuttle pulled up. Gladion let go of my hand to lead the way onto the bus. He led the way to the very back and stopped in front of a pair of empty seats. I took the window seat, and he slid in next to me. I was glad no one else sat near us. Now we could have a semi-private conversation.

Once the bus began rolling, I turned to look at Gladion. He appeared slightly more relaxed than before, and he stared straight ahead with a serious expression on his face. If I wanted to talk, it looked like I had to start. "Gladion? Can you tell me what happened to you and Lillie? I don't want to pry, but if I'm going to get involved, I ought to know what I'm up against."

Gladion looked at me with a piercing gaze that seemed to strike right through me. He inclined his head ever so slightly. "Fair enough." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It took so long for him to speak again that I thought he may have fallen asleep. "You should know this: our mother is Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation."

I gasped. "No way!" This was also something I probably could have figured out if I had thought about it. Lusamine did look kind of like Gladion and Lillie, and she had reacted when Hau spoke Lillie's name. "I knew there was something off about her."

"She didn't start out that way. We were a normal, happy family, and she was a loving mother. She taught us to love Pokémon and the work we did for the Aether Foundation. But then one day she changed." His fingers clenched his knees, and he opened his eyes, focusing on the seat in front of him. "It was soon after she discovered wormholes and ultra beasts. She became... obsessed."

"So I noticed," I said icily. "It looks like monomania to me." Gladion glanced at me. "A manic obsession with one thing that can only lead to destruction. I read it in a book once."

He returned his gaze ahead. "That's nearly right. She became obsessed with ultra beasts along with beauty and perfection. She demanded it from Lillie and me as well. She forced us to do everything she said, treating us like her projects instead of humans with minds of our own. We were never good enough for her. If that was as far as it extended, maybe we could have dealt with it, but a section of Aether Paradise became dedicated to research on wormholes and ultra beasts. And then there were the experiments..."

I did not ask him to elaborate. I could not imagine the pain he and Lillie must have gone through. It would be hard enough to be treated that way by anyone, but by their own mother? It was beyond betrayal. No wonder they had run away. "So you escaped?" I touched his arm, and he looked at me. His sorrowful gazed pierced my heart.

"I could not take it anymore. I had to leave. Lillie is the strong one. She could withstand more than me. She's always trying to help people - like you - and she never stopped believing mother could be saved. After I liberated Null, she helped me escaped, and I promised I would be back for her once I was strong enough."

"Is that why you joined Team Skull? To get stronger?"

He nodded. "I thought it was a good idea at the time. I did not know how else to survive. There was no one I could go to for help. No one would believe me… I managed to stay hidden so no one recognized me. Team Skull helped with that. No one ever guessed at the truth."

"That sounds awfully lonely."

"It was. Somehow, I managed to survive. A few months ago, Lillie wrote to me to tell me she had run away. She wanted to find me, but… I told her to stay away. I thought it would be safer that way. I could barely take care of myself, let alone my little sister…" He looked away but not before I caught the look of anguish in his eyes.

I took hold of his hand and entwined our fingers. It may not have been much, but I wanted to do something to make him feel better. It had probably been a long time since he had any form of affection or comfort. I patiently waited for him to continue. After a long while, he finally spoke again.

"One month ago, Lillie told me she was setting off on an adventure around the island. She would not explain why, but she did tell me about an amazing trainer who saved her back on Melemele Island." A hint of a smirk formed on his lips. "I didn't believe her then, but now I understand what she was talking about."

I looked at him in surprise. Did he just say what I think he said? Then something else occurred to me. "That's why you recognized my name when we met. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did not want you to think it was safe to try to be my friend. That could have put Lillie in danger... and you."

"A lot of good that did."

"I never asked you to care."

"Yeah, well, I did that on my own. I don't exactly know why, to be honest." It's strange, isn't it, that I keep unconsciously pushing Hau away while something compels me towards Gladion? "Maybe it's because I sensed you also know what it's like to feel completely alone."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You have no problem makings friends and getting people to like you."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Not true. Remember my outburst against Hau a few days ago? I'm learning, but I still have a long way ago. Besides, I'm still not over what happened to my brother."

"You have a brother?"

" _Had_ a brother." I sighed and looked away. He had trusted me with his path, so now it was time I did the same. "His name was Elio, and he was my twin. I don't know what it's like to have a normal sibling, but as twins, we were inseparable. We had very different personalities, but it was like he was my other half. We did everything together. We grew up in Kanto and dreamed about starting our Pokémon journey together."

I had to smile at the memories, but my smile faded when I thought about what came next. "The night before we were supposed to visit Professor Oak to receive our first Pokémon, we snuck out of bed and ran to the beach. It was supposed to be an adventure. It was Elio's idea, but I didn't stop him. He knew I loved water and wanted to do something fun with me. Someone had left a sail boat on the dock, so we hopped on board. It was supposed to be a quick trip, but..."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "We were used to the lake near our house and did not anticipate the ocean's waves. The current tried to drag us out to sea. We yelled, but no one could hear us. Then then a storm sprang up out of nowhere. Desperate, we decided to swim, but that proved even harder than steering the boat. The waves were so rough and loud that I could barely hear Elio, but I could just make out the image of a Pokémon behind. I still don't know what it was, but it dragged him away from me. I reached out to him, but it did no good.

"A rescue boat arrived. The men on board had to drag me kicking and screaming out of the water. I did not want to go with them if it meant leaving my brother. They brought me to shore where my mom waited. Only then did they return to search for Elio." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They never found him. There was never even a body, but after a week, they had to assume he was dead. Needless to say, I never made the trip to Professor Oak."

I finally looked at Gladion to find him gazing at me with something I couldn't place. Was that compassion? "How old were you?" he asked softly.

"I was ten. I've never been the same. Everyone acted sympathetic, but after some time they expected me to get over it. They couldn't understand. It felt like I had lost part of myself. I closed myself off from everyone else because being with others only made it hurt worse. Eventually, all of my friends stopped bothering with me. I had the solitude I wanted, and yet that eventually that felt like torture too. I think what I longed for was someone who would understand. Someone who would accept my pain as it is and not try to tell me how to feel.

"Eventually, I realized my mother had her own pain to deal with, so I slowly opened up to her. We were able to help each other heal a little. For her, I started to act different on the outside. I learned to smile despite the pain and say all the appropriate things at the right time. People liked me again, but I did not let anyone get too close. My mom could see through me. It was her idea to move to Alola. She thought a change of scenery would help. I didn't believe it could. I helped Lillie that day because, despite what I've been through, I still can't ignore someone in trouble. I stayed with her because I thought she needed me. And Hau... He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept following me and talking nonstop, driving me crazy."

I shook my head. "I deliberately pushed him away, but the loneliness that ensued turned out to be worse. I told him about my brother, and he was surprisingly understanding. He has his own pain in his past, but he still manages to see the positive in everything. He learned I'm afraid of water because of what happened to my brother, and he's been patiently helping me get over my fear." I smiled. "It's funny, I thought I needed to become a strong trainer on my own to make up for a future Elio can never have, but I've never felt as strong as when I'm around Hau, Lillie, and all my other friends. I didn't even twice about crossing the ocean to get to Po Town to rescue the Yungoos Team Skull stole. I know I'm strong on my own, but it's like fighting for someone else adds a whole new level to it.

"My Pokémon help too. I named the Litten I got from Hala 'Sun' because my mom nicknamed Elio 'Sun' and me 'Moon.'" She had not called me that in a long time, though. "Anyway, I know what it's like to feel isolate and alone, and it's not something I wish for you. I think it's great that you want to be strong for your sister, but staying away from others isn't the answer. There have got to be people better than Team Skull that you can rely on."

Gladion returned his gaze to the seat in front of him. "Why do you think I asked you to come with me?"

A smile twitched on my lips. "Asked or demanded?"

"Is it a demand if I knew you would say yes?"

I chuckled lightly. "Good point." I was glad to see he had relaxed considerably. I suddenly felt conscious of his hand in mine, but I did not want to let go. I did not know how long his defenses would be down, and I wanted to take advantage of it for as long as possible. "You once said that I should choose happiness if I could find it. Well, I think you deserve happiness too, Gladion. I won't rest until I get your smile back." I did not understand where the desire came from, but I knew it was genuine.

Gladion gave me a doubtful look. "You'll be waiting a long time."

I smiled. "Then it looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

He became visibly flustered at this and averted his gaze, though I noted he did not let go of my hand. "You're a strange girl."

I laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." A comfortable silence came over us, and I decided to take the chance to close my eyes and rest. There were many things I still wondered about him and the way I acted around him, but none of it seemed too important. I enjoyed being with him, and that was all that mattered.

After a long trip, the bus arrived in Heahea City. Gladion and I found some food and then booked a room at the Pokémon Center. Apparently, it would be safer to travel in the morning. Plus, that will give Hau time to get here if he does decide to show up. Unfortunately, the PMC only had one room with one bed available, so we had to share.

"Get some sleep," Gladion said once we were in the room. "We leave at dawn."

I frowned when I saw him walking away from the bed. I knew he would want me to take it. Try as he might to deny it, he was a good guy. I bit my lip as I debated my next move. I had already decided to trust him, so I might as well continue down that road. I took a deep breath. "You need sleep too. We should share the bed. It's big enough for the both of us." It looked like a king size, after all.

Gladion turned on the spot, his eyes wide in surprise. "That is not a good idea."

I smirked. "Don't worry; I won't make a move on you while you're sleeping. That's what you're concerned about, right? You've been on your own for two years. You're more innocent than me."

His dumbfounded expression caused me to double over laughing. He looked completely caught off guard, and it was hilarious! Eventually, he frowned and crossed his arms but still said nothing. I marked this up as a win for me. "By the way," I said, wiping a stray tear with the back of my hand, "I know someone who wants to see you." I found a Pokeball and released the Pokémon inside.

Michio let out a happy bark when he saw Gladion and raced over to him, nearly knocking him over. "Where did you get a Sylveon?" he said.

"He evolved from the Eevee I hatched, remember?" I smiled while I watched the Pokémon rub up against him. "And it looks like he still thinks you're his daddy." It was both funny and cute that the pink fairy Pokémon had taken such a liking to him.

Gladion rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Michio, time for bed."

The Sylveon gave Gladion one last affectionate look before barking and hopping onto the bed. He lay in the center of the bed and swished his tail back and forth, eying Gladion. I got into the bed on his right side. Then I grabbed my journal out of my bag.

"What are you doing?" Gladion said.

"Writing about my day. It helps me process things." While I focused on my entry, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gladion climb into bed on the other side. Michio barked happily, and I smiled. I made a special effort to remember all the details form the day. I did not want to forget a thing.

 _Selene_

* * *

 **A/N:** Woo, that was my longest chapter yet! As you can see, I have officially divided this story into two parts. The first part will end after the main part of the game.

Also, I am now open about who Selene will end up with. There is more of a love triangle than I thought there would be. I still like the idea of her and Hau, but I do not want to force it if the story is not going in that direction. I would appreciate it if you gave your opinions on who she would be better with based on how I've written the characters and why. If you don't have an answer now, that's fine. Just please keep it in mind as the story progresses. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 24

_January 17, 2017_

Rotom woke me up with an alarm I had programed into the dex. I sat up with a groan, ignoring its chirpy greeting. It took me a minute to figure out where I was and why I had woken up so early. I turned to my right to see if the racket had woken up Gladion. Somehow, he was still asleep, and the position he was in was absolutely adorable. He lay on his stomach and had his arm wrapped around Michio, who was snuggled up to his side.

I grinned. "Rotom, you have to take a picture of this."

"Sure thing!" Rotom said. It flew in front of Gladion and snapped a photo.

The flash caused Gladion to bolt upright. He looked around wildly, his hair sticking up in many places. Michio yawned and stretched while I rolled over on the bed laughing. Rotom proceeded to show Gladion the picture and then zipped into my bag before he could delete.

"What was that for?" Gladion growled.

It took a minute for my laughing to subside before I could speak. "You and Michio... you looked so cute!"

Gladion's eye twitched. "I am not cute."

This just made me laugh again. "Yes, you are! You were hugging a pink fairy Pokémon! I'm posting this one."

"Don't you dare!"

I hopped off the bed and made for the bathroom to get ready for the day. "Fine. I'll just show Lillie and Hau."

A half hour later, we stood on the docks. The sun had just made its way above the horizon. I stifled a yawn.

"So, we're waiting for Hau?" Gladion said.

I nodded. "He'll come." If he was who I thought he was, then he would come.

"Yeah, I guess so. He's a pretty interesting kid, I'll give you that. Growing up in the great kahuna's shadow and still trying to stand up to Hala as an equal? I couldn't do it."

"Everyone's got their own troubles to conquer, I guess." Someone approached us, but it was not Hau. I recognized the man from Po Town.

"Officer Nanu?" Gladion said.

"If only Team Skull could've just kept themselves and their troublemaking to Po Town," Nanu said. "Why'd they have to make all this fuss, huh?"

Gladion shrugged and looked away. Nanu must have visited Acerola after all, and she had to have told him what happened. So, what was he doing here?

Now he looked straight at me. "You there, girl. I'm an island kahuna, you know. Battle against me. It'll be a good experience for you if you're really hoping to master the island challenge."

He was a kahuna? That was a surprise. I glanced at Gladion, and he nodded. I looked back at Nanu and smiled. "Okay, I will." This was what I had been preparing for, after all.

Like expected, Nanu used dark type Pokémon. Since he was a fairy type, Michio managed to defeat his Sableye and deal a good amount of damage to his Krokorok. Yuki finished off the large scaly Pokémon but fell to the Alolan Persian. I chose Cuddles as my last Pokémon. Once again, the cute pink Pokémon proved quite strong and formidable. The battle was quite fun, and I found myself smiling at the end.

"Well, shoot," Nanu said after his loss. "Of course, I already knew you had the heart and the strength to storm Team Skull's stronghold, but I didn't know you were this good. And your Pokémon worked real hard for you." He then handed me the darkium z and showed me how to use it. "There. Congratulations or whatever. You've officially finished your Ula'ula trials. You've got somewhere else to be, don't you? Try not to destroy the whole place. Oh... And you, boy. Gladion. Tell me... If you're really trying to get stronger as you say, then what're you depending on Team Skull for?"

When Gladion did not respond, Nanu took his leave. I rocked back and forth on my heels, waiting for something to happen. "You know, I like him," I said. "He kind of reminds me of you."

Gladion stared at me blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"He demanded I battle him, he acts like he doesn't care about anything when he's really trying to do a lot of good in the world, and he's a lot tougher on the outside than the inside."

Gladion's eyes tightened at this. "If Hau doesn't get here in five minutes, we're leaving."

"Selene!"

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Hau racing towards us, his usual grin on his face. "Hey, Hau. Feeling better?"

"You bet! Sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was just bummed out about what happened to Lillie." He turned to Gladion. "But where was Lillie taken? It couldn't be Po Town. Selene was there the whole time."

Gladion looked him up and down. "Hmph... So, you're not quite as dumb as you are naive. It'll be Aether Paradise."

"Aether Paradise?!" Hau exclaimed.

"Just go with it," I said. I understood why we were going there, but I did not know how much I could divulge.

Gladion led the way to a small ferry decorated with the Team Skull logo. I frowned. "We can't board that. I've recently made a career of defeating Team Skull. What will everyone think?"

Gladion gave me an unimpressed look. "Then you shouldn't be hanging out with me. Let's go."

Reluctantly, I got on the boat after the two boys. It was a small ferry with several seats and a roof. I could not see who was driving, but the boat started to move soon after we boarded. Hau and I sat next to each other up front while Gladion wandered into the back.

"So, what happened between you two?" Hau said while he swung his legs back and forth under his seat. "You seem different… again. Closer."

I frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "So? That's what happens when two people spend time together. We just talked." Why did I feel so guilty? I had done nothing wrong, and I regretted none of it. "He's a good guy, you know."

"Well, if he's Lillie's brother, he has to be."

He looked straight ahead so I could not read his expression. He sounded completely normal though. I dug through my mind for something else to say, but nothing came to me. Why had it been so easy to talk to Gladion yesterday but now I found it a struggle to talk to Hau? It was completely backwards.

I did wonder how he had come to change his mind about joining us, but then I decided he could broach the subject himself if he wanted to tell me. Then I remembered something. I dug through my bag and pulled out a paper bag. "Hey, I bought these last night. You can have one." I held out the bag to him, and his face lit up when he pulled out a malasada.

"Thanks, Selene! Let's eat them together."

I smiled slightly and took a malasada for myself. "Yeah." The sweet treat felt good, and I was glad to be doing something normal with my friend. I could not wait until the chaos was behind us and we could get back to what we were supposed to be doing.

"Do you think Lillie is doing alright?" Hau said in a soft voice.

"I'm sure she is," I said. "She's tougher than she looks, and she had to know what she was doing. Besides, I think they wanted to hurt her. They just want Nebby."

"That's true. She was very brave. I just-" He lowered his head, sadness glazing his eyes. "I hated feeling helpless, you know? I didn't know what to do."

"I know what you mean." I gently touched his arm, and he looked up at me, searching my face. "I was there when my brother was taken by the ocean..." I took a deep breath. "I won't let anything like that happen again. We will definitely rescue Lillie. And Nebby."

A small smile crossed Hau's face. "Yeah, we will. Thanks for reminding me, Selene. I'm sorry I said we didn't make a good team. With you there, I know we can do it."

I smiled back at him as a warm feeling filled me. It was great that our relationship was back to normal. Now we could focus on the business at hand. We would not lose to anyone!

We managed to pass the time with idle chatter. Soon enough, we arrived at Aether Paradise. The boat landed at the docks, and we all climbed out. The familiar white walls hurt my eyes, making me squint.

"Aether Paradise's harbor," Gladion said. "We made it this far without running into trouble, but I don't like how quiet it is. You two... stay alert."

I nodded. "Got it."

"But why would Lillie be here at Aether Paradise?" Hau said.

"She just will be," Gladion responded.

"Argh! This guy!" Hau shook his head, and I could not help but laugh. "Fine. So, what are we going to do?"

"Should we look for her?" I said.

Gladion seemed to think about it for a moment. "I guess...we take the elevator."

I blinked. "Alright then."

"You guess?" Hau said incredulously. He turned to me. "And we're following this guy?! He doesn't have any plan!"

"Oh, and you're the master of making plans before diving into something?" I said in a teasing tone. We raced after Gladion after he took of down the hall.

"I don't get what is going on here. Why would the Aether Foundation be attacking anybody?! And why don't you look surprised?"

"Gladion explained it to me on the way here," I said. "It's not our fault you chose to stay behind." When he did not respond, I wondered if I had been too harsh. My thoughts were interrupted by Aether Foundation employees who tried to stop us from proceeding. I had to battle a few of them before I finally reached the elevator where Gladion and Hau waited.

Gladion fiddled with the access panel, frowning. "Hmph. Just like I thought."

"What were you doing there?" Hau asked.

"Looks like outsiders can't use the main elevator to reach the lower levels. I was afraid this might happen. But still... What a pain. We don't have any choice. We'll have to go up." He pushed a button, and elevator moved up.

Upon arriving on the main floor, we came face to face with Chief Faba, flanked by Aether Foundation employees. I immediately glared at him, and sensing Gladion tense beside me, I knew my instincts on him were right.

"I, Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief," he said. "The only one in the world, I'm irreplaceable." He narrowed his eyes at me. "And here you come back...uninvited?"

"Like you don't know why," Gladion retorted. "You of all people should know everything that happens in the Aether Foundation. Isn't that right, high-and-mighty Branch Chief?"

Faba laughed. "Look at you... Living out in the world hasn't been kind, has it? But I'm still not telling you anything! And you of all people should understand why... Gladion."

Gladion turned to me. "Hey, Selene, you know why being a trainer is so great? Because when you're battling, it doesn't matter if you're a kid or an adult. Everyone's equal in Pokémon battle!"

I smiled and nodded. "Right!" So, I took on Faba. He only had a Hypno on him, and the psychic type was admittedly strong. Still, Sun and I worked together to bring him down.

Faba appeared absolutely flabbergasted that he had lost. "H-h-how can this be?! How could this child..."

"Aue, look at you, Selene!" Hau exclaimed. "And Faba is real strong, too!"

"So, as I said, Faba," said Gladion, "you of all people know what I'm here for."

"Indeed," said Faba. "The world truly hasn't been kind to you, has it? Look how hard it has made you. If you're looking for Cosmog, I suppose it might be downstairs."

"Downstairs?!" Hau exclaimed. "Oh yeah! Ms. Wicke did say there was another level farther down, didn't she? What do you do down there?!"

"Well, if you must know... I've heard experiments are held down there. Experiments aiming to tear the very boundaries of the world apart."

A sinking feeling hit my stomach, making me glad he did not elaborate.

Gladion fixed him in his steely gaze. "We're in a bit of a hurry, Faba. A lift would be nice."

Faba shrugged. "Why not? This is an act of kindness I can do for you thanks to my position as branch chief." He moved forward and punched something into the access panel.

I wondered if we should be trusting this guy, but then I realized we did not have much of a choice. Faba stepped off the elevator, and then it moved us down past the harbor. This floor was plain and white just like the others.

"Everything looks the same," Gladion said. "I guess it's only been two years, though."

"Wow! It's like a secret hideout!" Hau exclaimed.

Gladion frowned at him. "Don't get too excited, Hau. Though I guess it's better than freezing from fear or nerves."

"So, where do we go now?"

"There are two labs up ahead. I'll check the first lab, Secret Lab A. You two check out Secret Lab B. It's the second lab, down the hall."

"Why do you get the first one? And why do you know all this?"

"Just focus, Hau. Think you can do that? We can't trust Faba. I'm sure he's already told half the foundation all about us."

"You didn't even answer my question. I know what it's gotta be. Nerves, eh? I reckon that you're more afraid to be here than either one of us, huh, Gladion?"

"You've got that one right," I said under my breath. Gladion just shook his head and darted off.

Hau turned to me. "Lillie must be scared right now. Let's buckle down and do this!"

I nodded. "Right!"

As soon as we started for the hallway, more Aether workers swarmed us. I lost sight of Hau in all of the commotion. By the time I approached the labs, I found myself alone. I watched Gladion exit Secret Lab A, and my curiosity got the best of me. I jogged over to meet him. "Hey."

Gladion frowned. "It's not here. Don't even think about getting in here."

"Why? What's in there?"

Gladion took a minute to respond, and when he did, there was a distant look in his eyes. "Me and Null... We're more alike than we might look. We're both what we were made to be... I was like an ornament to my mother. Wearing whatever she told me to wear, acting however she wanted me to act... Null was crafted just as carefully. He was made just to battle the beasts. In this room...right here..."

I could hear the pain in his voice, and I hated it. I wanted to do something - anything - to help ease it. Acting on instinct, I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him. Admittedly, I was surprised when he hugged me back. I could feel his emotions through his grip. Being back here must have brought back painful memories. I needed him to know he was not alone.

Once I let go, Gladion cleared his throat and looked away. "Thanks," he said. "Just leave the room alone and go check out the other lab."

I nodded wordlessly. Then I turned on my heals and sped down the hallway. Hau had just reached the door of the second lab. He held it open for me, and we both slipped inside. We immediately ran into a couple of employees, so we battled them together with our Pokémon. After defeating them, the employees fled.

We split up to look for clues. We appeared to be in an ordinary lab, but I did check the books lying around. Then I found something scrawled on a paper at the desk. "Hey, Hau, listen to this," I said. "'Aether Report: Cosmog. Cosmog is hypothesized to be a type of ultra beast that hails from another dimension. A dimension that we have named Ultra Space. When placed under sufficient stress, it reveals the power to create and open ultra wormholes in order to escape from its suffering. We are now working on a device that will allow us to manipulate the ultra wormholes created when Cosmog is subjected to extreme stress...'"

"Wait, so Cosmog might be an ultra beast?" Hau said incredulously. "We should tell Gladion about this!" He immediately dashed out of the lab.

"Wait for me!" I called, but he was already gone. I sighed and exited the room. I felt worn out by the time I reached Gladion and Hau. This was really turning into a workout.

"Did you find anything?" Gladion said.

"We learned a bit about Cosmog!" said Hay. "Like, it might be an ultra beast or whatever... and if you stress it a lot, it can create ultra wormholes! Maybe to run away or something?"

"If you stress it... If you hurt it - is that what you mean? Was that why she ran away with it?"

"Probably," I said. "She cared enough for him to name him."

"But we didn't find any sign of him down here," Hau said.

Gladion nodded. "Yeah... Faba probably knew this would be a dead end. Darn... Did he outsmart us?"

"We didn't really have a choice," I said. "So, what now?"

"We continue looking." With that, he took off running again.

"Gladion never really explains anything, eh?" Hau said. "Probably thinks it makes him look cool. Should we go after him?"

"Definitely," I said. "We have to."

He gave me a slight smile. "Yeah, we all got into this together. Might as well see it to the end together!"

So, the two of us took off after the older boy. We found him waiting for us at the elevator. Once again, upon arriving on the main floor, we ran into Faba and two employees. This was really getting old. Faba sent the other two after us, so Hau and I battled together.

"Ridiculous," Faba muttered after our victory. "Have the children of Alola always been this strong?"

"That's what you get when you go through the trials of the island challenge," Gladion said. "Now that you understand, how about you get out of our way?"

Faba appeared to not want to argue, so he let us pass.

After walking a few feet, Gladion stopped and turned to face Hau and me. "You know... I know we aren't friends, but I'm glad you two are here. I remember what you said at Battle Royal Dome that day, Hau. About how people can achieve more if they do something together. Looks like maybe you were right."

Hau beamed. "Of course, I was right!"

"Working as a team lets you cover for each other's weakness," I said. "Trust me; it took me awhile to learn that too."

Just then, Ms. Wicke approached us, smiling at Gladion. "Young master."

Hau looked startled by the greeting. "What do you mean 'young master?'"

"It has been a long time," Wicke said, ignoring the question. "And hello to you two, Selene and Hau. Please allow me to heal your Pokémon." She took out some potions from her purse to assist us.

"What's happened to Lillie?" Gladion said. I noted that his tone had softened ever so slightly. "Do you know anything?"

"I... imagine that she is with the president."

"Then that's where I'm going. That's all I need to know."

"The president?" said Hau. "That's Miss Lusamine, right? She's a really nice person, so I'm sure she'll listen to us if we explain everything."

Gladion and I exchanged a look. "Yeah, she's real nice," he said, "as long as you mean nothing to her."

"But I'm afraid the doors have been locked," Wicke said.

"That's not stopping me." He turned and dashed off in the opposite direction, and Hau was soon on his heels.

I sighed as my eyes followed their retreating backs. "Those boys are going to wear me out."

"Selene," Wicke said. I turned to her. "Please look after young Master Gladion. When he is worked up about something, he doesn't consider the consequences. Even going so far as stealing Pokémon... Those two truly are very much alike."

There was a hint of fondness in her voice that made me smile. It seemed that Gladion and Lillie did have someone here who cared about them after all. It made me happy. "You can count on me."

She smiled. "Good luck."

I nodded. Having caught my breath, I was able to run after my two companions. I found them standing outside a large door, stopped once again by Faba and some employees. Didn't this guy ever give up?

"My, my, what naughty children," he said. "You should just lay your heavy heads down. But I knew that you would struggle onward - I could see through every action you would take. So, I knew you would try to reach the president. And that is why I knew that I would be able to ambush you here and remedy my previous failure. The only reason I let you in the lower floor was to buy time to gather more staff to stop you."

"So, uh, Mr. Faba, do you have the key to the president's rooms?" Hau asked.

"Indeed! I have it right here." He held up a key.

He grinned. "So... if you'd just stayed hidden, we would've been stuck here anyway, right?"

I laughed. "Great point, Hau!"

Faba appeared horrified. "What?! E-enough, you lot! Teach these children a lesson!"

"We don't have time for this," Gladion said as the two Aether employees stepped forward. "Help me out here, Selene."

It surprised me that he asked me for help, but I was happy to oblige. He took quite well to the double battle style for someone who was used to going it alone. He did appear surprised that I would have my Pokémon take hits for his own, but later on he did the same for me. Despite the circumstances, I smiled at the end. "Good job," I said. He merely nodded, though he seemed to be in a slightly better mood.

"H-h-h-how can this be?" Faba wailed. "To be cornered by mere children?!"

"Maybe helping one another out isn't so bad," Gladion said. "Selene! Hau! I leave Faba to you!"

I nodded. "You got it!"

So Hau and I battled for Lillie and Nebby. We worked quite well as a team, and I was impressed with the skill of Hau's Pokémon. He got right down to business without losing his natural flare. It was almost enjoyable.

"You were great," I said once we had won. "You're getting a lot stronger."

Hau grinned. "Thanks, Selene!" He turned to Faba. "I wanna help save Lillie, so I'm going ahead! You don't mind, right?!" He grabbed the key from him and opened the door. "Thanks for the key, Mr. Faba!"

I chuckled to myself. It was amazing he could still keep his positive attitude after all that had happened. And while being serious too. Gladion and I followed him through the doors and came upon a courtyard littered with Team Skull Grunts! At the end of the path that lay in front of us, I could make out their boss, Guzma. Gladion headed straight for him, leaving Hau and me to battle the grunts.

Finally, I made it all the way up to Guzma just to watch him finish off Gladion in a battle. Shocked, I ran to the boy's side to see if he was alright. He had fallen to his knees and appeared absolutely crushed.

"So, I'm still not strong enough," he muttered more to himself than to me. "All the days that I struggled alone and lonely... it was all for nothing? Is that it?"

"No, Gladion," I said firmly. "It was not for nothing. You met Hau and me, and we're all stronger together than we're apart. You can only go so far on your own. And you have to battle for something, not against something. You're letting your anger control you too much. Emotions are good, but let the positive ones drive you. You can start by fighting for Lillie." While he looked at me in surprise, I turned a cold glare on Guzma.

The Team Skull boss grinned at me. "I did that spoiled little brat a favor and crushed him. Yeah, that was me." He looked at Gladion. "Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger and stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull. And rejecting your own mother?! That was impressive." He returned his gaze to me. "And now it's your turn! You little misfits keep getting up in my grill, like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out your fire at the source!"

I grabbed a Pokeball. "Bring it on!"

He battled hard. I had to use all of my Pokémon against him, and they were all tired from the previous battles. Finally, it was my Sun against his Pinsir. The bug type Pokémon proved to be surprisingly strong, and he had Sun on his knees, panting heavily.

"Sun!" I call out to him. "You've got to keep going. Please! For me... and Lillie and Nebby." I noticed Gladion watching me intently, and his eyes told me he wondered what good my encouragement would do. I pressed my finger against my z-ring. "Let's do this!"

The Incineroar gave me a small nod. Renewed energy seemed to flow through him as he was wrapped in the z-power. Then he raced forward and used his special z-move, knocking out Guzma's last Pokémon. I smiled in relief. That had been a close one.

The boss appeared horrified at his defeat once again. "Guzma! What is wrong with you?!"

"You don't battle for anything noble," I spat. "At least Gladion's got that. He's a way better person than you'll ever be."

Guzma glared at me. "Looks like I got no choice." He opened the door behind him and stepped aside. "Go on... go through."

I turned to Gladion. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Please...help Lillie... and save Cosmog! I'll be right behind you. I'll make sure Hau gets there."

"Right. You can count on me." I raced through the doors and headed straight for the mansion up ahead. I walked through the entryway and made it through to the next room. There I found Lusamine and Lillie, appearing to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Lillie!" I cried.

"Ah, Selene," said Lusamine. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

Lillie stared at me in shock. "Wha-! Y...you came? You actually came to help me, Selene?"

I smiled at her. "Of course I did. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Thank you... Thank you! But how would you know I would be here?"

I glanced at the door behind me. No Hau or Gladion. "I had some help."

Lusamine eyed us curiously. "Hmm. So, you know one another? A gifted young trainer like Selene... And she bothers with someone like you? How disappointing."

"I don't need your approval, mother!" Lillie said. "Or your permission! I will save Cosmog!"

"My... You do say such incomprehensible things. Calling me mother? I don't have any children! Certainly not any wretched children who would run off and reject my love!"

I glared at her. "Don't say things like that. It's your fault they left. Both of them are amazing!"

"Both?" Lillie said in surprise. "Selene, did you come here with-?"

I nodded and then glanced at the door again. "Shouldn't be long now."

The president pursed her lips. "So, tell me how you'll save that Pokémon. What can you do, Lillie? You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a trainer. The only thing that you've ever done on your own is steal someone else's research material! You're not beautiful enough for my world... but fine. Since you're here anyway, you can watch me summon my sweet beast. And then... you can leave."

Lillie shook her head. "I'm not being foolish or selfish... I am asking you to listen, Mother! Do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake! If you open the ultra wormhole, Cosmog will... Cosmog will die!"

"You're right... it probably will die. Because I'm going to force it to use its power whether it wants to or not! Maybe if you really had been a daughter to me, I would have listened to you... Too bad."

Lillie turned to me. "Selene... I really am happy that you came after me... but...but...I have to be selfish again... I have to ask you one more time... Please... Help me! Help Nebby! We have to save Nebby!"

I nodded. "Of course!" I watched as Lusamine stepped on a warp panel and disappeared. I ran forward and followed her into another room. A few seconds later, Lillie popped up next to me.

"Wh-what is this place...?" Lillie said in shock.

I shared her horror. All over the room Pokémon had been captured, froze, and preserved in clear cases. Clearly, they were no longer alive. I felt sick to my stomach. "This is horrible..." What kind of woman was she? Either she was quite twisted or stark raving mad.

"What do you think?" Lusamine said with a wicked grin. "It's my private collection. My precious babies... They will all be preserved for eternity here. But my poor beast... What confusion, what rage must it feel, arriving in this strange world? It would not be right to confine its feelings in such a small case as these ones... It will need to express itself. I think I will let it express all its fury upon the Alola region as it will!"

Just then, Hau popped up from the portal behind us, followed by Gladion. "Whoa!" Hau exclaimed. His mouth fell open in shock as he took in his surroundings. "Whoa-ho! And Lillie! Man, I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"Ah, sweet Hau," Lusamine said. "So, you came, too? Hmph. And Gladion. Must you be so untidy?"

"Will you listen to me at least?" Gladion said. "You mustn't open the ultra wormhole. You cannot let the beasts run wild!"

The president frowned. "The daughter who stole my Cosmog from me and the son who took my Type: Null! All I ever did was give you two all the love I had, and all you did was betray me. You have no right to ask for my attention now."

Hau looked back and forth. "What? Daughter? Son?" Stunned silence preceded his outcry. "Wait! You all are a family?!"

"Perhaps once we were, sweet Hau," Lusamine said, "but those wretches beside you left me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Gee, I wonder why."

Lusamine shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. None of that matters now! I was able to open the ultra wormhole using just the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise, wasn't I? But now I have Cosmog itself inside this crate here." She gestured to the crate at her feet. "If I use its entire body, how many ultra wormholes will I be able to open? How many sweet beasts will come to me then?"

"Please," Lillie said in desperation. "Stop. If Nebby isn't- If you make him use up too much of his power... you don't understand what will happen! Like when we ran away from the Paradise... he couldn't even move for ages after that... If you use too much of his power, he will die!"

As Lusamine stared coldly at us, her daughter's words did not seem to even reach her. "Watch... I will open the Ultra Wormhole for you... Come to me, my sweet beast!"

There was a loud noise, and then an ultra wormhole opened up above her, from which emerged the jellyfish-like ultra beast I had seen at my last visit to Aether Paradise. I immediately tensed. This was definitely not something that should be messed with. The president gloated that wormholes had opened up all over Alola and ultra beasts were going to terrorize the whole region. What the heck was wrong with her? Did she revel in destruction?

Guzma popped into the room, a creepy grin on his face. "Madam Prez," he said, "the experiment was a success, huh? Looks like it's time to catch this wicked ultra beast to beat down these annoying upstarts!"

Lusamine nodded. "You're right. Guzma, quiet those children for me. I don't want to hear from them again."

"I'll stop the beast!" Gladion proclaimed. "My partner Null was born to be a beast killer. Hau, you take Guzma. Selene, stop the president. If we don't, Alola will be flooded with beasts!"

"Right!" I said, reaching for a Pokeball.

Lusamine shook her head. "What a disappointment. To think that you are all so small-minded." She fixed her steely eyes on me. "You're going to startle my sweet beast! Selene, it looks like I'll need to silence you first."

So, we battled. I was glad my Pokémon had a short break, for this was a tough one. The president had a pretty well-rounded team, and I had to use all my Pokémon to defeat her. The battle left me tired and weary, but I felt a little lighter upon seeing that Hau and Gladion were also victorious.

Lusamine stomped her foot and growled in frustration. "All that I want is my precious beast! I don't care about any of the rest of you!" She turned around. "No! The ultra wormhole is disappearing." Then she looked at her partner and smirked. "Guzma. With me."

Guzma grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He ran to stand beside her underneath the wormhole.

"We will catch the beast using the beast ball that we've developed here."

"Mother!" Lillie cried just as the two adults were sucked up into the wormhole after the beast, causing me to gasp. Her shoulder drooped, and she sighed. "Why?!" She darted to the crate and ripped the cover off. "Nebby... are you...all right? N-Nebby..."

"What is it?" Gladion said in a gentle tone.

"He changed forms... and he's not moving..." She moved so we could see the Pokémon. Indeed, he looked more solid and put together now. I wondered about the cause.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Nothing good can happen here." Gladion turned and led the way out of the room.

Ms. Wicke was there to greet us at the main entryway of the mansion. "You are all unharmed," she said. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Yeah, maybe," said Gladion, "but there is still a ton we have to do. There's the president and Guzma, who both disappeared into the ultra wormhole. Not to mention Cosmog and why he stopped moving like that. Even if she is...like that, Lusamine is still our mother. We can't just leave her in the beast's world. We might be able to reach other worlds if we had Alola's legendary Pokémon on our side. The people of Alola worship it, but I don't know if it's even real."

"Of course it is!" Hau exclaimed. "After all, the beasts are real. I'm sure we can find it. We'll find the legendary Pokémon!"

I smiled and nodded. "You're right, Hau. We'll make sure everything works out." I had to admit, I was surprised that Gladion wanted to help his mother after all he had been through. He really did have a good heart.

"I have to thank you both," Lillie said. "Both you, Selene, and you, Hau. But now it's my turn to do something. I took Nebby and ran away with him, but running away didn't actually change anything. This time I have to stand up to my mother and face her head on! I will give it everything I have. find my own kind of z-power!" She imitated a made-up z-move, and I cracked a smile. She had a great attitude.

"Lillie, you're amazing," Hau said, smiling at her fondly.

"Miss Lillie, if you and your friends would like to get some rest first, I have prepared a few beds in the staff's residential quarters," Wicke said.

"We'll take you up on that," Gladion said.

Hau nodded. "Yeah, I'm beat!"

I had not realized how late it had gotten. We must have been there for hours. My stomach growled loudly, and everyone looked at me. I blushed. Hau and Lillie laughed.

"I'll prepare a meal as well," Wicke said, suppressing a chuckle.

I smiled sheepishly. All of that battling had left me starving! I was grateful when Wicke led me to a room for the night. It was very spacious with a large white bed in the center. The Foundation must have a lot of money. I relaxed in the bed and pulled out my journal. What a day!

 _Selene_


	26. Chapter 25

_January 17, 2017_

We ate the large dinner prepared for us, and for a little while, we were able to forget our troubles and enjoy each other's' company. Afterwards, we were free to wander at will since it was still too early to turn in for the night. I did think about going to bed early to rest up after the long day. I watched Hau leave with Lillie. Apparently, he wanted answers and did not think Gladion or I would ever tell him what was going on. I felt a little bad. It was not his fault he was in the dark. It was probably best he learned the truth from Lillie.

I watched Gladion leave the mansion, and on a whim, decided to follow him. I caught up to him once we reached the courtyard. He glanced at me but did not say anything. I swept my gaze across the courtyard. It appeared that Team Skull had tried to make the area as messy as Po Town. Trash and random objects were scattered everywhere, and the grass was torn. It was a pity. The place could look really nice if it was cleaned up.

I let out a low whistle. "I hope you've got a good janitorial staff."

Gladion sighed and shook his head. "What a mess. I can't believe it turned out like this."

"But at least we got Lillie and Nebby back. That's something, right?"

"True. I am glad she is safe." He paused as he held my steady. "I am sorry for pulling you into my family mess."

I shook my head. "You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to help... you and Lillie. And... this may sound strange, but it feels good to be here. Like it's what I'm supposed to be doing. And maybe it is." Something occurred to me, and I had to smile. "How much did Lillie tell you about how I saved her when we met?"

"Not much. She said you saved her from some Spearow on a bridge. And there was something about a guardian."

"Tapu Koko. He saved me after the bridge broke. Actually, it was Nebby who was being attacked by the Spearow. He used his power to ward them off, and then Tapu Koko saved us."

"So, you knew about Cosmog all along."

I shrugged. "I didn't know much. Lillie never said much about him or her past, so I didn't ask."

"Oh, but you pestered me?" He did not look entirely upset about it.

I smiled. "That was different. It was necessary. Anyway, after Tapu Koko rescued me, he gave me a stone that Kahuna Hala made into a z-ring. He and Professor Kukui said that meant I was destined to go on the island challenge. They thought the guardian had something big planned for me. I didn't believe them then, and I just signed up for the challenge so I could become stronger. But now I think Tapu Koko must have known. He must have known what Cosmog was and maybe even about Lillie. I think I was always meant to help her... and you."

Gladion gave me an amused look. "So you're taking your cue from a random Pokémon? Sounds pretty smart."

I laughed. "Well, it brought me to you and Lillie, didn't it? Whether it's fate or not, I'm glad I'm here now. I feel better - more alive - when I'm fighting for you guys. I think all along I needed something to pull me out of myself so I could get over the funk I've been in. I guess I just really love helping people... and being part of a team. Didn't it feel good to work with Hau and me today?"

"Surprisingly... Yes. I am grateful for both of your help. I do not know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't need to be so dramatic." I placed my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me in surprise. "Just be my friend. That's all I want."

He cast his gaze to the ground. "That does not sound like much, but... fine..."

I smiled. Was it wrong to think he was being incredibly cute right now? I needed to change the subject to distract myself. "So, do you think the whole Aether Foundation is all bad? Mr. Wicke seems pretty nice..."

Gladion looked at me, and I could see the ghost of a smile on his face. "She is. She basically raised Lillie and me after out mother... lost it. The foundation does good work. I don't think most of the staff even know about the secret experiments. They're focused on helping Pokémon."

"Like the conservation area on the top floor! I bet a lot of the nocturnal Pokémon are coming out now. Can we go see it?"

Gladion nodded. "Sure." He started for the main building, and I fell in step beside him.

I am glad that there is something redeemable about this place. It seems that Gladion still cares about it too. We spent some time at the sanctuary quietly talking and observing the Pokémon. Then we called it a night and headed off to bed. I certainly needed the rest.

I did sleep fell that night, for my bed was simply luxurious. I got up early and made myself presentable in the attached bathroom. A little later, Ms. Wicke entered and said Lillie waited for me outside. After one final check in the mirror, I headed out to meet her.

I almost did not recognize my friend due to her new look. She had tight her blond hair up into a long ponytail and wore tennis shoes matched with casual clothing. She appeared more like a traveler than I had ever seen her.

"I picked these clothes up in Malie," she said. "Do you think they suit me?"

"Sure do," I said.

"Oh, Selene, thank you! I feel like there's so much I have to do now... to save Nebby... to save my mother... I... I want to be like you, Selene."

I blinked. "Like me?" She was not talking about strength of a Pokémon trainer.

She nodded. "I want to be strong enough to face any trial. That's why I'm going to try my hardest! This is my z-powered form!" She moved her arms around like a z move.

I smiled. "That's great Lillie. And I already think you're pretty strong for all that you've gone through."

"So this is where you were." Gladion approached us, appearing calm and composed. "I found this downstairs." He handed something to Lillie. "It's the Sun Flute. It's apparently an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the sun's light. The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the legendary Pokémon... That is, if you believe in old myths, anyway. Looks to me like that woman was even planning to add the legendary Pokémon to her little collection here."

"I'm sure it's real," I said. "And if it's not, we'll figure something else out, right?"

Gladion stared at me. He seemed to search me with his eyes, but I could not read his emotions. Finally, he took something round from his pocket and held it out to me. "Here. Take this with you."

I stared at the object. "A pokeball?" It was purple with an 'M' in the middle.

"It's a master ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why give it to me?" Something like that had to be extremely valuable.

"I'm counting on you to help Lillie. This is the least I can do."

I smiled. "Thank you." I carefully pocketed the master ball. I was sure it would come in handy at a later point.

"But what are you going to do, Gladion?" Lillie said.

"Deal with this mess. I've got to clean up Aether Paradise. I'd wanted to get as far away from this place as I could, together with Null... but in the end, it looks like I ended up right back here again..." He sighed and shook his head.

I wondered if I should feel bad for wanting him to come with us. One look at Lillie, and I knew I had no reason for my guilt. She had been separated from her brother for two years. How could they part again now? I opened my mouth to inject my opinion, but suddenly Hau burst through the doors of the building and ran over to us.

"Selene!" he said. "Hey, and it's Lillie, isn't it?! What happened to you?!"

Lillie smiled with confidence. "Yes, it's me! Now I'm ready to use my full force, too!"

"You look...fantastic!"

Gladion eyed him suspiciously. "What was that?"

Hau grinned at Lillie. "I'm going to train even harder! I've gotta do more! I keep getting saved by Selene and her Pokémon, don't I? That's not enough. I've gotta be able to save Pokémon on my own! If I can't do that, I'll never be an island kahuna. I'll never be able to make people really smile! And I still haven't even done Acerola's trial or anything. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sure you'll do it in no time," I said. "You did help me out a lot yesterday, so I'm confident you'll only grow stronger!"

Hau grinned. "Thanks, Selene!"

"Sorry for dragging you into our family mess," Gladion said to him.

"Yeah, but we got to see things that almost no one would ever get the chance to see. Maybe if I set out to train harder, I'll get to see more amazing things like that again!"

"Yeah. Our mother does like to do things on an... extravagant scale."

"I was really glad that you came, too, Hau," Lillie said.

A light blush formed on Hau's cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Aw, it was nothing."

Gladion turned to me. "I can get you to the next island at least. Poni Island. I'll wait for you at the docks."

"Wait!" I grabbed Gladion's arm to stop him from leaving.

He glanced down at my hand and then up at me. "What? Do you need something?"

I hesitated. I had acted without thinking, and now I need to come up with something to say. I let go of his arm and took a step back. "I - Would you consider coming with Lillie and me? We could use your assistance."

Gladion frowned. "I can't. I need to take care of things here."

"Can't Ms. Wicke do that? She seemed pretty reliable."

"It's... really something I should do. You don't want me to drag you down."

"But you won't! And I... I want you to come with us. And I'm sure Lillie does too. You were just reunited. Stop being practical and think about people's feelings for once."

"Yeah, think of Lillie's feelings," Hau said. He turned to the blond girl. "Do you want him to join you, Lillie?"

Lillie fidgeted nervously. "Well, I - I don't want to cause any trouble for him."

Hau placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "It's alright. You can be honest about how you feel."

Lillie hesitated. Then she nodded as a confident look overcame her face. She turned to her brother. "I want you to come with us, Gladion."

Gladion sighed. "It looks like I have no choice, do I? I'll go talk to Wicke." He retreated into the main building.

I smiled at Hau. "Thanks. Are you heading back to Ula'ula now?"

He nodded. "Guess I should wish you guys a good trip, huh? I'm gonna train up myself and my team real good before I see you again, Selene. Be ready for the shock of a lifetime!"

I chuckled. "I look forward to it." I gave him a high five. Then he flashed me one last grin before departing.

"He sure is something," Lillie said once he was gone.

I smiled and nodded. "That's for sure."

"And it seemed my brother has taken a liking to you."

I glanced at her in surprise. "Really?" Sure, he had opened up to me a little, but that did not necessarily mean anything.

She smiled. "You got him to halt his plans, didn't you? And he trusted you enough to bring you here. I have been worried about him being out in the world all alone. I'm glad he's got you now as a friend at least."

Since she put it that way, I was grateful too. If he really was that hard to get close to, then I could be proud of how far I had come. "He's a good guy. Once he realizes that, I'm sure he'll make many more friends."

Lillie giggled. "That's for sure. Shall we head to the harbor?"

"Yeah, let's go." We headed down there together. It did not take long for Gladion to arrive. He set everything up with Wicke and was free to go with us. We boarded the Team Skull boat and set out on our way.

While on the boat, I took the opportunity to catch up with Lillie. There was something different about her now, and it was not just her clothing. She was finally ready to face the world head on. And without any Pokémon of her own, that was pretty impressive.

Eventually, we arrived on Poni Island. I could already tell the island was pretty small, but what was more interesting were the many large boats docks in the harbor, some of them shaped like Pokémon. It seemed like this place had its own unique charm.

"Poni Island..." Gladion said. "Almost no one lives on it, but you'll find a whole lot of nature to explore here."

"It must be a pretty quiet place," I mused. "Hau would go crazy here, but it sounds nice to me." I paused. "So, what's the plan? I should at least train today for my trials on this island."

Gladion nodded. "Tomorrow we will find the kahuna. The kahuna of Poni Island also protects the shrine where Alola's people worship the Legendary Pokémon. Maybe they will know something that might help us."

"Do you need to visit the Pokémon Center?" Lillie asked.

"That would be a good idea," I replied. "I need to figure out which Pokémon I should use on this island."

"Someone around here might know what type of Pokémon the kahuna uses. Let's ask around."

We ended up running into the chief of Seafolk Village, the makeshift town comprising all the boats in the harbor. Apparently, the people who docked there traveled the sea and stopped by Poni to trade their goods. According to the chief, the only house on the island was Hapu's house. I wondered if she could be the kahuna. Remembering her Mudsdale, I decided to plan on battling against ground types. At the Pokémon Center, I switched out Zygarde, Zippo, and Cuddles for Melody, Twitters, and Kaipo. Then I head out to the Poni wilds to train.

I found new and interesting Pokémon in the wilderness. I trained by myself at first, and Melody even evolved into a Golduck! After watching me for a while, Gladion helped me train with his own Pokémon. It was nice to battle him when the stakes were low, and I hoped he could say the same. I could not tell if he enjoyed himself, but he seemed more relaxed than in the past. Lillie observed us carefully, commenting or asking questions every now and then. I wondered if she was considering becoming a Pokémon trainer. With everything that had happened, I thought she would make a good one.

After dinner that evening, the three of us spent time winding down on the patio of the Pokémon Center. We all had mugs of tapu cocoa, and we leaned against the railing, Gladion in between Lillie and me.

I looked up at the stars and reflected on my recent adventures. What would Elio think about all this? He probably would have taken it as a fun adventure. I was sure he would have found time to relax as well. We used to love gazing at the stars together, but recently the darkness did not appear much more welcoming than the water.

"It's too bad the sun has to leave us," I said. It took me a minute to realize I had spoken out loud.

"I've always preferred the night," Gladion said while looking up at the sky. "The moon is elegant and beautiful."

Something surprised me about his evaluation. No, I should have expected he liked the night. This was something else. "All the moon can do is reflect the sun. It can't make its own light. The sun is more radiant." I thought about Elio. He had always seemed to outshine me as children, but I never minded.

"But the moon is actually obtainable. Looking into the sun will blind you. The moon can actually be admired. And it is there to guide travelers at night."

I shook my head. That did not seem right. "The sun drives out the darkness. The moon can only dream of being as perfect as the sun." I wondered if he caught any of my deeper meaning, or was he simply speaking literally?

Gladion finally turned his head and gazed at me. "If the sun is perfect, then perfection is overrated." He eyes told me that he understood exactly what he was talking about.

"Th-That's not - I mean - "

Lillie's laugh saved me from having to respond. "I don't know what you two are talking about," she said, "but I'm glad you get along so well."

I looked at her and smiled weakly. "Right..."

 _"This calls for a photo!"_

"Huh?" Before I knew what happened, my Rotom Dex took a picture of the three of us.

"Hey!" Gladion said, glaring at the machine. "Selene, get that thing under control."

Lillie laughed. "It's just some harmless fun."

"Oh! speaking of fun." I smiled at Rotom. "Show Lillie the picture you took of Gladion yesterday."

Gladion frowned. "What?"

 _"Sure thing, partner!"_ Said Rotom as it zipped in front of Lillie.

The other female grabbed onto Rotom and gasped. "Oh, Gladion, that's so cute!"

I grinned. "I know, right?"

"Give me that!" Gladion reached for Rotom, but Lillie let go and the Dex flew back into my bag.

I smiled at him. "Sorry. I'm keeping that one."

Lillie laughed again when Gladion grumbled to himself. "Well, I'm going to head inside, but don't stop talking on my account."

I nodded. "We'll be in soon."

Lillie gave us one last smile before returning to the Pokémon Center.

"Thank you for helping her," Gladion said as soon as his sister was gone. "She's changed... for the better."

I gave him a slight smile. "No problem." I paused. "Have you changed?" Faba has certainly seemed to think so.

Gladion nodded. "I don't know if it's for better or for worse, but I have changed. Living on your own will do that to you."

"Of course." I was overcome with compassion as I remembered his story. I itched to do something to lighten the mood. My eyes landed on his torn and ragged clothes. "It looks like you also found your own clothes just like Lillie - except you need some assistance."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me what I wear. Besides, it's not like dressing up will make me look any better."

I frowned. This was not the direction I thought the conversation would go. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and gazed out at the wilderness. "My mom wanted us to be perfect in everything - including looks. Obviously, I fell short. If I can't be perfect, what's the point of even trying?"

Something about this did not feel right, so I gave it some thought. Then I realized what was wrong. "Then you've still accepted her way of thinking, but that's wrong, Gladion." He looked at me with raised eyebrows, and his eyes implored me to continue. "Lillie - she's beautiful, don't you think? Even more so now that she's becoming herself. Your mom was wrong about her."

"That doesn't mean she was wrong about me."

He may have run away, but he had not broken free of his mother's control at all. Had no one ever challenged her opinion of him? "She is wrong, and I'm sure Lillie would agree. It's like you said; imperfection is more interesting. And, sure, you could put more effort in your appearance, but... I like you how you are."

Surprise lit in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by embarrassment. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Thanks." After a moment, he looked back at me with a smirk. "You're always changing up your look, but you have not changed that hat. It looks like a flower; it's ridiculous." Before I could stop him, he swiped my hat from my head.

I stood there gaping at him. I would have thought he was serious if I did not see the amused look on his face. "Hey! That's my favorite hat. It's the last thing bought in Kanto."

"Fine a new one." When I tried to reach for the hat, he held it high above his head. I jumped, but it was still way out of my reach.

I placed my hands on my hips and huffed. "Gladion! Give it back now!"

"Delete the photo you took of me."

"No way!"

"Fine." He tossed the hat over the railing, and it landed in the dirt.

I gasped. "You'll pay for that!" I had to walk all the way to the other side of the deck, walk down the stairs, and retrieve my hat. When I returned, Gladion greeted me with a smirk. It was then that I realized something, and I could not help the smile that spread across my face.

Gladion's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's with the grin?"

"That may not be a smile, but it's close. You're actually enjoying yourself!" I smiled wider. I did not expect him to be someone to gently tease like that, but it was fitting somehow.

Gladion looked stunned. "You-" Then his expression returned to normal, and he shook his head. "You really are a weird one." He moved forward, ruffling my hair with his hand as he passed me.

I placed my hat on my head and then followed him into the Pokémon Center. "But that's a good thing, right?"

Gladion looked back at me, and for a second, I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face. "Yes."

 _Selene_


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Selene's team: Michio, Yuki, Sun, Melody, Twitters, Kaipo

 _January 19, 2017_

We found Hapu's house at the beginning of Ancient Poni path. We immediately ran into Mudsdale, and I was pleased to see that Lillie acted friendly towards the Pokémon instead of fearful. She really had come a long way. And behind Mudsdale came Hapu.

"Been awhile, Selene," she said to me. "I see you brought Lillie along too. And who is this young man?" She looked Gladion up and down.

"This is my brother, Gladion," Lillie replied.

Hapu offered him a smile. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Hapu. Is there something I can do for you three?"

"We need to see the kahuna," Gladion said. "Do you know who it is?"

"The kahuna?" Hapu frowned. "Don't have one here on Poni."

"What?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"How can you not have a kahuna?" Gladion grumbled.

"The last kahuna was my grandfather," Hapu said somberly. "A few years ago, he... passed away."

"I'm sorry," I said. I imagined this was a hard time for her. It was never easy to lose someone.

She shrugged. "It's fine. Our guardian is in process of choosing a new kahuna."

"But what do we do in the meantime?" Lillie said.

Hapu appeared thoughtful. "Hmph... Well, I suppose the time might be right now... I already finished up my battle against that odd little thing that appeared out of the sky..." She snapped her fingers and nodded at us. "You three: meet me at the ruins in a half hour. Feel free to relax at my house while you wait."

"We don't have time to play around," Gladion snapped.

Hapu gave him a sharp look. "I won't be wasting anyone's time."

"We'll meet you there," Lillie said. "Thank you, Hapu."

Hapu nodded. Then she set out on her way with Mudsdale.

We started for the house but were stopped by an elderly woman. Lillie jumped in fright from nearly running into her. "S-Sorry!" she said. "I don't think we've been introduced."

The woman chuckled. "I'm Hapu's old gran. Are you two friends with my girl?"

"Yes, we are," I said.

"Ho ho ho! So, she has friends now!" She smiled. "Traveling around the islands... making new friends... You kids are luckier than you know. If you want to head for the Poni Island ruins, how about a bit of help from this old gran? Here. Hand over your ride pager a moment."

I did as she said and watched her fiddle with the device. She seemed a bit eccentric but nice. Like Hapu. She ended up registering Machamp to my ride pager.

"You'll need to move some big obstacles to make it down the path that you three hope to travel," she said. "I wish you all a bright future. My Hapu was heading for the Ruins of Hope, wasn't she? Go after her. First, you'll come to Poni Breaker Coast. You'll know it by the soil - it's black as pitch. Go through there, and you'll find the ruins."

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" Lillie said. "You have been a great help!"

After resting for a few more minutes, we set off on our way. Gladion wanted to get going, and I figured we could walk slow to take in the sights. And Poni Breaker Coast certainly is black. I imagine this is because of hardened lava from the volcano. Alola sure is a different place!

A reverent quietness passed over us as we passed the gates of the ruins and entered a large cave. Huge square blocks and square holes blocked our path. It was a puzzle likely meant to keep out intruders. Remembering what Hapu's grandmother had said, I called upon Machamp to move the blocks into the holes so we could walk on into the next room.

At the far end of the room stood a shrine made of stone and wood, reachable by several sets of stairs. Hapu stood on the shrine with her back to us. She clutched something in her hand and murmured words I could not her. Then she turned around, seeming surprised to see us.

"So, you three were watching," she said as she descended the steps and met us on the ground.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

A serene smile formed on her face. "The kahunas are chosen by the Pokémon we worship here in Alola - our sacred guardians. They are chosen from among the people living on the island each guardian watches over. Lillie told me that you're pretty new to our parts, eh, Selene? You came to Alola from far off? You must really be something then. I heard how you were given a sparkling stone by the tapu, even as a stranger to our shores."

I shrugged. "It was fate, I guess."

She nodded. "Like I told you, my grandfather... My grandfather was also chosen for this honor. The honor of being our island's kahuna. But when he died suddenly some years back, we were left without a kahuna on Poni. I tried to follow in his footsteps, but I was not chosen by the tapu back then. So, I set out on my own sort of island challenge, traveling Alola and trying to grow stronger. Gladion, Lillie: The kahuna you wished to meet is right here." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled proudly.

"Congratulations," Gladion said.

"Yes, of course," Lillie said. "Then please, Kahuna Hapu, tell us about the Legendary Pokémon!"

Hapu appeared thoughtful. "So, you want to know about Solgaleo, who we pay tribute to at the Altar of the Sunne?"

Lillie glanced at Gladion and then returned her gaze to Hapu. "Our mother disappeared into the beast's world. I know that she was a terrible person, but she is still our mother. I need to see her again, to tell her something."

Gladion nodded. "No one deserves that kind of fate."

"That's why we want to ask the Legendary Pokémon for its help. The Legendary Pokémon is the only one who can go back and forth between worlds!"

"The world of the beasts, eh.?" said Hapu. "Is that what that thing was that came to Poni Island? A beast? Tapu Fini and I tried to fight it, but it nearly did us both in. We did not stand a chance." She sighed and shook her head. "All right. I will tell you what I know."

"We appreciate it," Gladion said.

"But what I know is not much. Just that there is a ceremony held for the Legendary Pokémon at the altar. A ceremony that uses two particular flutes to somehow give the Legendary Pokémon power."

Lillie rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the flute Gladion had given her. "This is the Moon Flute. It seems that my mother had it."

Hapu appeared impressed. "Ho! That looks to be the flute that used to reside at the lake on Ula'ula. The other is said to be held on Exeggutor Island. I do not know why there of all places, but it has been passed down that that's where it belongs."

"I've heard of Exeggutor Island," Gladion said. "It's an uninhabited island off the coast of Poni."

Hapu nodded. "That's right. I trust you can find your way there. Come find me when you accomplish your mission."

"Will do," I said. "Thanks for everyone, Hapu." I gave her a wave before exiting the ruins with my companions.

We stopped by the Pokémon Center on the way to Seafolk Village to grab some lunch for the road - er... ocean. Then we boarded Gladion's Team Skull boat and set off on our way. The ride was relatively short and uninteresting. I was quite proud of myself for thinking getting on a boat was no big deal. I was so close to overcoming my fear of water!

The clouds were dark and overcast as we traveled to the center of the small island. We had not gotten far when we heard a might roar. I spun around and saw a tall palm tree glaring at me. Wait...

"Is that an Exeggutor?" I exclaimed, reaching for Sun's Pokeball.

Gladion nodded. "The weather in Alola allows them to grow much different than in other region. These are also part dragon types."

"Good to know." With this in mind, I chose to bring out Michio to subdue the Pokémon. Thankfully, we were left alone after that.

I looked up at the sky when I felt something wet on my hand. I gasped. The clouds had grown darker, and it was beginning to rain! We hurried to find shelter. We found a natural alcove made from an overhang in the above hill.

"Just what we need," Gladion muttered, staring out at the rain with narrowed eyes.

"At least rainstorms in Alola don't last long," I said. Unlike in Kanto where they stretched on for hours. Days even.

"It's kind of nice," Lillie said from my other side, a soft smile on her face. "Looking out at the rain like this reminds me of this one time when I was little. I'd seen it in a movie... this man singing and dancing in the rain. It captivated me so much that I had to try it for myself. My mother spotted me out in the rain, and she was so shocked that she ran right out after me without even bothering to get an umbrella. And then...she smiled... and she danced with me in the rain. Of course, we both ended up catching cold. She let me sleep in her big bed with her. I was so happy that I kept waking her again and again, just to be sure it wasn't a dream."

"You never told me that," Gladion said, gazing at his sister.

Lillie smiled. "It was a mother-daughter secret." Her smile fell. "But... then she changed. And all she would think about was the ultra beasts. And Null and Nebby. They both ended up suffering so much, and I couldn't do anything..."

"That's not true, Lil." Gladion placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him in surprise. "You have done a great job at protecting Nebby. You managed to escape with him, didn't you?"

She bit her lip. "That was only because he used his powers. And all I've done since arriving here is rely on everyone else for help."

Gladion met my gaze for a moment before speaking. "Sometimes it takes greater strength to ask for help than to try to do everything on your own... like I did. You've gotten much further in a few short months than I did in a year because you found an ally. I am proud of you for that. You have great judgment." His eyes met mine again, and I smiled.

Lillie wiped her eyes and sniffed, but there was a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Gladion. And you're right." She turned to me. "You know what, Selene? Whenever I feel like there's nothing I can do, you seem to show up and... you do something. Every time, you've shown me that it's possible... to do something. Even the first time we met... Nebby was being attacked, and all I could do was look on in horror. And at Aether Paradise... all I could do was wait for you and the others to save me. Whenever I'm in any sort of trouble, you're always there."

I scratched my neck, feeling bashful at the praise. I had never intended to do any of that, but it was good to know I had that effect on someone. "That's what friends are for, right?"

She smiled. "Right. That's why I..." She paused. "Um... Selene? What are you going to do...once you finish your island challenge?"

The question caught me off guard. She did not usually change the subject so abruptly, and I could not figure out what she was getting at. I glanced at Gladion, but he simply shrugged. I decided to be honest. "I don't know, actually. I haven't given it much thought." Poni was my last island. I had not realized how close I had come to completing the challenge.

Lillie smiled, appearing relieved at my answer. "Oh, thank goodness. It's such a relief to know that even someone like you feels unsure at times, Selene!" She paused, and her face took on a contemplative look. A moment later, her eyes flared with confidence. "I want to become a trainer and learn all the things you know."

"Really?" I grinned at her. "That's awesome, Lillie! I think you'll be a great trainer. And it will help you grow even more."

"Thank you, Selene." Something outside caught her attention. "Hey, it stopped raining!"

"Then let's get a move on," said Gladion.

We exited the cave and turned around. Lillie gasped and pointed to a double rainbow on the horizon. "Maybe there really are good omens sometimes, wouldn't you say?" she said.

I smiled. "You bet."

We started our climb up, following the winding path up the large hill. The heavy scent of grass hung in the air, and bright flowers decorated our path. The three of us did not talk, but the silence was comfortable and almost relaxing.

We finally arrived at the top to see an old pedestal as the resting place for a fine-crafted flute. Neither sibling made a move, so I stepped out and reached for the flute. I found the golden instrument beautiful, and I took a minute to admire it in my hands. "The Sun Flute..." I whispered.

"Now we have both flutes!" Lillie said

"We'll see if they can summon the Legendary Pokémon," said Gladion. "With everything that's happened so far, I would not doubt it."

"That's the spirit! We have to at least try. If nothing else, we'll have sounded the flutes in offering like people used to do. So, thank you for coming this far with us, Selene."

"Of course!" I said. "This has become quite an adventure."

I observed the clouds as we made our descent. Only a few strays remained, and the sun brightly shone. It always amazed me how quickly Alola's weather turned around.

It was early afternoon by the time we returned to Hapu's house. She waited just outside with Mudsdale to greet us. "Did everything go well?" she asked.

"Yes, it did!" said Lillie.

"Great!" Hapu fixed her eyes on me. "I have an idea, Selene. Why don't you have your grand trial with me right not?"

"Right... now?" I said in surprise. "Don't we have to get going?"

"It will take hours to arrive at our destination, and after the day you had, I suggest we leave tomorrow morning."

"It would be good training for you," Gladion said. "Who knows what we'll find tomorrow?"

"A-Alright," I said, giving Hapu a tentative smile. "Let's do it."

"Excellent!" We found a wide, open area and created space between us for the field. "This is my grand trial! I may be young, but that does not mean that I will be outdone by any of those other kahunas. I am certain that my bonds with Mudsdale and the rest of my team are the closest you will find anywhere in Alola. I am Kahuna Hapu! And I have made the sparkling stone that the tapu entrusted me with into a z-ring of my own. Having a z-ring like we do, Selene, means that we battle with the tapu beside us."

"Right!" I took a deep breath. I hoped I was ready for this. Lillie and Gladion stood on the sidelines, quietly observing.

"This is the first grand trial of Kahuna Hapu! I will battle you with everything that I have got!"

"Same with me!"

It turned out to be the most difficult battle of my life. I cannot even bear to write out all the details. Hapu used an Alolan Dugtrio, Gastrodon, Flygon, and, of course, Mudsdale. My own Pokémon tried hard, but they were hit quickly with powerful attacks. I could simply not keep up. Panic rose in my chest as my Pokémon dwindled. All I could think about was needing to win. I stood there in shock when I realized I had lost.

"Now that was exciting!" Hapu said. "It looks like I have what it takes to stand up there with the best."

"No..." I murmured. "How could this happen?"

Lillie gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh, Selene... Everyone loses sometimes."

I shook my head. Not me. "But how will I know if I'm strong enough to face whatever we find in Ultra Space tomorrow?" I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. I felt frustrated and disappointed, but also... "It feels like I'm letting everyone down. I'm letting Elio down..."

"That's not true."

The strong voice to me left surprised me. I opened my eyes to see Gladion looking at me with an intensity I had not seen before. "Huh?"

"You're not letting anyone down. Take it from someone who knows: Your brother would be proud of you. You will only let him down if you give up. You will be ready for this trial is train, and I will help you."

"Gladion..."

"And I'll be there to cheer you on!" Lillie said.

"I'll be here all evening if you want to take the afternoon to train," Hapu said.

"I - " Their support touched me. "I will do that. Thank you, Hapu." I had to try again for my friends.

She nodded. "I look forward to our rematch."

Gladion, Lillie, and I returned to Poni Wilds after a quick trip to the PMC. As I stood facing Gladion, I suddenly felt less confident than before. "Maybe we should do this after we rescue your mother..."

"No," Gladion said sharply. "We're doing this now. You cannot let one defeat get you down. Do you understand why you lost? Do not say that you need to be stronger."

I thought about it. "I could devise a better strategy, I suppose." Now that I knew Hapu's Pokémon, I could efficiently use each of my own Pokémon based on type. Then I remembered something else. "And I think I started to panic. All I could think about was how I had to win, and that's when I lose control..."

"It wasn't even a necessary battle. There was nothing big at stake."

"Maybe that's why I didn't battle like usual. When I battle out of necessity, I'm fighting for something other than myself. That's when I seem to be at my best." I sighed. Was it hopeless then? Maybe I was only good under pressure.

"Then do it for fun."

The suggestion startled me. "What?" I had not expected to hear _that_ from _him_.

Gladion cast his gaze to the ground, seeming uncomfortable... or shy. "Show me that you can have fun in a battle and win at the same time."

I smiled. Maybe Hau was rubbing off on him after all. "Sure. I'll also fight for you and Lillie. To give you hope."

He shrugged but still did not look at me. "If that's what helps." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, enough talking. It's time for action."

I wholeheartedly agreed.

So much had happened recently that I had forgotten how to have fun. It was strange that it was Gladion who had to remind me. We kept an upbeat atmosphere during our training, and I think we both genuinely enjoyed ourselves. Several hours later, we were tired but satisfied. If nothing else, my mood had picked up considerably.

We opted not to eat before heading back to Hapu's place. I figured the hunger would motivate me... and keep my mind off of my nerves. It helped to have Gladion and Lillie's support. I was not in this alone.

By the time we reached the small house, the sun had hidden halfway beyond the horizon, creating beautiful hues of red, orange, and pink. Hapu answered the door with a confident smile on her face. "You're ready to take me on again?" she said. "I won't go easy on you."

"I'm ready for everything you've got this time," I said.

She nodded. "Great. Then let's not delay the battle." She led the way back to the open area where we had our first battle.

"Good luck, Selene," Lillie said as I took my spot opposite of the kahuna.

"Just stay calm," said Gladion. "You can do this."

I flashed them a smile. "Thanks, guys." I took a deep breath and focused on my goals. Have fun. Fight for my friends. And fight for my _Pokémon_. I chose Melody in response to Hapu bringing out Dugtrio. The water type and I had become close since we had met. I finally felt good about having the power of water on my side. I encouraged the Golduck as she battled, and she managed to overcome the tough opponent.

Next, I was up against Gastrodon, and I chose Kaipo for this one. The grass type fought hard but still seemed to be overpowered. I was surprised when Gladion and Lillie cheered along with me. This perked Kaipo right up, and as he stood to face his adversary, his body glowed with the power of evolution! I felt elated as I grinned at my new Lurantis. The sun had almost set, so I supposed we had just barely made it in time for the daytime evolution requirement.

"Another pink Pokémon," Gladion muttered.

I laughed. "Jealous?"

"Congratulations," Hapu said. "Now let's see if your Lurantis can get a handle on his new form."

Kaipo was up to the challenge. He endured for a little longer in order to defeat the Gastrodon. Then I faced Flygon. Yuki helped me take him out in her calm and graceful way. And then came Mudsdale. Even though he would be at a type disadvantage, I decided to use my partner, Sun. This had turned into a battle of heart, and I wanted us to win together.

It was a hard-fought battle, but in the end, we did win. Sun stood there exhausted by smiling. I ran up to him and flung my arms around him in excitement, careful not to touch his belt of fire. The Incineroar let out a low rumble that resembled a purr as he hugged me back.

"That was amazing, Selene!" Lillie said as she approached with Gladion. "You had me on the edge of my seat."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. And thanks for helping me train, Gladion."

Gladion looked away. "I didn't do much."

I could only chuckle at that. At least I knew what my friends had done for me. They helped me accomplish my goals. And somehow, winning felt better after having been defeated.

"It was a great battle," said Hapu. "It seems like Lillie was right about you. I am pleased to give you this: groundium z." I accepted the crystal, and she demonstrated the movements to me. "You have officially completed your island challenge!"

My heart lifted at the proclamation. I had finally done it! But then something occurred to me. "Hey, isn't there supposed to be a trial captain on Poni?"

"There is, but she has not set up a trial yet. However, the Totem Pokémon may still wish to battle you. It's a dragon type, so you should plan your team according." She paused and looked at all three of us. "How about you all join me for dinner? My gran has whipped up a great meal for all of us."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Lillie said, clasping her hands together.

"Thank you; we will accept," said Gladion.

So, spirits high, we started back to Hapu's house. What followed was a lovely time of good food and company. Tomorrow will definitely be a huge struggle, but now I know we have what it takes to overcome it.

 _Selene_


	28. Chapter 27

_January 20, 2017_

The big day arrived. I woke up early to prepare myself and my Pokémon. This was my only chance to decide on the team I would use in ultra space. I had no idea what I would be fighting, so I needed a well-rounded team. Remembering Hapu's advice about the last Totem Pokémon, I decided to stick with Michio and Yuki (along with Sun, of course). Then I figured I better bring Zygarde along since he must have come to me for a reason.

It took more time to decide on the last two spots. It would be easy to choose my strongest Pokémon, but somehow that did not feel right. Finally, I decided on Luana and Valerie - two Pokémon who have been there with me since Melemele Island. Now I was all set. By that time, Lillie and Gladion had arrived in the PMC lobby. After a quick cup of coffee, we set out on our way to Hapu's house.

We had not gotten far along Ancient Poni Path when we came upon an obstacle along the road. Or, rather, several obstacles in the form of Team Skull Grunts. Lillie squeaked and hid behind me while Gladion bristled beside me.

"Can we help you with something?" I said in as polite a tone as possible. I was in no mood to deal with them again, and they had obviously waited for us for a reason.

"I heard about you numskulls at Aether," said one of the grunts. "Do you really know a way to save our boy Guzma?!"

"We can make you talk, even if we have to cut you to the bone!" another declared, giving me a threatening glare.

"Don't waste your time," Gladion said. "This is a fight you can't win."

"What are you doing with them, Gladion?" the first grunt jeered. "Are you betraying us?"

"I am not working against Team Skull. My goals are of no importance to you." He managed to remain calm even through the controlled anger in his tone.

"Yeah, well, we need to get Guzma back!" said a third grunt.

"We'll get him back," I said, "but we won't make it there if you stand in our way."

The second grunt glared at me. "We're supposed to trust you?"

"You don't have a choice," Gladion said. "Even if we told you what we know, you wouldn't be able to act on the information."

"What was that?!"

"Please, just let us go," Lillie said. "We're not your enemies this time."

I placed a hand on the Pokeballs on my belt. "But we will fight if we have to." Honestly, I had not thought about Guzma, but we might as well save him along with Lusamine.

Just before the second grunt could throw his Pokeball, Plumeria stepped in the middle of the quarreling groups and said in a booming voice: "Enough. There is no reason to take out your frustration on them." While the grunts backed off, the admin turned to Gladion and looked him up and down. "You. I should not be surprised to see you with them, Gladion. That's your sister, isn't she?"

Gladion relaxed considerably and nodded at the question. "Our mother is the Aether President."

"We plan to rescue her," Lillie said, puffing her chest out in determination.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

There was no doubt in my friend's voice when she answered: "I am ready. I know what I have to do, and I have Gladion and Selene to help me do it."

"Good. I may have been wrong about you." Plumeria paused. "To be honest, I've treated you really badly. Even if I was just doing the work the president told me to do, I shouldn't have done all that. Even if I apologize now, I know it's probably too late for you to forgive me, though. See, Guzma... he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was."

Lillie shook her head. "The president... My mother is- She's selfish. She lavishes her love only on those she deems worthy, not caring whether it is wanted or not. But I will save her. I still have something I need to tell her. And I think I can save Guzma as well."

"You know... deep down, you're kind of like the president. You've gone in a different direction, but I can tell you have the same strength in your convictions." She nodded as if to confirm her own theory. "Bring Guzma back, if you can. I know you've got no reason to help, but no one can make up for what they've done if they're gone."

"We'll bring him back, Plumeria," Gladion said. "I owe him that much, at least."

Plumeria studied him for a minute, a frown on her face. "You don't owe him - or any of us - anything as far as I'm concerned. I never understood why you didn't strike off on your own." She turned to me. "And you, Selene - Gladion was right about you. Looks like you were special after all. You didn't just stand up to Team Skull. You even took on the darkness inside Aether. Looks like you're the real deal. The realest Pokémon trainer I've seen around. I can see why Gladion took a liking to you."

My eyes widened. "Th-Thank you!" I had noticed something different about her from the start, but I could not imagine she would actually apologize for her actions. I wondered what had made her join Team Skull but new it was not the time or place for that.

"Take good care of our little princess here..." Her eyes drifted to the boy beside me. "...and Gladion too."

Resolve overcame me, and I nodded. "I will. And I'll do what I can to rescue Guzma and the president." So, now it looked like we were all on the same page. It was a relief to know I would not be bothered by Team Skull anymore. Instead of letting it come to me, this time I was intentionally heading straight into the heart of the danger.

Pulmeria reached into her pocket and pulled out a glittering crystal. "This is my way of saying sorry, okay? Take it. It's poisonium z."

I accepted the stone from her and offered her a small smile. "Thanks. And good luck to whatever you decide to do." I stared at the z crystal for another moment before placing it with the others in my bag.

Plumeria followed my movements with her eyes. "Oh yeah, you got your first stone directly from Tapu Koko, didn't you, Selene?"

I blinked. "Yes, but how did you know about that?"

Plumeria smiled. "Someone is passing along stories about you." She looked at Gladion, who averted his gaze. "But they're good ones. Anyway, you'd better take care of your gift. That's one special z-ring you've got there." She turned to leave but stopped and looked back at us. "A trainer is only a trainer because of the Pokémon with them. If you ever forget that, you'll bring the wrath of the tapu down upon yourself. You should be fine, though." The grunts, who had been lounging in the dirt, scrambled to their feet and followed after the admin and she started down the path.

"Wow," Lillie said, "I suppose even Team Skull is not all bad."

"There are some decent ones in the bunch," said Gladion. "Most just don't have anything else going for them in their lives. Plumeria should be able to pick herself up, though. She's one of the better ones."

"I never thought Team Skull was evil," I said. "Just an obstacle in the way." I took in a cleansing breath and let it out slowly. It was time to continue our journey.

We found Hapu at her house, and she accompanied us to the entrance of Vast Poni Canyon, which was a cave cut into the rock that made up most of Poni Island. Hapu explained that the canyon was made up of several small, connecting caves filled with tough Pokémon and strong trainers who would not simply let us past. This was fine with me; I needed to train anyway.

"Selene, if you don't mind, you and Gladion can scout ahead and clear a path," Hapu said, patting Mudsdale's neck. "I will follow behind with Lillie in case you come into any trouble."

"Sounds fine to me," said Gladion.

I gave Lillie a questioning look, and she smiled. "I'll be alright, Selene. Once I am ready, I am going to come after you and Gladion. I am going to catch up to you, and when I do, I'm going to become strong enough to save my mother and Nebby, too!"

"I'm sure you will." Gladion had a kind look on his face as he watched his sister. "Good luck. We'll make it as easy as we can for you."

Lillie nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you soon!"

With that, Gladion and I entered the cave.

We spent the next several hours scaling cliffs, crossing bridges, and battling wild Pokémon and trainers. We teamed up when possible and soon entered a nice rhythm. Occasionally Lillie and Hapu ran into us, and we exchanged details on our progress. Finally, as the sun began to set, we approached the bridge that led to the final cave.

"I hope we make it before dark," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Still afraid of the dark?" Gladion said.

I frowned. "I'm not afraid. It's just... safer that way."

He shrugged. "That's a matter of perspective." He started towards the bridge but stopped right at the edge. I came up beside him and saw what he was looking at. Before us stood a young woman with pink paint splattered on her face and hair.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. She brought her hands up and made a rectangle with her fingers. "Now that's a great composition! I could paint a picture of you - the visitors to Poni!"

"Who are you?" Gladion said with obvious impatience. "We have somewhere to be."

The girl did not appear phased by his tone. "Guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mina. I'm the captain."

"Oh, the captain of the last trial?" I said, my interest piqued. "I'm on my island challenge."

"I mean, I sort of am. I actually just wander around doing my art, so I don't have an actual trial or anything..."

Gladion narrowed his eyes at her. "So, you're just wasting our time."

Mina waved him off. "Vast Poni Canyon sure is a wonder, huh? Once you've been through this place, you can really get to understand why that Ilima boy designed his trial the way he did, right?"

"I guess so." I wished I had time to take in the beauty of this place, but I was on a mission. I would have to come back to explore further at a later point.

"Oh, yeah. Ohhhh, yeah. Here. Take this as a token of our acquaintance." She handed me a sparkling crystal. "It's the fairium z. Get your Z on!"

"Oh, thank you!"

"I'm the captain and all, so I've gotta come up with a trial. Maybe it could involve painting pictures and picking flowers... Maybe a trial like that could be cool?" She shrugged.

"Maybe. Good luck with figuring it out."

Mina nodded. "See you later then! Alola, alola!"

"At least that was not a total waste of time," Gladion grumbled once she was out of earshot. "Let's get going."

We made it across the bridge and found ourselves in an open area with patches of grass. Remembering something I had been told about Poni, I looked back and forth in search of a particular target.

"What are you doing?" Gladion said.

I flushed. I had been caught. "I - I know you want to hurry up, but I heard there were Lycanroc around here and thought that maybe I could catch one if we happen to see one on our way." I gave him my best hopeful smile.

Gladion let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Only if it's on the way. And which form do you want? The midday form won't be out for much longer."

I blinked. "Form?"

He rolled his eyes. "Rockruff evolves into either the midday or midnight form of Lycanroc depending on the time of day. You've probably only seen the day form." He came to a halt. "That's the midnight form over there."

"Huh?" I spun on my heels and followed his gaze. A strange red and white wolf-like Pokémon on two legs scratched its claws on a nearby tree. I have to admit, it gave me chills. There was something threatening about the imposing figure that made me step back. This was definitely not the Lycanroc I was expecting.

"Afraid?" Gladion said with a small, amused smirk on his face.

I swallowed hard. "No!" I would show him that I was not afraid of the night or the Pokémon that dwelt in it. I took a deep breath and moved closer to the Pokémon. "H-Hello."

The Pokémon turned its head sharply and growled at me.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest, but I did not back down. Gladion made no move to intervene, and he would stop me if I was in danger, right? I forced a smile and slowly reached out my hand. "I just want to be friends."

The growling grew fainter, and I saw a light of curiosity in the Lycanroc's eyes. She sniffed my extended hand while I held my breath. Then she lowered my head and pushed it into my hand just like any other canine Pokémon asking to be pet.

I let my breath escape and then gave the Pokémon a true smile. "That's it. You're a good girl." The Lycanroc seemed to smile back as I stroked her head.

"Impressive," Gladion said. "Are you going to catch it?"

The Lycanroc looked at me expectantly. I had the sense that she was lonely and wanted a friend. "Do you want to battle?" I took her bark as a confirmation. So, I stepped back and called out Michio to assist me.

The Lycanroc proved quite strong in battle, and at times she seemed to almost play with the Sylveon. It looked like Gladion was right; there was nothing to be afraid of after all. I was proud after I managed to catch her in my Pokeball. I knew she would be an excellent addition to my team. I quickly named her 'Mahina' and then pocketed the ball.

"Not bad," Gladion said.

I smiled. "Thanks for pushing me to do it. We can continue on now."

We started for the last cave. I stopped to read the writing on an ancient stone monument positioned next to official captain's gates: "'Ahead lies a sacred ground of trials. None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth. Those lacking the courage to defeat the totem guarding this land will be denied entry. But those who believe in their Pokémon and walk beside them shall gain great power!'"

"It looks like you'll have to complete a trial after all," Gladion said.

"You should wait here until I battle the Totem Pokémon. I need to do this alone."

Gladion nodded and stood near the gates while I entered the cave.

There was not much to see inside the cave. Still, I had the eerie sensation that I was being watched. My suspicions were confirmed when a Jangmo-o swooped down and attacked! Michio helped me fend off the dragon type. I noticed a pedestal up ahead, and I was attacked again as I walked towards it - this time by a Hakamo-o.

By the time I reached the pedestal, I had an idea as to what I would be up against. I reached for the z crystal, and sure enough, the Totem Hakamo-o swooped down to battle. Thanks to Hapu's advice, I was ready for this one. I weakened the Pokémon with Michio and then let Yuki finish him off. Then I claimed the dragonium z, feeling relieved and satisfied at my progress. My island challenge was finally complete.

I motioned for Gladion to join me, and we exited the cave together. And then I knew we were there. A huge flight of stairs extended up to a beautiful altar that took my breath away. The Altar of the Sunne.

A minute later, Lillie, Hapu, and Mudsdale emerged from the cave to join us at the base of the stairs. "Our history tells us that the Vast Poni Canyon trial was the very first trial ever to be held," Hapu said. "You did a fine job clearing it, just as expected, Selene."

"You've cleared all seven trials of Alola's island challenge now," Lillie said. "That's wonderful! You've pushed yourself beyond your limits and really become a great trainer, haven't you?"

I smiled. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon... and my friends." I gazed up at the altar. "So, what are we doing now?"

"I don't know about you three, but I've worked up quite an appetite," Hapu said. "I brought food and supplies, so I suggest we spend the night. Traditionally, the flutes should be played just as the sun rises."

Lillie clapped her hands. "That sounds lovely. Let's do it."

Surprisingly, Gladion agreed as well. He must have been more tired than he looked. This gave us a chance to come up with a basic plan for when we entered Ultra Space. I even had time to write in my journal! Today was tough, but the real test begins at sunrise.

 _Selene_


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Selene's Team: Sun, Michio, Yuki, Zygarde, Valerie, Luana

 _January 21, 2017_

Dawn came too quickly. Or pre-dawn, I should say. It was still dark when Hapu woke me, but I could see a tiny stream of light on the horizon. I quickly got up and stretched my aching limbs. Lillie and Gladion were already awake. It took a minute for us to assemble at the base of the stairs that led to the Altar of the Sunne.

Hapu broke the silence: "Have you decided who will blow the flutes?"

"Selene and Lillie should do it," Gladion said before anyone else could respond.

I looked at him in surprise. "But we're going to rescue _your_ mother. Shouldn't it be you and Lillie?"

Gladion shook his head. " _You_ have been helping Lillie this whole journey, not me. If this is successful I will still join you, but it seems fitting that you too should make it happen."

"I agree," Lillie said. "Please play with me, Selene."

How could I say no to the both of them? I smiled at Lillie, feeling grateful for her friendship. "Alright. I accept."

"Then it's settled," said Hapu. "Gladion, go with them to observe. I'll stay down here and keep watch... just in case."

"Let's go!" Lillie said.

The three of us ascended the steps of the altar, which was taller than it looks. I was nearly out of breath by the time I reached the top. I took a minute to recuperate and then faced my friends.

"I can feel the strong power of the sun," Lillie said. She opened her bag and gently pulled out the motionless Cosmog. "Nebby... I'm going to make my mother wake up and see reason before I send you back to your old world! I'm going to make her hear me. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Even if I'm not a trainer, I can still do that much!"

"That's all you need to do," Gladion said. "We'll tell her together."

Lillie smiled and retrieved her flute. "The Moon Flute... It feels like it was made to fit my hand. I think I can play it." She examined the altar. Two circles were engraved on either side. "We should stand opposite of each other up there." She started for the left, so I made my way over to the right.

I stood on the altar and gaze out at the horizon. The sun was just beginning to rise. I felt an odd tingling of excitement make its way through my body. Somehow, I knew this had to work. I brought the Sun Flute to my lips. Then, at the same time as Lillie, I played. I never considered myself very musical, but the sound my instrument emitted had an upbeat, flowing melody. The golden and yellow hues of the riding sun presented the perfect backdrop.

Glowing blue energy shot up from the middle of the altar, and Nebby rose to collide with it. I sensed a powerful magic but did not stop playing. The light surrounded Nebby and grew brighter. Then a load roar pierced the morning.

The energy subsided and the light that obscured Nebby faded. Lillie and I removed our flutes and exchanged a look of shock. Cosmog was gone, and in its place was a huge white lion Pokémon.

"Nebby!" Lillie cried, and she raced towards the Pokémon. After another roar, the Pokémon lowered its head and let the girl hug it. "Th-thank goodness you're all right. Please don't ever do that again! You made me worry so much. And I never imagined that sounding the flutes would give you so much power... or let you evolve into the legendary Pokémon!"

Cosmog had been the legendary Pokémon all along? Unbelievable! I jogged over to join them. "Hey, Nebby," I said with a smile. The Pokémon roared in response.

"Solgaleo, the legendary Pokémon of the sun," Gladion said in amazement as he approached. "I never thought Cosmog would actually evolve into it." He appeared hesitant as he stared at Nebby. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Lillie giggled. "Of course he's safe, Gladion. Nebby is our friend! He would never hurt us."

I nodded. "Because friends help each other. We don't have to worry about the destruction of Alola coming from _him_."

Nebby turned his head and sniffed at Gladion. The boy hesitantly raised his hand and slowly reached out to the Pokémon. Nebby let out a satisfied noise when Gladion stroked his mane.

Lillie clapped her hands together and gave the Pokémon a pleading look. "Please, Solgaleo... No... Nebby. Please. I need to see my mother!"

Nebby let out another mighty roar, and an ultra worm hole suddenly opened in front of us. Lillie, Gladion, and I climbed onto the Solgaleo's back and held tightly onto his fur. Then he leapt straight into the worm hole. The wind whipped my hair back, and my stomach lurched right before everything turned black.

The next thing I knew, a strange world surrounded me. I nearly fell over as I stumbled off Nebby's back. The air felt shallow and… different somehow. We appeared to be in some sort of tunnel lined with strange stones and glowing, multi-colored crystals that created a faint light and an eerie feeling. We were not in Alola anymore.

"How surprising," Lillie said. "It's more beautiful than I would have expected... but the air is so thick here, it almost hurts to breathe."

"We should get out of here as quickly as possible," Gladion said.

I turned to Lillie in concern. "Are you scared?"

She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and frowned. "I'm not sure... Nebby evolved, and I'm in a different world, and there's just too much that has happened..."

Gladion placed a hand on her shoulder, and she visibly relaxed. "It is a lot to take in, but I know you're strong enough to handle it."

"And you've got us with you," I said. "Whatever we have to do, we can all figure it out together." This place did feel quite intimidating, after all, but my clear mission erased any fear.

Lillie gave us a small smile. "Thank you. We should go now."

Nebby roared, and Lillie interpreted that to mean he could not go with us. So, we headed down the tunnel alone, Gladion and I on either side of Lillie. We had not gone far when we saw a familiar figure standing around nearby the left wall.

"Guzma?" Gladion said incredulously.

"I'm the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody," Guzma said. He had a strange look in his eye, and he wobbled around on his feet. He gazed at us almost as if he did not really see us. "Heck, I live my life making people scared of ME! So, listen to what big bad Guzma has to say..."

Gladion and I exchanged a look. The Team Skull bossed seemed to speak calmly and rationally, but I sensed something deeper below the surface.

"Y'all are stupid!" he suddenly shouted, causing me to flinch. "How in the world did you even get to this place? I've got no idea how you did it, but here you are." He clutched his head and gave us a wild-eyed look. "It's all dark here. got no clue what's going on, but there's beasts everywhere... I tried to catch one of those things...but it possessed me! And that's when it happened. My body, my mind... They started running wild, and I couldn't do anything about it! It was like I became somebody else, and I finally felt what fear feels like! It was terrifying!" He shuddered.

I felt an odd rush of compassion for him. He obviously had bitten off more than he could chew, and it sounded like he had learned his lesson. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "We're here to rescue you."

"And my mother," Lillie said. "Where is she?"

Guzma shook his head. "I may be the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody, but... that lady... she's on another level. She's way far gone! She lost her mind over these ultra beasts. There's no talking to her, no reasoning with her... She's just gone..."

Gladion sighed. "I figured as much."

"That doesn't change anything," Lillie said with determination. "I still have to go!"

"Madness," Guzma muttered.

"We're going ahead," Gladion said. "Don't go anywhere."

Guzma continued to mutter to himself and gave no sign he had hard Gladion. He looked pathetic and kind of sad, but there was nothing we could do for him now. I tore my gaze away and continue through the tunnel with the siblings.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Then the ultra beasts came into view. They were the same jelly fish-like creatures that had twice appeared at Aether Paradise. The floated in an eerie fashion, their tentacles gently swaying. Lusamine stood in the center. She appeared at ease except for the creepy smile on her face. The oppressive feeling in the air returned, and I suppressed a shudder.

"Look at it," Lusamine cooed, spreading her arms wide. "The world of my ultra beasts. A world where the only thing that exists is the love between Nihilego and myself. So beautiful... So delicious... This is the real paradise!" Her eyes narrowed as she looked from Lillie to Gladion. "And yet you two! Why must you continue to pester me?! I am sick of you. Sick through and through! Who told you that you could come here, to the perfect, beautiful world of my beasts and me?"

"Think about what you are saying!" Lillie protested. "What about Mr. Guzma? Don't you care what happens to him?"

Gladion crossed his arms and frowned, his eyes steely. "He said you were possessed. You need to snap out of it."

Lusamine scowled. "Just leave. I don't need you here. I don't need you any longer! Look around you. Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to! You want me to go back to that world? That's what you've come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!"

Lillie stomped her foot and huffed. "You always do that. It's just like it was back at Aether Paradise. Only thinking of yourself and what you want."

"What...? And why shouldn't I! I can live here in a world filled with only the things that I love! And I will live here!"

"This place wasn't made for humans!" Gladion snapped. "You belong back in the real world."

Lusamine turned up her nose and dismissed us all with a wave of her hand. "I don't care if you are my children or not! I don't care if you were loyal to me or not! I don't care if you're the rarest Pokémon there is in the world or not! If you're not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don't NEED you!"

A stone dropped in my stomach. It was just as Gladion had described. How could anyone be so cruel? "What about other people? You're saying you don't need them?"

She grinned maliciously. "That's right! All I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me! Everything else is just a bother to me!"

Before I could come up with a response, Lillie clenched her fists and stormed right up to the older woman. "I am the one who is sick of you, mother! Children... Children are not just THINGS that belong to their parents! Pokémon are not just THINGS that a trainer can do whatever they want to! I am alive! Gladion is alive! Cosmog is alive! We are not things for you to collect! We're not made for you to just discard when you get bored with us! That is terrible, mother! _You_ are terrible!"

Lusamine appeared aghast. "Terrible? Me? How am I different from any Pokémon trainer, like your little friend there?" She looked at me with a smirk. "What do you do with a Pokémon you can't use? You remove it from your party, as you please."

I bristled. "My Pokémon are my friends. I can only have six at a time, but I still care for the ones not currently in my party!"

"Selene is an excellent trainer," Gladion said. "She would never abuse a Pokémon, unlike _you_."

Lusamine glared at him. "Enough with this useless talk. I will never forgive you for stealing my Type: Null from me. Never!" Her steely gaze turned to Lillie. "Or you for stealing Cosmog, Lillie! Back when you were small, you would listen to everything I said, without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me!"

"Children need to learn to make their own decisions," I said. "Even if... even if they make mistakes." Elio's accident flashed through my mind, and I snapped my mouth shut.

"That's right," Lillie said. "I've grown up."

Lusamine shook her head. "You've become ugly. Ever since you met this girl Selene and learned to defy your own mother." She shot me a nasty glare. "Selene! You hateful little trainer! How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and me? It is not to be borne! And with Nihilego's power, I will show you how wrong you were to come here!"

She tossed a strange Pokeball in the air, and a Nihilego appeared. And then, to my horror, the ultra beast wrapped its tentacles around her and lifted her in the air. When she descended, she had completely merged herself with the creature. Her hair turned black, and there was a crazed look in her eyes.

"Stop this madness!" Gladion shouted. "Whatever you want with Selene-"

"She wants to battle," I said, my narrowed eyes focusing on the red and white Pokeball in her hands.

"I do not think that is a good idea."

I opened my mouth to give an angry remark, but then I saw the concern in his eyes. I softened my gaze and offered him a small smile. "I'll be alright, Gladion. I do not think she will listen to us unless we overpower her, and I'm the strongest one here. You'll back me up if I need it, right?"

He hesitated, but then he nodded. "You can count on me."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Good luck, Selene!" Lillie said.

I faced Lusamine and took a deep breath. I had a feeling this would be a tough battle.

Clefable turned out to be my first opponent. I called upon Michio, who recoiled at the sight of Lusamine. I found her unnerving too, but the only solution I could think of was to focus on our Pokémon opponent. For most of the battle, this worked. I could not but feel sympathy for Lusamine's Pokémon. They fought hard but seemed riddled with anxiety. I hoped she had not physically mistreated them.

Soon, I was up against Lusamine's last Pokémon, Bewear. I knew something about Bewear from having raised Cuddles, so Sun and I made quick work of him. I sighed in relief when I realized it was over. Sun gave me an exhausted smile and a thumbs-up. That battle had taken a toll on all of us.

"No!" Lusamine shrieked. "I cannot lose. I will not allow it! Nihilego, assist me!"

Dread washed over me when the ultra beast that had been fused with the woman began to react. She rose into the air again, laughing maniacally. Then the long, dark tentacles extended, pointing at Sun and me. I was too stunned to respond. Even if I could, Sun was worn out from the previous battle.

"Selene!" Lillie shouted. "Mother, no!"

I saw the ultra beast poised to strike. Then a dark blur whipped past me. The beast's tentacles produced a blinding light that dispersed almost as soon as it appeared. Finally, I saw what stood in front of Sun to block the attack: Null.

Gladion stood in between Null and me. " _Enough_."

Lusamine appeared visibly taken back. "You - you would attack your own mother?"

"No, but I will defend my friend." His eyes flickered to Null. "Our friend."

This was the first time he had called me his friend, and despite the circumstances, it brought a smile to my face and joy to my heart.

Lusamine threw her arms up in a rage. "You and that worthless creature can't do anything!"

"Do not disrespect my partner," Gladion said in a firm tone. "I do not want to battle you, but I will if you do not back down."

Null suddenly let out a loud yip. I gasped when he started to glow. He was artificially created, so he could not evolve... right? Yet, it looked like that was exactly what he was doing.

"Impossible," Lusamine whispered.

Something crashed to the ground right before the light faded. Null had grown taller, and the fur that stretched from his head down his neck turned silver. Most striking was the absence of the mask he once wore. No, the mask was on the floor, smashed to pieces. A majestic silver crest topped off his head.

"He evolved?" Lillie said in wonderment.

At first, Gladion appeared just as astounded, but then his eyes lit in understanding. "He's returned to his true form."

"True form?" I said.

"After many experiments, Null became uncontrollable and went on a rampage. That mask controlled and dulled his powers. And now he finally trusts me enough to take it off."

I brightened at hint of a smile on his face. "That's awesome, Gladion!"

He nodded, and Null made a happy noise.

Gladion stared up at his mother with confidence in his eyes. "We are not under your control any longer. We are free. Stand down!"

Null stomped the ground, and Lusamine moaned loudly. She clutched her head as Nihilego extracted itself from her. Then she fell to the ground in a heap. Lillie rushed over to her, and Gladion followed a little more hesitantly.

Lusamine lifted her hand to cup her daughter's cheek. "Lillie..." Her eyes flickered to her son. "Gladion... When did you... start becoming beautiful?" Her hand dropped, and she lost consciousness.

The ground began to shake, and dirt and rocks fell from the ceiling as more ultra beasts appeared While Gladion and I returned our Pokémon to their pokeballs, Lillie called out to Nebby for help. The Solgaleo rushed into the cave and roared. We managed to situate Lusamine on his back, and then Nebby raced for the ultra worm hole, picking up Guzma on the way.

The bright, vivid colors from the normal world hurt my eyes, and I reflexively squinted. All of us except Lusamine carefully slid off the legendary Pokémon's back. We were back at the Altar of the Sunne where Hapu watched us in astonishment.

"I was concerned, so I ascended," Hapu said, "and what do I find but the legendary Pokémon... and a strange hole in the sky. However, I'm relieved to see you all unharmed!"

"Hapu!" Lillie exclaimed. Her excitement faded when her eyes fell on Lusamine, who was draped over Nebby's back. "Is my mother...?"

Gladion lifted his hand and grabbed the woman's wrist. "She's alive but exhausted."

"Then she'll need medical assistance," Hapu said. She turned to Guzma, who gazed at the altar absentmindedly. "You there, big fellow. Carry the lady, will you? She is weak, but I do not believe that she is seriously harmed. We should take her to be treated directly."

Guzma jumped to attention. "Huh? Oh..." He scrambled over to Nebby and carefully lifted Lusamine into his arms. He and Hapu descended the altar together after Hapu explained she would wait for us at the bottom.

"Selene, thank you for all of your help," Gladion said. His eyes were clear and bright, and he stood taller as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Lillie nodded. "We couldn't have done it without you." She turned to Nebby. "Or you, Solgaleo." A bittersweet smile crossed her face. "All I ever wanted to do was to help you get back to your own home... But instead you helped me, over and over. Thank you... Thank you so much!"

Nebby roared and pawed the ground anxiously.

"What is it?" Lille said. "Shall I guess what it is you're trying to tell us?" She paused as if trying to read the Pokémon's thoughts. "You... you want to keep on traveling together with Selene and me... is that it?"

Nebby roared even louder.

"I think you hit the nail on the head," Gladion said. "You three have bonded after your adventures together."

Lillie smiled at Nebby. "That's right. We're family now, aren't we? And I feel the same! We met so many people as we traveled around all of Alola's islands: Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet... Kahuna Hala and his grandson Hau... and of course the hero who appeared to save you when those Spearow attacked - our own Selene. And so many other people, too... I don't know what the world you came from is like, but Alola is pretty great, too. Of course you want to see it all! It's just like Kahuna Hala told us... You can go so many places and meet so many Pokémon and people, and they will enrich your life."

Nebby roared with pleasure.

Lillie's smile fell. "But not with me. I'm not a trainer, Nebby. I can't take you on the adventures you want. I can't give you the fierce battles you want." She took a deep breath and turned to me. "Selene, I want you to face Nebby as only a trainer can. And I want you to give him a ball to call home."

My mouth fell open in shock. "W-what? But you've been talking care of him for so long."

Lillie shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "I know this is what Nebby wants. He doesn't want this journey with you to end. And I want you to grant him this wish!"

I glanced at Gladion, but he raised his hands and took a step back. Then I turned to Nebby. The Solgaleo gazed at me with a tranquil expression. If he objected to Lillie's idea, I suspected he would have let us know. "Alright then. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Lillie said. She stepped back to join her brother on the sidelines.

I remembered the master ball Gladion had given me but decided against using it. If Nebby truly want to go with me, it would not be needed. Instead, I called out Sun for battle. Luckily, his special dark type move was super effective against the psychic and steel type Solgaleo. After he was weakened, I tossed an ultra ball and held my breath.

The ball rolled from side to side and then became sill. My chest filled with elation, and a wide grin spread across my face as I retrieved the ball. I had done it. I had captured a legendary Pokémon. And a friend.

Lillie rushed over and gazed at the ball in my hand. "Solgaleo... No... Nebby. Nebby, you belong with Selene now. She will be the one to raise you... just like any parent should raise their child. She will be your mother now."

I smiled. In the past I may have found the analogy awkward, but knowing Lillie's relationship with her own mother, I found it heartwarming.

"I may not have been able to do anything for you, Nebby, but I'm still glad I took you that day. So go with Selene and see the world! Have battles against strong Pokémon where you can use your full power. Meet other trainers who will make your heart dance with the thrill of it all. That's the kind of world that Selene can share with you!"

"I'll do my best," I vowed, placing my free hand over my heart.

Lillie nodded. "If it's you, Selene, I know I can trust you to raise my Nebby well. Take good care of him! And I... will go to my mother. I need to see for myself that she'll be all right."

"I'll go with you," Gladion said. "We'll have to go at a slow pace, so you should use Charizard to fly out of here. Go back to Ula'Ula."

I blinked. "Huh? Why there?" My island challenge was over. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now, and it was not like I had any time to think about it recently.

"They're building the Pokémon League there, correct? You should find out when it will open. And... find Hau and tell him you're alright..." His eyes darted away for a second but then found mine again.

Right, Hau. That was probably a good idea. "Alright. And you - " I hesitated, unsure of what to say. How could I ask him when I would see him again? Did I have the right?

His eyes held an unusual kindness despite their intensity, and I had the sensation that he knew exactly what I was thinking. "I will see you soon." Then he walked past me and started down the stairs without another word.

"I'll make sure he updates you on our mother's progress once she's stable," Lillie said. "So... goodbye for now." She backed away, but her eyes were still on my ultra ball. "Nebby! Don't always be trying to get out of your pokeball the way you always wriggled out of my bag! And... and don't forget that you're strong now. You'll have to be careful not to accidentally hurt anyone until you get used to your strength! And... and you can't just go running off to some other world anytime without telling anyone. You'll make Selene worry!"

"Lillie," I said gently, "he'll be fine."

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze. "Okay. I'm really... I'm really going this time. Alola!"

I felt a twinge of sadness as I watched her leave, and yet at the same time I was proud of her. I knew how hard it was to say goodbye to a friend. All I could do for her was make sure I gave Nebby the best life possible. I clipped his ball to my belt and then activated my ride pager.

 _Selene_


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** This is the second to last chapter for the first part of this story. The second part will mainly take place in Kanto. Thanks for reading!

Selene's Team: Sun, Michio, Valerie, Luana, Mahina, Nebby

 _January 22_

It was a relief to arrive back on Ula'ula Island. I checked my Pokémon into the Pokémon Center and then took a quick nap. I felt much better after some sleep and journaling. Then I realized I had not eaten much all day, so once my Pokémon were healed, I bought all seven of us food at the cafe. It was still early afternoon by the time we finished.

I added Mahina and Nebby to my team, switching them out with Yuki and Zygarde. Then I headed to Aether House to meet up with my friends. Acerola and the others were happy to see me. I gave them the short version story of my recent adventures. When I asked about Hau, Acerola said he had left the previous day to take his Ula'ula grand trial. I hoped he planned on stopping back at Tapu Village before heading off to Poni.

I grew restless waiting for him, so I decided to set off for the base of Mount Lanakila alone. Once again, I could go no further than the construction barriers at the beginning of the path. However, this time a sign has been posted that stated the Pokémon League would open on February 18th, 2017. Less than four weeks away.

"The three month anniversary of your move to Alola," a voice said from behind me. "Pretty sweet, isn't it?"

My heart leapt with excitement, and I spun around to face Hau. "It is!" Reacting out of emotion, I flung my arms around him and pulled him close.

Hau laugh as he hugged me back. "I missed you too." We broke apart, and he flashed me a grin. "You were successful in your mission?"

I nodded. "We made it to Ultra Space and saved Lusamine and Guzma. Oh, and get this: Lillie and I played these flutes, and Nebby evolved into the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo!"

Hau's eyes grew wide. "No way! We've been hanging out with a legendary Pokémon the whole time?!"

I chuckled. "Looks like it. And after we got back, Nebby decided he wanted to continue traveling with me." I smiled proudly.

"Woah, that's incredible! You'll be tough to beat now."

"I guess so." I had not considered it that way, but I supposed it was true. Nebby's new form was certainly strong. "Anyway, how have you been holding up? Had any adventures of your own?"

"I just completed all the trials on Ula'ula! Now I've just got to make it to Poni. Did you complete your island challenge? Do you know who the last kahuna is?"

I smiled. "I did complete my challenge, and I arrived on Poni just in time to see Hapu named the next kahuna!"

Hau whistled. "You certainly caught all of the action. I'll be off to visit her next. What are you going to do until the Pokémon League opens?"

I had still not given the question much thought, though it did not seem I had many options. "I'll just have to keep training so I'm ready. I'll probably go home and see my mom tomorrow."

Hau nodded. "Good idea. I'll leave tomorrow as well, so do you want to hang out today? I bet you could use some fun and relaxation." He grinned.

I could not think of a better use of my time. "You've got that right. Let's do it!" I felt light and serene as we walked back to the town side-by-side. It was great to be with my friend again. We had a lot of catching up to do.

The next day, I gave Hau a ride to Malie City on Charizard. Then, of course, we had to stop for malasadas. We chatted as I walked him to the harbor to see him off. Just as we approached the dock, Michio decided to let himself out of his Pokeball.

I stared at the Sylveon in confusion. "What's going on?"

Hau grinned. "I think he found a friend."

I watched as Michio bounded forward, stopping at the feet of Gladion. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you," Gladion said. He bent down and scratched Michio behind the ears. "Lillie is looking after our mother at the foundation. They're both doing alright."

"Hey!" Hau exclaimed, pointing straight at Gladion's wrist. "Is that a z ring?"

Gladion stood up straight and nodded. "Officer Nanu gave it to me back on Poni. He also gave me a single z crystal. He said Selene and I should have a battle." He stared at me intently. "What do you say?"

I blinked. "A battle? Here? Now?"

"Do you still want to get stronger?" Hau asked.

Gladion appeared to consider the question for a moment. "I will always want to become stronger, but the immediate danger has passed. This would be a battle for the experience of it... for fun."

"Sounds like a great idea to me!"

I smiled. How could I turn down something like that? "Alright. I accept. Come on, Michio." The Sylveon bounded to my side, and then Gladion and I moved apart to give us room to battle. Hau stood on the sidelines to cheer us on.

It did turn out to be a fun battle. I finally got a chance to battle all of Gladion's Pokémon. Besides Null, he also had a Crobat, Weavile, and Lucario. It was Lucario who knew the z move, and it totally wiped out Luana.

Hau appeared impressed with Null's new powers, many of which seemed to be water-based. "It's so cool how Null evolved!" he said with a grin. "A brand new Pokémon! Does this one have a different name?"

Gladion paused his actions against Valerie to look at the teen. "Yes. He broke free from my mother when he evolved, so he also broke free of the name she gave him. He is now called 'Silvally.'"

"Silvally." I nodded in approval. "I like it."

"Me too!" Hau said. "I can't wait to see what Silvally can do."

There was a faint smile on Gladion's lips as he returned his attention to the battle. It turned out Silvally could do a lot. Valerie was my last Pokémon, and even her toughness was not enough to overcome the Pokémon.

Gladion appeared surprise at the results. "I won." He reached out to rub Silvally on the head.

"Selene lost?!" Hau exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head.

I smiled. "It's alright, Hau. Everyone loses sometimes." And it did not feel like a total loss. It had been fun, so there was success in that. "Gladion was totally in sync with his Pokémon. They've got an amazing bond." Just witnessing that was something special.

"The two of you were right all along," Gladion said. He had returned Silvally, and he stared at the pokeball in his hand. "After all this time of trying to become stronger... Our bond was the answer."

"Of course it was!" Hau said. "And it's more fun that way too. You and Selene were both awesome."

"Congratulations, Gladion," I said. "You finally beat me."

He nodded. "Thanks. I learned a lot from this battle... I understand more about you. I know why you of all people could save Lillie. Why you could save Cosmog... and Alola."

"Well, that's good... because I haven't figured it out myself."

Gladion gave me a small smile. "You will in time." He paused. "Lillie wanted me to tell you something. She wanted me to tell you... that you're the best Pokémon trainer in the world, Selene."

 _This_ comment had me blushing. Why did these siblings think so highly of me? I shuffled my feet and looked away. "Yeah, well, I'm still trying to get stronger."

"I'm working to become stronger too," Hau said.

Gladion nodded. "If you two are going to get even stronger, then I guess I can't let down my guard yet. We've all got a long way to go."

"What are you going to do now, Gladion?"

"Back to the foundation to take care of the mess that is left." He sighed and shook his head. "You're going to Poni, but what about you, Selene?"

"I'll be training for the Pokémon League," I said. "I might travel around the island to check things out a second time."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Hau. "I might do that too."

"Good luck," Gladion said. "Feel free to stop by the foundation anytime... both of you. Lillie would appreciate it." He paused. "And so would I."

"Then it's a promise."

Gladion nodded. "Good. Take care."

The moment felt bittersweet. We were all going our separate ways, and who knew when we would see each other again? "Goodbye, Gladion. You too, Hau." I pressed my finger against my ride pager. I could not take much more of this.

"Goodbye, Selene!" Hau. "I'll see you in a few weeks!"

All I could do was nod. Charizard arrived, and I climbed onto his back. Soon, Hau and Gladion were specks in the distance. This part of my adventure was over. It was time to go home.

I forgot to alert my mother to my plans. I found her preparing lunch as I opened the door and entered my house. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak, but she froze as her eyes landed on me.

I smiled. "Hello, Mom."

"Selene?" She dropped the spoon she had been using to stir the soup, and it clattered to the floor.

"I'm back - for a little while at least."

Finally, she snapped out of it and rushed to greet me at the door. "Selene, it's so good to see you!" She squeezed me a little too hard, but I did not mind.

"It's good to see you too."

"Meow?"

"Meow!"

I looked past my mother to see two Meowth enter the room: the Alolan Kiku and my mom's Kanto Meowth. I smiled as I bent down to pet them. "I hope you two are doing well. You seem to be getting along."

Mom chuckled. "They certainly are. You must be hungry. Let me finish making lunch, and then we can talk about your adventures!"

"Sounds great to me!"

It was a plan. I spent the day reconnecting with my mother. It was refreshing to get everything out verbally. She was very understanding, of course, and proud of my actions. I did not realize how far I have come until she pointed it out to me.

Tomorrow I will begin my second exploration of the islands. I do not yet have a strategy for the Pokémon League, so I will train all my Pokémon. Together, we will make it to the top.

 _Selene_


End file.
